El Monje Enamorado
by Cami Sky
Summary: Sakura Haruno ha emprendido un largo viaje a Inglaterra para dirigirse al castillo de su prometido. Tras un accidente halla refugio en un pacífico monasterio donde se encuentra que el soltero mas codiciado de la corte inglesa... ¿Se hizo monje?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos!

Es la primera vez que me animo a publicar algo que no sea un one-shot y estoy muy feliz. Sobretodo porque es en un fandom totalmente nuevo para mi.

Desde hace tiempo me convertí en fan de la pareja Naruto-Sakura y, aunque he leído muchos fics sobre ellos, nunca había publicado nada.

Esta es la adaptación de un libro cuyo título y autor pondré al termino del fic. Repito, es una adaptación. Nada de esto me pertenece, yo solo he cambiado algunas cosas.

¡Estoy muy emocionada! A pesar de que no sea algo que yo haya escrito, me he mimetizado mucho con la historia mientras estaba en el proceso de adaptación... y traducción, porque el libro original está escrito en inglés.

¡Los dejo con el primer capítulo!

**Capítulo 1**

_«Priva a mi amor del uso de la palabra y vístelo en una capa de silencio.»_

_Sueño de una noche de verano,_

_Shakespeare_

**Octubre de 1528.**

**Camino entre Bristol y Chester, Inglaterra.**

-¡Mon Dieu! ¿Sientes mucho dolor tía Tsunade?

Ignorando la lluvia que caía, lady Sakura Haruno Senju se arrodilló en el oscuro barro al margen del camino; al lado del cuerpo inmóvil de su tía. El agua barrosa que corría por la zanja pronto empapó las faldas del vestido de terciopelo granate usado por Sakura. Con los dedos temblorosos, la joven separó el velo que cubría los rubios cabellos de la dama. En seguida, desató el lazo que cerraba la capa de viaje de su tía y usó la prenda mojada para intentar proteger a ambas del aguacero.

-¿Tía Tsunade? ¡Por favor, háblame!-insistió Sakura, aprensiva con la palidez que había pasado a dominar las mejillas generalmente rosadas de su acompañante.

Lejos de responder a los pedidos de su sobrina, Tsunade apenas si respiraba.

Hatake Kakashi, con la voz que había quedado ronca de pasar años entrenando jóvenes soldados inexpertos, aconsejó en tono gentil.

-¡Por la espada de San Jorge! Milady, vaya a protegerse de la lluvia bajo los árboles. De lo contrario, este maldito clima inglés la hará enfermar. Yo cuidaré de su tía.

-¡No!-exclamó Sakura-No me iré del lado de mi tía. ¡No puedo permitir que ella muera!

Protestando palabras más comúnmente oídas en las tabernas de París, Kakashi descargó su frustración sobre el conductor del carruaje y sobre los cinco soldados que intentaban sacar el vehículo de encima de la dama desfallecida.

-¡Muévanse perezosos! ¡Hagan más fuerza! ¡Vamos! ¿Qué son, hombres o ratones debilitados por la lepra?

Sin prestar atención al lenguaje crudo del sargento, Sakura se concentró en el leve jadeo del pecho de Tsunade. ¡Que Dios fuese loado! ¡Su tía todavía estaba viva, respirando! Sujetando las manos de la mujer, dirigió una plegaria de agradecimiento a los cielos.

Mientras tanto, a pesar de los esfuerzos de los hombres, la parte lateral del carruaje con equipaje, que presionaba el cuerpo frágil de Tsunade contra la pared de la zanja, apenas se movió de lugar.

Protegiendo su rostro de las frías gotas de la lluvia de otoño, Sakura miró a su alrededor. La época de las cosechas ya había terminado y los campos desiertos dominaban el paisaje. Aquí y allá, algunos árboles de tronco ennegrecido se negaban a dejar caer las últimas hojas amarillentas todavía fijadas en sus ramas. Sakura soltó un suspiro de desaliento al observar el triste paisaje. Si un trovador estuviese trasformando en versos el presente infortunio, un grupo de galantes caballeros aparecería en cualquier instante galopando por el camino, dispuestos a socorrer a los viajantes. Pero esta no era una historia de trovadores al lado del fuego encendido de una chimenea, mucho menos una historia de los cuentos ilustrados de alguno de los valiosos libros de la colección del padre de Sakura.

Gotas de lluvia disimularon las lágrimas que la joven dama no logró contener, Ella no podía dejar que los hombres notasen cuan asustada estaba. De repente, una construcción baja y de forma cuadrada, medio escondida por una elevación del terreno, le llamó la atención.

-¡Kakashi, mira! ¡Una construcción de buen tamaño, allá en frente!

El sargento se apartó del carruaje y miró en la dirección indicada por Sakura.

-Si la veo milady. Vamos a rezar para que los habitantes de la casa entiendan francés, pues no hay un solo hombre entre nosotros que hable la maldita lengua de este país-Volviéndose hacia el conductor del carruaje, ordenó-Konohamaru, monta a Diablo Negro y ve hasta esa casa de allá. Trata de conseguir ayuda rápidamente. ¡Y no maltrates mi caballo! ¡De lo contrario te desollaré vivo!

El conductor, un muchacho de poca edad, se apresuró a montar el caballo del sargento y, partiendo al galope, puso rumbo a la casa que le había sido señalada.

-Santa Catalina, haz que los habitantes de la casa comprendan a Konohamaru y que vengan en nuestro auxilio-rezó Sakura.

En ese momento, una ráfaga de viento agitó el velo blanco que le cubría la cabeza. Irritada, se sacó el velo mojado y sus largas trenzas rosas se alborotaron libres. Un suave gemido la hizo darse vuelta y concentrarse en su tía.

Los párpados de Tsunade se abrieron lentamente y una expresión de dolor dominó su rostro.

-Creo que estoy muriendo-murmuró la dama-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó con voz menos débil.

El corazón de Sakura se aceleró de alegría. Su tía podía hacer preguntas era señal de que no estaba muriendo.

-Cálmate querida tía-dijo Sakura, en el mismo tono que había usado su tía para reconfortarla a ella y sus hermanas cuando eran pequeñas-Trata de no moverte. Una de las ruedas del carruaje se rompió al golpear con una piedra en medio del camino. El carruaje se dio la vuelta y cayó encima tuyo. Imagino que estás sintiendo fuertes dolores ahora. ¿Verdad?

-Si mi linda y tonta niña. ¡Por supuesto que siento dolores! ¿Y que está haciendo Kakashi para remediar esta situación? ¿Maldiciendo como de costumbre? Cielos… ¡Nunca deberíamos haber puesto los pies en esta isla maldita! Me pregunto porqué no te quedaste en el Valle del Loira para hacerte monja.

Sakura besó las manos de su tía y le susurró palabras de cariño, al mismo tiempo que intentaba oír el sonido de caballos aproximándose. ¿Por qué Konohamaru demoraba tanto en volver?

-Buen día lady Tsunade-saludó Kakashi, acercándose-Vamos a liberarla pronto, quédese tranquila.

-¿Pronto? ¡Lo dudo! Con certeza les va a llevar horas sacarme de aquí. ¿Y a donde estaré para ese entonces? ¡En el cielo con los angelitos!-respondió la dama.

-Su tía no demorará en recuperarse-le cuchicheó el sargento a Sakura-La lengua de ella continúa tan afilada como siempre.

El carruaje se movió un poco. Kakashi volvió a empujarla junto con los otros, maldiciendo los caminos ingleses, el clima inglés y a Inglaterra en general.

-Coraje tía. Konohamaru fue a buscar ayuda-le avisó Sakura.

-¡Gran cosa! ¡Mandar a Konohamaru a buscar ayuda es lo mismo que mandar a una tortuga al mercado a hacer compras y pedirle que se apure!

Al terminar de hablar, Tsunade volvió a gemir. Sakura no sabía decir si el gemido fue de dolor verdadero o solamente una artimaña para llamar la atención. Después de todo, los convenientes dolores de cabeza y los misteriosos desordenes estomacales de tía Tsunade eran legendarias en el seno de la familia Haruno Senju. Pero esa vez la dama tenía razones de sobra para hacerse la víctima.

-Lo que sucedió no me sorprende. Una hechicera debe habernos echado una maldición cuando desembarcamos en Inglaterra-declaró Tsunade con voz débil-No entiendo por qué tus padres te arreglaron un matrimonio justo aquí; en este país olvidado de la mano de Dios. ¡Ah, espera a que encuentre a tu padre Sakura-chan! ¡Voy a darle una trompada que lo hará ver las estrellas en plena luz del día!

-Por favor tía, para de hablar y guarda tus fuerzas. Konohamaru volverá pronto, trayendo ayuda.

-Ese muchacho volverá cuando las llamas del infierno se congelen-protestó la dama, cerrando los ojos.

Sakura dirigió una mirada ansiosa a Kakashi, quien le sonrió y argumentó.

-Será necesario más que un carruaje para silenciar a Tsunade Senju. No tema milady, todo saldrá bien.

La joven dama suspiró y dio gracias a Dios porque su padre hubiese designado a Kakashi para acompañarla cuando había dejado el castillo L'etoile, dos meses atrás. ¿Dos meses? Pues parecían ser más de dos años… y el viaje al encuentro del prometido que todavía no conocía estaba apenas por la mitad. Kakashi, a pesar de su tosquedad, había sido el fiel sargento del padre de Sakura durante las campañas militares en las cuales este había participado en su juventud. Ahora el sargento servía a la hija más joven de su señor con igual devoción. Sakura se prometió a si misma que escribiría una carta a sus padres, elogiando los servicios de Kakashi, cuando llegase al castillo Konoha, el hogar de su prometido.

-¡Ya era hora!-exclamó el sargento de repente-Ve milady, Konohamaru está volviendo y parece que el vago logró encontrar ayuda.

Sakura sonrió al avistar al muchacho cabalgando en dirección al lugar del accidente, seguido por algunos hombres a pie y por un carruaje de dos ruedas. ¡Caballeros viniendo en auxilio de dos damas necesitadas!

-¡Que los ángeles sean loados!-jadeo Konohamaru, deteniendo a Diablo Negro al lado del carruaje volcado-Hay un monasterio cerca de aquí y los monjes hablan un francés razonable. Mire lady Sakura, ahí vienen ellos.

Media docena de hombres vestidos con el hábito marrón de los franciscanos se aproximaban apresuradamente. El crujido de las ruedas del carruaje de los religiosos sonó como música a los oídos de la pelirosa, aunque la vestimenta sencilla de los frailes no correspondiese, ni de cerca, a sus fantasías pobladas por nobles caballeros. Sin ninguna pausa, los recién llegados saltaron dentro de la zanja y sujetaron los bordes del carruaje volcado, hundiendo en el barro sus pies calzados por sandalias.

Uno de los religiosos, más alto que los otros, gritó una orden en inglés y, al mismo tiempo, todos hicieron fuerza para levantar el carruaje tumbado. Como por un milagro, el pesado vehículo salió de encima del cuerpo de Tsunade y fue colocado en el camino.

-Que la paz sea contigo, milady-murmuró en perfecto francés una voz gentil, caliente como el sol de verano, al oído de Sakura-Permíteme cuidar de tu acompañante para aliviar su sufrimiento.

Sakura miró a la persona que había hablado y soltó una exclamación de asombro. ¡El fraile alto y rubio parecía el arcángel San Gabriel transformado en un ser de carne y hueso!

Naruto Uzumaki había conocido muchas mujeres bonitas en sus veintiocho años de vida… más nunca había visto ninguna que tuviese ojos color esmeralda y cabellos rosas como los pétalos de una delicada flor. Sintió una oleada de calor recorrerle el cuerpo debajo del hábito amarrado en la cintura por una cuerda. ¡Cielos! ¡La joven era la encarnación de la tentación! Era la imagen perfecta de todo aquello a lo que Naruto había renunciado al entrar al monasterio de San Hugo, seis meses atrás, y al prometer llevar una vida de pobreza, obediencia y castidad. Principalmente de castidad.

El rostro de la joven fue dominado por una expresión de asombro, una expresión que Naruto Uzumaki detestaba ver en la cara de cualquier persona. Bajo la cabeza, avergonzado. ¡Por la Santa Biblia! ¿Cuándo las personas, especialmente las mujeres, dejarían de mirarlo de ese modo?

Durante toda su vida la palabra "bello" lo había perseguido sin descanso. Aunque su cuerpo hubiese crecido hasta un metro y ochenta y tantos de altura y los músculos de su cuerpo se hubiesen desarrollado para darme la forma digna de un hombre, su rostro mantenía un aire angelical… lo que no le había sucedido a su hermano. Los cabellos rubios de Naruto no se habían oscurecido hasta hacerse castaños como los de Shikamaru. A pesar del corte ircular del cabello, en la parte más alta y posterior de la cabeza – el típico corte de un novicio – algunos cabellos cortos formaban un halo dorado alrededor de su rostro, lo que servía para realzar el azul profundo de sus ojos.

Descontento con su propia belleza, Naruto se había dedicado a la práctica militar. Pero los años de entrenamiento para dominar el uso de la lanza y la espada no habían perjudicado la armonía de sus rasgos. Al contrario. Los ejercicios habían endurecido sus músculos y ensanchado sus hombros, de modo que los hombres empezaron a respetarlo y las mujeres a admirarlo todavía más.

Solas o en grupos, las damas de la corte del rey Enrique VIII habían suspirado por la belleza de Naruto, había luchado por conquistar su atención durante los torneos, había ofrecido favores especiales a cambio de su compañía. Siendo un mero mortal, sin aspiraciones a la santidad, Naruto había aceptado de buen grado lo que las damas le ofrecían con tanto entusiasmo.

Pero, en el silencio de la noche, él no había podido dejar de preguntarse si la mujer dormida a su lado habría sido tan generosa con un hombre de apariencia menos atractiva.

Mientras sus manos tanteaban levemente el cuerpo de la dama mayor desmayada, Naruto se esforzó por ignorar la perturbadora presencia de la linda joven que se encontraba a menos de un paso de distancia.

Tsunade gritó de dolor cuando las manos del rubio tocaron su cadera derecha por encima del terciopelo mojado de la falda del vestido.

-Disculpe, milady. Intentaré ser más delicado de aquí en adelante-se disculpó Naruto, continuando con el examen necesario-Pronto estará mejor, lo prometo.

-Dudo que algo pueda librarme del dolor que me aflige ahora-gimió Tsunade. En seguida, al abrir los ojos y mirar el rostro del hombre que la examinaba, exclamó-¡Cielos! ¿Me morí y estoy en el Paraíso?

-No, a menos de que llame Paraíso a una zanja llena de barro-respondió Naruto.

-¡Ah! Si fuese veinte años más joven y no estuviese herida… yo trasformaría cualquier lugar del mundo en un paraíso siempre y cuando estuvieses conmigo.

-Por favor tía, estás hablando con un religioso-la retó Sakura, avergonzada-Lo siento mucho fray-se disculpó ella-El dolor debe haber hecho que mi tía pierda el sentido común, ¿Verdad tía?

Reticentemente, Naruto miró a Sakura.

Un gran error.

Tuvo la sensación de que una flecha lo atravesaba, dejándolo sin habla.

-¿Un religioso? ¡Qué lástima! Que pena… ¿Verdad Sakura-chan?-Tsunade volvió a mirar a Naruto-¿Por casualidad las muchachas en edad casadera se amarraron cintas negras en sus cabellos cuando decidiste dedicarte a la vida religiosa?

-No lo sé milady. Solo puedo decirle que mi madre lloró mucho y se preguntaba qué errores había cometido cuando me educó.

-Como debe haber sufrido, pobrecita…-murmuró Tsunade, con voz débil, antes de desmayarse.

-¡Por favor no la deje morir!-imploró Sakura.

-Ella no morirá. No hoy por lo menos-le aseguró Naruto-Su tía solamente se desmayó, lo que es una bendición. En caso que continuase consciente sufriría demasiado durante el viaje hasta el monasterio.

Al terminar la explicación en francés, llamó en inglés a uno de los novicios, un muchacho de poca edad y físico robusto.

-Hermano Chouji, necesito tu ayuda. Esta dama está con uno o dos huesos rotos y debe ser cargada con cuidado.

Sakura se apartó un poco para dar paso a Chouji, que apenas le lanzó una mirada distraída. Al principio Naruto se sorprendió con el hecho de que el muchacho pareciera inmune a la belleza de la joven de ojos verdes y cabellos rosas… pero después se retó por su pensamiento. Por supuesto que Chouji no había visto nada más que una simple muchacha. Ese muchacho era más santo de lo que Naruto jamás sería. Seguramente Chouji jamás había experimentado los placenteros pecados de la carne.

Irritado con su propia debilidad, Naruto juró pasar toda la noche rezando delante del altar de la capilla del monasterio, arrodillado sobre las piedras heladas del piso.

Tal penitencia ayudaría a enfriar su ardor.

Sujetando a Tsunade por las axilas y por las piernas, Naruto y Chouji la levantaron del piso y la llevaron hasta el carruaje del monasterio, donde la colocaron sobre una cama de paja limpia. La paja esta seca, gracias a un improvisado toldo de lona hecho para proteger la parte trasera del vehículo.

Kumadori, un fraile especialista en el arte de curar, se acercó a la dama y le preguntó a Naruto, en tono profesional.

-¿Dijiste que tiene un o más huesos rotos?

-Si. La pierna izquierda está quebrada con certeza… y tal vez la cadera lo esté.

-Es una bendición que la dama haya perdido el sentido.

-¡Amén!

Naruto dio un paso atrás. Kumadori subió al carruaje de dos ruedas, tomó las riendas e hizo que el caballo comenzase a andar. Mientras el vehículo se apartaba, el rubio sintió que alguien le tiraba levemente la manga del hábito.

Era la linda joven de cabellos rosas.

-Disculpe fray, pero no entiendo muy bien la lengua inglesa. ¿Podría repetirme, en francés, lo que dijo sobre mi tía?-indagó Sakura con voz dulce y mirada suave.

-Su tía tiene una pierna rota-respondió Naruto con brusquedad, intentando evitar su mirada. ¿Por qué ella debía mirarlo de ese modo, como si estuviese delante de alguna criatura fabulosa?-Ahora es mejor que tomas un caballo y vayas al monasterio sin más demora. ¿Sabes cabalgar, verdad? Si continuas debajo de la lluvia acabarás enfermándote.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Naruto deslizó la mirada por el cuerpo de la joven. La pechera del vestido mojada le moldeaba los pechos, dejando entrever una muestra de la deliciosa promesa escondida debajo de la tela. Una vez más Naruto tuvo la sensación de estar siendo atravesado por una flecha. Una sola noche de penitencia no sería suficiente. Tal vez fuese adecuado pasar todo un día haciendo penitencia.

-Agradezco su preocupación fray-murmuró Sakura, con un tono de voz que hizo que Naruto pensase en momentos de pasión ardiente entre sábanas frescas.

¡Que Dios le perdonase por esos pensamientos! Mientras estuviese rezando en la capilla, aprovecharía para usar una camisa áspera de tela de crin…

-Y para responder a su pregunta, si, sé cabalgar muy bien. Aunque esa actividad no sea muy apropiada para una dama-respondió Sakura sonriendo.

Cuando la joven se dio vuelta para ir en dirección donde estaban los caballos, su mano rozó levemente la mano de Naruto. El rubio se estremeció, como si hubiese sido tocado por un hierro caliente. La pelirosa también tuvo un sobresalto, como si ese mismo hierro caliente la hubiera tocado.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada rápida que pareció durar una eternidad. Naruto se sintió despeñarse por un abismo y solo reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad fue capaz de desviar los ojos de la cara de la joven. Una camisa de tela áspera, veinticuatro horas de rodillas en el piso del a capilla y un día entero de ayuno. Si, ayunar un poco no le hará nada mal, decidió Naruto mientras observaba a la tentadora joven montar un caballo, auxiliada por uno de sus acompañantes.

Levantando el borde del hábito, fue rumbo al monasterio. Se prometió a si mismo que, durante la noche, rezaría para que la bella lady desapareciese de su vida lo más rápido posible.

Sin embargo… cuando la vio pasar cabalgando, se perdió en pensamiento muy poco santos.

La tía la había llamado "Sakura-chan".

¿Qué clase de nombre era ese?

* * *

><p>¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Les ha gustado?<p>

Debo confesar que se hizo un poquito raro, al principio, imaginarme a Naruto vestido como un monje franciscano. Pero creo que, por fin, he terminado por acostumbrarme.

Voy a subir un capítulo semanal, es decir, cada viernes realizaré la actualización.

Pero si el número de reviews es suficiente... podría acortar el tiempo de espera.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Cami Sky


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola a todo el mundo! Un par de días antes de los esperado... ¡pero Cami Sky se reporta nuevamente!

Honestamente, desde que subi el capítulo anterior, me empezaron a picar los deditos por continuar con la historia y fui avanzándola de a poquitos durante el fin de semana y anoche me dije a mi misma que de hoy no pasaba. Lo bueno es que hoy por la mañana no he tenido casi nada que hacer en el trabajo... asi que me dedique de lleno a avanzar este capítulo.

¡Es que la historia es muy linda!

Además de suponerme un reto personal, nunca había traducido un libro completo.

Quiero dedicarle esta capítulo a una personita muy especial. LadySuzume-Chan, este capítulo va por ti. ¡Muchas gracias por el PM! ¡Gracias por los animos! Es por tu PM que decidí actualizar antes del viernes.

Con ustedes... un nuevo capítulo.

**Capítulo 2**

-No todos los días tenemos la oportunidad de disfrutar de compañía tan agradable como la suya milady-dijo fray Ebisu, superior del monasterio de San Hugo, al terminar su cena con Sakura-Además, es bueno tener una oportunidad de practicar mi francés.

Giles, el fraile que había servido la cena, colocó vino en una copa y se la entregó a Sakura

-Gracias-agradeció la ojiverde.

Fray Ebisu notó que los ojos de la joven brillaban como joyas a la luz de las velas que iluminaban la mesa y concluyó que sería sensato mantenerla lejos de la vista de los novicios y de los frailes más jóvenes. O mejor dicho, sería mejor mantenerla apartada de todos los religiosos para que ellos no fuesen hechizados por la belleza de la graciosa dama… Un buen ejemplo de eso era fray Giles, que en menos de una hora había dejado su aire solemne de lado y había empezado a comportarse como un adolescente en presencia de Sakura. Por suerte, la lady no tenía ni la menor idea del poder de sus encantos y actuaba con inocencia.

-Fue una pena que su tía se haya fracturado una cadera y una pierna-prosiguió fray Ebisu.

-Pero se va a sanar… ¿Verdad?

-Si milady. Su tía no tendrá dificultad para recuperarse bajo los cuidados del hermano Kumadori. Pero ella no podrá viajar a ningún lugar antes de Navidad y, cuando llegue fin de año, es más aconsejable que lady Tsunade vuelva a Francia; donde el clima es mejor para quien tuvo huesos fracturados.

-Ya sospechaba eso, reverendo padre. Lo que usted acaba de decir no me sorprende. Después de todo, este es solamente un accidente más que sufrimos desde que dejamos L'etoile.

-¿Entonces ustedes ya sufrieron otros accidentes durante el viaje?

-Para ser sincera, todo nuestro viaje ha sido un largo accidente, reverendo padre.

Fray Ebisu chasqueó los dedos para llamar la atención de fray Giles, quien parecía haber sido pateado en la cabeza por Daisy, la mula del monasterio. Ruborizándose, el fraile sacó los platos usados de la mesa y los colocó en el aparador. Si, decidió el fray Ebisu, observando a fray Giles tropezar con el borde inferior de su hábito; sería mejor para todos que lady Sakura prosiguiese su viaje lo más pronto posible.

-Los viajes son siempre difíciles. Estoy sorprendido de verla acompañada por una escolta tan pequeña milady, todavía más en esta época del año.

-Al principio mi escolta era mayor, reverendo padre. Partimos d L'etoile a finales de agosto. Además de tía Tsunade y de Kakashi, estaba acompañada por Hinata, mi aya, y doce soldados. Eso sin mencionar los conductores de otros dos carruajes. Mientras estábamos en Francia todo iba bien, pero después…

-¿La travesía por el Canal fue muy penosa?

-Si. Todos los pasajeros del barco la pasaron mal, inclusive los caballos. Demoramos una semana para llegar a un lugar llamado Bristol, donde desembarcamos. Me sentí tan aliviada que me arrodillé y besé el suelo cuando pisé tierra firme. Pero si hubiese sabido lo que nos esperaba aquí en Inglaterra… ¡Juro que habría entrado de nuevo en ese barco y hubiese vuelto a Francia!

Después de hacer una pausa para recuperar el aliento y la calma, Sakura continúo su historia.

-Cuando dejamos de sentir náuseas, fuimos al norte, rumbo a Chester. Nos perdimos en el camino pues las personas a quienes pedíamos información se divertían indicándonos la dirección equivocada.

-¡Que horror!-exclamó fray Ebisu.

-Pues fue así. Nos llevó casi un mes para encontrar una alma caritativa que finalmente nos indicase el camino correcto a Chester. Fue entonces que los cielos se volvieron contra nosotros y una lluvia incesante comenzó a caer.

-Temo que el clima inglés sea una de las cruces que tenemos que cargar, milady.

-Supongo que si, reverendo padre. Llovió tanto que hasta los riachos menores se transformaron en ríos caudalosos. Perdimos un carruaje mientras atravesábamos una corriente de agua. Si Konohamaru no hubiese actuado rápidamente, habríamos perdido los caballos que lo tiraban también. Sólo tiene dieciséis años pero es muy valiente; saltó al lomo de los caballos y les cortó los arreos, antes que los pobrecitos se ahogasen.

-¿Qué había en el carruaje?

-Muebles que mi madre me dio de regalo y baúles con parte de mi ajuar. Conseguimos recuperar algunos muebles, pero el resto se perdió junto con el carruaje. Kakashi mandó al conductor de vuelta a Bristol, acompañado por algunos soldados.

-¿Después de eso hubo algún otro incidente milady?

-Desgraciadamente si. En un hospedaje, cerca de Hereford, comimos algo que debía estar en mal estado. Muchos de los hombres cayeron en cama con cólicos estomacales. Mi aya, Hinata, lo pasó muy mal. La pobrecita sólo tiene catorce años y perdió tanto peso que llegué a temer por su vida. Tuvimos que permanecer dos semanas en el hospedaje hasta que todos se recuperasen. Ordené que aquellos que estaban más débiles, incluyendo a Hinata, volviesen a Bristol y seguí el viaje con el resto del grupo.

Fray Ebisu sacudió la cabeza. La joven lady sentada delante de él no aparentaba ser mucho mayor que la tal Hinata, pero las odiseas del viaje parecían haberla fortalecido.

-Y ahora que su tía se accidentó… parece que Dios quiere poner a prueba su fe milady-dijo el superior del monasterio en tono gentil.

-Tiene razón reverendo padre. Pero aún así debo proseguir. Mi padre me prometió en matrimonio a Sasuke Uchiha y la promesa de un caballero de Haruno no puede ser quebrada. Aunque tenga que ir a pie hasta su castillo, no debo desanimarme. El honor de mi familia está en juego.

El nombre del prometido sonó familiar a los oídos de fray Ebisu. Había escuchado algunos comentarios sobre una rama de la familia Uchiha que no era muy respetable.

-¿Sasuke Uchiha milady? ¿Hijo de sir Fugaku Uchiha?

-¡Si, él mismo! ¿Usted conoce a mi prometido reverendo padre?- preguntó Sakura animada.

El superior del monasterio tomó un trago de vino antes de responder. Tuvo ganas de aconsejar a la joven que volviese de inmediato a Francia… pero no lo hizo porque sospechó que ella prefería morir a deshonrar el nombre de su familia.

-Los Uchiha viven al norte de aquí, apartados de la civilización. No son ni muy cultos ni refinados-dijo fray Ebisu, finalmente-¿Le molestaría explicarme como una joven bien educada como usted fue dada en matrimonio al heredero de una familia cuya propiedad queda tan lejos de su tierra natal?

Intentando no dejar traslucir cuanto las palabras del fraile la habían azorado, Sakura respondió.

-Mi padre conoció a sir Fugaku y a su hijo ocho años atrás; cuando su soberano, el rey Enrique VIII, encontró a nuestro soberano, el rey Francisco I en un gran campamento cerca de Calais, el lugar que se hizo conocido como el Campo de Oro. Mi padre era miembro de la corte del rey Francisco y participó del encuentro. Mi madre, mis hermanas y yo fuimos a visitar el Campo, que era realmente magnífico.

-Si, lo puedo imaginar. ¿Cuántas hermanas tiene?

-Cuatro. Soy la menor de las cinco hijas de Fumiaki Haruno.

-¡Cinco hijas! ¿Y su padre no tuvo ningún hijo varón?

-Sólo uno sobrevivió. Rikuo es el menor de la familia y nosotras lo mimamos bastante.

-¿Sus hermanas son casadas?

-Si. Fue por eso que papá permitió que fuésemos al Campo de Oro, para que todas nosotras encontrásemos buenos maridos. Y yo fui la única en ser prometida en matrimonio a un inglés.

Sakura suspiró con pesar. En seguida, ruborizándose, miró a fray Ebisu y agregó.

-Discúlpeme reverendo padre. No tengo nada en contra los ingleses, yo solamente…

-Preferiría haber permanecido en Francia, más cerca de su familia ¿Verdad?

-Exactamente-Sakura volvió a suspirar-Tal vez usted pueda decirme qué debo hacer ahora que mi tía está impedida de viajar y mi único carruaje está roto. Necesito un buen consejo reverendo padre. No puedo volver a L'etoile para no deshonrar el apellido de mi padre y además…

-Continúe milady, por favor.

-Esta fue la única oferta de casamiento que me hicieron reverendo. Después de que mis cuatro hermanas recibieron sus dotes, quedó muy poco para la mía. Sir Fugaku fue gentil aceptándome como nuera; aún teniendo una dote muy pequeña para ofrecerle a su hijo. Pero buscaré compensar esta falla dándole a mi futuro marido mi honor, mi virtud… y mi amor si es posible.

-En ese caso Sasuke Uchiha recibirá la mejor dote que una esposa puede ofrecer- murmuró fray Ebisu.

Aunque una nube de aprensión le nublase el alma.

* * *

><p>Al salir de la capilla oscura, donde había pasado la noche rezando de rodillas en el piso frío, Naruto aspiró con placer el aire fresco de la mañana. El sol calentó su cuerpo helado y el hábito todavía húmedo por la lluvia del día anterior. Cabizbajo, Naruto atravesó el patio del claustro rumbo a un portón de hierro. Algunas horas cuidando de la huerta del monasterio le haría bien a su cuerpo cansado y su mente perturbada. Era una pena que fray Ebisu le hubiese prohibido usar una camisa de tela de crin mientras oraba en la capilla. La incómoda prenda lo habría ayudado a sacar de su cabeza las imágenes de un lindo par de ojos color de verde y de largos cabellos rosas como pétalos de una flor…<p>

Deseando que la tentadora lady ya hubiese partido del monasterio, Naruto apresuró el paso.

En ese momento, una risa cristalina hizo eco en el aire, dejándolo paralizado. Nadie en el monasterio se reía tan melodiosamente, ni siquiera el más joven de los cantores del coro de la capilla. Escondiéndose a la sombra de una arcada sustentada por columnas, Naruto miró en dirección al pequeño rosedal que era el orgullo de fray Timothy. Sentada en un banco de piedra a menos de tres metros de distancia, la joven que tanto lo había perturbado jugaba con Jeremiah, el malhumorado gato que vivía en la cocina del monasterio.

-Ven acá gatito-murmuró Sakura, usando una larga paja para jugar con los bigotes del gato-¡Eres tan bonito!

El comportamiento dócil del felino sorprendió mucho Naruto. Contuvo la respiración cuando vio a la joven inclinarse hacia adelante y tomar al gato en su regazo. Se puso tenso, esperando que Jeremiah mostrase sus garras y la arañase.

-Si los gatos pudiesen usar armaduras, serías un excelente caballero-continuó Sakura, poniendo al felino en su falda y acariciándole las orejas-Eres un gato bastante elegante ¿Sabías?

Naruto se estremeció al observar las manos delicadas de la bella lady. ¿Debería prevenirla que Jeremiah era un animal agresivo? No, pues eso significaría aproximarse a la joven y volver a mirar los ojos verdes que tanto lo habían perturbado.

Tal vez fuese mejor para el alma perturbada de Naruto que el gato arañase a la tentadora dama, obligándola a marcharse del pequeño rosedal. Sólo un arañazo leve, que no lastimase esa piel clara tan suave...

Sin darse cuenta del riesgo que corría, Sakura levantó el gato y lo colocó alrededor de su cuello como una bufanda de piel. A continuación, tomando el libro encuadernado de azul que estaba a su lado en el banco, se lo mostró a Jeremiah.

-¿Ves gatito? ¡Quedarías tan lindo si estuvieses vestido como el caballero de corazón Leal! Repara en este diseño. Te gustaría usar el yelmo de corazón alado con mucha elegancia. ¿Verdad?

Cerrando los ojos, el felino frotó su hocico en la mejilla izquierda de la joven. Naruto casi podía oír al animal ronronear. Tal vez Jeremiah estuviese hipnotizado por algunas de sus palabras pronunciadas en francés. Tal vez el gato nunca hubiese estado tan cerca de una mujer antes. De cualquier forma, Jeremiah no estaba actuando de manera normal; él parecía haber encontrado el paraíso allí, entre los rulos que se escapaban debajo del velo usado por la joven.

Naruto se estremeció con indignación. La joven dama parecía haber sido enviada por el demonio para seducir a las almas de los célibes habitantes del monasterio.

¡Ella había logrado hechizar hasta al antisocial Jeremiah!

-Con certeza salvarías a la pobre Lady Dulzura de las garras del maldito Hechicero ¿Verdad?-se rió Sakura, acariciando el mentón del gato.

Un libro de aventuras y amores de un héroe de caballería... extraña lectura para una dama de buena formación. ¡Aún más dentro de un monasterio! Naruto sabía que debía sentirse disgustado y apartarse de allí. Cada segundo que pasase observando a la joven solamente serviría para poner en peligro sus votos religiosos.

Una brisa repentina amenazó con levantar el velo corto que cubría la cabeza de la dama. Naruto se vio deseando que la amenaza se cumpliese y mladijo entre dientes. Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, murmuró una oración de arrepentimiento.

Santo Cristo ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Quién era esa joven? Después de todo, no era más que una de esas criaturas de cabeza hueca de las cuales había decidido apartarse de una vez y para siempre al venir al monasterio. En los últimos doce años, Naruto ya había conocido un número suficiente de mujeres de todos los tipos y colores para convencerse de que ninguna de ellas valía nada.

Desde que Ana Bolena había conquistado el interés del rey Enrique, no había quedado ni una sola gota de honor y virtud en el palacio de Westminster. Naruto se sentía satisfecho por estar viviendo lejos de la corte, que se había transformado en un centro de perdición. Pero ahora, cuando menos lo esperaba, la tentación había venido a él. Y su cuerpo, por no decir su alma, estaba reaccionando ante la presencia femenina como un hombre hambriento reacciona delante de una mesa puesta para un banquete.

Enojado consigo mismo, Naruto se apartó del rosedal teniendo cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido que llamase la atención de la joven de ojos verde. Ni el mismo Jeremiah oyó los leves pasos de él.

* * *

><p>-¡¿Qué?-gritó Naruto Uzumaki, comenzando a sudar frío- Se lo imploro, reverendo padre ¡No me pida eso!<p>

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó fray Ebisu, disimulando una sonrisa-Pensé que te gustaría dejar el monasterio y viajar un poco, apreciando los bellos paisajes dorados que la Madre naturaleza preparó para el otoño. Además, estarías lejos de aquí apenas por algunas pocas semanas.

-¿Pero por qué me escogió a mí? Sólo soy un novicio. Tal vez fuese mejor que hubiese elegido para esa misión a alguien que ya hubiese hecho los votos perpetuos.

-Sucede que nadie en el monasterio habla francés tan bien como tu, hermano Naruto. Eso sin mencionar que conoces bien los caminos de la región a ser recorrida. Northumberland es tu tierra natal ¿Verdad?

-Si, reverendo padre, pero…

El superior del monasterio levantó las manos, pidiendo silencio, y prosiguió.

-Lady Sakura ya pasó por muchas dificultades en su viaje. Hasta siento ganas de aconsejarle que vuelva a la casa de su padre, pero ella no quiere ni oír hablar de eso. Me dijo que el honor de su familia exige que ella siga adelante, no importa lo que suceda. Y temo que suceda lo peor en caso viaje sin compañía adecuada.

-Pero…

-Ahora que lady Tsunade está impedida de viajar, lady Sakura necesita un acompañante respetable-continuó fray Ebisu, como si Naruto no lo hubiese interrumpido- Y esa será tu función. Nadie podrá pensar nada malo al ver a una dama viajando en compañía de un sacerdote.

-¡Pero no soy un sacerdote!-protestó Naruto. Nunca había pretendido abrazar el sacerdocio; después de la vida disoluta que había llevado, no se juzgaba digno de tan noble función.

-No importa si eres o no un sacerdote. A los ojos del mundo eres un hombre dedicado a Dios y es eso lo que interesa.

-¿Y en cuanto a lady Sakura?

-Ella tampoco precisa saber que eres apenas un novicio. Quédate tranquilo, tu virtud estará a salvo con lady Sakura.

La virtud de ningún hombre estaría a salvo cerca de esos ojos verdes y de esos labios rosados como los pétalos de una flor silvestre. ¡Fray Ebisu no tenía idea de lo que estaba pidiendo!

En una tentativa de conmover al superior del monasterio, Naruto se arrodilló y pidió.

-Por favor reverendo padre, no coloque esa cruz sobre mis hombros…

-Déjate de tonterías hermano Naruto. ¿Por casualidad ya olvidaste que hiciste un voto de obediencia al entrar al monasterio seis meses atrás?

-No, no me olvidé.

-Pues bien, te estoy ordenando que acompañes lady Sakura Haruno al castillo Konoha, de sir Fugaku Uchiha, cerca de Morpeth, en Northumberland. En el castillo, lady Sakura va a casarse con Sasuke, hijo de sir Fugaku. Después de la ceremonia, volverás al convento ¿Entendido?

¿Lady Sakura iba a casarse con Sasuke Uchiha? ¡Cielos! ¡Eso sería lo mismo que unir una paloma indefensa a un halcón indomable e hambriento! Pero Naruto tragó en seco y se limitó a responder

-Si, entendí.

-¡Perfecto!

-Pero intente entender reverendo padre... viajando en compañía de una dama tan… tan especial... Confieso que temo por mi alma.

-Admito que lady Sakura es una dama bastante atractiva y me alegra ver que no has perdido la capacidad de reconocer la belleza de una mujer-respondió el superior del monasterio sonriendo-En cuanto a la seguridad de tu alma, tengo una orden más que darte. Hoy, durante nuestras plegarias nocturnas, harás un voto de silencio. Desde el momento del voto hasta el día del casamiento de lady Sakura, no pronunciarás una sola palabra.

-Gracias reverendo padre-agradeció Naruto, aliviado. Impedido de conversar con la joven dama, sería más fácil evitar sus artimañas femeninas-Y esta noche para mi penitencia...

-¿Quién dice que necesitas penitencia hermano? Ayer pasaste toda la noche rezando, por lo tanto hoy es mejor que descanses lo más que puedas. Partirás con lady Sakura mañana bien temprano. El carruaje ya fue reparado y es bueno que ustedes aprovechen para viajar ahora que dejó de llover y el tiempo mejoró.

-Tal vez debiese usar una camisa de tela de crin-sugirió Naruto.

Dolor.

Necesitaba sentir dolor para mantener sus pensamientos apartados del camino de la perdición.

-Nada de eso. Pasar algunas semanas cabalgando a Daisy será penitencia suficiente hasta para el más grave de tus pecados. Puedes irte ahora, hermano-dijo fray Ebisu, haciendo la señal de la cruz- Que Dios te acompañe.

Naruto se inclinó en señal de respeto y dejó la sala del superior del monasterio. Fue rumbo a la capilla sintiéndose confundido y perdido. ¿Cómo haría para sobrevivir durante el próximo mes? Comenzó a orar en voz baja, pero su mente fue invadida por imágenes luminosas de lady Sakura... Y por imágenes sombrías de Sasuke Uchiha.

Desde la puerta lateral de la capilla, fray Ebisu y fray Kumadori observaban al novicio que rezaba arrodillado.

-¿Estás seguro que tomaste la decisión correcta al ordenarle a Naruto acompañar a lady Sakura?-indagó fray Kumadori en un murmullo, cuando el superior del monasterio terminó de contarle la conversación que había tenido con Naruto Uzumaki.

-Si. Al final todo saldrá bien, vas a ver.

-¿Qué quieres insinuar con eso?

-Digamos que tengo dudas sobre la sinceridad de la vocación religiosa de Naruto.

-No hables así, por favor. ¡Por supuesto que él tiene una vocación sincera! Naruto vive de rodillas rezando y…

-Calma, hermano, no te exaltes. El tiempo dirá cual de nosotros dos tiene la razón-fray Ebisu sonrió a su viejo amigo-Cuando hicimos los votos perpetuos, treinta y cinco años atrás, los hicimos con gran alegría; corriendo al encuentro de nuestro Señor. Pero yo sospecho que Naruto está corriendo y escapando de sí mismo, huyendo de su propia naturaleza.

* * *

><p>¿Les ha gustado?<p>

Ese fray Ebisu parece conocer a Naruto mejor de lo que él mismo se conoce. Por lo menos hay alguien perspicaz. En cualquier caso, no me gusta ni una pizca la manera en que ha hablado acerca de los Uchiha.

Ahora... ¡Respuesta a los reviews!

**femtopic:** Que bueno que te haya gustado el comienzo. No te preocupes que si la continuare.

**LadySuzume-Chan:** Tranqui cari, no te voy a dejar esperando un mes por la continuación. A mi no me gusta cuando los autores se demoran un año en actualizar... ¡pero eso no quita que cuando se demoran un poquito más de lo normal la expectativa este al límite! Yo voy a seguir diciendolo... ¡Gracias! ¡Mi señorita lectora N°1, espero que le haya gustado el capítulo! Vino con dedicatoria y todo :D

**Leonardo:** Tienes razon. Nunca había leído nada en donde Naruto apareciera de monje... es por eso que me atrajo la idea de adaptar esta historia, por lo poco común. ¡La conti ya esta servida! :)

**Kam:** El título del libro lo voy a poner al final, que si no... después me buscan el libro y nadie lee el fic T.T ¡Definitivamente la tentación para Naruto es enorme! Teniendo a Sakura ahi, al alcanze de su mano y no poder hacer nada... Como ves, no me olvide de actualizar. Besines

**Antharez:** La razon por la que Naruto es monje... en este capi salió una buena parte de sus motivos. Totalmente de acuerdo, cupido estuvo haciendo de las suyas con este par en cuanto se conocieron. Pues parece que no se van a quedar mucho tiempo en el monasterio, pero el punto a favor es que van a continuar viajando juntos. ¡Kisses!

Cinco reviews para el primer capítulo... no esta tan mal. Eso si, muchísimas gracias a todos los que se tomaron un tiempito para dejar un review y hacer tremendamente feliz a esta escritora. Me alegraban mucho.

Me dejan un review en este capi tambien ¿si? Uno pequeñito no demora nada y me hace muy que pero muy feliz.

Ahora si, yo me despido.

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

Cami Sky


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola todos! Aquí Cami Sky reportándose.

¿Qué tal les ha ido la semana? Supongo que mil veces mejor que la mía… que ha sido para película de terror. El almacén de la oficina donde trabajo se ha convertido en el hogar de unos gatos callejeros desde hace poco más de un mes. Es el hogar de esos gatos callejeros y de sus respectivas pulgas.

Horror.

No nos habíamos dado cuenta de la existencia de esos inquilinos indeseados hasta que a una trabajadora de la oficina empezaron a picarle las pulgas por todas las piernas y a salirle ronchas.

¿Tengo que añadir que era yo la trabajadora?

Y eso que yo apenas paso pocas horas en trabajo de oficina… la mayor parte del tiempo me la paso recorriendo la ciudad con varios grupos de turistas.

Esta semana me la he pasado en la consulta del doctor porque, además de la picazón que dan esas picaduras, resulta que soy alérgica.

Así que aquí me tienen, llena de picaduras, picazón y llena de cremas antialérgicas.

Pero por otro lado, eso ha tenido una parte muy positiva. He terminado con este capítulo y estoy por la mitad del próximo. Por lo tanto la actualización del siguiente capítulo debe estar lista para dentro de algunos días más.

Algo bueno tenía que sacar.

¿Se acuerdan de que en el primer capítulo les dije que actualizaría los viernes? Pues olvídenlo. La semana pasada actualicé en miércoles, y esta semana lo hago un jueves… y para el próximo capi será en pocos días. Y como no estoy siguiendo lo que yo misma dije, pues mejor lo olvidan y yo me comprometo a actualizar cada semana. O antes de ser posible.

Después de mucha palabrería… el tercer capítulo.

**Capítulo 3 **

-¿Me mandaste a llamar tía Tsunade?-preguntó Sakura, apareciendo en la puerta del cuarto transformado en enfermería provisoria para la huésped inesperada.

-Si querida. Entra y cierra la puerta Sakura-chan, antes que una corriente de aire frío me haga pescarme una neumonía.

Sakura obedeció. En seguida, tomó un banquito y lo llevó junto a la cama de su tía. El rostro de Tsunade había vuelto a asumir un color más saludable y su mirada había recuperado el brillo.

-¿Quieres que te sirva un poco de agua, tía?-ofreció Sakura indicando la jarra de barro y la copa sobre la mesa, donde también había una vela encendida en un candelabro.

-¿Agua? ¿Tengo cara de pescado? No, claro que no. ¡Pero ese sabelotodo de fray Kumadori parece pensar que si! Apuesto a que él pretende ahogarme en la primera oportunidad que tenga. Pero no te preocupes, mi querida. ¡Fray Kumadori pronto sabrá con quien está tratando!

Sakura sonrió. El pobre fraile apenas sabía que en los próximos meses su paciencia, por no mencionar su santidad, serían severamente puestas a prueba mientras Tsunade Senju terminaba de recuperarse de las heridas sufridas.

-Te extrañaré cuando partas querida-dijo a enferma, de repente, tomando las manos de su sobrina entre las suyas.

Las palabras de cariño conmovieron a Sakura. Todo el día había evitado pensar que debería seguir viaje sin la compañía de su tía. Pero ahora, en medio de las sombras de la noche, la realidad de la situación tenía que ser confrontada.

-Yo también te extrañaré… y las reprimendas que te pasas dándome cuando no me comporto correctamente-bromeó Sakura, para disimular su emoción.

No podía demostrar debilidad ahora. Todavía tenía muchos kilómetros que recorrer, sola en un país extraño, y no podía dejar que su tía se diese cuenta cuanto eso la amedrentaba.

-Humpf! Dudo que vayas a extrañar mis reprimendas.

-Voy a hacerlo, tía.

-Déjate de tonterías querida. Sé que a veces soy medio quejosa y que incomodo un poco a las personas. Pero no te llamé aquí para hablar de mí, Sakura-chan. Te pedí que vinieses a mi cuarto porque tengo algo importante que decirte.

-¿Algo importante? Puedes hablar, tía Tsunade, soy todo oídos.

-Ah, mi querida Sakura-chan... Siempre fuiste una niña tan delicada, gentil y atenta. Es una pena que ese cabeza dura de mi hermano nunca se haya dado cuenta de eso.

Sakura defendió a su padre, aún sabiendo que no era la hija preferida de él.

-Por favor tía, intenta entender. Papá tiene otras cosas más importantes en que pensar más allá de mí.

-¡Tonterías! Si no te importa, seré lo más clara posible, pues no sé cuando nosotras dos tendremos la oportunidad de encontrarnos nuevamente. Tu padre quería un heredero varón y cuando tú, la quinta hija mujer, naciste él quedó muy decepcionado. Fue un absurdo el modo en que tu padre te trató todos estos años. ¡Y ahora, para completar el cuadro, decidió darte en matrimonio a un extraño que ni siquiera debe saber hablar francés de modo decente!

Mirando la llama de la vela por un instante, Sakura intentó imaginar cómo sería su futuro marido. Una imagen de Lancelot, que había visto dibujada en uno de los libros de la biblioteca de su padre, le vino a la mente.

-Los Uchiha son una familia noble tía Tsunade. Estoy segura que Sasuke posee todas las cualidades de un caballero-argumentó ella a la defensiva.

-Deja de soñar Sakura-chan, y encara la realidad. Tu prometido no es un héroe de libro de cuentos. Sasuke Uchiha es un hombre de carne y hueso. Además es sobre eso que necesito hablar con contigo-declaró la dama, poniéndose tensa.

Sakura se asustó al notar la perturbación de su tía.

-No estoy entendiendo, tía Tsunade. ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?

-Ah, mi querida… Pensé que tendríamos más tiempo para discutir el asunto antes de tu casamiento. Le prometí a tu madre que te explicaría todo con calma pero dime… ¿Alguien ya te contó lo que sucede entre un hombre y una mujer después que ellos se casan?

-Que yo sepa tía, un marido y su esposa se aman después de casados. Y, con la gracia de Dios, el amor que los une crece cada día más.

-Cielos, cuánta ingenuidad-suspiró Tsunade-Te estoy hablando de la noche de bodas querida, cuando el hombre y la mujer van juntos a la cama. ¿Ninguna de tus hermanas jamás habló respecto a eso contigo?

-No. ¿Por qué? ¿Ellas deberían haberme contado algo en especial?

-Si deberían. Pero, desgraciadamente, vivimos en un mundo donde las jóvenes solteras son excesivamente protegidas de la verdad, como rosas delicadas conservadas bajo una cúpula de vidrio. Hasta que un día, de repente, las muchachas son arrancadas de sus hogares y arrojadas a los brazos de un marido. ¡Y encima esperan que a ellas les guste lo que viene después!

-Tía, por favor, basta de suspenso. ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

-Presta atención, Sakura-chan. En la noche de bodas, tu marido va a sacarte toda la ropa y va a examinarte como si fueses un caballo a punto de ser comprado. En seguida, él se va a sacar su propia ropa e introducirá su miembro viril entre tus piernas, en la parte más íntima de tu cuerpo-explicó la dama en un solo aliento, antes de perder el coraje de explicar lo que debía ser explicado.

-¡Mi Dios!-exclamó Sakura ruborizándose-Tía estás bromeando conmigo ¿No es verdad? ¡Responde tía Tsunade!

-No querida, estoy hablando muy en serio. Y debes permitir que tu marido utilice tu cuerpo, pues ese es un derecho de él. ¡Oh querida! Un detalle más, prepárate para sentir dolor y sangrar cuando el miembro viril te penetre.

Sakura se estremeció y apretó las manos de su tía entre las suyas.

-¿Es imprescindible que eso suceda, tía? ¿Mi marido y yo no podemos solamente besarnos, murmurar palabras de cariño y abrazarnos? Es así como veía a mi padre y a mi madre comportarse a veces, cuando pensaban que nadie los estaba mirando.

-Con un poco de suerte tu marido será cariñoso y va a abrazarte y besarte también querida. Pero esa otra cosa que acabo de explicarte es inevitable. En verdad, es por eso que los hombres y mujeres se casan.

-¿Inevitable por qué? ¡Por lo que me describiste, ese acto no es ni un poco natural!-protestó Sakura, confundida y horrorizada al mismo tiempo.

Ninguno de los libros en la biblioteca de su padre mencionaba o mostraba el acto que su tía había descrito. Las historias que solía leer eran todas sobre parejas que paseaban tomadas de las manos en lindos jardines floridos y dormían juntos como si fuesen buenos amigos. Además, nadie nunca la había visto desnuda, con excepción de su madre y su criada.

-No hay acto más natural en el mundo que ese que mencioné querida-contestó Tsunade-Si los hombres y las mujeres no lo practicasen, no existirían los bebés en el mundo. Ahora trata de borrar esa expresión de perplejidad de la cara Sakura-chan. Con el tiempo, y si tu marido es un amante habilidoso, aprenderás a gustar de ir a la cama con él aunque, según dicen, los ingleses no son muy buenos en las artes amatorias y… Oh basta, creo que ya hablé lo suficiente sobre el tema. Te conté lo que era necesario, conforme le prometí a tu madre.

-Tía me dejaste asustada. ¿Qué debo hacer cuando… cuando llegue el momento?

-Cierra los ojos, quédate inmóvil y piensa en los lindos bebés que vas a tener, querida. Fuera de eso, no hay mucho que puedas hacer.

* * *

><p>Sakura pasó una pésima noche, perturbada por sueños confusos y atemorizantes. Cuando la campana de la capilla sonó antes del amanecer, ella se levantó rápidamente para prepararse para el viaje. Cuando terminó de lavarse el rostro en una fuente con agua, la conversación que había tenido con su tía en la víspera, apenas parecía el fragmento de una de las pesadillas que la habían asaltado durante la noche. Sólo las palabras desnuda, dolor y sangre permanecieron grabadas en su mente.<p>

Tal vez el marido de Tsunade, fallecido hacia años, hubiese sido un animal salvaje en la cama concluyó Sakura mientras se ponía el vestido de viaje de terciopelo color granate. O tal vez su tía, a pesar de su apariencia saludable, estuviese delirando por causa de algún remedio que el hermano Kumadori le había dado para que ella no sintiese dolores.

Sin embargo, no ganaba nada con preocuparse con anticipación. Su prometido todavía estaba a kilómetros de distancia, en Northumberland. Pensaría en el problema de la noche de bodas cuando el momento llegase. Hasta entonces, tenía otras cosas más urgentes para ocupar su mente. Por ejemplo, necesitaría aprender pronto a apretar y amarrar sola los cordones del corsé. También necesitaría practicar más la lengua inglesa y, por encima de todo, conocer mejor a su nuevo compañero de viaje, el hermano Naruto.

En los pocos días que había pasado como huésped en el monasterio, había visto al fraile de rostro angelical solamente durante algunos breves instantes. Había intentado hablar con fray Naruto en cierta ocasión, para agradecerle por haber ayudado en el día del accidente con el carruaje, pero él la había ignorado y había entrado apresuradamente a la capilla. En otra ocasión, mientras tocaba el laúd en el rosedal cerca del claustro, había imaginado haber visto a fray Naruto a observarla desde detrás de una columna, pero cuando había levantado la cara no había visto a nadie más allá del gato Jeremiah.

Finalmente lista para viajar, Sakura fue a despedirse de su tía, quien la llenó de consejos.

-Ahorra todo lo más que puedas, Sakura-chan. No dejes que ningún posadero codicioso te engañe y te cobre más de lo normal por una comida o por un cuarto.

-Está bien tía Tsunade.

-No olvides siempre comportarte como una lady y acuérdate de practicar inglés y canta siempre que te sea posible.

-Si, tía.

-No distraigas a Kakashi con tonterías, pues el pobre ya tiene demasiado trabajo guiando ese grupo de incompetentes impresentables.

Sakura reprimió una sonrisa. Sabía que Kakashi se sentiría aliviado por no estar viajando en compañía de _"madame lengua viperina"_ que era como él llamaba a su tía detrás de su espalda.

-Todas las noches, antes de dormir, cepíllate cien veces el cabello para dejarlo brillante y desenredado-prosiguió Tsunade-Conserva los dientes limpios y mastica hojas de menta para mantener el aliento perfumado. Intenta no pasar el tiempo soñando despierta con caballeros de armadura brillante y reza todos los días. ¿Entendiste?

-¿Cómo podría olvidarme de orar si viajaré acompañada de un fray tía? Sin duda él me va a hacer rezar un millón de padres nuestros antes de que lleguemos al castillo Konoha-se rió Sakura.

-Trata de no involucrarte con fray Naruto, Sakura-chan. Fray Kumadori me contó que él hizo un voto de silencio, por lo tanto no lo molestes con tus charlas interminables.

-¿Cómo voy a practicar inglés si fray Naruto hizo un voto de silencio? ¡Qué cosa más idiota! No puede ser en serio. Si fray Naruto se queda con la boca cerrada todo el tiempo, yo me encargaré de hablar por los dos.

-¡Sakura-chan, no sea malcriada! Te prohíbo que…

La llegada de fray Kumadori, quien entró en el cuarto para avisar que el momento de la partida había llegado, impidió que Tsunade continuase dándole consejos a su sobrina.

Despidiéndose de su tía con besos, abrazos, palabras de cariño y deseos de un rápido restablecimiento, Sakura fue al encuentro de sus compañeros de viaje. Después de pedir la bendición de fray Ebisu y despedirse con caricias de Jeremiah, le pidió a Kakashi que la ayudase a montar. Sólo cuando ya estaba sobre el caballo fue que avistó a fray Naruto.

Incapaz de contenerse, Sakura lanzó una carcajada. El fraile estaba montado en la mula Daisy, con su hábito marrón levantado hasta los muslos, los pies casi tocando el suelo y una expresión de irritación que arruinaba su bonito rostro.

_-¡Oh la la! _pensó Sakura, intentando controlar la risa-_parece que va a depender de mí que este viaje sea una alegría o una tortura._

* * *

><p>Hay una sola cosa que debo decir. ¿Pero qué les enseñaban a las chicas en esa época? ¿Lancelot? Sera el prototipo de caballero, pero lo que es yo, me quedo con este fraile rubiales mudo encantador. Y con cuerpo de gladiador.<p>

¿Y la descripción de Tsunade de la noche de bodas? Honestamente… si esa era la descripción que le daban a las chicas de lo que venía, me sorprende que la humanidad haya seguido existiendo. Pobre Sakura, le han metido el miedo encima.

Y, para salvar la reputación del bueno de Jiraiya, debo decir que él no fue el marido de Tsunade. Supongamos que fue cualquier otra persona sin nombre que no viene al cuento. Pero que quede establecido que no se trataba del ero-sennin.

Me cae demasiado bien como para ponerlo en plan "animal salvaje"… claro que en el mal sentido de la palabra.

Ahora sí, vamos con los reviews.

**Ai-chan: **¡Qué bueno que te guste! Aunque no creo que, con esto de que ahora es un mudo, Naruto pueda tener muchos toques de humor más. Quién sabe, quizá empiece con las bromas escritas. El título lo voy a dar al final del fic más que nada para que lo lean completo. Una vez un autor tuvo la mala idea de poner el nombre del libro que estaba adaptando más o menos por el cuarto capítulo… y yo corrí de frente a descargar el libro y terminarlo en una sola noche. Y tal parece que no fui la única que lo hizo, porque para el quinto capítulo casi nadie le dejo un review y ya no digamos para los demás. Así que yo, como quiero que sigan leyendo este fic, diré el nombre únicamente al final. Gracias por loa ánimos, esos me ayudan a seguir. Besos de dulce de leche.

**LadySuzume-Chan:** La dedicatoria fue de todo corazón y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Eso de que Ebisu lo conoce muy bien está mucho más que claro; si no, no le hubiera puesto la tarea de acompañar a Sakura en su viajecito. Y eso de que Naruto va a sufrir… vamos, ¿quién no sufriría viajando al lado de la persona que le gusta o atrae y no poder decir ni mu? ¿Te gustan los Uchiha? Lo que es yo, no les tengo mucho aprecio, por el contrario, ellos protagonizan varias de mis pesadillas. Pero para gustos… ¡Qué bueno que Naruto te guste millones de veces más que Sasuke! Porque si te gustaban los Uchihas cari, creo que en este fic vas a sufrir un poquito. No te preocupes por mis deditos, ellos están bien. Lo que no está tan bien es el estado de mis piernitas, pero ya estoy en tratamiento. Además de que las piernas no me impedirán actualizar. ¡Yo también ya te empiezo a querer! Si para tiernecita yo también doy cátedra. Muchos, muchos besos de Naruto… o de Sasuke si lo prefieres.

**Antharez:** Seamos honestas. ¿Qué vocación religiosa no se vendría al piso por el par de ojazos que tiene Sakura? Si no solo fue Naruto, todos los frailes del monasterio estaban revoloteando a su alrededor como moscas a la miel. Pero si a mí me ponen los ojos azules de Naruto en frente… ejem… mejor me salto los desvaríos mentales. Shhh… shh… ¡Menuda intuición que tienes! ¡Mira que captar la idea de Ebisu en una! Ya quisiera yo haber descubierto sus intenciones mientras estaba leyendo el libro… me tomó algunos capítulos más ver que todo había sido idea suya. ¿Mar? ¿Cuál lobo de mar? Aa… ya entendí. Qué suerte que tiene ese par, un casamentero camuflado que les da un empujoncito. Besitos de cereza.

**Ana: **Bienvenida a este humilde fic. Y gracias por convertirte en fan, eso me emociona mucho. No cari, has entendido muy bien, esto está basado en un libro y el título y autor lo pondré al término. Si lo pongo ahora… ¡todos se me escapan a descargar el libro y yo me quedo sin lectores! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Besos de almendras.

**SeleSakura:** Toda la razón, esto se pone mejor a cada capítulo que pasa. Naruto es tan… tan… tan algo imposible de describir que a mí me trae loca. Yo también me pregunto por qué aceptó ese voto de silencio pero en fin… sin ese voto no hubiera habido trama para la historia. Un nuevo capi servido. Besitos de caramelo.

**Kam:** Relájate linda, que no creo que haya sido tanto tiempo tampoco. Lo importante es que pudiste dejar un review y hacerme muy feliz a mí. Ahora tienes que estar atenta, porque el siguiente capi lo tengo ya casi listo para subir. De que el viaje será largo, lo será. Sobre todo en esa época en que todo se movilizaba a lomo de caballo, en carreta y a pie. ¿Qué viaje puede empeorar teniendo a Naruto al alcance de la mano? Sobre todo cuando la que viaja a su lado es Sakura. ¿Vacaciones? ¿Qué es eso? Hace milenios que yo no tengo vacaciones que hasta ya me he olvidado de que cosa es. Disfruta las tuyas también por mi ¿Si? ¡Actualización realizada! Besos de chantilly.

**Pelusa-writer:** ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado tanto! ¡Aquí está la actualización! Besos de chocolate.

Ahora sí, señoritas y señoritos, porque de seguro por ahí hay alguno que me está leyendo, yo me despido.

Que no he pagado un mes del gimnasio por las puras y debo ir a sufrir con las máquinas.

Ya saben, un review no demora mucho y me hace a mí muy que pero muy feliz.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Cami Sky


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola todos! ¿Qué tal pasaron el fin de semana?

Yo salí con un grupo de amigas a comer y al cine. Nos fuimos a ver Kung Fu Panda 2 e hicimos más bulla que todos los niños juntos. La chica de boletería nos miró medio raro cuando le pedimos las entradas… éramos siete chicas haciendo cola para entrar en un película infantil y nosotras super emocionadas.

¡Gracias al cielo ya fumigaron en mi oficina!

Así que la peste de las pulgas ya debe estar a punto de ser erradicada por completo.

Se suponía que iba a actualizar el capítulo ayer lunes, pero por esas cosas de la vida, se me fue todo el día y no pude hacerlo. Así que lo hago hoy.

Nos vemos en las notas finales.

**Capítulo 4**

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía desde que había partido por última vez del monasterio? Naruto miró a su alrededor, notando las diferencias en el paisaje. Cuando había llegado a San Hugo, en abril, los campos estaban floridos y una brisa suave le levantaba el cabello. Ahora, en octubre, los campos se presentaban desnudos y el viento norte le enfriaba la parte de la cabeza descubierta por el corte de cabello de novicio.

Aspiró con placer el aire perfumado de otoño. Pero en seguida se sintió culposo al estar tan contento por encontrarse afuera de los muros grises del monasterio de San Hugo. También se sintió culposo por permitir que la compañía de la joven lady, que había insistido en cabalgar a su lado, lo perturbase tanto.

Naruto miró disimuladamente a Sakura y se dio cuenta, con un sobresalto, que ella lo observaba con curiosidad.

-Bonjour, mon frère-lo saludó Sakura, sonriendo-O mejor dicho… Buen día fray Naruto-repitió ella, esa vez en inglés-¿Te parece que pronuncié bien las palabras?

¡Era lo único que le faltaba! ¿Encima de todo, esa joven estaba esperando recibir clases de inglés durante el viaje? Por las pelotas de Satanás ¿Nadie le había contado que él había hecho un voto de silencio?

Encogiéndose de hombros, Naruto permaneció callado.

-Por favor, fray Naruto ¿Sería mucho pedir que respondieses mi pregunta asintiendo o negando con la cabeza para decir "si" o "no"? Vamos, sé buenito , dime si mi pronunciación es buena- insistió Sakura, antes de repetir lentamente-Buen día fray Naruto.

El soltó un suspiro de desánimo. Estaban a menos de dos kilómetros del monasterio y la pequeña demonio ya había empezado a tentarlo. Y pensar que todavía faltaban unos cuatrocientos ochenta kilómetros hasta el castillo Konoha…

Para desalentar la tentativa de conversación de Sakura, Naruto sacudió la cabeza negando.

-¿Dónde fue que me equivoqué?-indagó ella poniéndose seria-¿En la pronunciación de "buen día" de "fray" o en tu nombre?

Notando que no sería dejado en paz tan fácilmente y notando también que a Sakura no gustaba ser criticada, Naruto tomó una pequeña pizarra que traía amarrada a la cintura. En seguida, tomando un pedazo de tiza del bolsillo del hábito, escribió la palabra "fray" en la pizarra y subrayó la "r" para indicar que ella estaba cargando demasiado la pronunciación de la letra, cuando ella decía "fray", la palabra sonaba como "frray".

-Hum, entendí. Es mejor que practique la pronunciación correcta, entonces. Fray... Fray... ¿Y ahora está bien?

Naruto asintió y espoleó a Daisy, para que la mula apresurase el paso. Tal vez, apartándose de la joven dama, ella desistiese de buscar conversación. Además, prefería no tener que permanecer mirando para la tentadora figura de ella, sus misteriosos ojos verdes, las mejillas rosadas, los labios que le recordaban a una fruta madura y… una Eva desnuda y el fruto del pecado ¡Dios y la Virgen! ¿De dónde habían surgido esos pensamientos? Naruto apretó los dientes, retándose por permitirse tales devaneos.

Después de todo, había renunciado a los placeres carnales seis meses atrás.

Un sonido ahogado a su espalda llamó su atención. Sakura se habría quedado ofendida porque él se había apartado ¿Había empezado a llorar? Al mirar hacia atrás se dio cuenta que había cometido un error. La joven lady no estaba llorando, sino intentando contener un acceso de risa.

-¡Perdóname fray Naruto, pero es demasiado gracioso!-dijo ella, comenzando a reírse descaradamente-Mirándote desde aquí atrás, parece que la pobre mula tiene seis patas. ¡Creo que no haría mucha diferencia si fueses caminando hasta Northumberland, pues tus pies casi tocan en suelo! ¡Ay, no! Me muero... ¡Qué gracioso!

Algunos de los hombres que formaban parte del grupo también comenzaron a reírse.

Naruto frunció el ceño. ¿Esa impertinente del demonio no tenía el menor respeto por un religioso y su humilde montura? Dándole una palmadita amigable al cuello de Daisy, se acordó de Rayo de Luna, el garañón gris que solía montar antes de entrar al monasterio. Si lo viese en la montura del imponente caballo, con certeza lady Sakura Haruno no burlaría de él… En ese momento, la mula bufó.

Sakura volvió a reír, bromeando.

-¿Te ofendí, fray Naruto? ¿Te cortaron el sentido del humor junto con tus cabellos?

Naruto prefirió ignorar el comentario. Su misión era acompañar a la joven dama al castillo Konoha y no hacerse amigo de ella. En verdad, una ligera antipatía entre los dos hasta sería bienvenida, para el beneficio de su alma.

Ah, qué sabio había sido fray Ebisu al pedirle que hiciese un voto de silencio. De lo contrario, ya habría desobedecido varios de los mandamientos sagrados en los últimos minutos.

Como el de "No matarás".

Al notar que Sakura no decía nada más, Naruto se relajó un poco. Tal vez ella tuviese remordimientos por haberse reído de él y hubiese decidido quedarse callada de allí en adelante. ¡Dios escucha mis plegarias!

Una mosca se posó en el pie de Naruto. Sacudió la pierna para librarse del insecto mientras intentaba calcular cuanto tiempo les llevaría para llegar al poblado más próximo. La mosca volvió, esta vez posándose cerca de la rodilla. Controlando las ganas de matar al insecto, Naruto volvió a sacudir la pierna para espantarla. San Francisco de Asís, patrono de la orden religiosa a la cual pertenecía, solía decir que todas las criaturas son hijas de Dios y merecen respeto. O sea, la insoportable mosca que lo estaba molestando debía ser respetada.

Mi paciencia debe estar siendo puesta a prueba, reflexionó Naruto cuando la mosca se posó en su nuca y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su oreja izquierda. Sacudió la cabeza para espantar al insecto y un pensamiento malicioso se le ocurrió. ¿Por qué esa mosca no iba a molestar a lady Charlatana en vez de perturbar a un hombre de Dios? Pero en el mismo instante se arrepintió de haber pensado tal cosa. No era nada cristiano desearle el mal a otra persona.

Segundos más tarde el insecto volvió a importunarlo, esa vez posándose en la parte rasurada de su cabeza. Uno de los hombres del grupo soltó una carcajada y fue reprendido en voz baja. Súbitamente, una duda comenzó a formarse en la mente de Naruto. Cuando la mosca se le posó en la oreja, él giró rápidamente hacia atrás y confirmó sus sospechas.

Sakura sujetaba en una de sus manos una hoja larga y seca. La punta de la hoja estaba a pocos centímetros de distancia del hombro de Naruto. Abrió la boca para retar a la joven, pero se acordó a tiempo del voto de silencio y permaneció callado.

-Pobre fray Naruto-murmuró Sakura, acariciándose la mejilla con la hoja-¿No te gustó mi bromita? ¡Sonríe, vamos! Sonreír no va a hacer que quiebres tu voto de silencio ¿Verdad?

Naruto la encaró sin mover un solo músculo facial y continuó callado, aún sintiendo unas ganas súbitas de reírse a carcajadas. ¡Vamos, reconócelo! La dama le había hecho una buena broma. En otros tiempos, él se habría vengado de la broma con otra. Besando repentinamente a la lady atrevida, por ejemplo, o… ¡Maldición de Satanás! Ahí estaba de nuevo, dejándose llevar por pensamientos inapropiados para un hombre dedicado a la Iglesia... No podía ser tan tonto ¡No podía caer en las trampas que Sakura le estaba armando!

Los viajantes se detuvieron para comer al mediodía, cerca de un riacho de aguas cristalinas.

Sakura y su escolta se acomodaron bajo la sombra de un árbol frondoso. Naruto prefirió sentarse al sol, más cerca del riacho y más lejos de la perturbadora presencia femenina.

Observando el cielo, avistó una bandada de patos salvajes volando hacia el sur en busca de climas más cálidos. En ese mismo momento se acordó de cuando salía a cazar palomas con sus halcones entrenados. Cerrando los ojos, suspiró e intentó apartar el recuerdo de placeres pasados, a los cuales había renunciado por propia voluntad pocos meses atrás.

-¿Fray Naruto?-lo llamó una voz suave.

Abrió los ojos.

-¿También hiciste voto de ayuno?-preguntó Sakura, extendiéndole una servilleta de lino conteniendo tajadas de pan y queso, un pedazo de pechuga de pollo y una manzana-Si te desmayas de hambre y te caes de esa su mula ridícula, ninguno de nosotros podrá levantarte del suelo. Eres muy grandote y alto.

La mirada de Sakura recorrió el cuerpo masculino, deteniéndose en la cara atractiva, los hombros anchos y las largas piernas musculosas delineadas por el hábito marrón. Naruto sintió oleadas de calor invadir las partes examinadas por la joven a la distancia y contuvo las ganas de murmurar una palabra de la peor calaña.

-Y también te traje bebida para acompañar la comida-continuó Sakura, ofreciéndole un jarro con vino.

Los vinos franceses habían sido una de las perdiciones de Naruto desde que los había probado por primera vez al acompañar el rey Enrique al Campo de Oro. Sacudiendo la cabeza, él rechazó el vino y después señaló el riacho.

-¿Prefieres tomar agua?-preguntó Sakura haciendo una mueca de repugnancia-¡Una tontería! El agua de Inglaterra no tiene sabor agradable. Además, en un clima húmedo como el de este reino, es mejor tomar vino para calentar el cuerpo y el alma. La elección es tuya, mi querido fraile. Puedes alimentarte bien y agradecerle a Dios por la comida que recibiste… ¡o pasar hambre e igualmente ir a parar al infierno!-finalizó ella, dejando el jarro en el suelo antes de apartarse.

Naruto refrenó las ganas de reírse. ¡La francesita no tenía pelos en la lengua, sin duda! Eso era bueno, pues ella necesitaría tener un espíritu fuerte para sobrevivir a Sasuke Uchiha y su sombrío castillo. Al pensar en el hijo de sir Fugaku, Naruto sintió un gusto amargo en la boca.

Había visto al muchacho por última vez en la corte del rey Enrique, cuatro años antes. Sasuke era un sujeto desagradable, cuya compañía los nobles más refinados procuraban evitar. Bebía demasiado, se comportaba groseramente y perdía verdaderas fortunas en las mesas de juego. En relación a las mujeres, era un desastre total. Los criados comentaban que Sasuke parecía un animal en celo, literalmente atacando jóvenes criadas que andaban solas por los corredores del castillo de Windsor. Debido a su comportamiento abusivo, el muchacho había acabado siendo expulsado no sólo de la residencia real, sino de la ciudad de Londres. Después de eso, Sasuke había partido hacia el norte donde, según decían, continuaba llevando una vida descontrolada.

Naruto comenzó a comer, mas, al reflexionar que dentro de poco Sakura estaría casada con un sujeto tan despreciable, apenas pudo sentir el gusto de los alimentos. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría para que los ojos verdes de la joven se llenasen de lágrimas incesantes? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría para que sus mejillas rosadas asumiesen un tono pálido de tristeza constante?

En un gesto inconsciente, Naruto tomó el jarro de vino y lo vació de un solo trago. El sabor fuerte del vino de Bordeaux, al cual ya no estaba habituado, casi lo hizo atragantar. ¡Por San Jorge! ¡No debería haber tomado el vino! Además, tampoco debería haber comido el queso, el pedazo de pollo y la manzana. Se había prometido que iba a alimentarse solamente a base de pan y agua, como penitencia por haber tenido pensamientos pecaminosos en relación a Sakura. Tuvo ganas lanzar el jarro contra una piedra, pero se contuvo a tiempo. ¿Qué mal le había hecho el jarro? Ninguno.

Era la joven de cabellos rosas, cuyos rulos escapaban debajo del velo que le cubría la cabeza, lo que lo dejaba perturbado. Pidiéndole a Dios que le perdonase sus fallas humanas, Naruto se levantó y se acercó al grupo de franceses.

-¡Eh! ¡Muy bien!-exclamó Kakashi al notar el jarro vacío en las manos de él-Es bueno que haya comido y bebido bien. Perdóneme la franqueza fray Naruto, pero por su apariencia robusta yo diría que debería ser un soldado del rey inglés y no un soldado de Cristo. Sus manos grandes parecen más adecuadas para manejar una espada o para acariciar a una…

El sargento francés interrumpió la frase a medio camino y carraspeó, avergonzado.

Naruto mantuvo la compostura, fingiendo no tener la menor idea de como Kakashi pretendía terminar la frase.

-No te burles de fray Naruto, Kakashi-lo retó Sakura con buen humor-Necesita tener los hombros anchos para cargar el peso de nuestros pecados cuando reza por nosotros. ¿No es así fray Naruto?

Escondiendo las manos dentro de las mangas del hábito, Naruto cerró los puños.

_Oh, Mi Dios ¿Cuánto tiempo podré resistir a esta joven? _

Cuando su respiración volvió a normalizarse, él señaló el cielo y después a los caballos.

-Fray Naruto tiene razón, se está haciendo tarde y debemos seguir viaje-dijo Kakashi-Tenemos que apurarnos, si queremos encontrar un hospedaje antes del anochecer.

-Espero que nuestros próximos días de viaje sean tan agradables como el de hoy-comentó Sakura, poniéndose de pie y aproximándose a su caballo-Así no sentiremos el tiempo pasar hasta llegar al castillo Konoha.

Debería estar llevándote a mi castillo, Sakura-chan, y no a ese antro sombrío de los Uchiha.

Ese pensamiento, surgido de la nada, atravesó la mente de Naruto como un rayo.

¡Jesús, María y José! ¿Estaba enloqueciendo?

* * *

><p>Y otro capítulo más que termina. Espero que les haya gustado.<p>

La relación entre estos dos está cada vez más extraña. Sakurita se gasta unas bromitas… me sorprende que Naruto aún conserve la paciencia. En lo respecta a los Uchihas… bien, tal parece que no gozan de muy buena fama entre las personas de la corte.

Y el comentario de Kakashi no pudo estar más atinado. Esas grandes manos siendo desperdiciadas… personalmente, yo me apuntaría para una sesión con sus manos.

La lista está abierta para las interesadas.

Ahora, la respuesta a los reviews.

**Pelusa-writer:** Totalmente de acuerdo. ¡Las sociedades eran tan machitas que da repelús! Me da escalofríos pensar en que cosas le dirían a las pobres muchachitas que estaban a punto de casarse. Si solamente lo que le dijo Tsunade a Sakura fue tétrico… ya no quiero ni imaginar que cosas podrían decir las mujeres amargadas decididas a asustarlas. Yo me hubiera convertido en monja siempre y cuando hubiera algún fraile tipo Naruto por ahí cerca. No se podría tocar, pero mirar no hace daño a nadie. ¡Yo también te adoro! Besines de frambuesas.

**Antharez:** A mi se me hace que no es que Sakura sea tan ingenua, sino que lo que pasa es que prefiere no profundizar mucho en las cosas y dejarlas como están para no traumarse. Y las travesuras y tentaciones no se han hecho esperar mucho. Como ves, ni bien empezado el viaje y ya Naruto está que no lo soporta. Si por mí fuera, lo obligaría a no cumplir ese voto de silencio. Pero Ebisu se lo impuso y como es su superior pues… no hay mucho que pueda hacer. Besos de menta.

**Kam**: Gracias por tus deseos cari, debo decir que resultaron ser muy efectivos. La picazón ya casi no la siento, no tengo picaduras nuevas y la alergia esta controlada. Ahora mis piernitas vuelven a su color normal, ya no están salpicadas de manchas rojas. Yo también estaría traumada con semejante descripción… me da penita Sakura. ¡Pobre Daisy! No es justo para ella que la confundan con un burro, ella es una señorita mula muy educadita. Al final, terminé cambiando el día de actualización porque nunca respetaba lo que yo misma había puesto; así que no tenía mucho sentido. Por cierto, ¿cómo te van las vacaciones? ¿Relajadas? Besos de chocolate.

**Ai-chan:** Parece que todas concordamos en que lo que le dijeron a Sakura fue traumante… personalmente, creo que no decirlo de esa manera, pero lo hecho, hecho está. ¡Yo también quiero que rompa su voto de silencio! ¡Quiero escuchar su voz! El tiempo sin escuchar hablar a Naruto será muy duro de soportar… Si cari, el título solo al final. Besitos de cerezas.

**LadySuzume-Chan:** ¡Cari! ¡Me empezaba a preguntar que había sido de ti! Tranqui, que ya pasó lo peor. Ahora solo tengo que seguir mi receta al pie de la letra y como nueva en algunos días. ¿Ayer fue tu cumple? ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Atrasadito, pero vale la intención. No te tienes que disculpar por lo de los Uchihas; así como hay gente a la que le gusta Naruto, están los que quieren a los Uchihas y eso no es malo. Aunque debo admitir que a mi también me dan un poco de penita. Honestamente… ¿Quién no se hubiera quedado traumada? Yo hubiera salido corriendo a meterme al primer convento que encontrase. Jo… el voto de silencio es muy molesto. Mira que no poder hablar con Sakura solo por eso... pero fray Ebisu sabrá porqué lo hizo. Habrá que confiar en él. Si que nos leemos prontito. Besos de Naruto.

Y… aquí quedó, aquí murió.

Tengo una duda… ¿Quisieran que ponga spoilers al final de cada capítulo?

Ahora si, yo me retiro.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Cami Sky.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal les ha ido la semana?

Lo que es yo, he estado saturada de trabajo. Tengo mil cosas que hacer y me falta el tiempo. Sobretodo ahora, que mi examen de titulación está a la vuelta de la esquina y debo estudiar. No se de donde voy a sacar tiempo para dormir…

Pero no se preocupen, no me olvido nunca de actualizar.

Los dejo con el capítulo.

**Capítulo 5**

-¡Qué vergüenza fray Naruto! La tarde está tan bonita… ¿Por qué no pones una cara más alegre?-lo retó Sakura en tono burlón-Dios te dio una cara tan bonita y pareces empeñado en afearla con una expresión enojada. ¡Vamos! ¡Hay que planchar esas arrugas de enojo!

Naruto soltó un suspiro de frustración. ¿Por qué no lo dejaba en paz? ¿Por qué no conversaba con Kakashi o con alguno de los otros hombres? Miró el cielo y calculó que todavía tenían unas dos horas de viaje por delante antes de encontrar un hospedaje. En ese medio tiempo, con certeza Sakura podía conseguirse otra cosa para hacer más allá de concentrar toda su atención en él. ¿Dónde estaban los buenos modales de la francesa? ¿Será que nadie nunca le había dicho que era una falta de educación hacer comentarios sobre la apariencia de un hombre que ella apenas conocía?

-Pobre fray Naruto-continuó Sakura con una suave risita-Tal vez el vino que tomó a la hora del almuerzo no le haya hecho bien ¿No te parece, Luz de Estrellas?- comentó ella, acariciando las crines de su caballo.

Naruto volvió a suspirar y giró su rostro al otro lado, para resistir la tentación de mirar los bellos ojos de la joven dama. Nunca había conocido a nadie con ojos de un color tan exótico, cuyo brillo expresaba una alegría de vivir muy intensa. Ojos maravillosos, llenos de fuego y pasión, llenos de promesas de...

¡Por todos los santos! ¿Por qué estaba perdiendo tiempo meditando sobre la belleza de los ojos de la francesa? Tal vez porque había pasado seis meses lejos de compañía femenina. ¿Y qué con eso? Las mujeres lo disgustaban. Ninguna de las que había conocido poseía una sola gota de virtud u honor. Y Sakura no debía ser muy diferente a las otras ¿Verdad?

Irritado, Naruto clavó sus talones en los flancos de Daisy.

Asustada con el súbito comando de andar más rápidamente, la mula bajó la cabeza, afirmó las patas delanteras en el suelo y dio una coz al aire con las patas traseras. Tomado de sorpresa, Naruto perdió el equilibrio. Se resbaló por el cuello del animal y cayó de cabeza al suelo, con las piernas para arriba. Medio atontado por el tumbo, sintió una brisa fría en sus nalgas y se dio cuenta que el hábito se le había subido hasta la cintura, exponiendo su trasero.

En el mismo instante, una risotada hizo eco en el aire.

-¡Magnifico!-exclamó Sakura, su risa acompañado por la de Kakashi y por la de los otros hombres-Confieso que nunca había visto nada tan… tan…

Ella no pudo terminar la frase, de tanto que se reía. Maldiciendo entre dientes, Naruto se levantó y se acomodó el hábito con toda la dignidad que fue capaz de reunir.

-¡Nunca había visto una luna llena tan bonita en pleno día!-completó Sakura, atragantada de risa.

Naruto sintió que su rostro se ponía rojo. ¿Cómo esa maleducada de mierda se atrevía a burlarse de él? Con las manos temblorosas de rabia, tomó las riendas de la mula y volvió a montarla. Dándole la espalda a Sakura, hizo que Daisy comenzase a andar.

-Por favor milady, contrólate. ¿No ves que ofendiste al pobre fraile?-la retó Kakashi-¿Qué no haría su tía si la viese comportarse de esa manera?

-Sabes muy bien lo que mi tía haría-respondió Sakura-Me daría un sermón, pero por dentro se reiría tanto o más que yo de eso que acaba de suceder. Te lo juro Kakashi, nunca había visto nada tan…

El sargento carraspeó y encaró a los otros hombres del grupo, que todavía se reían del espectáculo ofrecido por Naruto.

-¡Calmasen, maricones! ¡No vinieron a Inglaterra para divertirse!

Mientras reprendía a los hombres, Kakashi soltó una serie de palabrotas. Al oír las palabras ofensivas Naruto se sintió aliviado, pues el sargento estaba diciendo en voz alta exactamente aquello que a él mismo le gustaría decir si no hubiese hecho un voto de silencio. ¡Y si las palabrotas proferidas por Kakashi hubiesen dejado afectada a Sakura, tanto mejor! La joven se merecía un buen castigo por haberse atrevido a reírse de sus nalgas. ¡No faltaba más! Nunca ninguna mujer había considerado su desnudez graciosa. Por el contrario. Todas las mujeres que había llevado a la cama habían elogiado la firmeza y las proporciones armoniosas de su trasero y otras partes más íntimas. ¡Y más que eso, ellas habían demostrado su aprobación con actos que lo habían llevado al éxtasis!

_¡Qué bella demostración de vanidad y lujuria!_ le susurró la voz de su consciencia.

Naruto encogió los hombros. La vanidad y la lujuria eran pecados graves, sin duda. Debía rezar pidiendo perdón a Dios. Tal vez fuese bueno aprovechar esa oportunidad y pedir también más paciencia para lidiar con Sakura Haruno, de lo caso su lista de pecados aumentaría tanto que ni Dios Todopoderoso podría perdonarlo.

-¿Fray Naruto?-lo llamó Sakura, aproximándose con su caballo-Por favor fray, discúlpame.

El miró hacia atrás reticentemente y se sorprendió con la apariencia de la lady francesa. El rostro delicado, de expresión siempre tan alegre, estaba transformado. La piel rosada había asumido un tono pálido, los ojos verdes estaban nublados con lágrimas y los labios carnosos estaban apretados en una línea fina.

-Perdóname pues cometí un grave pecado-continuó Sakura-Perdóname por haberme reído de tu caída, y perdóname también por el modo en que me burlé después. Siento mucho haberte ofendido, pues eres un hombre de Dios. Estoy sinceramente arrepentida de lo que hice. Por favor, absuélveme y dame una penitencia, para que pueda quedarme en paz.

¡Cielos! Además de un simple perdón, ella reclamaba el rito sacramental completo, pensó Naruto sudando frío. Siendo un mero novicio no podía absolverla como un sacerdote. Por otro lado, podía perdonarla como hombre y también aprovechar la oportunidad para darle una lección de humildad. Haciendo una seña para que Sakura se aproximase más, Naruto hizo la señal de la cruz. En seguida, tomando la pizarra y la tiza, escribió algunas palabras y se las mostró a la joven.

-¡El pecado me salió un poco caro!-exclamó ella-¿Cincuenta Ave Marías de penitencia? ¡Me llevará horas para rezar todo eso!

Naruto asintió seriamente, mientras pensaba _"Ojala te lleve más que eso, pues mientras rezas me vas a dejar en paz."_

Después de treinta y tantos Ave Marías, Sakura se distrajo y perdió la cuenta. Dejando de rezar, movió los hombros para aliviar la tensión de los músculos. Mirando hacia adelante, avistó un par de hombros anchos cubiertos por el hábito de lana marrón.

¡Qué grandote era fray Naruto! Sakura sonrió al observar las piernas fuertes que se afirmaban a los flancos de la mula Daisy. En seguida, su mirada subió hasta la cabeza del religioso, donde el corte de cabello exponía un pedazo de cuero cabelludo quemado por el sol. ¿Cuál sería la apariencia de fray Naruto sin ese corte de cabello? Tenía cabellos muy bonitos, de un tono dorado increíble. ¿Sus cabellos serían suaves al contacto? El cabello rubio parecía fino como el de un bebé, pero el cuerpo musculoso revelaba que el religioso ya era hombre hecho y derecho.

Estremeciéndose, Sakura rezó más de un Ave María mientras se preguntaba si era pecado observar de ese modo el cuerpo de un hombre dedicado a Dios.

¡Qué hombros anchos los de fray Naruto! Con certeza su madre había tenido que coserle camisas de tamaño mayor que lo común para que su hijo no estallase las costuras mientras se ejercitaba con la espada. Pues sin duda alguna, fray Naruto debía haber aprendido a manejar la espada antes de entrar al monasterio. Por el modo en que hablaba y por su aspecto noble, era obvio que él pertenecía a una buena familia y no era pecado alguno saber manejar armas.

Sakura suspiró.

¿Cómo se vería fray Naruto con una armadura igual a la del caballero de Corazón Leal, el héroe del libro que ella adoraba leer? Ah, era tan fácil imaginarlo usando el yelmo con la figura del corazón alado…

Al acordarse de su libro favorito, Sakura se acordó también de las canciones de los trovadores que solía oír en el castillo de su padre. Nostálgica, se encontró murmurando un Ave María al ritmo de la canción titulada "El Lamento de Corazón Leal". ¡Qué bien combinaban las palabras en latín con esa melodía simple! Animándose, Sakura cantó un segundo Ave María en un tono más alto.

Naruto miró hacia atrás, la miró con el ceño fruncido y llevó un dedo a los labios, pidiendo silencio.

Qué cosa desagradable, ese hombre no sonreía nunca, pensó Sakura, antes de indagar.

-¿Cuál es el problema, fray? ¿No puedo cantar?

Él negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y por qué no? ¿No cantas tus oraciones en el monasterio, cuando tienes permiso para hablar? ¡Pues bien, yo decidí cumplir mi penitencia cantando! Además, me han dicho que tengo una voz muy bonita y…

Naruto hizo señas para indicar que no debería continuar con ese tema. Creyendo que había recibido autorización para continuar cantando, Sakura volvió a rezar, siguiendo ahora la melodía de "Lancelot y Guinevere".

-Ave María, gratia plena...

Antes que Naruto girase el rostro, volviendo a mirar hacia adelante, Sakura detectó la sombra de una sonrisa en los labios de él.

_Ah, mi querido fray, yo te voy a hacer sonreír de verdad_ pensó ella _¡Espera y verás!_

* * *

><p>Colorín colorado, el capítulo se ha acabado.<p>

¡Pobre Naruto! ¡Si es que su pequeño accidente con Daisy fue para morirse de risa! No se vale que Sakura pueda verlo en vivo y en directo y yo no pueda hacerlo. ¡Exijo una compensación!

Y pasado mi arranque, como solamente una persona respondió si es que querían spoilers o no, le voy a hacer caso a mi Kam linda que voto por el si.

Spoilers:

_¿"Franchutes"? ¿Nos llamó "franchutes"? ¡Imbécil! ¿Nosotros somos seres inferiores a los ingleses? ¡Mírame!-ella exhibió su cuerpo-¿Soy distinta a cualquier inglesa?_

_Si fray, eso que está viendo es la dote que mi amo se dignó a darle a su hija menor-dijo Kakashi, escupiendo al fuego que acababa de encender al notar la reacción de Naruto._

Ahora, la parte que más me gusta. La respuesta a los reviews.

**Ai-chan:** Yo también digo que no solo se encomiende a Jesús, María y José, sino que llame a todos los santos que existen. Pero eso de que supere sus pensamientos pecaminosos con ayuda celestial… para mí que ni con toda la ayuda universal será capaz de evitarlos. Ahora si que va a poner a prueba su resistencia a las tentaciones. ¡Si! ¡Sakura es súper linda! Esta Sakura me encanta, es un personaje peculiar: tiene una gran fortaleza pero al mismo tiempo es dulce… cuando crezca quiero ser como ella. Besos de fresas bañadas en chocolate.

**Antharez: **Es que Sakurita se pasa con sus bromas… mira nomás las gracias de la niña. Aunque el principio no fue con el pie derecho, tiene un largo, realmente largo trecho de viaje para poder llevarse mejor. Pero el final no se ve muy bien… el futuro se ve muy negro para la pobre Sakura. Si es que casarse con el Uchiha parece ser una muy mala idea. A ver si nuestro rubio consigue hacerla cambiar de opinión. ¡Yo quiero un príncipe así! ¿Sabes donde se piden los formularios? Besines de dulce de leche.

**OOANDISAOO:** ¡Bienvenida al fic! ¿O es bienvenido? Cuando fuimos a ver Kung Fu Panda, estábamos en una sala repleta de niños pequeños y nosotras sentadas con nuestras palomitas y refrescos gigantes justo e la mitad de la sala. Hicimos más bulla y tiramos las palomitas a la pantalla… si no nos sacaron de la sala fue un milagro. Gracias por decir que el fic está bien, cuando empecé con la idea de la adaptación estaba un poco nerviosa; no sabía que tan bien podría calar. Es un alivio que les guste. Sip, Esta Sakura se hace querer realmente rápido; como dices no es fresón y es bastante elegante. Eso me gustó mucho cuando leí el libro. ¿Quién no adora a Naruto? A mi me encanta completito. De que voy a seguir el fic, lo voy a hacer. Nunca me ha gustado eso de que dejen las historias a medias, así que yo no planeo hacerlo. Cuídate mucho también tú, ya nos vemos en el siguiete cap. Besos de helado de vainilla.

**LadySuzume-Chan:** ¡Cari! Bien, desde ahora lo convertimos en nuestro saludo oficial. Sip sip, ya estoy muchísimo mejor. Ahora lo único que me queda son manchitas donde tenía las ronchas. Lo bueno es que ya no hay nada en la oficina, han fumigado tres veces y ya se fueron todos los inquilinos. ¿Por qué todo el mundo tiene vacaciones y yo no? No se vale… hace tanto tiempo que no tengo vacaciones que ya hasta olvidé como son. Lo de entrar juntas al convento en caso de trauma me apunto. Pero conociéndome, seguro me botaban después de 24 horas por bulliciosa y alborotadora. No creo que Naruto se anime a matar a Sakura ni a romper su voto de silencio, es demasiado honorable para hacerlo. ¡Kya! ¡Como me encanta! De que va a terminar más que bien no tengo ninguna duda, a mi no me gustan mucho los finales tristes. Las bromitas de nuestra pelirosa son únicas, sobretodo la capacidad que tiene para hablar. Lo que me sorprende es que Naruto no la haya callado de la mejor manera posible. ¿A que sabes a qué me refiero? Besos de Naruto bañado en chocolate.

**Kam:** ¡Hola cariño! ¡Que gusto verte-leerte de nuevo! Uy linda, que penita lo de tu casi enfermedad. Abrígate bien y toma cosas calientes, descansa bastante y duerme mucho para que te mejores. No baby no, ni se te ocurra morir congelada en tu cama, que antes de eso yo te mando a Naruto para que te caliente. Los pensamientos de Naruto no es sean muy pecaminosos, es que el pobre está que se muere por Sakurita y pues la conciencia lo delata. ¿Sabes que eres la única que me contesto lo de los spoilers? Y como fuiste la única y tu voto fue a favor, pues te voy a hacer caso. A mí si me gusta cuando los ponen, me deja con el bichito de la curiosidad y ansiedad. Te mando mil besos de leche caliente con miel para que te mejores.

Pues aquí quedó, aquí murió.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Cami Sky


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola a todos! ¡Aquí yo reportándome de nuevo!

Tengo buenas y malas noticias. Empiezo por la mala. La mala es que esta semana voy a estar muy ocupada en el trabajo y casi no voy a tener tiempo libre. La buena noticia es que ya tengo el siguiente capi casi-casi terminado. Me falta revisar algunas cosillas como horrores ortográficos y está listo para subir.

Pero no tengo ni idea de cuando lo pueda subir… pero de que lo subo esta semana, lo subo esta semana.

Quiero darle la bienvenida al fic a dos chicas: Herms-Haruno y Yuli ¡Bienvenidas!

Ahora si, los dejo con el capi.

**Capítulo 6**

Los últimos rayos de sol del día iluminaban de rojo las paredes de las casas del poblado de Ludlow. Naruto condujo al grupo de franceses hasta el patio del hospedaje Feathers, el más respetable del lugar. Después de bajar del lomo de Daisy, él se dio vuelta para ayudar a Sakura a desmontar del caballo, pero interrumpió su gesto por la mitad. Era función de Kakashi ayudar a la joven lady.

Con una puntada de envidia, Naruto vio al sargento sujetar a Sakura por la cintura, levantarla de la montura y colocarla en el suelo. ¡Por Santa Ana, la dama francesa parecía liviana como una pluma y su cintura era estrecha como la de una avispa! Reprimiendo una oleada de lujuria, Naruto se recriminó por tal observación. No debía prestar atención a ese tipo de detalle, ahora que era un hombre dedicado a la Iglesia.

Cuando se vio en el suelo, Sakura examinó la fachada de madera del hospedaje, que presentaba varias ventanas estrechas.

-¿Quién va a hablar con el posadero ahora que la tía Tsunade ya no está con nosotros?-indagó ella pensativamente. Volviéndose de repente hacia Naruto, sugirió-¿Por qué no usas la pizarra y la tiza para explicarle al dueño del hospedaje que queremos pasar la noche aquí?

Naruto escribió una frase en el rectángulo y se lo mostró a Sakura.

_El posadero no debe saber leer_ decía la frase.

-¿Pero si el posadero es analfabeto, quién va a hablar con él? ¡Mi inglés es tan malo!

_Será bueno que practicases un poco la lengua inglesa_ escribió Naruto en la pizarra.

-Bien, en ese caso… Vamos enfrentar al león en su cueva. Sólo espero que la cueva sea limpia y confortable-bromeó Sakura, entrando en el hospedaje.

-La pequeñina es tan determinada y valiente-comentó Kakashi mientras la seguía, acompañado por Naruto-Espero que el prometido de lady Sakura no tenga un corazón tierno, de lo contrario en poco tiempo ella lo transformará en un gatito indefenso.

Naruto cerró los puños. Sasuke Uchiha no tenía un corazón tierno y jamás permitiría que una joven lo dominase… especialmente tratándose de una joven con poco dominio de la lengua inglesa. Encogiéndose de hombros, Naruto una vez más intentó convencerse que la futura vida de casada de Sakura no asunto suyo.

_¿Y por qué no?_ le preguntó una incómoda voz interior.

Al localizar al dueño de la posada, un sujeto gordito y pelirrojo, Sakura se acercó, diciendo con una sonrisa cautivante.

-Pardon, monsieur, precisamos un lugar para dormir esta noche. ¿Puede proveernos cuartos?

-Ustedes son franceses, por lo visto.

-Si, monsieur, pero podemos pagarle con moneda inglesa. Y el fray que nos acompaña es inglés y entiende todo lo que usted dice.

Naruto dio un paso adelante y saludó al posadero con un gesto de su cabeza. El hombre lo estudió de pies a cabeza e, intimidado, dio un paso atrás. En seguida afirmó, refiriéndose a los franceses de forma peyorativa.

-Siento mucho si parecí ser poco delicado con la dama fray. Sucede que ya tuve problemas con los "franchutes" antes, por eso no confío mucho en ellos.

Antes que Naruto tuviese tiempo de reaccionar Sakura interfirió, indignada.

-¿"Franchutes"? ¿Nos llamó "franchutes"? ¡Imbécil! ¿Nosotros somos seres inferiores a los ingleses? ¡Mírame!-ella exhibió su cuerpo-¿Soy distinta a cualquier inglesa?

El dueño de la posada silbó bajito ante esa exhibición inesperada. Los hombres sentados en las mesas más cercanas estiraron los cuellos para ver mejor a la joven.

-Milady, por favor, le pido compostura-murmuró Kakashi en francés-¿Quiere que esos ingleses cerdos piensen que es una mujer sin reputación? ¡Lady Tsunade me mandaría a matar si viese la escena que está haciendo!

-Mi tía nunca sabrá lo que hice- respondió Sakura en un susurro.

Naruto se acercó más a la joven y le lanzó una mirada feroz a los hombres que la miraban con admiración. Cielos… y pensar que esa era apenas la primera noche de viaje… ¡Necesitaría tener mucha suerte para poder llevar a Sakura Haruno sana y salva hasta el castillo Konoha! ¿Y por qué justamente tenía que tener un cuerpo tan bonito? Naruto se prometió que pasaría la noche en vela como penitencia por haber sentido tanta lujuria.

-Y entonces monsieur, ¿Tiene o no tiene cuarto para nosotros?-le preguntó Sakura al posadero-Queremos lo mejor que tenga para ofrecer.

-Claro, milady, claro- balbuceó el dueño de la posada.

-También tenemos soldados, caballos y un carruaje que precisarán atención. ¿Usted se encargará de eso, verdad?

-El muchacho del establo se ocupará de esa parte, milady. El precio por noche es de un chelín por cada caballo y por cada soldado.

Sakura miró a Naruto pidiendo su aprobación. Negó con la cabeza; en seguida mostró cuatro dedos de su mano.

-El fraile, un cristiano muy honesto, dice que sólo debemos pagar tres chelines por los cuidados de los caballos y por la acomodación de los soldados. ¿Está bien así para usted?

Controlando las ganas de reírse ante la habilidad para negociar demostrada por Sakura, Naruto asintió enfáticamente cuando ella terminó de hablar. El posadero no tuvo otra salida más que concordar.

-Muy bien milady. Sus soldados y sus caballos recibirán tratamiento de primera, el mejor aposento de mi establecimiento está a su disposición. Basta con subir esa escalera a su izquierda e ir hasta el final del corredor.

-Merci, monsieur. ¿Le pedirá a un criado que nos lleve agua caliente y nos sirva una buena cena, verdad?-preguntó Sakura, tomando la mano del hombre entre las suyas para entregarle una moneda de plata.

-Si, milady-respondió el dueño de la posada, abriendo los ojos con asombro al recibir la propina.

-Lady Sakura, un soldado inteligente sabe cuando llegó el momento de batirse en retirada. Creo que es mejor subir ahora mismo al aposento que el posadero nos dio-sugirió Kakashi.

Naruto hizo un gesto indicando que concordaba con la sugestión del sargento. En seguida, sujetando Sakura por el brazo, la condujo en dirección a la escalera. Cuanto menos tiempo ella pasase siendo observada por los otros huéspedes del establecimiento, mejor.

-Me salió bastante bien ¿Verdad?-indagó Sakura, riendo, mientras subían la escalera.

Naruto permaneció callado y le apretó el brazo con un poco más de fuerza que lo necesario. Intentó al máximo ignorar aquello que su tacto experto decía que había debajo de la manga de terciopelo del vestido… una piel caliente y suave, conteniendo promesas de pasión capaces de enloquecer a un santo.

¡Jesús! Tendría que pasar la mitad de la noche arrodillado, rezando, como castigo por alimentar pensamientos tan pecaminosos.

El cuarto era sorprendentemente agradable. Al lado de la chimenea había leña y un pedernal para encender un fuego. Una mesa cuadrada y dos sillas ocupaban el área cerca de la ventana. Sakura soltó una exclamación de alegría al examinar la cama con dosel y cortinado, en un rincón del aposento.

-¡Qué bueno! Las sabanas están limpias y el colchón está rellenado con paja fresca.

Sin más comentarios, ella comenzó a levantar el colchón para esconder debajo de él la bolsa de cuero que Kakashi le había entregado después de ayudarla a bajar del caballo.

Naruto dirigió una mirada curioso a la bolsita y después miró a Kakashi con aire de indagación.

-La bolsa contiene la dote de lady Sakura, fray-le explicó el sargento, agachándose para colocar algunos pedazos de leña en la chimenea.

¡Por todos los santos! ¿Cómo esa joven andaba por ahí, con una bolsa llena de oro, como si estuviese cargando un simple pañuelo de encaje? ¿El padre de ella habría enloquecido al dejarla viajar acompañada por tan pocos hombres y una fortuna tan grande? ¿Y por qué Kakashi no parecía preocupado en proteger mejor la dote de la francesa?

Esas preguntas se atropellaron en la mente de Naruto, una tras otra. Aproximándose a Sakura, él señaló la bolsa de cuero con el índice levantado.

-Si, aquí está mi dote-confirmó Sakura, sonriendo-No podía haber dejado de traerla conmigo, lógicamente.

¡Ella poseía labios tan lindos! Naruto no pudo dejar de imaginar si algún muchacho de la corte francesa ya había probado el sabor de los besos de Sakura. Más enojado consigo mismo que con la joven, él chasqueó los dedos y volvió a señalar la bolsa.

-¿Quieres ver mi dote?-preguntó ella.

Naruto asintió.

-Muéstrale lo que tiene la bolsa, mi lady. Ya que fuimos confiados a la protección del buen fraile, no debemos esconderle nada- argumentó Kakashi.

-Tiene razón, de acuerdo- Sakura entregó la bolsa a Naruto-Puedes mirar, pero no esperes encontrar el tesoro de un sultán oriental-agregó.

Dentro del bolso de cuero Naruto sacó una caja rectangular, estrecha, recubierta de terciopelo azul. La abrió y observó el contenido con confusión.

-Si fray, eso que está viendo es la dote que mi amo se dignó a darle a su hija menor-dijo Kakashi, escupiendo al fuego que acababa de encender al notar la reacción de Naruto.

Sakura se puso tensa al oír las palabras del sargento.

Naruto, por su vez, se concentró en examinar lo que había dentro del estuche forrado en seda: doce pulseras bañadas en oro. Cada una traía el dibujo de uno de los doce apóstoles de Cristo. Tomando una de las pulseras, Naruto reconoció a Santiago el mayor, una figura con ropa de peregrino y una paloma posada en su aura. La joya parecía muy antigua y que había sido bastante usada. Aunque el oro pareciese ser de buena calidad, las pulseras, por si solas, no eran un dote adecuada para una dama francesa. Naruto depositó el estuche de terciopelo sobre la cama y revisó el fondo de la bolsa de cuero; tal vez allí dentro hubiese algún documento dándole a Sasuke Uchiha la posesión de propiedades en territorio francés.

-No busque más fray, no hay nada más en la bolsa-declaró Kakashi, volviendo a escupir al fuego.

Al principio con voz temblorosa, después en tono más firme, Sakura explicó.

-Tengo cuatro hermanas mayores fray Naruto. Todas hicieron buenos casamientos, con hombres de las mejores familias nobles de Francia. Los contratos de casamiento de mis hermanas costaron más de lo que mi padre esperaba. Entonces cuando ya parecía impensable nació mi hermano, Rikuo. Después de eso… mi padre prefirió conservar el resto de sus propiedades para que Rikuo las reciba de herencia en el futuro. Una actitud comprensible ¿Cierto? Yo todavía no estaba prometida a nadie en esa época. Después que el rey Enrique fue a Calais al encuentro de rey Francisco en el Campo de Oro...

Naruto detectó una nota de asombro en la voz de Sakura. Se acordó que él también había quedado maravillado en ocasión del encuentro del rey de Inglaterra con el rey de Francia. Tenía veintiún años en esa época y se había sentido ansioso para ganar algunos premios en los torneos realizados durante las festividades. Su apariencia angelical, combinada con su excelente habilidad en el uso de la lanza, la espada y el arco, le habían conquistado muchos aplausos. Las adulaciones se le habían subido a la cabeza, junto con los vinos franceses de alta calidad que eran ofrecidos incesantemente en las tiendas de seda colorida.

Mujeres inglesas y francesas se habían disputado con ahínco las atenciones del joven caballero rubio. Naruto había pasado todas las noches en compañía femenina, practicando un deporte mucho más divertido que los realizados durante los torneos. Doncellas solteras y damas casadas habían cedido a sus atractivos masculinos. Y hasta había tenido a dos de ellas en la misma cama. Ninguna de ellas había apelado al honor o la virtud para defenderse de sus avances; por el contrario, todas se habían entregado sin reservas.

Naruto parpadeó para apartar de su mente los recuerdos lujuriosos de su juventud. Todo eso había quedado atrás y valía menos que el pasto pisoteado de los campos donde había sucedido el encuentro de los dos reyes.

Después de una pausa corta, Sakura prosiguió.

-¡La fiesta en el Campo de Oro fue tan linda, fray Naruto! El mundo jamás había visto tanta riqueza, tanto lujo. Cuando mi familia volvió a casa, yo había sido prometida en matrimonio a Sasuke Uchiha, hijo de un lord inglés.

-Un inglés…- protestó Kakashi, como si hubiese proferido un insulto.

-En el verano de este año cumplí dieciocho años y según lo acordado entre mi padre y sir Fugaku Uchiha, vine a Inglaterra para casarme. Mi padre no podía darme una dote muy grande por Rikuo y entonces… -Sakura sacó una de las pulseras de dentro del estuche sobre la cama y comentó-¿Son lindas, no? Cuando sir Fugaku me conozca bien y esté seguro de que seré una buena esposa para su hijo, con certeza no le va a importar el hecho que mi dote no sea valiosa ¿No es cierto?

Al terminar de hablar ella miró a Naruto, esperando una confirmación de sus palabras.

El tragó en seco. Sir Fugaku tendría que ser ciego para no darse cuenta del valor de esa perla que Fumiaki Haruno le enviaba. Pero Naruto conocía a Fugaku Uchiha muy bien. El lord inglés era ambicioso y se pondría lívido de rabia cuando Sakura llegase al castillo Konoha y le entregase las humildes pulseras. ¿Y en cuanto a Sasuke? ¿Estaría contando con una buena cantidad de monedas francesas de oro para volver a caer en la buena gracia del rey Enrique? ¿Sería él capaz de descargar su decepción en la carne de esa joven tan bella y tan delicada?

-No tengo una bolsa llena de oro para ofrecerle a mi futuro marido, pero considero a mi virtud, mi honor y mi lealtad tan valiosas como la más preciosa de las joyas. Sir Fugaku debe ser un buen hombre. Aunque yo llegue a su castillo con apenas estas pulseras, estoy segura que seré bien recibida.

Naruto volvió a tragar en seco, reprimiendo las ganas de gritar que el padre de Sakura era un cretino por no haberle dado una dote mejor. Sir Fugaku no era un hombre bueno, sino un bravucón grosero y vicioso, ladrón y asesino que vivía rigiéndose por la ley de la espada en los confines de Northumberland.

_No, dulce Sakura-chan. Fugaku Uchiha y su maldito hijo no son caballeros_ pensó Naruto con pesar. _Ellos van a fundir tus lindas pulseras para transformarlas en monedas. Y cuando Sasuke termine de usar tu cuerpo para satisfacer sus más pervertidos placeres, te echará al camino donde vivirás en compañía de vagabundos y prostitutas._

* * *

><p>Lo digo y lo repito. El futuro de Sakura al lado de la familia Uchiha no pinta para nada bien.<p>

¿Qué me dicen de la dote? ¡El padre de Sakura es un tacaño! Bien que las pulseras sean bonitas, pero es que no es casi nada. Egoísta y tacaño. Una buena dote para las hermanas mayores y a Sakurita le dejan las sobras. No me parece justo.

Y ahora… los spoilers.

_¿Desde cuando tienes sífilis, retrasado mental? ¿Dónde te la pescaste? ¿En la corte? ¿En los prostíbulos de Londres? ¿O con alguna campesina de acá?_

_¡Viejo ridículo! ¡No puedes hacer eso, la francesa es mía! El contrato de matrimonio fue firmado hace años._

Y aquí viene mi parte favorita. Los reviews.

**OOANDISAOO:** Totalmente de acuerdo, un nuevo capi se merece un nuevo review. Yo también soy del sexo femenino :D Honestamente… ¿Quién no se hubiera reído de Naruto con semejante caída? Yo también me hubiera caído del caballo de pura risa… antes de saltar para comérmelo entero, claro esta. No mami, no eres una cerda porque yo ando igual que tu; con ganas de comerme a Naruto enterito. Si es que las hay con suerte. ¡Que bueno que te hayan gustado los spoilers! Como solamente una persona opino, no sabía si es que a los demás les gustaría también o no. Yo tengo una duda dudosa. ¿Qué es lo que sale de la unión de un panda y una tigresa? Si es que desde que vi la peli, tengo metido entre ceja y ceja que Po y Tigresa van a tener un affair en la próxima peli. Un tigre y un panda… ummm… ¿sería un tigroso? ¡Si! Kakashi se hace querer con todo y sus palabrotas. Es que es un lindo. Gracias por comentar nena, nos vemos en el próximo capi. Besos de frutilla.

**SeleSakura:** Este capítulo también se encuentra entre mis favoritos, sobretodo por la caída. Tranqui linda, que no eres la única que quiere que Naruto ceda y rompa su voto de silencio. Naruto es tan guapo… si es que a mi se me bloquean las ideas cada vez que pienso en él. Sasuke, Sasuke… ese es un tema un poco espinosito. Yo nomás digo que a todas nos va a tener rezando porque Sakura no tenga que casarse con él. Besines de menta.

**Antharez:** ¡El accidente fue para morirse de risa! Aunque yo primero me hubiera reído y luego me le echaba encima a Naruto… es bueno que Sakura no tenga esos arranques de locura que me dan a mí. A mí también se me hace que se pasó un poco con sus bromitas, pero la sonrisa de nuestro rubio querido bien que vale la pena. ¡Que bueno que te gustaron los spoilers! Si es que no estaba muy segura de ponerlos o no, pero parece que han tenido buena acogida. Besos de miel.

**Herms-Haruno:** ¡Bienvenida al fic baby! ¡Y bienvenida a la sección de las respuestas de reviews! No sabes como me emociono cada vez de que veo que hay alguien más dándose el tiempo de dejar un review. Me levanta la moral. Que bueno que te esté gustado tanto el fic, eso me quita un peso de encima. Siempre ando medio preocupada de si es que les estará gustando a todos o no. Pero parece que si. Eso me pone feliz. No lo parece, pero yo sé que a Naruto si le gusta la atención que Sakura le pone. ¡Continuación servida! Besos de chocolate.

**Yuli:** ¡Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones linda! ¡Y gracias por sumarte al fic! Yo también me muero de ganas de que pase algo entre esos dos, pero el honor de Sakura, la nobleza de Naruto por cumplir con sus votos… parece que tendrán que esperar un poco más. Besines de fresa.

**LadySuzume-Chan:** ¡Cari! ¡Ya me preguntaba donde estaba! ¡Te echaba de menos! Ahora si que ya estoy totalmente recuperada, ya no tengo nada de nada. ¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto se terminaron las vacaciones? Kami-sama… 24 horas es mucho tiempo… pobrecita de ti. Eso me recuerda una vez que yo me pase 29 horas en un bus… el viaje supuestamente era de 21 horas, pero el bus se fue malogrando por varios lugares y total sumaron 19 horas sentada. Casi me da un telele. No eres la única que se pone a reir mientras lee fics. En mi casa mi mamá ya está por mandarme con el psicólogo, porque según ella me río sola. ¡Pero no es que me ría sola! Es que mientras estoy escribiendo el fic me caigo de risa por lo que pasa. La suerte que tienen algunas por poder ver a nuestro rubio querido y no la saben aprovechar… si es que no hay justicia en este mundo. Algunas lo tienen comiendo en la palma de su mano pero ni cuenta se dan. Yo también quiero que me callen asi… tienes razón, Sakura es una suertuda. Miles de besos de Naruto Hermoso.

Aquí me despido, me está esperando el trabajo.

¡Nos vemos el próximo capítulo!

Cami Sky


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola todos! Aquí yo reportándome.

La espera no fue tan larga como pensaba, en más, pude actualizar antes de que terminase la semana.

Quiero darle la bienvenida a tres nuevas chicas: CrOnIcAs DeL huracán, AliceTedy-chan y Yanitza, muchas gracias por unirse a este humilde fic. Les doy la bienvenida de todo corazón.

Y como se que lo más les interesa es el capítulo, doy paso al...

**Capítulo 7**

El viento helado viniendo del mar del Norte gemía alrededor de los muros de piedra de la capilla húmeda del castillo Konoha. Con la cara tan fría e inmóvil como las piedras de las paredes que lo rodeaban, sir Fugaku Uchiha miraba con su único ojo sano las llamas de las velas que iluminaban el ataúd de su segunda esposa.

Un sacerdote, con la espalda curvada por la edad, murmuraba pasajes de la misa de los muertos.

Sir Fugaku apretó los labios y movió su mirada a la tapa del ataúd. La cabeza le hervía con preguntas. ¿Qué ideas habrían entrado en el cerebro de mosquito de Edith si cuando estaba viva apenas lograba hilar dos frases coherentes? ¿Qué juicio recibiría cuando se encontrase delante del trono de Dios? ¿Que había hecho Edith de bueno o de malo durante sus veintitrés años de vida, más allá de andar sigilosamente por los corredores del castillo como un conejo amedrentado e implorar piedad cuando su marido la visitaba en su cuarto? ¡Mierda! Esa mujer ya era un fantasma antes de morir.

Pero los niños… El ojo sano de sir Fugaku miró a los dos ataúdes menores al lado del cajón mayor. Un profundo dolor le invadió el corazón. Itachi de cinco años y Meredith de cuatro años. La madre había acompañado a los hijos en la muerte. El lord del castillo Konoha suspiró. Hacia menos de dos días Itachi y Meredith se habían subido en su regazo, pidiéndole pedacitos de pan mojados en vino…

Entonces habían comenzado los dolores de cabeza: primero el niño, después la niña y en seguida la madre. Los tres se quejaban del calor intenso que les quemaba el cuerpo y del lacerante dolor de cabeza que les impedía ver correctamente. Sir Fugaku había mandado a poner a los tres en la misma cama. En menos de una hora ellos habían comenzado a sudar como caballos después de una larga y extenuante carrera. La muerte había venido a buscarlos poco tiempo después.

Viajantes venidos de York un mes antes habían prevenido a sir Fugaku sobre la terrible peste del sudor maligno, que había surgido en aquella ciudad a finales de agosto, pero él había ignorado los avisos. Y cuando había oído noticias de que Ana Bolena, la amante del rey, se había enfermado, sir Fugaku se había encogido de hombros y había descartado el asunto como un simple chisme de la corte. Ninguna enfermedad misteriosa jamás había asolado al castillo Konoha. Sin embargo, recientemente, en el espacio de una semana, el lord del castillo había perdido diversos vasallos: campesinos, una lavandera, el panadero, un jardinero, una criada. Por último, la muerte se había atrevido a tomar la vida de tres miembros de la familia Uchiha.

-Libra Dios, el alma de todos los fieles difuntos de todo vínculo con sus pecados…- murmuró el sacerdote, dando continuidad a la misa.

En ese momento, un movimiento del lado derecho de sir Fugaku distrajo su atención. El se dio vuelta y observó el perfil de su hijo. Últimamente a Sasuke se le había dado por pararse a la derecha de su padre, aún sabiendo que eso lo irritaba. El ojo izquierdo del lord del castillo Konoha continuaba con excelente visión; pero su ojo derecho había sido arrancado por la cornada de un buey treinta y dos años antes. En el lugar del ojo faltante ahora había una fea cicatriz que mantenía el párpado cerrado sobre la órbita vacía.

Con Itachi y Meredith muertos, Sasuke, el hijo mayor, había pasado a ser el único heredero de sir Fugaku, el único sobreviviente de ocho hijos engendrados en dos matrimonios. Las mujeres parecían no durar mucho en el clima frío y húmedo del norte. Y en ese mismo instante, mientras la misa era rezada, una joven francesa estaba en camino al castillo Konoha. Sir Fugaku se preguntó si la prometida de Sasuke habría engordado mucho desde la última vez que la había visto, hacia ocho años. Esperaba que si, de lo contrario moriría durante el invierno, antes de poder darle un nieto.

Sasuke volvió a moverse al lado de su padre, riendo bajito. Sir Fugaku frunció el ceño, irritado con la actitud irrespetuosa de su hijo. Sasuke nunca había apreciado a Edith, su madrastra, pero ni por eso tenía derecho da comportarse mal en el funeral de ella.

Encarando a Sasuke para demostrar su desagrado, sir Fugaku se dio cuenta, de repente, de que había algo mal en él. Una cierta palidez en la cara, una hinchazón rojiza alrededor de los ojos… ¡No, no podía ser! ¡No con el único hijo que le quedaba!

Incomodado con la mirada de su padre, Sasuke le dio la espalda. Cuando se movió, la capucha de la capa que usaba se resbaló, revelando una pequeña herida en la nuca.

Sir Fugaku cerró los puños al notar dos marcas más; una junto a la oreja y la otra justo debajo de la línea de cabello. En cuanto a los cabellos de Sasuke, parecían una maraña hilos sucios… ¡Por Dios, el muchacho debía tener sífilis!

Un gusto amargo invadió la boca del lord del castillo Konoha. ¡Maldición! Durante toda su vida había tenido un objetivo más importante que cualquier otro: dejar de ser un caballero insignificante con pocas propiedades, como su padre había sido. Deseaba transformar su familia en una de las más influyentes y poderosas de Inglaterra, como era el caso de la familia de sir Minato Uzumaki, conde de Namikaze, el señor feudal a quien el propio sir Fugaku debía obediencia.

Invadiendo propiedades vecinas y violando la frontera con Escocia, Fugaku Uchiha había logrado aumentar un poco la pequeña cantidad de tierras que su padre había recibido de regalo del padre de Enrique VIII. Sólo el miedo que sentía por el poderoso conde de Namikaze, cuyo vasto dominio quedaba al oeste del castillo Konoha, le impedía a sir Fugaku invadir nuevas propiedades.

Cuando Sasuke había ido a la corte londinense, seis años atrás, el mundo había parecido extenderse en una alfombra roja a los pies del promisorio muchacho. Sir Fugaku había sentido orgullo de su hijo, pero tal orgullo pronto se había transformado en vergüenza cuando Sasuke había vuelto lamentándose por haber sido expulsado de Windsor.

Fugaku Uchiha había esperado que, para recuperar su amor propio, Sasuke mejoraría su comportamiento e intentaría reconquistar su prestigio en la corte, para sacar el apellido de la familia del barro. Pero en vez de eso, Sasuke se había metido con malas compañías y se había degradado todavía más.

El sacerdote apenas había terminado de decir _"Que la paz del Señor los acompañe"_ cuando Sasuke mostró intención de salir de la capilla.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?-indagó sir Fugaku.

-Quiero orinar, padre. ¿Tengo que pedirte permiso para eso?-respondió el muchacho, en tono rudo.

-Sé rápido, entonces. Quiero verte en mis aposentos sin mucha demora.

-Lo siento mucho, tengo otro compromiso.

-Primero vas a hablar conmigo, de lo contrario haré que pagues caro por tu insolencia.

Sin darle tiempo para que su hijo retrucase, sir Fugaku le dio la espalda y dejó la capilla. En la galería externo, encontró a uno de los criados y le ordenó.

-No pierdas a mi hijo de vista, Madara. Haz que él vaya a mis aposentos dentro de un cuarto de hora, a más tardar. Haz uso de la fuerza, si es necesario.

-Si, mi lord-asintió el criado, haciendo una reverencia.

* * *

><p>-¡Madara se atrevió a poner sus inmundas manos sobre mí!-protestó Sasuke, furioso, cuando entró al cuarto de su padre.<p>

-Solamente cumplió una orden que le di. Dudo que hubieses venido a verme si Madara no te hubiese arrastrado hasta aquí.

-¡Carajo! ¿Qué es tan importante que tienes para hablar conmigo? ¡Ya te dije que tengo otro compromiso!

-¿Compromiso con quién? ¿Con alguna puta del poblado más próximo?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, padre. Ya tengo edad suficiente para no necesitar rendirte cuenta de todos mis pasos.

-¡Cállate la boca imbécil y sácate la ropa!

-¿Te volviste loco?- indagó Sasuke, espantado-¿Para qué quieres que me saque la ropa?

-Deja de hacer preguntas y obedece por una vez. ¡Desvístete, vamos! ¿O prefieres que llame Madara y le ordene que te arranque la ropa?

Intimidado por su padre, que era más alto y corpulento que él, además de mucho más violento, Sasuke consideró mejor obedecer. Profiriendo en voz no muy baja las peores palabrotas que conocía, se sacó un gorro de terciopelo, la capa de lana, el chaleco verde y la camisa de lino. Arrojó las ropas en el piso y preguntó, sarcásticamente.

-¿Quieres que me saque los pantalones, también, papá?

-No, con eso basta.

Tomando un candelabro con cuatro velas encendidas, sir Fugaku se acercó a su hijo y lo examinó de arriba a abajo. Una grande cantidad de pústulas abiertas dominaba el pecho, la espalda y los brazos de Sasuke; en la cabeza, había pedazos de cuero cabelludo apareciendo por entre las mechas de cabello opaco.

-¡La puta que te parió! ¡Cerdo inmundo! ¡Hijo de una gran puta!-vociferó sir Fugaku, dando una bofetada a la cara de su hijo y comenzando a sentir los primeros síntomas de la jaqueca que lo perseguía hacia años-¿Desde cuando tienes sífilis, retrasado mental? ¿Dónde te la pescaste? ¿En la corte? ¿En los prostíbulos de Londres? ¿O con alguna campesina de acá?

-No tengo sífilis- murmuró Sasuke, tomando la capa que había arrojado al piso y colocándosela sobre los hombros para protegerse de la mirada de su padre-Son unas picaduras de piojos que acabaron convirtiéndose en heridas.

-¿Crees que soy imbécil? ¡Escúchame, pedazo de mierda humana, sé reconocer los síntomas de la sífilis! Ahora dime ¿Ya buscaste un médico para intentar curarte de esta mierda?

-Un… un médico en York me dio mercurio, pero no funcionó para nada-admitió Sasuke con disgusto.

-Es una pena que Itachi muriese. ¡Hubiese preferido que tu te murieses!-gritó sir Fugaku enfurecido.

-¡Creo que has enloquecido de verdad! ¡Intenta calmarte!

-¡No me quiero calmar! ¡Y todavía no conoces como soy loco de verdad, te lo aseguro!

-Pues entonces trata de perder pronto el poco juicio que te queda, padre, para que yo pueda heredar de una vez por todas aquello que me corresponde por derecho. Te guste o no, soy tu único heredero. Aún teniendo sífilis, voy a quedarme con todo lo que posees.

-¿Estás tan seguro?-indagó sir Fugaku, iluminado por una idea súbita.

-¿Qué quieres insinuar con esa pregunta? ¿Por casualidad tienes un hijo bastardo escondido en algún lugar? Pierde la esperanza padre. Ninguna corte de justicia del mundo aceptaría un bastardo como heredero de las propiedades de un noble. Ni siquiera el mismo rey Enrique puede conseguir eso, de lo contrario él ya habría proclamado al duque de Richmond como heredero al trono.

-No tengo ningún hijo bastardo, pero puedo casarme de nuevo y engendrar otros hijos legítimos. Desposaré a la francesa que está viniendo acá y trataré de embarazarla lo más pronto posible.

-¡Viejo ridículo! ¡No puedes hacer eso, la francesa es mía! El contrato de matrimonio fue firmado hace años.

-Es verdad. Me acuerdo de haber firmado con mi propio nombre el documento. ¿Mi nombre, entendiste?

-Pero firmaste por mí, soy yo quien debe casarse. Además, ya pasaste la edad de engendrar hijos.

-Eso lo veremos. Me parece que estás en una situación peor que la mía, pues del modo en que estas enfermo dudo que logres embarazar a cualquier mujer que se atreva a ir a la cama contigo-Sir Fugaku hizo una seña para que Sasuke permaneciese callado y prosiguió-Necesito de un hijo saludable para darle continuidad al apellido de la familia. Trabajé mucho, hice muchos sacrificios en la vida para conseguir todo lo que poseo. Y no voy a dejar todo ese sacrificio en manos de un idiota sifilítico que va camino a la perdición.

-Escúchame padre, yo no…

-Tienes razón Sasuke, tú no vas a hacer nada. El tiempo que te queda de vida es poco. Aprovéchalo mientras puedas. En cuanto a mí, voy a desposar a la hija del caballero de Haruno cuando ella llegue aquí.

-Te deseo felicidad en tu nuevo matrimonio, padre. Pero no te olvides de un detalle… la novia todavía no llegó aquí-gruñó el muchacho, en tono de amenaza, mientras salía del cuarto.

-¡Que te pudras en el infierno, miserable de mierda!-berreó sir Fugaku.

-¡Antes de pudrirme en el infierno tengo que ocuparme de algunos detalles!-le gritó Sasuke en respuesta

Su voz hizo eco en el corredor de paredes de piedra.

* * *

><p>Ahora si que a Sakura le espera un futuro más negro que el carbón. Ya saltó a la luz un detallito muy importante de Sasuke... es un sifilítico.<p>

Y para coronar el pastel, ahora el que supuestamente sería su suegro planea casarse con ella.

Que Dios y Naruto protegan a Sakura de las garras de los Uchiha.

Eso de que las novias sean tratadas como mercancía es horrible, parecen estar a la altura de un pedazo de carne que se compra en el mercado.

Saliendo de los comentarios anti machistas... ¡Esta vez hubieron más reviews! ¡Estoy tan feliz como una perdiz! ¡Ocho en total!

**CrOnIcAs DeL huracán:** ¡Bienvenida linda! No es que Naruto sea sexy… es que desborda atractivo sensual por cada poro. Mucha razón en que Sakura es una suertuda. ¿Profesional? Lo que yo soy es Guía Oficial de Turismo, no escritora. ¡Ay que me emocioné cuando dijiste eso! Si es que es un sueñito que tengo metido en la cabeza desde niña, pero nunca me he animado a llevar mis escritos a una editorial. ¡Gracias por los favoritos linda! ¡Eso me pone mucho, mucho más feliz que antes! Mil besos de chocolate, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

**Antharez****: **Sakura es un encanto encantador. Mientras iba leyendo el libro iba poniendo a Sakurita en un pedestal. Preguntita preguntona. ¿Eres un chico o chica? Coincido en que su padre es un despreciable, tacaño y egoísta. Es que no me imagino que haya sido capaz de prometer a su niña sin haber averiguado primero a quienes la iba a entregar… y para mi es seguro que la entregó a sabiendas de que los Uchiha no eran la mejor familia del mundo. Seleccionar lo iba a ir en el spoiler fue super sencillo. Precisamente elegí lo que sabía que iba a dejar a todos mordiéndose las uñas de los nervios. Si es que soy mala a veces. Besos de helado de vainilla con chocolate.

**OOANDISAOO****:** Las tácticas de "negociación" de Sakura resultaron ser muy efectivas. Habrá que probarlas la próxima vez que vaya de tiendas. ¡Kya! ¡No se que se me ha metido en la cabeza con lo de Tigresa y Po! La otra vez me puse a hacer mezclas mentales, para ver que saldría y los resultados eran muy variopintos. Una era una tigresa de color blanco con negro (vamos, un tigre de bengala), el otro era un oso del color de tigresa con rayas… creo que debo ir al psicólogo. Yo todavía no he podido ir a ver HP 7… en parte por el trabajo y en parte porque se que me va a dar una depresión ponerle punto final a un capítulo importante de mi vida. Lo de la aventura romántica es una gran tentación… pero conociendo a la niña, por mucho que se muera de ganas va a poner el honor de su familia primero. No, no, no, no, no. Si Naruto se debe quedar con alguien diferente de Sakura debo ser yo. Que vengo haciendo cola desde que empecé la adaptación. Pero te lo puedo dejar una o dos noches por semana. Besos de frambuesa linda, nos vemos en el próximo capi.

**Herms-Haruno:** Coincido totalmente. Su padre es muy, muy malo. A mí no me cae ni un poquito. Es que no se vale… ¡Yo también quiero viajar con Kakashi y Naruto! Hum, Sakura tiene una suerte… Pues resultó que nuestro rubio querido había sido un libertino durante su juventud. Ya quisiera yo ser la que provocase esos pensamientos en el rubio. Insisto, las hay con suerte. ¡La continuación está lista! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también. Besines de dulce de leche.

**AliceTedy-chan:** ¡Bienvenida al fic! ¡Y bienvenida a la sección de reviews! Gracias por darte un tiempito para dejarme tu comentario, no sabes como me alegra el día revisar mi bandeja de entrada y notar que hay reviews. Besos de fresa linda y una vez más, bienvenida al fic.

**Yanitza:** ¡Bienvenida nena! Una nueva chica más se suma al fic. ¡Estoy muy, muy emocionada! Gracias linda, pero mi mérito es solo la traducción y adaptación; porque la novela original es de otra persona. De que van a haber muchos capítulos más no lo dudes. Que este fic tiene para un buen rato. Besos de menta.

**Kam:** ¡Kam de vida y de mi corazón! ¡Te echaba de menos linda! Ya me preguntaba que había sido de ti. Tranqui baby, no es necesario que revises tres veces al día :D yo actualizo con algunos días de diferencia; más que nada para poder corregir mis horrores ortográficos y no cometer faltas gramaticales. Esta Sakura se encuentra entre mis favoritas, como bien dices es una chica optimista y decidida, a pesar de todos los problemas que ha tenido (y de lo que sabe que tendrá cuando su suegro se entere de la dote) aún conserva la esperanza de ser feliz. Yo quiero ser como ella cuando sea mayor… y quiero tener a un Naruto preocupado por mi bienestar. Aunque haya sido todo un playboy antes de entrar al monasterio, es capaz de bajar la luna con tal de que la ojiverde sea feliz. Y quiero uno así… ¿Cómo vas de tu casi-enfermedad? ¿Ya te curaste? Un beso de Naruto, linda. Nos estamos leyendo.

**pelusa-writer:** Al padre de Sakura, a pesar de ser un cretino odioso, yo debo agradecerle algunas cosas. La primera es haber engendrado a Sakura. Y la segunda es que, al haberla comprometido con un inglés y hacerla viajar, pudo conocer a Naruto. Nada más. Fuera de eso, su padre me cae como una patada en el estómago. Lo de que Naruto se le lance encima… como que lo veo un poco difícil. Ya se siente culpable por sus pensamientos, no quiero ni imaginar como se sentiría si se lanzase a por Sakura mientras esté bajo sus votos religiosos. Capaz realiza los votos definitivos como penitencia. Nos vemos en próximo capi linda, besines de trufa.

Y yo procedo a retirarme.

Un beso para todas y todos.

Cami Sky


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal la semana?

Debo disculparme por mi ausencia la semana pasada, pero fueron Fiestas Patrias en mi país y me tomé un par de días de vagaciones para poder reponer sueño y descansar; me alejé de cuanto aparato tecnológico existiese y me puse a hibernar para recuperar energía. Y pues se me paso la semana sin darme cuenta.

Así que es un poquito atrasado, pero espero que todos en el Perú hayan pasado unas bonitas fiestas.

Debo pedirles mil millones de disculpas. Como pelusa-writer me hizo notar en un review, me olvidé por completo de poner los spoilers en el capítulo anterior. Ha sido un error absolutamente imperdonable.

Parece que hoy es el día de las disculpas...

Mejor dejo de escribir tonterías y doy paso al capítulo, que se que deben estar con ganas de leerlo.

**Capítulo 8**

Sakura se despertó asustada. Por un breve instante, no supo decir donde estaba. Las cortinas cerradas a su alrededor hacían la oscuridad todavía más atemorizante. Sentándose con la espalda apoyada en dos almohadas, recordó al poco tiempo donde estaba.

En un hospedaje, en un poblado rodeado de colinas.

Encogiendo las piernas y abrazándose las rodillas, Sakura suspiró. Por primera vez en dieciocho años, se sentía verdaderamente sola. Tsunade se encontraba en un monasterio a kilómetros de distancia. Su criada Hinata, a esa altura, debía estar de vuelta en Francia.

Una oleada de melancolía la invadió. Si se encontrase en L'etoile, estaría compartiendo la cama con alguna de sus primas, una ofreciéndole a la otra calor y consuelo contra los miedos nocturnos. La noche anterior, ella había podido dejar su cuarto en el ala de huéspedes del monasterio e ir intercambiar algunas palabras con su tía, acomodada en un cuarto cercano. ¡Ah! Cómo estaba extrañando ver un rostro conocido…

Después de ponerse una bata sobre el camisón, Sakura abrió el cortinado de la cama y se sentó en el borde del colchón. Calzó los zapatos y, teniendo cuidado para no hacer ruido, se levantó. Con la débil luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, localizó la cortina que separaba su cama del resto del aposento y la abrió. Los ronquidos de Kakashi, viniendo de la cama más cercana, indicaban que él dormía profundamente.

Sakura sonrió.

_Gracias Kakashi, eres el mejor regalo que mi padre podría haberme dado para este viaje_, pensó.

Sabía que extrañaría al sargento cuando él la dejase en el castillo de Konoha y retornase a Francia.

Ella miró a la cama siguiente y se sorprendió al verla vacía.

¿El fray Naruto habría aprovechado el silencio de la noche para abandonar al grupo de viajantes y volver al monasterio?

Un sonido ahogado viniendo de cerca de la chimenea le llamó la atención. Aproximándose en puntas de pie, Sakura vio al religioso acostado en el piso, usando uno de los brazos como almohada, la cara girada en dirección a las pocas brasas que quedaban en la chimenea. Apenas atreviéndose a respirar, se acercó un poco más para observar mejor al hombre dormido.

¿Por qué estaba durmiendo en el piso de piedra, sin ni una manta de lana para protegerse del frío? ¿Se habría quedado dormido mientras rezaba? Sakura fue hasta la cama vacía, tomó una manta y volvió junto al fraile. Pero antes de cubrirlo, volvió a observarlo. El parecía tener los pies helados. ¿Los frailes no usaban otra cosa más que sandalias incluso cuando nevaba?

¡Una pavada total!

Seguramente Dios no exigía que sus siervos se muriesen de frío. Además, fray Naruto no podía enfermarse antes que llegasen a Konoha, pues era el único del grupo que sabía donde quedaba el castillo. Sakura calculó que Dios no se ofendería si ella cubriese al religioso para mantenerlo caliente. En verdad, ese sería un acto de verdadera caridad cristiana.

Sakura se agachó y, con gran gentileza, levantó los pies de fray Naruto. Colocó un pedazo de la manta debajo de los pies de él y después estiró el resto de la manta hasta la cintura. Tuvo ganas de traerle una almohada también, pero consideró mejor no arriesgarse. Si intentase moverle la cabeza podría despertarlo y si eso sucediese con certeza recibiría una reprimenda… silenciosa.

Las brasas en la chimenea lanzaban un brillo rojizo sobre los cabellos dorados de Naruto. Sakura los miró pensativamente. ¿Esos cabellos rubios eran tan suaves como parecían? Conteniendo la respiración, extendió la mano y acarició los cabellos cerca del cuello del hábito. ¡Mi Dios! Eran suaves como el pelaje de un gatito recién nacido. Sakura no entendía mucho del asunto pero… ¿Los cabellos de un hombre no deberían ser ásperos? Pasó levemente la mano por la cabeza de fray Naruto, teniendo cuidado de no tocar la parte expuesta del cuero cabelludo. Por un momento se vio tentada de apoyar la mejilla en el cabello suave, pero trató de controlarse.

¡Por Dios! ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí, en medio de la noche, sentada en el piso frío, acariciando los cabellos de un hombre? ¡De un fraile, nada más y nada menos! Si su padre pudiese verla ahora, con certeza le daría una zurra con la vara. ¿Y tía Tsunade qué haría? ¡Le daría una zurra verbal peor que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo!

Sakura apartó la mano de la cabeza de fray Naruto, asustada, como si los cabellos dorados se hubiesen transformado en culebras venenosas. Se quedó de pie y tuvo intención de volver a su cama, pero un pensamiento la detuvo. ¿Que apariencia tendría la cara del religioso cuando estaba dormido? ¿Conservaría su expresión severa o sus rasgos se suavizaban? Para satisfacer esa curiosidad, volvió a agacharse y se inclinó hacia adelante, por encima del hombro de fray Naruto.

Dos ojos azules como zafiros se abrieron para mirarla. Soltando un gritito de susto, Sakura perdió el equilibrio y se cayó encima de Naruto, rodando en dirección a la chimenea. El la sujetó antes que ella se golpease la cabeza en el piso, amortiguando la caída con su propio cuerpo.

-¡Por las barbas de Matusalén! ¡Saca tus manos de ella perverso!-gritó Kakashi, saltando de la cama con la espada en mano.

Las manos de Naruto apretaron los brazos de Sakura por algunos segundos mientras él la encaraba. En seguida, soltándola, se puso de pie. Sakura también se levantó, temblorosa por la intensidad con que los ojos azules la habían mirado poco antes. Sólo los insultos proferidos por Kakashi lograron arrancarla del sopor en que se encontraba.

-Calma Kakashi, todo está bien. Fray Naruto no me hizo nada malo-argumentó ella.

-¡Claro que si! ¡Lo voy a partir al medio miserable abusador! ¡Apártate, milady, o este será tu último segundo de vida!

Con un gesto rápido e inesperado, Naruto avanzó hacia el sargento y le dio un golpe en la muñeca, haciéndolo dejar caer la espada. El francés gimió de dolor.

Sakura se colocó entre los dos hombres.

-¡No peleen, por favor! Lo siento mucho, yo soy la única responsable de lo que sucedió… ¿Kakashi, te duele mucho la mano?

-No creo que ningún hueso se haya quebrado-protestó el sargento, escupiendo a los pies de Naruto.

Observando la expresión de furia que dominaba la cara de los dos hombres, Sakura comenzó a reírse repentinamente.

-¡Oh, cielos, tendrían que verse ahora! ¡Parecen dos gallos de riña, listos para lanzar picotazos!

-¡Lady Sakura!-protestó Kakashi enojado-Juré por mi vida que la llevaría sana y salva junto a su prometido. ¡No te burles de mí por cumplir con mi deber!

Ella volvió a ponerse seria y trató de disculparse con ambos.

-Perdóname Kakashi, por haberme reído de ti. Sé que protegerías mi honor con tu propia vida, si es necesario y nunca te estaré suficientemente agradecida por eso. En cuanto a usted, fray Naruto, espero que puedas perdonarme, también. No era mi intención perturbar tu sueño. Yo sólo quería que estuvieses más cómodo.

-¡¿Qué?-estalló el sargento francés-Milady, fuiste a ofrecerte para…

-No, no es lo que estás pensando Kakashi. Solamente fui a cubrir a fray Naruto con una manta para que él no pasase frío durante la noche y acabé despertándolo.

Naruto asintió con un gesto de su cabeza, confirmando las palabras de Sakura.

-Creo que cometí un error y que merezco una penitencia más ¿Verdad?-indagó ella.

Naruto volvió a asentir.

* * *

><p>-¿No cree que lady Sakura ya hizo bastante penitencia por el error que cometió?-preguntó Kakashi, emparejando su caballo con la mula montada por Naruto-¡Pobre niña! Nunca la vi estar callada por tanto tiempo.<p>

Naruto tragó en seco. Tal vez hubiese sido demasiado severo la noche anterior, al escribir en su pizarra que la penitencia de la joven sería permanecer en silencio durante todo un día. Después de todo, ella no debía tener la menor idea de cuanto lo había perturbado en los breves segundos en que le había acariciado los cabellos.

Su instinto de alerta se había despertado en el exacto instante en que Sakura se había levantado de la cama. Años de milicia al servicio del rey Enrique habían agudizado al máximo los reflejos de Naruto. Mientras permanecía acostado en el piso para castigarse por haber tenido pensamientos impropios, había prestado atención a cada movimiento hecho por Sakura. Cuanto más cerca ella llegaba, más fuerte su corazón había empezado a latir. No había sentido la menor necesidad de ser cubierto por la manta de lana, pues un calor traicionero le había invadido todo el cuerpo. Y, cuando los dedos delicados de la joven le acariciaron los cabellos, había necesitado controlarse severamente para no tomarla en sus brazos para volver a experimentar placeres hacia mucho tiempo abandonados.

Pero entonces Sakura se había inclinado sobre él, haciéndolo abrir los ojos de susto, y se había caído súbitamente en sus brazos. Ah, qué ganas había tenido de abrazarla, besarla, murmurarle palabras de… Por suerte Kakashi había intervenido a tiempo, de lo contrario…

De lo contrario habría hecho el amor con Sakura-chan sin pensarlo dos veces, concluyó Naruto.

-¿También hizo un voto de sordera, además del voto de silencio?-lo provocó Kakashi, tocándolo con el cabo de una pequeña fusta que traía en la mano derecha-Lady Sakura permaneció callada toda la mañana. Nunca la vi estar en silencio por tanto tiempo y mire que la conozco desde que nació.

Naruto se encogió de hombros, evitando mirar al sargento. Intentó convencerse que el silencio forzado de Sakura serviría para enseñarle una merecida lección, pero en el fondo sabía que solamente estaba queriendo engañarse. El problema era que el sonido suave de la voz y la risa cristalina de la joven hacían hervir su sangre de deseo. Le había ordenado que se quedase en silencio no para castigarla, sino para castigarse a sí mismo.

-¡Caramba! ¡Debe tener un corazón de piedra, igual que el padre de lady Sakura!-comentó Kakashi en tono irritado.

Tales palabras picaron la curiosidad de Naruto, quien miró a al sargento con aire interrogativo.

-Es exactamente como lo oyó fray. Mi amo, el caballero de Haruno, es un hombre bueno pero excesivamente severo. Quería un hijo. ¿Y qué fue lo que Dios le mandó? Cuatro hijas, lindas como rosas en un jardín de primavera. Entonces lady Chie quedó embarazada de nuevo y una vieja vidente predijo que nacería un niño. Mi amo se puso loco de alegría y le dio una moneda de oro de regalo a la vidente, quien partió de L'etoile al día siguiente y nunca más fue vista. La vieja tuvo suerte de haberse marchado del castillo, pues cuando lady Sakura nació…

Naruto chasqueó los dedos, alentando al sargento a continuar con la historia.

-Los muros de L'etoile temblaron con la furia, la rabia y la decepción del padre. Ni quería ver a la criatura, mucho menos darle su bendición. ¡Y ella era tan graciosa! ¡Era más bonita y más inteligente que las hermanas! La pobrecita hacía de todo para llamar la atención y conquistar el cariño de su padre, pero lo único que lograba con sus bromas y travesuras era ganarse castigos con una vara.

Naruto abrió enormemente los ojos. ¿Sakura-chan golpeada con una vara? ¡Sería capaz de desollar vivo a quien se atreviese a herir la delicada piel de la joven!

-A Lady Sakura parecía no importarle las palizas que le propinaban, pues continuaba mostrándose tan alegre y traviesa como siempre-prosiguió Kakashi en tono afectuoso-¡Ah, ella canta tan bien! Ya habrá notado eso, pues ya la escuchó cantar. Mis hombres aman oír cantar a lady Sakura, especialmente Konohamaru-completó el sargento, refiriéndose al muchacho que conducía el carruaje.

En ese mismo instante Naruto se arrepintió de haber sido tan severo con Sakura-chan. No tenía un corazón de piedra, como el padre, mucho menos pretendía acabar por ahogar la alegría de esa joven de cabellos rosas… pues eso sucedería cuando llegasen al castillo Konoha. Apretando los dientes al acordarse de los Uchiha, Naruto escribió algunas palabras en la pizarra. A continuación, se acercó a Sakura, quien cabalgaba un poco más atrás, y le mostró la pizarra.

_Puedes cantar_ leyó Sakura. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de felicidad.

-¡Gracias fray Naruto! ¿Eso significa que me perdonaste?

El asintió.

-¡Qué maravilla! Gracias, eres demasiado bueno conmigo y…

Naruto la interrumpió con un gesto, tomó la pizarra de vuelta y subrayó la palabra "cantar".

-¡Oh! ¿Quieres decir que debo limitarme a cantar, sin intentar buscar conversación?

El volvió a asentir.

-Muy bien, usted lo pidió, usted lo tiene-respondió Sakura, comenzando a entonar una canción con versos de doble intención sobre el romance entre un cazador y una doncella.

Naruto abrió la boca para protestar, pero se acordó a tiempo del voto de silencio y permaneció callado.

-Gracias, fray Naruto. Es muy magnánimo-murmuró Kakashi, aproximándose a él-Lady Sakura puede no haber elegido una canción apropiada para una joven de buena familia, pero no puede negar que ella tiene una voz hermosa ¿Verdad?

Como respuesta, la sombra de una sonrisa pasó por los labios de Naruto.

_¡Muchacha astuta! Elegiste esa canción a propósito, sólo para provocarme ¿Verdad? Pues bien, mi querida lady Sakura-chan, tienes que ir sabiendo que has encontrado un adversario a la altura de tus bromas,_ pensó él.

* * *

><p>Y otro capítulo llega a su final.<p>

Esta vez prefiero abstenerme de hacer comentarios porque ando algo corta de tiempo... la vida adulta llena de responsabilidades de aburrida.

Como la vez pasada me olvidé de ponerlos, esta vez voy a poner spoilers dobles; es decir que, como normalmente solo pongo dos líneas, esta vez voy a poner cuatro.

Es el concepto más raro de spoilers dobles que existe… pero así es como yo los llamo.

_O la tomaría en sus brazos y la callaría con un beso. ¡Cielos! ¿De dónde había venido esa idea?_

_Yo estoy encargado de proteger el honor de lady Sakura._

_Recuerda firmemente tus votos, querido fray. Pobreza, obediencia y… castidad._

_¡Dios, perdóname! Fray Naruto es tuyo, no mío._

Colorín colorado, los spoilers se han acabado.

Así que ahora viene mi parte favorita, la respuesta a los reviews.

**OOANDISAOO: **¡Linda! ¿Qué tal la semana? Lo siento nena, pero con condiciones así yo no acepto. ¿Has visto que esta vez me he demorado un poco más de lo usual? Ha sido porque Naruto se negó a aceptar ser compartido y me mantuvo demasiado entretenida esta semana, convenciéndome de no compartirlo con nadie. Y mira tú, me ha convencido. Pero no te pienso contar cuales fueron sus métodos de persuasión, dejaré que te los imagines. No se cual de las opciones sea mejor; si el vejete o el sifilítico. Si es que hay que escoger, creo que la opción menos mala es la del vejete… al menos no la contagiará de una enfermedad horrible e incurable. Yo me quedo con el monje mudito encantador. En vez de un rayo yo digo que se caiga del caballo, le de amnesia y se enamore de primera vista de Naruto y asunto arreglado. Y si de combinaciones se trata, también me quedo con esa, me parece mucho más divertida. Besines de uva.

**CrOnIcAs DeL huracán:** Yo también deseo que les dé un paro cardiaco, tuberculosis fulminante o cualquier otra enfermedd que los haga desaparecer en un tris tras. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. No amenaces a mi Naruto lindo porque luego él se resiente y nos deja a todas más histéricas porque rescate a Sakurita. Yo me ocupo de convencerlo. ¡Ay nena muchas gracias por los ánimos! Todavía no estoy a nivel de enviar nada a ninguna editorial, todas mis historias (osea todas las que no son fics) están a medias, les falta final porque mi musa decide tomarse vacaciones eternas. Besos de chocolate chocolatoso.

**pelusa-writer****: **Mmmm… escoger entre el prometido sifilítico y grosero, el suegro-prometido vejestorio y el atractivo monje rubio… vamos linda, que la decisión no es nada difícil. ¡Yo me quedo con el atractivo monje rubio! Y apuesto todo a que Sakura también. Mil disculpas por no poner los spoilers nena, fue un olvido imperdonable. No me di cuenta sino hasta que leí tu review y revisé el capi. Pero para ese entonces ya tenía mil cosas del trabajo que hacer y el tiempo malulo no cooperó para que editara el capi. Esta vez si que no me olvido de ponerlos. Besos de suspiro de lúcuma.

**Antharez:** Se que debo ser mala por hacerlo, pero yo también me reí de lo lindo cuando me enteré de que Sasuke tenía sífilis. El tema de Fugaku mejor no lo toco, porque yo estoy con unas ganas de colgar al vejestorio ese… Honestamente… el motivo que llevó a Naruto a entrar en el monasterio ya ha sido puesto casi casi en un 100% claro. No sé yo, pero supongo que tener una vida tan díscola puede aburrir un poco y dar cargos de conciencia. No se, la verdad. Pero de que fue una mujer… yo no pondría mis fichas en esa apuesta. ¡Oh! ¡Así que un chico! Valla, es realmente refrescante saber que no solo son chicas las que leen el fic, me hace sentir mejor. Besines de fresa.

**Kidloco:** ¡Bienvenido al fic! Es bueno saber que la gente se sigue sumando a este humilde proyecto. Narutito no es que no sufra, pero el pobre está que ya no soporta las ganas de comerse a nuestra ojiverde. Eso de la luna fue máximo, yo me caí de risa en esa parte. Sip, por increíble que parezca resulta que si soy alérgica a las pulgas. Yo también me quedé mirando raro a la doctora cuando me lo dijo porque no creía que eso pudiera ser posible. Cada día se aprende algo nuevo. Eso de que no llegue al castillo yo también lo quiero, a ver si es que la niña recapacita. Anyway, if you want to leave reviews in English, I have no problem with that. Kisses.

**Kam:** ¡Kam de mi vida! Que bueno que te haya gustado encontrarte con un capi así tan de repente. El pobre Fugaku de que da pena la da. Eso que de ocho hijos solo quede uno y para colmo sea la desgracia sifilítica andante de Sasuke no es para nada agradable. Si es para llorar de rabia. La suerte de Sakura depende del punto de vista como lo enfoques. Su suerte mejoró porque se salva de casarse con un grosero sifilítico bueno para nada. Pero por otro lado su suerte empeoró al estar ahora comprometida con un viejo verde que bien puede ser su padre o abuelo. De cualquier modo, el futuro de Sakurita no pinta para anda bien. A ver ahora que hará nuestro rubio favorito. Que bueno que ya estés mejor linda, me tenías muy preocupada. Ug, esos remedios caseros dan miedito porque suelen tener un sabor horrible. Yo prefiero seguir enferma a tomarme esos potingues tan raros que saben hacer en mi casa, porque normalmente saben a agua de calcetín sucio. Pero si ya estás mejorcita es lo que cuenta. Kam de mi vida te mando mil millones besos de Naruto para que te cuide de las enfermedades.

**Yuli:** ¡Reina! Te extrañé en el capi anterior. Que bueno que te haya gustado el último capi, donde el protagonismo se lo llevaron los Uchiha. La idea del viejo verde ese a mi tampoco me gusta ni pizca, me da repelús. Tranqui linda, que nuestro Naruto sabrá estar a la altura de las circunstancias y no nos defraudará ni un poquito. Pero tu shhhhhh que eso es más adelante. Yo no he dicho nada. Besos de manzana acaramelada.

**LadySuzume-Chan:** ¡Cari de mi corazón! ¡Te extrañé mucho muchísimo! Ya me estaba deprimiendo porque no aparecías… estaba entrando en una espiral toda negra de tristeza. ¡Pero ya estás aquí y eso es lo que cuenta! Por Kami-sama cariño, si que ha sido una odisea poder leer los capis. Odio los retrasos, son una mata porque te descolocan todo lo que ya tienes armadito y planificado. El futuro de Sakura está tan negro como el alma de ese par de Uchihas, tan negro que lo único que lo ilumina es la posibilidad de que el rubio la rescate. Si yo tuviera ese futuro tan horrible haría lo mismo que tu; me escaparía, me llevaría a Naruto conmigo y me casaría con él. Lo siento nena, si quieres escaparte con Naruto para casarte con él vas a tener que esperar turno porque yo lo pedí primero. Itachi si dio penita… se murió tan jovencito que es triste. Pero si era bueno o no, no sabría decirte. Gomen linda, ya te dije que estás e lista de espera para ser raptada, rescatada, casada y amada por Naruto, que yo pedí mi turno primera que todas. Pero si hay algún sitio vacío te llamo para que adelantes en la fila. Un beso del tamaño de Júpiter cari, yo también te quiero muchísimo.

Les mando un besote enorme a todas y todos (que si ya descubrí que los hay, por cierto un saludo para Antharez que sigue el fic desde el principio).

Nos vemos el próximo capítulo.

Sami Sky.


	9. Chapter 9

¡Hola todo el mundo!

¿Qué tal ha estado su semana? La mía ha sido muy fría… estoy que me convierto en un cubito de hielo.

Tengo algo que informarles. Este viernes por la noche (23:00 hora Perú) salgo de viaje hasta el día martes de la próxima semana. Así que no voy a poder actualizar sino hasta el próximo miércoles. Quedan avisados, me demoraré un poco más de lo normal pero voy a regresar con las baterías recargadas.

Sin más dilación, los dejo con el capítulo.

**Capítulo 9**

En los días siguientes Sakura y Naruto mantuvieron una cierta distancia uno del otro, como en un mutuo acuerdo.

Naruto debería estar sintiéndose aliviado por el hecho de Sakura no había vuelto a caer en sus brazos durante la madrugada en las varias posadas donde habían pernoctado. Pero en la oscuridad de la noche, no lograba dormirse. Pasaba horas y horas despierto, recordando la sensación de tener el sensual cuerpo femenino junto al suyo por algunos instantes. Plegarias, ayunos, baños de agua helada, nada era capaz de librarlo del deseo ardiente que dominaba su ser.

No era que Sakura lo ignorase por completo. Diariamente ella hacía comentarios sobre el paisaje, recitaba tramos de poesías y cantaba canciones de trovadores. Kakashi tenía razón, la joven lady tenía la voz de un ángel. Pero lo que más perturbaba a Naruto, eran las tentativas que Sakura hacía de hablar inglés, en una campaña incesante para arrancarle una sonrisa.

-¿Y entonces, fray Naruto? El dueño de ese último hospedaje era un gran hijo de puta ¿No te parece?-comentó Sakura tres días más tarde, mientras dejaban atrás la aldea de Leebottwood.

Naruto casi se cayó del lomo de Daisy al oír tales palabras. "Hijo de puta " ¡Por Dios y María Santísima! ¿Dónde Sakura había aprendido esa expresión? Reprimiendo las ganas de lanzar una carcajada, frunció el ceño.

-Por favor, fray Naruto, no me mires de ese modo. Solamente estoy intentando hablar un inglés más coloquial. En cuanto al posadero, él nos cobró más de lo que sería justo por una comida. ¡O sea, fue un gran hijo de puta!

Sakura tenía razón en relación al posadero, pero Naruto no podía permitir que ella pensase que usar el término "_hijo de puta_ " fuese apropiado para una dama. ¿Y si la joven dijese tales palabras delante de otras personas? ¿Y si las pronunciase delante del marido? Al pensar que Sasuke Uchiha podría abofetearla por expresarse groseramente, Naruto asumió una expresión todavía más seria.

-¿Dime qué hice ahora para hacerte enojar tanto, fray Naruto?-indagó Sakura-Necesito practicar mi inglés y tu eres el único que me puede ayudar en esa tarea.

Naruto escribió algo en la pizarra y se la mostró a Sakura.

-¿Ah, quieres saber donde aprendí la expresión "_hijo de puta_"? Fue allá en el hospedaje. Oí a dos hombres conversando y ellos repitieron varias veces esas palabras. Me gustó como suenan. "Hijo de puta"

Si Sakura las pronunciase una vez más, Naruto no sería capaz de controlarse y comenzaría a reírse… O la tomaría en sus brazos y la callaría con un beso. ¡Cielos! ¿De dónde había venido esa idea?

Limpiando la pizarra con la manga del hábito, volvió a escribir.

-Las damas no dicen 'Hijo de puta' ni palabras aprendida de hombres desconocidos en posadas-leyó Sakura en voz alta-Perfecto fray Naruto, entendí el mensaje. A propósito ¿Ya te dije que tienes una letra muy bonita?

Espoleando levemente su caballo, ella se apartó galopando y riendo.

Aquella noche los viajantes atravesaron un puente de piedra sobre el río Severn y entraron en la ciudad de Shrewsbury. Aceptaron con gratitud la hospitalidad del convento vecino a la Iglesia de Santa María, construida en el siglo XII.

_Por lo menos Sakura-chan no aprenderá ningún término grosero aquí_, pensó Naruto antes de ir a conversar con la abadesa, quien lo había mandado a llamar.

-¡Estoy horrorizada!-dijo la superiora del convento, al verlo en su sala privada-¡Qué escándalo! ¿Cómo el chevalier de Haruno permitió que su hija viniese a Inglaterra sin una chaperona para cuidar su honra?

_La tía de lady Sakura se hirió gravemente en un accidente y quedó impedida de proseguir viaje_ escribió Naruto en su pizarra.

-¡Aún así, eso no es excusa para que una joven dama ande por ahí viajando sola!

_Yo estoy encargado de proteger el honor de lady Sakura_ explicó Naruto por escrito.

-¡Humpf! Eres un muchacho demasiado joven para asumir esa tarea, además de ser demasiado guapo para tu propio bien. Recuerda firmemente tus votos, querido fray. Pobreza, obediencia y… castidad.

_Si me lo permite, debo ir hasta a la capilla a hacer mis oraciones de la noche_ escribió él. Estaba tan irritado con la actitud intolerante de la abadesa que acabó rompiendo el pedazo de tiza que sujetaba.

-Buena idea, fray. Vaya a hacer sus oraciones. Yo rezaré por lady Sakura, para que ella viaje con seguridad al encuentro de su prometido.

Cuando Naruto iba a salir de la sala, la abadesa lo interrumpió.

-¿Puede darme su bendición, fray?

Después de hacer la señal de la cruz y murmurar un "Que Dios la bendiga", Naruto se refugió en la capilla del convento. Una súbita preocupación lo asaltó. ¿Por san Francisco, y si la abadesa le pidiese decir misa a la mañana siguiente? Se vería obligado a explicar que todavía no había sido ordenado. ¿Y qué sucedería entonces? ¿La abadesa permitiría que Sakura siguiese el viaje en su compañía o insistiría en mantener a la joven en el convento y lo mandaría de vuelta al monasterio? La madre superiora era del tipo inflexible, muy capaz de tomar una decisión como esa.

Al pensar en tal posibilidad, Naruto se dio cuenta cuanto deseaba acompañara Sakura hasta el final del viaje.

_Yo me comprometí a proteger el honor de Sakura-chan_ pensó él. _Ella estará más segura conmigo que con cualquier otra persona. Yo daría mi propia vida para protegerla._

Naruto demoró algunos segundos para notar que todo su cuerpo temblaba.

* * *

><p>-¿Kakashi, sabes dónde está fray Naruto?-preguntó Sakura aproximándose a la mesa donde los hombres estaban cenando, en una sala del convento.<p>

-Lo vi yendo a la capilla, después de hablar con la madre superiora. ¿Ya cenaste, milady?

-Si. Cené antes que ustedes, en compañía de las monjas. ¡Quien no cenó es fray Naruto, para variar! ¡No entiendo cómo logra ayunar tanto!

-El fraile es un hombre dedicado a Dios y en este momento se encuentra en la casa de Dios. Me parece normal que él prefiera rezar a cenar.

-¡Tonterías! Todos necesitan comer de vez en cuando, incluso los hombres dedicados a Dios.

Al terminar de hablar Sakura tomó un plato, lo llenó con comida y lo cubrió con una servilleta de lino gruesa.

-¿Para qué es ese plato, milady? ¿Tienes miedo de despertar con hambre en medio de la noche?-bromeó Kakashi.

-No. Voy a llevarle un poco de comida para alguien que reza de más y come de menos.

-Fray Naruto es un hombre dedicado a la Iglesia, milady. Por favor, no te olvides de eso.

-Quédate tranquilo, Kakashi. Y no te olvides que yo soy una mujer prácticamente casada-respondió Sakura con dignidad.

El frío interior de la capilla olía a moho e incienso. Algunas velas encendidas iluminaban débilmente el ambiente. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, Sakura vio a fray Naruto delante del altar de rodillas. Se acercó, en silencio, y se arrodilló al lado de él. Las piedras irregulares del piso le helaron la piel, incluso a través de las diversas capas de enaguas bajo la falda del vestido. Miró de reojo a fray Naruto, quien no dio la menor indicación de haber notado su llegada.

Sakura colocó suavemente el plato con comida en el piso, hizo la señal de la cruz, bajó la cabeza y murmuró una plegaria. A continuación, volvió a mirar disimuladamente al hombre a su lado. No quería interrumpirlo en su devoción, pero tampoco deseaba marcharse antes de convencerlo de comer un poco.

Sintiéndose incómoda, cambió de posición y su rodilla se golpeó con una piedra puntiaguda. Soltó un gemido ahogado de dolor, pero ni aún así fray Naruto la miró. Pensó en fingir un desmayo sólo para ver lo que él haría, pero casi podía oír la voz de Tsunade diciéndole que no hiciese el papel de tonta.

De repente, una sombra en movimiento llamó la atención de Sakura. Era una araña pequeña que subió por el hábito de fray Naruto y desapareció dentro del cuello de la prenda.

Conteniendo la respiración, Sakura esperó que él reaccionase a la invasión del asqueroso bicho.

Pero nada sucedió.

Ella lo miró, asustada. ¿Fray Naruto estaba en transe? ¿Iba a caerse al piso y tendría convulsiones? ¿O levitaría?

-¿Fray Naruto?-lo llamó con un susurro, tocándole levemente el brazo.

Sin dejar de mirar en dirección al altar, él llevó un dedo a los labios para pedirle silencio.

Sakura parpadeó. ¿De dónde sacaba fray Naruto tanta concentración para rezar, al punto que ni una araña lo perturbaba? Tal vez fuese mejor seguir el ejemplo de él y orar un poco más, en vez de perder el tiempo con preguntas bobas.

Sin embargo, Sakura no pudo orar por mucho que lo intentó. Fray Naruto parecía emanar un calor propio que la mantenía caliente, a pesar del frío que subía de las piedras del piso. Los cabellos rubios del religioso, iluminados por la luz débil de las velas, formaban un halo dorado, dándole la apariencia de una criatura divina. Las manos fuertes, con largos dedos, estaban unidas en un gesto de rezo. Al mirarlas, Sakura se acordó del incidente de algunas noches atrás, en el primer hospedaje, cuando se había caído encima de fray Naruto y él la había sujetado para evitar que se golpease la cabeza…

Con que gentileza fray Naruto la había tocado y cuan decepcionada había quedado ella cuando el religioso se había apartado…

Sakura se estremeció.

_¡Dios, perdóname! Fray Naruto es tuyo, no mío_, pensó mientras se ponía de pie.

-Te traje la cena, fray-le avisó, señalando el plato cubierto por la servilleta, antes de salir rápidamente de la capilla.

Al llegar al pequeño cuarto que le había sido destinado para pasar la noche, abrazó la almohada llena de paja fresca y lloró.

Naruto respiró profundamente, relajó los músculos y se libró de la pequeña araña que le había entrado por el cuello del hábito. Si Sakura-chan hubiese dicho una sola palabra más, si hubiese permanecido a su lado por un solo segundo más…

Prefería no completar ese pensamiento.

Al mirar al plato colocado en el piso, oyó su estomago gruñir de hambre.

Sonrió.

Seguramente a Dios no le gustaría verlo cometer el pecado de tirar comida o verlo despreciar un acto de caridad.

Después de un "amén " final, Naruto tomó el plato y salió de la capilla para ir a cenar en el jardín cerca del claustro de las monjas. Mientras comía un pedazo de carne, tuvo la sensación de oír la voz de fray Ebisu.

_"Los caminos de Dios son misteriosos, hijo"._

* * *

><p>Y otro capítulo que llega a su final… la cosa entre esos dos cada vez se pone más animada. Ahora Sakura ya piensa en Naruto como Su fray, y no digamos lo que piensa Naruto de ella.<p>

Antes de olvidarme, les dejo los spoilers del próximo capítulo.

_Naruto tuvo tiempo de notar que Sakura lo miró con admiración al verlo pasar montado el bello caballo negro y su corazón se llenó de orgullo._

_¿No te pesa en la consciencia pensar que vas a entregar a una dulce criatura a manos de un hombre cruel, que más se parece a un animal?_

Como siempre, aquí están las respuestas a sus reviews.

**yanitza04:** Perdón por demorarme tanto poniendo la continuación linda, pero las responsabilidades adultas son una faena muy pesada y casi ni me dejan tiempo libre. La parte donde Sakura se cae es, en definitiva, una de mis favoritas. Nuestra ojiverde ya está cayendo en el encanto del rubio… yo también quería que, al menos, se rozaran sus labios… pero tranqui linda, que todavía tienen un buen trecho por recorrer juntos. Me imaginaba que eras la misma, yanitza es un nombre bonito y poco comun. Besos de chocolate.

**Azkaban**: ¡Bienvenida al fic reina! No te apresures a buscar el libro en la red, que yo voy a poner el título y el autor al final. No se que haya podido pasar con fanfiction, pero desde el primer fic que publiqué tengo habilitada la opción para los reviews anónimos… al principio yo no tenía cuenta y me molestaba cuando quería dejar un review y no podía. No te preocupes por haber parecido pedante, al contrario; gracias por preocuparte por el fic. Besos de almendras.

**Antharez**: Cupido si que dio en el blanco. Como dices, lo de Naruto no es simple y mera lujuria; sino que él está enamorándose de Sakura a pasos agigantados. Y Sakura va por el mismo camino. Esa fue la frase clave del capítulo, con eso uno se da cuenta cuales son los sentimientos del rubiales. Vaya, entonces te vuelvo a enviar besos de fresas.

**Kam**: ¡Reina de mi corazón! Toda la razón del mundo, teníamos mucho que festejar y fue a lo grande. Es una promoción por tiempo súper limitado, pero quien sabe; parece que tuvo buena acogida así que quizá regrese la promoción de spoliers dobles. ¿A quién no le llamaría la atención ese monje rubio con cuerpo de Hércules y rostro de arcángel? Yo hubiera caído a sus pies desde el principio. ¡Yo también quiero… jugar con él! No es justo… algunas si que tienen suerte. Sip, es bueno saber que hay chicos leyendo esto; así no dicen que solo a las chicas les gustan las historias románticas. (creo que esa es la categoría de est fic) La vida adulta es aburrida… pero de vez en cuando hay cosas muy divertidas, como poder subirte a todos los juegos mecánicos que quieras sin que te digan que no tienes la talla o edad mínima. Besines de frambuesa.

**kidloco**: Lo siento, pero el nombre del libro lo voy a poner en el último capítulo. Si lo pongo ahora, todos se van a leerlo por Internet y el fic se queda sin sentido. Naruto tiene la fuerza de voluntad de un súper hombre, no por nada tiene a medio mundo derritiéndose por él, conmigo a la cabeza… lástima que Sakura lo tiene bien amarrado. Su fuerza de voluntad es una de las cosas más lindas que tiene. No se si lo sabes, pero soy una chica :D Besines de menta.

**OOANDISAOO:** De verdad linda, creo que estamos delante de un caso de estafa. Porque yo he estado con Naruto absolutamente veinticuatro horas al día los siete días de la semana. Además le hice leer el review y me dijo que él jamás me engañaría. O es estafa o es el hermano gemelo desconocido de Naruto que está contigo. Sabes, mejor no nos preguntemos que es, parece que las dos lo tenemos a tiempo completo… aunque también podría ser un kage bunshin… no se. Besines de crema.

**LadySuzume-Chan**: ¡Cari! Yo también te extrañaba mucho. Kami-sama, el clima está demente. Mi semana ha sido muy, muy fría. Lo bueno es que este fin de semana me voy de viaje algunos días a una zona más cálida. Lo malo es que me voy con el inicio de una gripe… Que cosa no hubiera dado yo por estar en el lugar de Sakura y poder acariciar los cabellos de Naruto. Sep, totalmente de acuerdo; ella todavía no se da cuenta de que el rubio nos pertenece a nosotras exclusivamente. Yo también odie a Kakashi en ese momento, interrumpió el momento exacto. Yo también quería ver el beso… habrá que esperar a ver que pasa entre ellos. Pero te soplo un detallito; Kakashi jugará un papel muy importante y será de gran ayuda. Jo, lo siento, pero estar primera en fila es una cosa exclusiva por haber sido la primera en leerlo. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. No me lo vas a quitar. Te lo puedo prestar un ratito pero es mío de mí de mi propiedad mía. Amore de mi vida, te mando mil besos acaramelados.

**Yuli**: Gracias por pasarte a dejar un review linda. Esos detallitos me hacen feliz como una lombriz. Besos de trufas.

**pelusa-writer**: Es un gustazo enorme leerte de nuevo linda, que cuando no estás se te hecha de menos. Tranqui nena, las semanas catastróficas nos tocan a todas casi al mismo tiempo. La semana pasada ha sido horrible para mí porque me han sacado el ancho en el trabajo y yo estoy con una gripe que me quiere dar… La pareja va despacio pero afianzándose cada segundo que pasa. Gracias por seguir aquí reina, que las lectoras fieles como tu son una bendición. Besos de Naruto.

Colorín colorado, esta actualización se ha acabado.

Un beso enorme para todo el mundo.

Cami Sky


	10. Chapter 10

¡Holitas a todas y todos! ¿Cómo están?

Yo la pasé genial estos días. Me fui de viaje en unas pequeñitas vagaciones y no pude haber hecho mejor cosa. Estoy con las baterías recontra recargadas y más feliz que nunca. Por eso esta vez les voy a volver a dejar spoilers dobles… pero eso va mucho más abajo, así que los dejo con el capítulo.

**Capítulo 10**

Después de asistir a la misa dada por el capellán del convento, lo que alivió mucho la ansiedad de Naruto, los viajantes dejaron Shrewsbury bajo una fina garúa fría. También, para el alivio de Naruto, la abadesa no había dicho nada más sobre el hecho de Sakura no estar acompañada por una chaperona.

-¡Atchis!

Oyendo a Sakura estornudar por décima vez, él se acercó a la joven.

-¡Caramba!-dijo ella a modo de saludo-Qué clima horrible ¿No te parece fray Naruto? Creo que no vas a cantar en mi casamiento, sino en mi funeral… ¡Oh, ya me olvidaba! Por supuesto que no vas a cantar en ningún momento por el voto de silencio ¿Cierto? Permanecerás callado como un gran ángel esculpido en piedra, con las manos unidas en plegaria y la cabeza baja. ¡Qué asombroso! Para ser sincera, nunca vi un ángel tan alto como tu. O mejor dicho, nunca vi un ángel de ninguna clase, ni alto, ni bajo, ni…

Un nuevo estornudo le impidió terminar la frase.

Naruto frunció el ceño, preocupado. Los ojos de Sakura-chan estaban rojos, lagrimeantes, pero en ningún momento ella se había quejado de estar sintiéndose mal. ¡Qué milagro! Todas las otras mujeres que Naruto había conocido, incluyendo su madre, insistían en quedarse en cama a la menor señal de indisposición. Pero esa delicada flor francesa, nada acostumbrada al severo clima inglés, seguía cabalgando como si no sintiese ningún malestar físico.

_¿Cómo te sientes milady?_ escribió Naruto en su pizarra antes de mostrársela a Sakura.

-Estoy bien, gracias. Siento la cabeza un poco pesada y mi nariz está tapada, pero eso no es problema-respondió ella, volviendo a estornudar.

Sakura podía bromear respecto a su propio funeral, mas Naruto no veía la menor gracia en el asunto. Sería necesario parar en algún lugar durante algunos días para que la joven se recuperase, pues el tiempo sólo iba a empeorar de allí en adelante.

Apartándose de Sakura y aproximándose a Kakashi, Naruto le mostró lo que acababa de escribir en la pizarra.

-Muy bien-asintió el sargento al leer lo que estaba escrito-Concuerdo que debemos parar para que lady Sakura descanse y se recupere. ¿Pero dónde podemos detenernos?

Al leer la respuesta de Naruto, Kakashi silbó.

-¡Qué osadía, fray! ¿Sabe cuál es el nombre de mi caballo? ¡Diablo Negro! Ah, eso lo quiero ver… ¡Un religioso cabalgando al Diablo! Solamente le aconsejo tener cuidado, pues mi caballo merece el nombre que tiene. ¿Cree que podrá dominar a un caballo tan fogoso?

Naruto asintió y permitió que una ligero sonrisa le curvase la boca. Kakashi tenía un buen caballo, si, pero ni de lejos Diablo Negro podía ser comparado a Rayo de Luna, el garañón gris que con tanto orgullo había montado cuando vivía en la corte.

El sargento y el religioso intercambiaron monturas sin más demora. Naruto adoraba estar nuevamente sobre un caballo de verdad y no sobre el lomo de una mula terca. Hincó los talones en los flancos de Diablo Negro, quien partió a pleno galope. Naruto tuvo tiempo de notar que Sakura lo miró con admiración al verlo pasar montado el bello caballo negro y su corazón se llenó de orgullo.

_Dios, prometo hacer vigilia hasta la medianoche de hoy como castigo por el pecado de la vanidad. Pero, por favor, déjame aprovechar este instante de placer mundano_ rezó en sus pensamientos.

Tres horas más tarde, Sakura estaba acostada en una cama con sabanas limpias y un ladrillo caliente, envuelto en una franela, a sus pies. La búsqueda de Naruto de un refugio había sido más que fructífera: Burke Crest, hogar de sir James Foxmore y su esposa, lady Eleanor, se encontraba a seis kilómetros más adelante en el camino. Sakura no se preocupó por saber cómo Naruto había logrado hacer con que la pareja de nobles los hospedase. Todo lo que importaba ahora era que sus cabellos estaban secos, que sus pies estaban calientes y que lady Eleanor era la bondad hecha persona. Mejor todavía, la dama hablaba un francés impecable.

-Listo, mi querida, aquí está-dijo la lady del castillo, entregándole una taza con leche tibia endulzada con miel-Y ahora me gustaría saber como los hombres que te acompañan fueron capaces de maltratarte tanto. ¡Sólo porque a ellos les gusta cabalgar todo el día bajo la lluvia, eso no significa que a ti te guste hacer lo mismo!

-La culpa no es de ellos, milady, sino mía-respondió Sakura después de tomar un trago de leche- Ya perdí demasiado tiempo en los caminos ingleses, mi prometido debe estar pensando que desistí del casamiento y decidí huir con mi dote-ella sonrió con tristeza al pensar en las pulseras-Me habían dicho que debía llegar a Northumberland antes que comience a nevar.

-Lo que te dijeron sobre la nieve es verdad, pero si no te curas de este resfriado no tendrás que preocuparte por llegar a ningún lugar.

-Fuiste muy gentil aceptando recibirme en tu castillo, pero no deseo abusar de tu hospitalidad.

-Déjate de tonterías, tu visita llegó en buena hora-Lady Eleanor, quien estaba embarazada de siete meses, acarició el vientre con cariño-Desde que dejé de cabalgar, no he tenido oportunidad de conversar con otras personas más allá de aquellas que viven conmigo. Tu llegada significa que ahora tengo alguien con quien intercambiar novedades y me encantan las novedades. Eres la respuesta a mis plegarias, querida.

-Si se trata de plegarias, debes agradecerle a fray Naruto. El es el encargado de nuestras oraciones. Además, fray Naruto parece no hacer otra cosa más que rezar-comentó Sakura, disimulando un bostezo de cansancio y sueño.

-Tal vez él rece mucho para hacer penitencia por la vida que llevaba antes de entrar al monasterio-se rió Eleanor.

-¡Oh! ¿Ya conocías a fray Naruto?

-Si. Mi marido y yo lo conocimos en la corte, hace menos de un año y en esa ocasión él llevaba una vida muy diferente a la que lleva ahora.

-Yo no sabía que fray Naruto había vivido en la corte. ¿Era el capellán de alguna de las damas de compañía de la reina?

Esa idea desagradó Sakura, quien prefería considerar a fray Naruto como exclusivamente suyo. Cielos ¿Por qué estoy actuando como una doncella celosa? pensó ella, de repente, avergonzada.

-¿Capellán?-La dama volvió a reírse-Bien, muchas damas solían buscarlo, pero no para tratar de cuestiones espirituales precisamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, milady?

¡Por Dios! ¿Fray Naruto había sido un mal religioso, que había sido expulsado de la corte y mandado al monasterio de San Hugo por su comportamiento inadecuado?

-Nada de lo que estás pensando querida, quédate tranquila. Fray Naruto es un hombre bueno y honrado, estás bien protegida con él. Ahora trata de descansar un poco, puedo ver que tus ojos están cerrándose solos de tanto sueño. Volveremos a conversar cuando despiertes.

Cuando su anfitriona la dejó sola en el cuarto Sakura intentó pensar en lo que había escuchado respecto a fray Naruto, pero el cansancio acabó por vencerla y se durmió en pocos minutos.

Soñó que estaba en un campo florido y que un caballero de armadura plateada cabalgaba en su dirección, montado el caballo negro de Kakashi. Un par de alas doradas salían de la espalda del caballero, quien traía en la mano derecha una lanza de fuego. Cuando el caballero llegó cerca de ella y se sacó el yelmo, Sakura vio los inconfundibles cabellos rubios y los ojos azules de fray Naruto.

* * *

><p>-¿Aceptas un poco de sidra para refrescarte la garganta?-preguntó sir James.<p>

Naruto negó con a cabeza.

-Hum, veo que estás tomando tu vocación muy en serio… mucha gente allá en la corte dudaba que lograrías pasar más de un mes en el seno de la Iglesia, cuando hay tantos otros senos a disposición de un hombre con sangre caliente en las venas, no sé si me entiendes…

Naruto intentó esconder su pudor girando la cara para el costado. Para el bien de Sakura-chan, había sido perfecto poder contar con la hospitalidad de los Foxmore. Por otro lado, su antigua amistad con sir James lo colocaba en la incómoda posición de tener que revivir el pasado.

-Es un placer verte de nuevo amigo, pero parece que has perdido peso desde que entraste al monasterio. ¿Los frailes no te alimentan bien o renunciaste a la comida así como renunciaste a las mujeres?

Percibiendo que su amigo estaba bromeando, Naruto se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-¡Ah, así está mejor! Es bueno verte sonriendo otra vez. ¿Y entonces, has recibido noticias de tus padres? ¿Ellos están bien?

Naruto tragó en seco y asintió. ¿Cómo explicarle a James cuan azorada su madre había quedado al enterarse que él tenía la intención de hacerse monje? ¿Cómo contarle que su padre se había puesto furioso y que le había gritado que el mejor caballero del rey Enrique era también el mayor imbécil del mundo? Desde que había entrado a la orden de los franciscanos, Naruto apenas había recibido una carta de su familia: un mensaje de su madre saludándolo para su vigésimo octavo cumpleaños.

Sir James se rió.

-Te reconocí ni bien puse mis ojos en ti. Fue muy gracioso verte llegar montado ese enorme caballo negro, con el hábito subido hasta la cintura por la cabalgata. ¡Apuesto a que las doncellas que se encontraban en el patio en ese momento no van a olvidar nunca la visión de tu llegada!

Naruto bajó la cabeza. La burla de su amigo era un castigo justo por la vanidad que había sentido cuando Sakura lo había visto partir al galope, montando a Diablo Negro. Además, también merecía ser castigado por haber provocado, aún sin querer, pensamientos lascivos en las criadas que habían visto sus piernas y otras partes privadas de su cuerpo.

-Hablando de doncellas-continuó sir James-la joven lady que estás acompañando es muy bonita y delicada. Actuaste correctamente al traerla acá, para dejarla recuperar sus fuerzas. Por la apariencia de la pobrecita, ella estaba necesitando descanso. A propósito, el sargento Kakashi me contó en un inglés medio básico que lady Sakura se va a casar con Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Es así o entendí mal lo que él dijo?

Detectando un tono áspero en la voz del amigo cuando él mencionó el nombre de Sasuke, Naruto tomó su pizarra y escribió algo.

-¿Quieres saber cuáles son las últimas noticias que tengo sobre los Uchiha?-dijo sir James-Las mismas de siempre. Las malas noticias abundan por todos lados. Ahora dime ¿Es verdad que la encantadora lady Sakura se va a casar con Sasuke?

Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Por Dios, es una locura! ¿No te pesa en la consciencia pensar que vas a entregar a una dulce criatura a manos de un hombre cruel, que más se parece a un animal? ¿Por qué no llevas a lady Sakura de vuelta a Francia y la devuelves a su padre, como cualquier buen cristiano haría en tu lugar?

_Lady Sakura es orgullosa. Ella jamás aceptaría romper el contrato de matrimonio firmado por el padre, pues sabe que eso lo humillaría_ escribió Naruto en la pizarra.

Sir James leyó las palabras escritas por su amigo, se quedó pensativo por algunos instantes y después comentó, en voz baja

-Oí decir que Sasuke Uchiha tiene sífilis-al ver que Naruto abría enormemente los ojos con horror, agregó-Parece que la enfermedad está en una etapa tan avanzada que nadie cree que Sasuke tenga más de un año de vida. Pero eso no servirá de consuelo a lady Sakura, pues cuando el maldito muera ella ya estará contagiada. Y entonces ¿Qué piensas sobre esta noticia?

Asaltado por un acceso de odio, Naruto tuvo ganas de salir cabalgando en ese exacto segundo rumbo al castillo Konoha, para estrangular a Sasuke Uchiha con sus propias manos. Pero en vez de hacer eso cerró los puños para intentar controlar la furia que lo había invadido. Sabía que debía pedir perdón a Dios por alimentar pensamientos tan violentos, pero… ¿Cómo aceptar los designios de Dios y permitir que Sakura se casase con un demonio sifilítico?

_¡Hice un voto de obediencia cuando decidí dedicarme a la Iglesia, no puedo romperlo!_ escribió Naruto en la pizarra con tanta fuerza que rompió la tiza.

Sir James secó con los dedos la lágrima que corrió por el rostro de Naruto y murmuró.

-Me alegra saber que tu corazón no se transformó en un bloque de piedra, amigo. Cuida a lady Sakura lo mejor que puedas… Y reza para que suceda un milagro.

* * *

><p>Aquí se termina el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado :D<p>

Como les dije arriba, está vez estoy muy, que muy feliz; así que les voy a dejar de regalito spoilers dobles… con una yapa.

_-¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Qué diría fray Ebisu si te viese leyendo una novela de esas? ¿Quedaría tan conmocionado y cuestionaría la sinceridad de tu vocación, no?_

_Quería reír y llorar al mismo tiempo, después abrazarla con fuerza hasta volverla parte de si mismo y asegurarle que siempre estaría segura al lado de él. También quería besarla, sumergir su lengua en la miel de esa boca de labios rosados y…_

_El corazón alado significa que un corazón leal y sincero es leve y vuela ligero para llevar su amor a la lady que lo conquistó. Los tres amores perfectos; las flores bordadas en el escudo del caballero, a su vez significan que él nunca va a olvidar a la mujer amada, sin importar lo que suceda._

_Yo… yo siempre estuve secretamente enamorada del valiente caballero del Zorro, aunque nunca le haya visto la cara._

_A lo largo de los años, Sakura-chan había estado enamorada de él…_

Ahora, como siempre, mi sección súper mega favorita... pero está vez las respuestas serán veloces porque ando algo escasa de tiempo y no quiero dejar sin contestar reviews.

**Azkaban**: ¡Yo también quiero ese Naruto conmigo! Quiero uno de carne y hueso que me quiera como el rubio la quiere a ella. La historia es mágica, te atrapa desde el principio… por eso me animé a subirla. ¡"Fanficcionalizar" es una palabra genial! No se me había ocurrido a mí. Me gusta mucho, mucho. Te la voy a piratear muajajajaja y la voy a usar yo también. Puedes quedarte tranquila linda, que capítulos hay para largo rato. Quedan muuchos capis. ¡Gracias por los ánimos linda! Esos me animan a seguir. Besos almendrados.

**Leonardo**: ¡Tiempo sin verte! Que bueno que estás de regreso. La conti ya está lista, gracias por lo de genial; eso me levanta el ánimo. Besos de menta.

**CrOnIcAs DeL hUrAcAn**: ¡Linda! Te esta echando de menos… pero si estás enfermita en mejor que te cuides. Prefiero que no dejes reviews y te cures a que te enfermes más. Estos capítulos han sido el desarrollo de su relación de confianza; es el primer paso para lograr que tengan una relación duradera. Yo también me reí mientras imaginaba a Sakurita insultando a posadero, con su dejo francés y su inglés masticado debió ser gracioso. El viaje fue súper genial, lo pasé mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Besos de Naruto con miel.

**Antharez**: Es que cupido los flechó y dio por completo en el blanco. Y es por eso que no importa cuento intenten evitarse mutuamente, siempre van a estar juntos. De que se puede, se puede. Ese es el chiste de los spoilers, dejarlos con la intriga. Lo bueno es que ya se resolvió tu duda. Besos de lúcuma.

**OOANDISAOO:** Tranquilizante reina, que acabo de hablar con él. Me dijo que si, que lo que pasaba era que como no quería decepcionarnos a las dos, estaba utilizando un kage bunshin; alternándolo entre nosotras. Pero que me calmara, que nunca se le pasó por la cabeza traicionarnos, que éramos las únicas a las que quería. ¡Es totalmente desesperante! tendría que tener menos autocontrol y lanzarse sobre Sakura. Yo me le hubiera lanzado encima hace mucho tiempo. Aquí está el siguiente capi linda, besos de frutilla.

**kidloco**: Me perdí. No entendí la primera parte del review. Eso si, la fuerza de voluntad de Naruto está decayendo poco a poco y ni se diga de Sakura, que ya ha caído. Ellos ya están atrapados el uno con la otra, solo que son tan ciegos que ni cuenta se dan. Sipo sip, soy una chica :D Lo de besines de menta es porque siempre que respondo un review, mando besos con algún sabor y esa vez te mande besos con sabor a menta. Besos de frambuesa.

**Herms-Haruno**: Te extrañé linda. De que se pone mejor, lo hace. El viaje debe acabar en algún momento… pero te aseguro que lo mejor viene después. Si no soportase las tentaciones, ya hubiera caído rendido a los pies de Sakura, ojala y pronto lo haga. Besines de uva.

**pelusa-writer:** Mmmm… buena pregunta. Honestamente, no sabría decir que posición tomarían los franceses si es que Sakura decide dejar al Uchiha y no ir a su castillo para casarse con Naruto en la primera iglesia que encuentre. Son demasiado leales a la palabra empeñada, así que supongo que primero golpearían al rubio antes de hacerlo pedacitos. Pero ten la seguridad de que después se volverán los mejores aliados de la parejita. Sia ti te da gusto leerme, a mi me encanta leerte también. El viaje fue genial, me divertí muchísimo. ¡Los besos de pelusa son divinos! ¡Yo te mando un beso de Cami Sky!

**yanitza04:** Que bueno que te haya gustado linda, a mí también me cantó ese capítulo. Gracias por tus deseos reina, el viaje no pudo ir mejor. Besos de limón.

**Yuli:** Nena siempre es lo máximo leerte. Tus presentimientos van por buen camino pero no pienso decirte nadita para mantenerte en suspenso. Besos de chocolate.

Ahora si, llegó mi hora de retirada.

Nos vemos el próximo capi.

Cami Sky


	11. Chapter 11

¡Hola todas! ¡Y hola todos!

¿Que tal ha estado su semana? Yo he estado saturada de trabajo... tanto que casi ni he tenido tiempo libre para poder sentarme a dormir tranquila. Además, no sé porqué ahora último no estoy durmiendo muy bien que digamos... me estoy despertando a eso de las 3 o 4 de la madrugada sin motivo alguno y ya no puedo volver a conciliar el sueño.

Tengo unas ojeras horribles...

¿Alguien conoce un buen método para poder dormir toda una noche de corrido? He intentado con un vaso de leche y con leer cosas aburridas pero no parece que funcionen.

Ahora si, los dejo con el capítulo de hoy.

**Capítulo 11**

A la semana siguiente, el clima había mejorado bastante y Sakura fue sanándose del resfriado gracias a los cuidados de lady Eleanor y sus hierbas medicinales y también gracias al contagioso clima de alegría que reinaba en Burke Crest.

Todos los miembros de la familia Foxmore se esforzaron para ayudarla a sentirse bienvenida, en especial los cuatro hijos de lady Eleanor y sir James: tres niños y una niña. Los niños le regalaban flores, plumas de pájaros y dulces y jugaban a enseñarle inglés.

Cuando recibió permiso de lady Eleanor para salir de la cama, Sakura comenzó a dar paseos por el interior del gran castillo recién construido y lleno de modernidades: un tanque cisterna en el techo, que recolectaba agua de lluvia y la conducía a través de tubos de piedra hasta la cocina; ventanas protegidas con vidrios; paredes recubiertas con tapices en los cuartos y una escalera con pasamanos.

Kakashi le informó a Sakura que los hombres del grupo estaban siendo muy bien tratados; aunque hablasen poquísimas palabras en inglés habían conseguido hacer amistad con el personal del castillo. Konohamaru, el joven conductor del carruaje, estaba coqueteando discretamente con la muchacha que era la nodriza del hijo menos de los Foxmore.

Sólo fray Naruto parecía cada vez más taciturno con el transcurrir de los días. Rara vez bajaba al salón principal a la hora del almuerzo y su presencia en la mesa a la hora de la cena era todavía más infrecuente. Como había sucedido en el monasterio, el religioso se perdía de vista cuando Sakura entraba en algún aposento donde él se encontraba.

Cierta tarde, al final de la semana, Sakura fue a sentarse en un banco del jardín del castillo para calentarse con el sol otoñal y leer un poco. Había traído consigo su libro preferido, que contaba la bella historia del caballero de corazón Leal y su amor por Lady Dulzura.

Sakura pasó lentamente las páginas del libro, leyendo las melodiosas palabras de los versos escritos en francés y observando con placer las delicadas ilustraciones coloridas. Una de sus ilustraciones preferidas era la que mostraba al valiente caballero de corazón Leal armándose para luchar contra el caballero de la Tristeza. Un rayo de sol hizo brillar la tinta dorada del yelmo del caballero de corazón Leal y las hojas de las flores que adornaban los márgenes de la página. El rico colorido de las ilustraciones hizo que Sakura recordase la ocasión en que su padre le había permitido visitar el legendario Campo de Oro.

Ella tenía once años en esa época y se había quedado maravillada con todo lo que había visto, oído, comido y bebido. Tiendas de telas coloridas formaban una verdadera ciudad encantada. Trovadores cantaban en versos las proezas de nobles caballeros y la belleza de las damas de la corte de Francia e Inglaterra. Carnes sazonadas con especias, espárragos con salsa de crema, aves y salmones asados, panes dulces, peras asadas con canela, galletas con pasas de uvas… todo era servido con generosidad en largas mesas de madera. Fuentes esparcidas entre las tiendas arrojaban vinos dulces de Borgoña.

Pero lo más impresionante de todo habían sido los torneos. Banderas de colores vivos y guirnaldas flores adornaban las gradas. Centenas de caballeros habían participado de las competencias, que comenzaban a la mañana temprano y seguían hasta el caer de la noche. Sakura había quedado especialmente fascinada con los caballeros, todos usando armaduras pulidas y yelmos ornamentados por plumas de colores brillantes. Había intentado arrojar un velo azul a uno de los participantes del torneo, en su deseo de homenajearlo. Una lástima que el magnífico héroe, montado un bello garañón gris, no hubiese reparado en ella, que en ese entonces era una niña...

Perdiéndose en devaneos románticos que incluían al caballero de corazón Leal, Sakura sólo se dio cuenta que alguien se aproximaba cuando una sombra recayó sobre el banco en el cual estaba sentada.

-¡Fray Naruto! ¡Me asustaste!-protestó ella, en el mismo instante en que escondía el libro entre los pliegues de sus voluminosas faldas.

Le parecía obvio que el religioso, siempre tan serio, no aprobaría lo que ella estaba leyendo.

En un gesto inédito, Naruto se sentó al lado de Sakura y extendió una de las manos con la palma hacia arriba.

-¿Qué quieres?-indagó Sakura, sintiéndose invadida por una inesperada oleada de calor causada por la proximidad de Naruto-¿Que te de mi mano para que puedas leer mi futuro? ¡Oh bien, yo no sabía que los frailes también eran gitanos!

Naruto sacudió la cabeza, indicó el pliegue de tela que escondía el libro y volvió a extender la mano.

Sabiendo que la mejor forma de defensa era el ataque; una lección que había aprendido siendo niña, cuando sus travesuras habían sido "recompensadas" con amenazas de zurras, Sakura le entregó el libro a Naruto y fue rápida en comentar.

-¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Qué diría fray Ebisu si te viese leyendo una novela de esas? ¿Quedaría tan conmocionado y cuestionaría la sinceridad de tu vocación, no?

Encogiéndose de hombros, Naruto se limitó a pasar las páginas del libro, examinando con interés cada una de las ilustraciones.

-Son lindas ¿No?-lo provocó Sakura-Siempre pienso en el fraile que las dibujó y las pintó… ¿Qué le pasaría por la cabeza al pobre hombre cuando él pintaba los pechos de la heroína? ¿Crees que él corría al confesionario cuando soltaba el pincel y las tintas?

Naruto le dirigió una mirada tan penetrante que ella se asustó.

-Oh, oh, fray Naruto ¡Sólo estaba bromeando! Por favor, no lo tomes a mal.

Ah, si el arrepentimiento matase…

Haciendo lo imposible para evitar que la sangre le hirviese en las venas, Naruto se recriminó por haber cedido a la tentación de buscar la compañía de la francesita. Había sido el peso en su consciencia lo que lo había estimulado a aproximarse a Sakura, quien parecía resentida con el hecho que él la evitaba siempre que podía. Al sentarse allí en el banco, solamente había querido demostrarle que no estaba enojado con ella. En verdad, extrañaba el sonido de la voz y la risa cristalina de Sakura; si la evitaba era para no colocar su propia alma en peligro.

Y pensar que dentro de poco tiempo tendría que entregarla al sifilítico Sasuke... Naruto se odiaba por la misión que debería cumplir en poco tiempo más, pues había dado su palabra de honor y no podía volverse atrás.

-¿Por qué tienes esa expresión tan mal humorada en un día tan bonito?-indagó Sakura de repente, volviendo a provocarlo-¿Estás enojado con Dios por no haber mandado a caer una lluvia que combine con tu estado de humor en este momento? ¡Vamos fray, sonríe, la vida es bella!

Naruto quería sonreír para ella. Quería reír y llorar al mismo tiempo, después abrazarla con fuerza hasta volverla parte de si mismo y asegurarle que siempre estaría segura al lado de él. También quería besarla, sumergir su lengua en la miel de esa boca de labios rosados y…

_Señor perdóname_, imploró Naruto, mortificado. ¿De dónde habían surgido esos pensamientos cargados de lujuria? Para variar, sería obligado a hacer penitencia toda la noche como castigo por las ideas pecaminosas que había tenido.

Esforzándose para no demostrar lo que sentía, él señaló la figura del caballero que predominaba en las ilustraciones del libro de Sakura.

-Este es el héroe del libro, el caballero de Corazón Leal-explicó Sakura suspirando-El es el noble caballero que procura demostrarle a Lady Dulzura que es digno del amor de ella. ¿Ves el blasón en el yelmo del héroe? El corazón alado significa que un corazón leal y sincero es leve y vuela ligero para llevar su amor a la lady que lo conquistó. Los tres amores perfectos; las flores bordadas en el escudo del caballero, a su vez significan que él nunca va a olvidar a la mujer amada, sin importar lo que suceda. ¡Ah, fray, ni te imaginas los peligros que el caballero enfrenta para proteger a Lady Dulzura!

Después de hacer una pausa para tomar aliento, Sakura se rió y continuó.

-Debes creer que estoy loca por hablar del caballero de corazón Leal como si él existiese en la realidad ¿Verdad? Por favor no lo niegues, puedo leerlo en tus ojos… crees que estor loca. No importa, ya estoy acostumbrada a provocar esa reacción en las personas. Tía Tsunade, por ejemplo, vive diciendo que tengo la cabeza en las nubes.

Naruto contuvo las ganas de sonreír ante el discurso de la joven. Necesitaba controlarse al máximo para no bajar las barreras que había levantado alrededor de su corazón para no dejarse envolver todavía más por los encantos de Sakura-chan.

-Tal vez mi suegro decida organizar un torneo en homenaje a mi casamiento con el hijo de él-comentó Sakura, de repente, con aire esperanzado-¿Crees que eso sea posible, fray ?

_Conociendo a los Uchiha como los conozco, lo dudo_ pensó Naruto, feliz por no poder expresar la verdad en voz alta.

-Sería maravilloso ver banderas flotando con el viento y oír el sonido de las trompetas, sabiendo que mi marido haría cualquier cosa para vencer a los rivales para agradarme. Si, sería maravilloso ¿No te parece?

Naruto tragó en seco. Sasuke Uchiha no era capaz de vencer en ningún tipo de combate y ni se le pasaba por la cabeza agradar a alguien más que no fuese él mismo. El comportamiento intolerable del hijo de sir Fugaku lo había obligado a abandonar la corte antes de tornarse hábil en el uso de la lanza y la espada.

-Me encantaría participar de un torneo como Reina de la Verdad y de la Belleza, aunque sólo fuese una vez-prosiguió Sakura, mirando con aire soñador la ilustración que mostraba al caballero-Yo vi un torneo en Francia, cuando tenía once años. Fue en el Campo de Oro, donde el rey Enrique y el rey Francisco se encontraron. Vi un caballero espléndido participar de las competencias. Él era más alto que los otros y tenía en el escudo un blasón mostrando un Zorro con los dientes expuestos.

Naruto sintió el orgullo estallarle en el pecho. ¡Por todos los santos, Sakura-chan lo había visto participar de un torneo cuando todavía era caballero de la corte del rey Enrique! El blasón del zorro pertenecía a la familia Uzumaki y aunque Naruto y su hermano Shikamaru usasen el mismo blasón, no había forma de confundir a uno con el otro. A pesar de ser un año mayor, Shikamaru era más bajo que su hermano.

Sakura sonrió con dulzura y tristeza antes de declarar.

-El caballero ni siquiera notó mi presencia. Yo era una niña en esa época. Cuando el caballero del Zorro se acercó a la tienda para que las damas adornasen su lanza con velos y cintas, homenajeándolo por la victoria que acababa de conquistar, él ni siquiera reparó en mí. Sé que parece una tontería, pero… hasta hoy guardo conmigo el velo azul que intenté darle al caballero del Zorro.

Con una timidez que le era poco habitual, Sakura agregó.

-Voy a confesarte un secreto fray, pues sé no se lo contarás a nadie. Yo… yo siempre estuve secretamente enamorada del valiente caballero del Zorro, aunque nunca le haya visto la cara. Mis hermanas se burlaron de mí durante años, llamándolo "el amor de mis sueños". Y eso es verdad, pues varias veces el caballero del Zorro se apareció en mis sueños. Pero sé que ahora llegó el momento de dejar esa fantasía tonta de lado, pues pronto estaré casada con un caballero de verdad. Tal vez deba usar un velo azul el día de mi casamiento con Sasuke Uchiha, para tener suerte en el matrimonio.

Naruto tuvo la sensación que una capa de fuego le cubría el corazón. A lo largo de los años, Sakura-chan había estado enamorada de él… Pero no, eso era tontería pura. Ella amaba a un caballero sin rostro cuyo blasón mostraba un zorro feroz. ¿Y qué diferencia hacía eso ahora? El había decidido dedicarse a la Iglesia y Sakura-chan pronto se casaría con… Naruto cerró los ojos al pensar en Sasuke Uchiha, un hombre podrido en cuerpo y alma.

-Oh, perdóname, fray -se disculpó Sakura-Hablé tanto que debes haber quedado con dolor de cabeza ¿Verdad? No te preocupes, ya me estoy yendo.

Ella tomó su libro de vuelta, se levantó y se apartó. El fino velo verde que le cubría los cabellos flotó a su alrededor, soplado por la brisa, dándole la apariencia de una hada etérea.

Naruto permaneció sentado en el banco, intentando recordar cuando había sentido por última vez tanto deseo de tocar a una mujer.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo?<p>

Lo del Caballero de Corazón Leal y Lady Dulzura me parece de lo más tierno. Un hombre dispuesto a enfrentar todo tipo de peligros por la mujer a la que ama… no se porqué me recuerda a Naruto.

Ahora, ya quedo clarísimo como el agua que Sakura estuvo enamorada, sin saberlo, de Naruto durante buena parte de su vida.

Me demoré mucho en poder seleccionar los spoilers para este capítulo, así que espero que los disfruten.

_¡Perra desgraciada! ¡Cuando sea mi esposa le enseñaré a no irritarme con estupideces!_

_¿Estás pensando en huir de mí, fray? ¿O debo decirte "milord "?_

Con ustedes, mi sección favorita.

**Azkaban**: Hola linda. Tres reviews en un solo capítulo, eso es sorprendente. ¿Cómo lo lograste? Yo no he podido dejar más de dos reviews por capítulo… La palabra fanfictionalizar ya te la piratee, me ha gustado muchísimo. Lo que yo quiero es encontrar a un hombre como nuestro Naruto… que venga montando un caballo y todo. La historia es bellísima, como dices; tiene ese no-se-qué que te atrapa desde el inicio. Es toda una historia de amor. Lo siento linda, no te puedo contar más sobre lo de Sakura y su enamoramiento… porque todo quedó explicado en este capi. Je, se que los psoilers daban pie a pensar otra cosa y fue por eso que puse esas frases en concreto. No sabes como me demoré en encontrar algo que los dejara con la imaginación volando pero que al mismo tiempo no revelara al cien por ciento el contenido. Si me di cuenta de que eres la misma con y sin cuenta, además me lo dijiste en el primer review que dejaste. Besos de chocolate.

**pelusa-writer**: Siempre es fabuloso leer tus comentarios nena, casi me pareciera que estuviera justo frente a ti. La situación de Sakurita es algo incierta, no estará clara hasta que lleguen al castillo de Konoha y converse con su suegro-prometido-viejo verde. La cara de Kakashi será un verdadero poema… ¿la niña de sus ojos comprometida con un sifilítico o con un viejo verde? A mi me parece que Kakashi quiere a Sakura como si fuera su propia hija, por eso la cuida y defiende tanto. Besos besos de caramelo.

**CrOnIcAs DeL hUrAcAn**: Que bueno que ya estés mejorcita reina, me tenías preocupada. Pues ya somos varias que queremos un Naruto para nosotras, así que linda; te toca ponerte en la lista de espera y hacer tu cola. Que yo me puse primera en lista y recién va a ser mi turno. Mil besos de fresa.

**OOANDISAOO**: Claro que si reina, Naruto hizo un excelente trabajo des estresándome; ahora estoy muchísimo más tranquila y feliz que antes. No te preocupes linda, que nuestro rubio siempre estará allí para darte un masaje súper relajante para que se te pase el cansancio. Lo de estar quebradas pues vamos siendo dos. Para mi viajecito me gasté un dineral y, ahora que regresé, tengo mil gastos a cada uno más grande que el otro… que si un cumpleaños, que si una fiesta para la que no tengo vestido, que mis estudios de idiomas… no tengo ni un mísero centavo en mi bolsillo ahora. La idea de que se pierdan por el camino de la vida es muy buena, voy a proponérsela a los dos a ver que me dicen… el resultado es lo que más me gusta. Naruto dice que jamás de los jamases nos engañará, que nos quiere demasiad para hacerlo. Besos de almendra.

**Antharez**: ¿Por qué lo que sienten es imposible? ¿Solo porque ella está comprometida y él es un fraile? Me niego a creerlo. Yo si creo en los milagros y créeme que uno muy grande va a ocurrir. Pero de que, por ahora, el destino de la ojiverde es terrible si que lo es. La lúcuma es un fruto oriundo del Perú, con él se hacen dulces, postres, helados… es delicioso. Una vez más, besos de lúcuma.

**Kam**: ¡Nena! ¡Te extrañaba muchísimo! Ya pensaba que me habías abandonado… estaba toda triste. Si yo me enterase del pasado del fray, con todo eso de que es un hombre mucho más que experimentado… me le tiraría encima para comérmelo enterito. Pero como sé que Sakura es una señorita francesa de hace muchos siglos atrás, sé que no hará eso. No te me vuelvas a desaparecer nena, que me preocupas. Besos de chantilly.

**Aika Kuso**: Eso de que Naruto saldría a medianoche al castillo de cierta personita para matarla… pues como que siento que no encaja demasiado con su personalidad. Es un hombre valiente, fuerte, honesto y con honor, no creo que quiera ensuciarse las manos así. Más bien sería retarlos cara a cara y ganarles limpiamente. Besos de crema pastelera.

**Leonardo**: Es que Naruto tiene una fuerza de voluntad envidiable. Tener al objeto de su deseo a un paso y no poder hacer nada… además de tener que llevársela a otro… honestamente, yo habría tirado la toalla hace mucho tiempo. Aquí está la conti, espero que te guste. Besos de limón.

**LadySuzume-chan:** … … … … ¡Cariño mío! ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Te extrañé! Ya me imaginaba que me habías dejado de lado porque te aburriste… Coincido contigo, la vista de Naruto cabalgando hubiese sido maravillosa. Yo se que Naruto va a vivir feliz por siempre, solo que no con Sakura sino conmigo. Que lo voy a secuestrar y lo voy a tener para mi solita. Ya no desaparezcas linda, que me pongo toda triste si no estas por aquí. Besos de trufa.

Ahora si niños y niñas, yo me retiro. Que tengo un par de horas libres y quiero aprovecharlas para poder dormir un poco.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Cami Sky


	12. Chapter 12

¡Y aquí yo reportándome nuevamente!

¿Qué tal ha ido su semana? La mía ha sido una mezcla de cosas buenas y malas. Las buenas son que el martes fue feriado y pude dormir hasta tardísimo, mi tía vino de visita desde España y nos fuimos a pasear y comer. La mala es que por comer mucho helado, justo ahora que es invierno, me dio una gripa terrible.

Fue tan feita que me tuvo en cama todo un día.

¡Pero ya estoy muchísimo mejor!

Por fortuna parece que mi problema de insomnio ya se terminó. Ahora estoy durmiendo mucho mejor gracias a algunos consejillos que me dejaron. Muchas gracias chicas, me salvaron de tener unas ojeras del tamaño de la luna.

Así que con ustedes, les presento un nuevo capítulo.

**Capítulo 12**

Nadie parecía feliz a la mañana siguiente, después de la misa, cuando el grupo de viajantes partió. Lady Eleanor y los niños lloraron al despedirse de Sakura, cuyos ojos también se llenaron de lágrimas. La joven que servía de nodriza del hijo menor de los Foxmore le dijo adiós a Konohamaru con una sonrisa triste, de corazón partido. Los soldados franceses se despidieron de sus nuevos amigos con pesar.

Naruto fue el último en apartarse del castillo, pues sir James lo llamó de lado para una conversación particular.

-¡Recuerda lo que te dije!-gritó el lord de Burke Crest cuando el religioso ya estaba a algunos metros de distancia-¡Este peso se quedará en tu consciencia para siempre!

Sakura pasó el resto de la mañana intentando adivinar a que se había referido sir James con "el peso en la consciencia". Sabía que sería inútil preguntarle a fray Naruto, pues se quedaría sin respuesta. Con una expresión más seria que nunca en la cara, el religioso parecía estar en camino a su propia ejecución. Tal vez él estuviese extrañando el monasterio, deseando volver allá. O tal vez estuviese irritado por tener que volver a cabalgar Daisy, la mula temperamental.

* * *

><p>El viento helado viniendo del mar del Norte anunciaba la llegada inminente del invierno a la región pantanosa de Northumberland. Durante la noche, finas capas de hielo se formaban en la superficie del agua de los charcos y en los cascos de los caballos.<p>

Hasta el agua de la fuente sobre la mesa del cuarto amanecía congelada. Envolviéndose mejor en la capa forrada de piel, Sasuke Uchiha maldijo la posibilidad de que comenzase a nevar más pronto que de costumbre.

Hacia pocos minutos, un mensajero había traído al hijo de sir Fugaku, que se encontraba en el castillo Konoha, la noticia que la joven dama francesa había retardado su viaje una vez más, ahora bajo el pretexto de una indisposición física.

-¡Perra desgraciada! ¡Cuando sea mi esposa le enseñaré a no irritarme con estupideces!-insultó Sasuke, que ni en sueños pensaba en permitir que Sakura se casase con su padre.

-Así se habla, milord. Estoy seguro que conseguirá educar a la francesita-comentó Suigetsu, uno de los pocos aduladores que todavía apreciaban la compañía y el dinero del hijo de sir Fugaku.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Ahora dime ¿Dónde están los hombres que quedaste en conseguir para realizar el servicio?

-Ellos vendrán milord, no se preocupe.

-Pues será mejor que vengan pronto si quieren recibir el dinero que prometí.

-Hacer el trabajo del diablo es un asunto arriesgado, milord. Servicios oscuros deben ser realizados en horas oscuras.

-Reivindicar una esposa no es un servicio oscuro, Suigetsu.

-Concuerdo, milord. Pero si la mujer en cuestión ya fue reivindicada por otro hombre…

-¡Cállate, idiota! Por ley la lady francesa es mía-respondió Sasuke, reprimiendo las ganas de golpear a Suigetsu.

La voz de la prudencia le susurraba que los amigos, incluso aquellos comprados con oro, se estaban volviendo cada vez más escasos para él. Sasuke sabía que las personas lo veían como un ser demoníaco por las costras. Pocas mujeres aceptaban acostarse con él últimamente, a menos que fuesen viejas y feas o también tuviesen sífilis. Siempre que pensaba en la joven lady que estaba viniendo al castillo Konoha, Sasuke salivaba con excitación. ¡Qué el demonio se llevase a su padre al infierno y no soltase más pues la francesa y la dote que ella traía le pertenecían por derecho!

* * *

><p>Al final de la tarde el grupo llegó a Chester. Desde allí, seguirían hacia el norte rumbo a York, la mayor ciudad inglesa después de Londres. Naruto consiguió alojamiento para todos en el Blue Boar, un pequeño hospedaje de buena reputación que ya conocía de otros tiempos. El dueño del lugar era un sujeto honesto, bien humorado. Desgraciadamente el hombre también poseía una excelente memoria, como Naruto descubrió cuando entró en la posada.<p>

-¡Sea bienvenido, milord! ¿O debo llamarlo fray, ahora? ¡Por el hábito que está usando, parece que si! ¿Entonces decidió dedicarse a la Iglesia como dijo que haría cuando estuvo aquí en marzo del año pasado?-Sin dar tiempo para que Naruto respondiese, el posadero prosiguió-Oh, veo que trajo un grupo de buen tamaño para alegrar mi establecimiento. ¡Sean todos bienvenidos!

Sakura le sonrió al dueño del Blue Boar y se dirigió a él en un inglés cuya pronunciación era cada vez mejor.

-Buenas noches. Precisamos cuartos para la noche.

-Pues llegaron al lugar correcto, milady. Este es el mejor hospedaje de Chester.

En ese momento, Naruto usó pizarra y la tiza para preguntar al posadero cuanto costaría el servicio. El dueño del Blue Boar lo miró y preguntó, riendo

-Disculpe mi curiosidad, milord pero… ¿El gato le comió la lengua?

-Fray Naruto hizo un voto de silencio-explicó Sakura encargándose de acordar el precio, que se fijó en cuatro chelines.

A continuación, el posadero condujo a los viajantes hasta el primer piso del establecimiento.

-Este será su cuarto, milady. Las sabanas están limpias y la chimenea puede ser encendida sin demora-le dijo el hombre a Sakura, abriendo la puerta de un pequeño aposento en un rincón de una sala con seis camas y una chimenea grande.

-Sus acompañantes pueden dormir aquí mismo, cerca del fuego-Dándose vuelta hacia Naruto, él sugirió-Si prefiere un cuarto privado, milord…

Naruto lo interrumpió con un gesto. Al entrar a la orden de los franciscanos, había renunciado a ser tratado como un noble; continuar siendo llamado "milord " lo incomodaba. Además, sería mejor que Sakura-chan pensase que él era un hombre pobre y no el hijo de un lord. Con aire grave, Naruto indicó un área en el piso, cerca de la puerta del cuarto de la joven lady.

-Está bien milord, si quiere dormir en el piso…-murmuró el posadero, encogiéndose de hombros.

Notando que Sakura lo miraba con curiosidad, Naruto temió que ella le preguntase qué historia era esa de "milord ". Por suerte el posadero volvió a hablar, desviando la atención de la dama francesa.

-Imagino que todos tienen hambre ¿Verdad? Quédense tranquilos, mandaré a preparar ahora mismo una buena comida. Espero que les gusten los huevos fritos con manteca, carne asada, queso, pan fresco y tarta de manzana.

-Si, será perfecto- afirmó Sakura-Y también quedaríamos bastante satisfechos si nos trajese agua caliente para poder lavarnos antes de comer.

-Claro milady, claro. El agua caliente y la cena serán traídos sin demora. Si me dan permiso… milady… milord…

Cuando el posadero se apartó, Kakashi lanzó una carcajada y comentó

-¡Santo Dios, me quedé con la boca seca de tanto oír al hombre hablar! ¿Tendrá una buena cantidad de cerveza para matar a mi sed? Es mejor que vaya a verificar.

El sargento y los otros soldados franceses bajaron al salón principal de la posada.

Al verse solo con Sakura, Naruto se puso tenso y se preparó para seguir a Kakashi y al resto dos hombres.

-¿Estás pensando en huir de mí, fray? ¿O debo decirte "milord "?-preguntó ella con una sonrisita pícara-Es increíble como siempre procuras evitar mi compañía. ¿Es porque tengo mal aliento? No, creo que no, pues mastico hojas de menta varias veces por día.

Naruto mostró intención de bajar la escalera, pero Sakura se colocó en el camino de él.

-Oh, oh ¿Por qué tanta prisa? ¿Me transformé, de repente, en un dragón feroz? ¿Me tienes miedo, fray?

_Si Sakura-chan, te tengo miedo y mucho, pues cerca de ti me siento a punto de perder el control_ pensó Naruto. Frunciendo el ceño, él señaló que quería pasar.

-Todo bien, yo abriré camino. Pero sólo si prometes que me darás el placer de tu compañía después de cenar-declaró Sakura.

Cerrando los puños, Naruto pensó en la tortura que sería pasar algunos momentos en compañía de Sakura-chan. Si ya era difícil resistir la tentación cuando mantenía una cierta distancia de ella ¿Qué sucedería si estuviesen más cerca?

-Vamos fray, vas a encontrarte conmigo en el salón principal después la cena, de lo contrario no te dejaré pasar. A menos que me empujes escalera abajo ¿Qué me dices?

Viendo que la joven no pretendía ceder, Naruto asintió con reticencia.

-Muy bien-Sakura salió del frente de la escalera, permitiéndole el paso-Estamos de acuerdo; nos encontraremos después de cenar. Y ni se te ocurra esconderte pues no descansaré en paz hasta encontrarte. Te aviso por si todavía no lo sabes, yo siempre consigo lo que quiero ¿Entendiste?

Naruto bajó la cabeza y bajó los escalones rápidamente, acompañado por el sonido cristalino de la risa de Sakura.

* * *

><p>Tal parece que Sasuke no piensa rendirse por ningún motivo... por lo que a mi respecta, ese emo me cae cada vez peor.<p>

Ahora, gracias a la "indiscreción" del posadero, Sakura ya sabe que Naruto no es un simple fraile; sino que proviene de una buena familia.

Ese "milord" debería abandonar el hábito y volver a ponerse ropa normal para poder casarse con Sakura.

Pero mejor dejemos que las cosas sigan su rumbo.

Ahora le tocan el turno a los spoilers.

_¿Pero qué pecados tendría para confesar una criatura tan inocente, a excepción del pecado de haberse robado el corazón de un novicio franciscano?_

_Si pudiese, entraría en tu vida cabalgando mi fuerte garañón gris y te llevaría lejos de todo lo que significase tristeza. Te alimentaría con alegría, amor y…_

Ahora si… las respuestas a los reviews.

**Aika Kuso:** ¿Eras Yanitza? Haberme avisado antes nena, que ya me preguntaba que había sido de ti. ¿De que serie proviene el apellido? No me suena… creo que no la he visto. Si Naruto le dice a Sakura que él fue caballero… pues todos los sueños de la pelirosa se harían realidad. Y ya no tendría que soñar con un "caballero" apellidado Uchiha, es más podría prescindir de él. En lo personal, yo me le abalanzaría sobre él para comérmelo a besos. He probado con el té y ha funcionado en parte. Logra que me duerma un poco más rápido. Besos de cereza.

**CrOnIcAs DeL huracán:** ¿También te ha salido eso? A mi me apareció hace un par de días cuando entré para leer las actualizaciones de unos fics que estoy siguiendo. Yo también me quedé O.O y totalmente sorprendida. El Caballero de Corazón Leal y Lady Dulzura son un encanto encantador; cada que pienso en ellos se me vienen a la cabeza Naruto y Sakura. Sabía que me recordaba a Narutito por algo, si es que son idénticos. Nena, no tienes que preocuparte por Hinata, que ya apareció en el fic de pasada y también ya desapareció. Ahora no recuerdo si fue en el primer o segundo capítulo que la nombro, pero ella era la dama de compañía de Sakura que tuvo una intoxicación y se debió regresar a Francia casi volando. Así que por ella no nos preocupemos. El que nos debe preocupar es el emo del mal… a ese lo odio igual que lo odias tu. Sip, a hacer su colita que poco a poco irás avanzando. Besitos de fresa.

**Antharez**: Así como tú estás enamorado de Sakura, yo estoy irremediablemente enamorada de Naruto. Es que mientras ella es una ternura, él es todo un caballero andante. ¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato? Tú te robas a Sakura y te la quedas para ti mientras que yo me robo a Naruto y me lo quedo para mí solita. ¿A que es justo? Besines de limón.

**AliceTedi-chan: **Hola linda. Nop, creo que este es el primer review. Gracias por seguir el fic, que saber que lo haces me pone muy que muy feliz. No eres la única que le tiene un odio irracional a Sasuke; yo misma encabezo la lista de las que odiamos al emo ese. Gracias por los ejercicios de relajación reina, los he hecho y me han ayudado un montón, ahora estoy durmiendo mucho mejor. Besos de caramelo.

**Azkaban**: No linda, no te disculpes. Si no me incomodó, muy por el contrario, me gustó muchísimo. Encontré muy tierno que pusieras tanto empeño en dejar un review y que no te dejaras ganar por los problemas. ¿A que fue muy dulce lo de Sakura enamorada? A mi me pareció enternecedor escucharla "confesarle" su amor a Naruto. Sus edades creo que están bien; ahora mismo no recuerdo la edad de él pero fijo debe estar entre los 27 o 28. Y ella definitivamente si que tiene apenas 18 añitos. Lo de Shikamaru se me ocurrió en último minuto, creo que no habría un mejor hermano mayor para Naruto que él. Mil millones de gracias nena, que cada que leo tus reviews se me alegra el día. Besos de chocolate.

**Mustang195:** ¡Hola! Mmmmm lo de hacer los capítulos más largos es difícil. Al momento de fanfictionalizarlos, mantengo la estructura del libro original; así que los capítulos están del mismo tamaño que en el libro. Conozco un par de fics medievales pero no en este fandom, sino en el de Twilight. Besos de miel.

**Solei Dantes**: ¿Me equivoqué de fic? ¿Sigo en el fandom de Harry? ¡Nena, que gusto verte por aquí! No sabía que también te gustara el Narusaku. Llegado el momento la ojiverde se enterará de la identidad del Caballero de su infancia… pero debo decir que pronto pronto no es. Besos de frutilla.

**OOANDISAOO**: Sakura era un amor cuando niña. Pero como dices, necesitará más que un velo azul para poder ser feliz en caso de que se case con el emo sifilítico de Sasuke. Les propuse lo de perderse por el camino de la vida… pero no me lo aceptaron. Dijeron que no era muy honesto que digamos; además que la que protestó más fue Sakura. Así que tendremos que pensar en otras opciones. Con fe nos ganaremos la lotería, solo hay que tener confianza. Besos de dulce de leche.

**Andreina**: Bienvenida linda, que gusto que te sumes a la historia. Tranquila reina, que Naruto hará algo que nos sorprenderá a todas y tendrán su final super feliz. Besos de manzana acaramelada.

**pelusa-writer**: Madonna… me saco el sombrero delante de su perspicacia. Su capacidad de percepción es única. No puedo adelantarte nada, pero si te puedo decir que, desde ahora, las cosas tornan de un color más gris para la pareja. Como dices, ya se acerca cada vez más la hora del dramático despliegue. Un beso gigante muy mío.

**Kam**: Creo que todas coincidimos en que Sakura debió verse muy adorable estando enamorada de Naruto tan pequeñita. De haberse conocido en esa época, hubiesen podido mantener una relación más estrecha y quien sabe, quizá hasta haber sido prometidos en matrimonio. Pero por desgracia, el destino quiso que el prometido fuera el sifilítico emo. Lo bueno es que su relación avanza a paso lento pero seguro. Besos de uvita.

Y colorín colorado, esta actualización se ha acabado.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Cami Sky


	13. Chapter 13

¡Hola hola! Aquí yo de nuevo, actualizando el fic.

¿Que tal ha estado su semana? La mía estuvo relativamente bien... algo aburrida pero bien. Eso si, me fui al cine un par de veces. Fui a ver El Rey León en 3D y me divertí muchísimo.

Después de eso... pues nada más, solo congelándome de frío. Ya me veo igualita a un oso polar, súper abrigada.

Así que, este osito polar les viene trayendo la actualización.

**Capítulo 13**

Cumpliendo lo prometido, Naruto apareció en el salón principal poco después de la cena, servida por el parlanchín dueño del Blue Boar.

Fingiendo no haber notado la presencia de él, Sakura se acomodó la falda de su vestido rojo de terciopelo. Aunque intentase convencerse que estaba haciendo lo correcto, sus dedos temblaron al arreglar por milésima vez los objetos dispuestos sobre la pequeña mesa delante suyo: un candelabro con tres velas nuevas, una jarra con vino, dos jarros y un mazo de barajas. Sakura tomó las cartas y comenzó a barajarlas. El acto familiar la ayudó a calmarse. Adoraba los juegos de cartas; en L'etoile, era considerada la mejor jugadora de la familia. Sería bueno verificar ahora si su habilidad en el juego serviría para relajar al siempre tan serio fray Naruto.

Jugar es solamente un pasatiempo inocente para distraernos un poco, razonó ella. En ese caso ¿Por qué su corazón latía más fuerte que de costumbre y por qué su respiración estaba más acelerada que lo normal? Debo haber apretado demasiado los cordones del corsé cuando me vestí, pensó.

-Buenas noches fray-saludó Sakura cuando Naruto se aproximó a la mesa-Por favor, siéntate. ¡Oh la la qué carita tan seria! ¿Tienes miedo que te haya llamado para oír mi confesión?

Naruto abrió enormemente los ojos, horrorizado y ella se rió.

-Quédate tranquilo mi buen fray, no tengo pecados que confesar. Por lo menos no por ahora-agregó Sakura en tono pícaro.

¡Era tan divertido burlarse de fray Naruto! Por otro lado, tenía que tener cuidado de no herir su vanidad otra vez, como había hecho cuando él se había caído del lomo de Daisy. Sospechaba que debajo del hábito marrón del religioso latía el corazón de un hombre bastante orgulloso.

-Por favor, siéntate- insistió Sakura-Prometo no morderte.

Naruto se acomodó en el banco del otro lado de la mesita.

-Creí que sería una buena idea pasar una noche agradable jugando a las cartas. Creo que Dios no se ofenderá si dejas de rezar por algunas horas para divertirte un poco ¿Cierto?

Estrechando los ojos, Naruto miró las barajas y la jarra de vino. A continuación, mostró intención de levantarse. Sakura lo sujetó por la mano. El contacto de la piel caliente bajo sus dedos la hizo estremecerse. Soltó la mano del religioso como si hubiese tocado en un hierro caliente y murmuró

-Por favor, quédate conmigo.

Sakura tragó en seco, intentando recuperar la compostura y, al mismo tiempo, disimular su ansiedad. No quería que fray Naruto percibiese cuanto necesitaba compañía… la compañía de él.

Notando que el religioso vacilaba, Sakura argumentó.

-¿Qué es un juego de cartas, después de todo? Nada más que una manera de evitar el aburrimiento antes de la hora de dormir. ¿Qué otra opción tengo? La luz está demasiado débil para que pueda leer o bordar. Tampoco puedo ir al salón general del hospedaje para cantar o contar historias, como Kakashi y los otros hombres están haciendo ahora.

Después de un último momento de vacilación, Naruto señaló las barajas y asintió.

-¡Oh, muchas gracias fray Naruto!-agradeció Sakura, feliz- Considera el acto de jugar conmigo como un acto de caridad de tu parte. Y ahora ¿Por qué no nos sirves un poco de vino mientras termino de mezclar las cartas?

Mientras Naruto llenaba los dos jarros con el líquido rojo, ella sugirió

-¿Qué tal si jugamos piquet? ¿Conoces ese juego?

Naruto volvió a asentir.

-Perfecto. Y ya que no puedes contar tus puntos en voz alta ¿Qué te parece si los anotamos en tu pizarra?

Como respuesta, Naruto colocó la pizarra y un pedazo de tiza encima de la mesa.

-Y ahora fray ¿Qué vamos a apostar? Como sé que no tienes dinero, podemos apostar otra cosa. Por ejemplo, si tu ganas ¿Qué tendré que hacer? ¿Cantar una canción? ¿Contar una historia?

Naruto negó con la cabeza. En seguida, juntó las palmas de las manos.

-¿Vas a querer que rece?

El repitió el gesto de negación y después, por medio de mímica, fingió que estaba leyendo un libro.

-¿Vas a querer que te lea una historia? Pero no creo que las historias románticas de mis libros sean de tu agrado, fray.

Naruto volvió a negar con la cabeza. Antes de continuar fingiendo que continuaba leyendo, hizo la señal de la cruz.

-Hum, entendí. ¿Quieres que lea mi libro de oraciones, cierto?

El asintió.

-Eh… bien, acepto. Si pierdo el juego, prometo pasar todo un día leyendo mi libro de oraciones. Pero si gano tendrás que…

Sakura interrumpió la frase por la mitad para crear suspenso. Viendo que fray Naruto asumía una expresión preocupada, tuvo que controlar al máximo sus ganas de reír. ¿Se imaginaba que iba a pedirle un beso? La idea era tentadora, pero Sakura jamás pediría algo así.

Después de todo, el ángel sentado delante suyo era un hombre de la Iglesia.

-… tendrás que darme una sonrisa-completó ella, finalmente.

Naruto aceptó con un gesto de cabeza.

-Muy bien, vamos comenzar entonces. ¿Jugaremos seis partidas, te parece?

Sakura repartió las cartas, doce para cada uno. Pronto se dio cuenta que había subestimado la destreza del monje. En la décima rueda del juego, comenzó a temer que se vería obligada a pasar el día siguiente con la nariz enterrada en su libro de oraciones. Peor que eso era que no vería a fray Naruto sonreír. Observándolo disimuladamente, concluyó que en ese momento el rostro de él parecía esculpido en piedra: bonito, pero frío y sin expresión.

La única cosa que daba señal de vida eran los ojos azules, que reflejaban las llamas doradas de las velas.

Después de perder la primera partida, Sakura se concentró más en la segunda. No perdió tan mal como la primera vez, pero su suma de puntos continuaba baja. La imagen del libro de oraciones, lleno de figuras de santos y ángeles, flotó en su imaginación. ¡Dios, ayúdame! ¡Tenía que vencer para ganarse la sonrisa prometida! Sabía que cuando fray Naruto le sonriese, el hielo entre ambos sería quebrado y el religioso se iba a mostrar más amigable en el futuro.

En la cuarta partida Sakura logró aumentar bastante el número de puntos. Aunque la expresión de fray Naruto continuase impasible, el modo en que él jugaba a las cartas en la mesa indicaba que estaba poniéndose nervioso. ¡Perfecto! Ya era hora que el religioso recibiese una lección de humildad.

Al final de la sexta partida Naruto sumó todos los puntos. Se quedó mirándo la pizarra por un largo instante, después vació su jarro de vino en un solo trago.

Sakura sonrió.

-¿Puedo ver el resultado final?

Naruto le entregó la pizarra. Ella había ganado por unos meros seis puntos.

Cruzando los brazos, Sakura esperó el pago de la apuesta. Naruto la miró con seriedad. La pelirosa se sintió sumergir en la profundidad de los bellos ojos azules y rezó para que el religioso no fuese capaz de leer los pensamientos impropios que pasaron por su mente.

Los labios de Naruto se extendieron lentamente en una sonrisa forzada.

-Non fray, esa no es una sonrisa de verdad-protestó Sakura-Con perdón de la expresión, pareces un caballo mostrando los dientes. Yo quiero una sonrisa sincera, no sólo con los labios, sino también con los ojos y el corazón.

Naruto parpadeó. A continuación, los ángulos de su boca comenzaron a curvarse hacia arriba. A medida que la sonrisa se alargaba, sus ojos pasaron de azul oscuro a un azul más claro como el cielo de mayo.

Sakura se estremeció al observar el sorprendente cambio en la cara del religioso. La severa estatua del ángel de piedra había desaparecido, reemplazada por la imagen del arcángel San Gabriel en carne y hueso. Casi podía imaginar rayos de luz emanando del halo de cabellos dorados.

Aunque nunca más viese a fray Naruto sonreír de nuevo, jamás olvidaría la fascinante imagen que tenía delante de sí en ese momento.

-Magnifico…-dijo suspirando.

El sonido de su voz extinguió el brillo en la mirada de fray Naruto. Como la llama de una vela siendo apagada, la deslumbrante sonrisa desapareció, dejando en su lugar la habitual expresión de severidad.

Poniéndose abruptamente de pie, el religioso salió del aposento pisando fuerte.

Sakura lo siguió con la mirada. En seguida, recogió las cartas y fue rumbo a su cuarto, sintiendo un extraño y triste vacío dentro de sí.

Naruto apoyó la frente en la piedra fría de la pared externa del establo y respiró profundamente el aire de la noche. Aunque hubiese salido del hospedaje con pasos lentos, para no llamar la atención, su corazón latía fuerte como si hubiese corrido más de cinco kilómetros. Cerrando los ojos, rezó pidiendo ayuda y orientación.

_¡Señor perdona mi debilidad! En primer lugar, jamás debería haber concordado en encontrarse solo con Sakura-chan. En segundo lugar, jamás debería haber permitido que ella lo convenciese de participar del juego y de tomar vino._

La joven lady lo había tomado de sorpresa al bromear diciendo que lo había llamado para confesarse. ¡Cielos! ¡Cualquier día de esos Sakura-chan podría querer confesarse de verdad, esperando su absolución! ¿Pero qué pecados tendría para confesar una criatura tan inocente, a excepción del pecado de haberse robado el corazón de un novicio franciscano? Ah, había sido tan deliciosa la hora pasada en compañía de la atractiva dama…

En la corte del rey Enrique, Naruto había gozado de la reputación de ser un excelente jugador. Muchas veces había ganado fortunas en las mesas de juego, fortunas gastadas al día siguiente con regalos para su amante del momento. Pero nunca había apostado algo tan sencillo como una sonrisa y nunca una derrota le había costado tanto.

_Quise dejar una vida de juegos y de amores superficiales atrás. Sin embargo, esa misma vida me persigue ahora utilizando un disfraz más atractivo de lo que imaginaría posible. ¡Sakura-chan es el demonio hecho mujer!_

Mientras su mente procuraba concentrarse en las primeras oraciones de la devoción de la noche, su memoria amenazaba con concentrarse en la imagen de Sakura Haruno.

Por la cruz de Cristo, no podía consentir que la joven de ojos verdes rompiese sus frágiles defensas. Nunca más aceptaría estar a solas con Sakura-chan otra vez. Ella era toda gracia y belleza, fuego y pétalos de rosa. Parodiando una expresión nuy común, Sakura-chan era una perla de gran valor que pronto sería arrojada al mayor cerdo de Inglaterra: Sasuke Uchiha. Y era él, sir Naruto Uzumaki, un caballero con un rígido código de honor y un novicio que había jurado obediencia a Dios, quien conduciría a Sakura Haruno a su inmerecido destino. Naruto sabía que, después de entregarla al prometido, moriría de remordimiento por haber cumplido tan ingrata tarea. Pero por otro lado…

Sakura-chan no significaba nada para él más allá de una gran tentación y encima está prometida a otro hombre. Debía cumplir su misión y después partir.

_Ella no tiene poder alguno sobre mí y yo no tengo poder alguno sobre ella_ se dijo Naruto a sí mismo, intentando racionalizar la cuestión.

Una risotada burlona hizo eco en su mente.

¿A quién estaba queriendo engañar?

Temiendo ir a la comodidad del pequeño montón de paja que habían preparado para él en el piso en la puerta del cuarto de Sakura, Naruto se acostó en un rincón del establo. Necesitaba descanso, pero el sueño demoró en llegar. No podía olvidar la mirada triste que Sakura-chan le había dirigido cuando él había partido apresuradamente del salón principal. Nunca había amargado a una mujer a propósito… por lo menos no hasta esa noche. Lo peor de todo era que había amargado exactamente a la única mujer que sólo merecía gentileza de su parte.

De madrugada, mientras el resto del mundo dormía, Naruto se levantó y volvió dentro del hospedaje. El muchacho francés que había quedado de guardia al pie de la escalera se había dormido. Naruto pasó por encima él y, en silencio, subió los escalones gastados de madera.

Kakashi estaba durmiendo en la puerta del cuarto de Sakura, roncando fuerte. Cuando Naruto se aproximó, el sargento se puso de pie de un salto y sacó el puñal que traía en la cintura.

-¡Di tu última plegaria antes de morir!-susurró él, apoyando la hoja del arma en el pecho del religioso.

Reaccionando por instinto, Naruto sujetó la muñeca de Kakashi con una de sus manos; con la otra lo agarró por el cuello y lo empujó hacia atrás. Al principio el sargento intentó reaccionar, pero pronto se relajó y se quedó inmóvil.

_Cielos, podría haberlo matado sin la menor dificultad_ pensó Naruto, soltando al francés.

-¡Satanás y todos sus demonios, es demasiado fuerte para ser un fraile!-jadeó Kakashi, frotándose el cuello-¿Dónde estuvo hasta estas horas? Si no hubiese reconocido su hábito, estaría conversando con San Pedro a esta altura-mientras guardaba el puñal, el sargento agregó-¿Cree que iba a poder conmigo fray Naruto? ¡Tonterías! Todavía no ha nacido el hombre capaz de salir vivo de una confrontación conmigo. Ahora, si me da permiso, me voy a la cama. Puede ocupar mi lugar aquí en el piso.

En menos de cinco minutos, Naruto escuchó el sonido de la respiración pesada de Kakashi, quien se había acomodado en la cama más cercana. El ronquido alto del sargento, poco antes, no había pasado de un gruñido y Naruto sintió crecer su respeto por el celoso guardián de Sakura.

Mirando la puerta del cuarto de la joven lady, Naruto vaciló. Tal vez la breve confusión con Kakashi hubiese despertado a Sakura-chan; tal vez ella estuviese asustada, sin coraje para levantarse para saber qué había sucedido.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido Naruto abrió la puerta, entró en el cuarto y se acercó a la cama. Sus oídos apenas captaron el sonido de la respiración suave de Sakura, quien dormía.

Con el rostro iluminado por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana y con los cabellos rosas esparcidos sobre la funda blanca de la almohada, parecía más linda que nunca. La única cosa que le maculaba la belleza eran los rastros de las lágrimas que le habían quedado en las mejillas.

Lágrimas derramadas, sin duda, por causa del comportamiento grosero de Naruto después del juego.

_Perdóname, querida Sakura-chan, pues no puedo perdonarme a mí mismo por la amargura que te causé_-pensó él-_Si pudiese, entraría en tu vida cabalgando mi fuerte garañón gris y te llevaría lejos de todo lo que significase tristeza. Te alimentaría con alegría, amor y…_

Naruto se apartó de la cama, conmovido con la naturaleza de sus pensamientos.

Odiándose por desear algo que jamás podría tener, salió del cuarto. Cerró la puerta y se acostó en la paja sobre el piso.

_Jesús, Sakura-chan _

_¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo?_

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal el capítulo? Las apuestas no me parecieron muy grandes pero... por la sonrisa de Naruto si que valió la pena.<p>

Como ven, nuestro monje querido cada vez va cayendo más en la tentación. A ver cuanto tiempo más soporta tener a Sakurita al alcanze de la mano y no hacer nada.

Los spoilers cada vez me demoran más tiempo… ¡no consigo decidirme por solamente dos frases para poner! Además, está el hecho de que deben ser frases que los tengan en suspenso hasta la próxima actualización. Como no he podido contenerme, esta vez les dejo, aparte de los dos spoilers normales, un pequeño extra. Así que, después de mucho esfuerzo, les dejo los spoilers del próximo capítulo.

_No debo ser tonta, no hay nada que temer. Sasuke Uchiha pronto será mi marido y me protegerá de cualquier mal. _

_Pero que fray Naruto tenía muslos firmes, pecho y hombros anchos y una cara de ángel… ¡Ah, eso no tenía discusión! Sakura se acordó de como sus piernas se habían apoyado sobre las de él mientras cabalgaban. ¡Dios! Con el hábito levantado, las piernas del monje habían quedado desnudas, con el galope las faldas de su vestido se habían subido un poco por encima de las rodillas. ¡Por Santa Ana! La tía Tsunade le daría una zurra si se enterase… ¿Se enterase de qué? _

_¡Mierda, la francesa parecía haber desaparecido del mapa!_

Y aquí vienen las respuestas a los reviews.

**CrOnIcAs DeL hUrAcAn**: Es que precisamente puse a Hinata en un papel tan pequeñito para que pasara desapercibida. Lo que es yo, no la puedo ver ni en pintura. Por lo de la cola, tranquila nena; que está avanzando rápido gracias a los Kage Bunshin. La pequeña reunión de Naruto y Sakura si que fue fructífera, ya me contarás tus impresiones. ¿También eres fan de Harry/Hermione? ¡Yo amo completamente esa pareja! Soy 1000% Delusional. De esa pareja tengo otro fic más, se llama "Treinta y seis Tarjetas de San Valentín" y lo estoy publicando casi al paralelo que este fic. Pero si buscas una historia de otro autor, te recomendaría que leyeras a Ady2004, que es una autora genial. Besos de sirope de chocolate.

**Aika Kuso:** Si linda, debiste avisarme antes; que yo estaba preguntándome por donde andarías. Con razón no se me hacía conocido el apellido, yo no he visto Bakuman. Siiiiiiii, por fin estoy volviendo a dormir como es debido, me pasé mucho tiempo sufriendo de casi insomnio y era horrible. Besitos de fresa.

**Andreina**: Por mucho que quiera, no puedo hacer más largos los capítulos. Mantengo el mismo tamaño de capítulos que en la obra original (como sabes, lo mió es una fanfictionalización de un libro) así que no puedo alargarlos más. Yo opino igual que tú, que debería darle una golpiza al emo de Sasuke… pero tranquila linda, que nuestro deseo será cumplido. Y el final sé que te encantará. ¿Tienes una cacatúa? Yo tengo una lorita verde que se la pasa encima de mi hombro, jalándome el pelo y dándome pequeños picotazos cariñosos cuando quiere algo. Además de eso, no se de donde lo habrá aprendido; pero ahora último se le ha dado por ronronear cuando le acaricias la cabecita. Nena, siempre es un gusto recibir a nuevos lectores, besotes de algodón de azúcar.

**AliceTedy-chan:** Muchas gracias por los ejercicios, me han ayudado mucho. Nena, para matar a Sasuke tendremos que ponernos todas en cola detrás de Naruto, porque nuestro rubio está que desea acabar con él hace tiempo. No, no, no, no. No oigo, no oigo, soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado. Me niego a creer que Sakura siga enamorada del emo ese… confío plenamente en que Naruto ya tocó su corazón y ya está enamorada de él; solo que es demasiado testaruda para admitirlo. A Hinata la veo más del tipo para Kiba, o incluso con Shino. Nos vemos en el siguiente capi. Besos de frutilla.

**kidloco**: Que bueno que te reintegres a los reviews. La continuación ya está lista. Besitos de fresa.

**Azkaban**: No reina, tú eres mucho más encantadora por tomarte el tiempito de dejarme un review. Yo digo: menos mal que Naruto no habla, porque sino YO me lo comería a besos, si es que estoy buscando uno como él y todavía no lo he podido encontrar. También me gustaría que luchase por mi honor… no es justo, la pelirrosa lo tiene comiendo de su mano y ella va derechito a la boca del lobo. Si es que algunas tienen una suerte… Sip, toda la razón en que fue un capítulo tranquilo, fue más que nada de transición entre un lugar y otro. No eres la única que odia a Sasuke linda, personalmente; lo no puedo ver ni en pintura. Le tengo un odio terrible. Por mi, como si termina siendo la cena de cualquier animal. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, es uno de los que más me gustan por el giro que toman los acontecimientos. Besos de caramelo.

**Solei Dantes**: Linda es un gusto leerte por aquí también. La historia es genial, es por eso que cuando le leí, inmediatamente decidí que debía de fanfictionalizarla. La decisión del fandom si fue complicada; por un momento pensé seriamente en hacerlo con la pareja Harry/Hermione (Harry hubiera hecho de un fantástico monje también) pero me ganó el deseo de entrar a un nuevo mundo. Además que la pareja Naruto/Sakura también está entre mis favoritas. Nos vemos en la otra historia linda. Besos de crema pastelera.

**Antharez**: Quedamos así entonces, ya me avisas como hacer para poder ir a recoger a Naruto. Nomás no me lo vayas a maltratar. Sipo, ya me encuentro muchísimo mejor. Besos de dulce de leche.

**OOANDISAOO: **Uy linda, entonces estar con gripe si estuvo de moda. Porque aparte de mi, mi hermana también estaba con una gripa horrible. Sasuke es horrible, no lo soporto ni a un kilómetro de distancia… no lo querría ni regalado. Con clama linda, no le jales el pelo a Naruto, que él solito se va a dar cuenta de sus errores y encontrará la mejor forma de todas para recomponerlos. Besos de menta con chispas de chocolate.

**pelusa-writer:** Milady, a pesar de que nuestro rubio campeón pareciera resignado a dejar que su dama caiga en las garras de un par de desesperados; la ayuda llegará de quien menos se lo espera. Una ayuda que todas valoraremos y que le permitirá terminar con esa fase "no me voy a meter" para tomar cartas en el asunto de una buena vez. A mi también me sorprende que hayas coincido con las palabras de Foxmore casi en la totalidad, como dije, tu perspicacia es única. Que bueno que te haya gustado este capítulo reina, esperaré con ansias tus comentarios para este nuevo capi. Besos muy que muy míos.

**Kam**: Si linda, por fin se termino mi insomnio… me tenía de mal humor y muy estresada. ¿Día del peatón y ciclista? ¡Que gran idea! ¿En que país vives? No comas ansias linda, las cosas se van a dar en su debido momento. Por lo pronto, te puedo decir que todavía queda tiempo para que Naruto se la lleve lejos de todos los sifilíticos del mundo; aún quedan varios capítulos más. La verdad es que ahora no recuerdo exactamente cuantos, pero creo que son unos 10 aproximadamente. Así tenemos a nuestro monje favorito para rato. Sasuke es un caso muy particular… lo que es yo, lo odio con cada una de mis células. Linda, no te preocupes por "hablar mucho", que me encantan los reviews largos :D Besos de helado de vainilla.

**Kitsune**: Bienvenido. Aquí está la continuación. Besos de uva.

Ahora si, yo me retiro; que me congelo de frío y quiero ir a tomar algo calientito.

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

Cami Sky


	14. Chapter 14

Hola a todos.

Primero que nada, quiero pedir mil millones de disculpas por la demora en la actualización; pero he tenido un motivo muy de peso. Hace poco más de una semana, mi abuelita se enfermó; una neumonía que complicaba considerablemente su fibrosis pulmonar. La llevamos de emergencia al hospital para que sea internada y fue colocada en la UCI, la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos.

Mi abuelita, lamentablemente, no pudo superar la infección pulmonar que tenía y partió al encuentro del Señor a finales de la semana pasada.

Comprenderán que, durante todos esos días, mientras ella estuvo internada y mientras se realizaban los funerales, no iba a sentarme a terminar el capítulo para actualizarlo.

Estos últimos días, después del funeral, no conseguía reunir los ánimos suficientes para sentarme delante de la computadora a escribir.

Ha sido un duro golpe para mí, ya que la adoraba. Era una de esas mujeres que te alegraban el día con una sola sonrisa, siempre alegre, fashion total, cariñosa, tierna, dulce y amorosa… el tipo de mujer que me gustaría llegar a ser algún día.

Por eso quiero dedicarle este capítulo.

Abuelita de mi corazón, te adoro. Siempre estarás en mi corazón.

_In memorian_

_RIP P. C. M. vda. de S._

**Capítulo 14**

En los días siguientes, Sakura y su grupo prosiguieron el viaje en dirección nordeste, pasando por las aldeas de Helsby y Daresbury. Aunque fray Naruto la tratase con gentileza siempre que ella se aproximaba, Sakura notó que él se mostraba más emocionalmente distante que nunca; su plan para hacerlo más amigable había fracasado por completo. Tal vez fuese mejor así, pues en el rincón más secreto de su corazón se veía obligada a reconocer que estaba apegándose demasiado al monje.

Un día después que el grupo pasó por Manchester, el tiempo volvió a empeorar. Una lluvia fría e incesante transformó el camino, ya malo, en un verdadero lodazal. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Konohamaru para conducir bien los caballos, el carruaje que transportaba las pertenencias de Sakura se encajaba con frecuencia en pozos llenos de agua.

-¡Por los cuernos del demonio!-insultó Kakashi mientras ayudaba al resto de los hombres a desencajar el carruaje por cuarta vez en la misma tarde-¡Es imposible continuar viajando con este clima! En poco tiempo va a anochecer y quedaremos atrapados en medio de este camino de mierda. ¿No va a parar de llover nunca en este maldito país?

Sakura, montada en su caballo debajo un árbol sin hojas, ajustó más la capa a su cuerpo e intentó no pensar en cuan incómodo estaba siendo el viaje hasta el castillo de su prometido. Procuró animarse imaginando las chimeneas encendidas que encontraría en el castillo Konoha, imaginando como sería la cara de su futuro marido. No se atrevió a comentar con Kakashi que la garganta había empezado a dolerle otra vez. Cuando encontrasen un lugar donde pasar la noche, tomaría un jarro de vino caliente con miel y se iría de inmediato a la cama. Una buena noche de sueño la haría sentirse mejor. No podía permitir que nuevos problemas de salud prolongasen todavía más ese viaje.

-¿Estás lista para seguir milady?-indagó Kakashi, aproximándose cuando el carruaje fue desencajado. Al observar el rostro de Sakura, volvió a insultar-¡Me cago en el diablo! ¿Te está sintiendo mal otra vez milady?

-No, solamente estoy mojada y con frío. Vamos a tratar de encontrar un buen hospedaje.

-No me mienta, la conozco desde que nació. Puedo ver en tus ojos que estás febril-Dándose vuelta, el sargento llamó-¡Fray Naruto, venga para acá!

Naruto surgió como un fantasma por entre la cortina de lluvia.

-¿Conoce bien esa región, fray?-preguntó Kakashi-Lady Sakura está con fiebre de nuevo y no quiero que se muera aquí en medio del camino. ¡Precisamos encontrar refugio, rápidamente!

Sakura cerró los ojos, avergonzada. No quería que fray Naruto la considerase una mujer frágil, lo que no hacía nada más de demorar el viaje. Abrió la boca para afirmar que no estaba mal, pero un toque gentil en su brazo la dejó muda de sorpresa. Abriendo los ojos, vio que fray Naruto se había aproximado para observarla mejor. Por todos los santos ¿Por qué la proximidad de los bellos ojos azules y el toque en su brazo la hacía estremecerse?

Soltando el brazo de Sakura, Naruto le tocó la frente con la mano para sentir la temperatura. En seguida, protegiendo la pizarra de la lluvia, tomó un pedazo de tiza y le escribió a Kakashi

_Préstame tu caballo._

-Si fray.

El sargento desmontó y le entregó las riendas de diablo Negro. Naruto saltó del lomo de Daisy y subió al garañón negro. Señaló primero a Sakura, después para al lugar delante suyo en la montura.

Kakashi entendió el mensaje. Antes que Sakura tuviese tiempo de protestar, la tomó en brazos y la entregó al monje.

-Fray Naruto te llevará a un lugar seguro, no te preocupes.

Cuando Sakura estaba acomodada delante suyo en la silla, Naruto la sujetó por la cintura con uno de los brazos y la acurrucó junto a su pecho.

Aunque ambos estuviesen mojados hasta los huesos, en el mismo instante en que se poyo contra el cuerpo del rubio, Sakura fue invadida por un calor muy agradable. Sintiendo su cabeza pesada, se apoyó de costado en el pecho de fray Naruto. Al oír los latidos fuertes y acompasados del corazón de él, una extraña calma la dominó.

-¡Konohamaru, ven acá!-llamó Kakashi.

Cuando el muchacho saltó del carruaje y se aproximó, el sargento empezó a dar órdenes.

-Monta el caballo de lady Sakura y sigue a fray Naruto. Después, vuelve para conducirnos hasta el lugar que él encuentre para lady Sakura.

Konohamaru obedeció sin pestañear.

A continuación, Diablo Negro y Luz de Estrellas partieron al galope, espoleados por sus caballeros.

Lluvia y viento azotaron el rostro de Sakura, quien cerró los ojos y se concentró en no perder el equilibrio sobre la montura del garañón negro. No sabría decir cuánto tiempo duró la cabalgata. Tal vez se hubiese dormido, aunque no se acordase de eso. Lo único que le quedó grabado en la mente fue el calor del cuerpo de fray Naruto y la sensación de estar volando. En seguida, voces indiferenciables llegaron a sus oídos, hasta que una confortable oscuridad la envolvió.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, la primera cosa que Sakura pensó fue que había retornado al castillo de los Foxmore. Pero al abrir una hendija en el cortinado de la cama, notó que las paredes del cuarto eran de piedra gris y no estaban protegidas por paneles de madera como en Burke Crest.

Confundida, se sentó y acomodó las almohadas para apoyar la espalda antes de abrir más las cortinas para observar mejor el aposento en el cual se encontraba. Un alegre fuego crepitaba en la chimenea y había un candelabro con velas encendidas en la mesa al lado de la cama. Voces venían del otro lado de la puerta del cuarto, que estaba cerrada. No había nadie en el aposento más allá de ella.

¿Ya estaba en el castillo Konoha? Esa idea no le trajo el menor consuelo. Debería estar sintiéndose feliz en caso que el viaje hubiese llegado a su fin y sin embargo… ¿Y si fray Naruto ya hubiese partido de vuelta al monasterio de San Hugo? No era que pudiese recriminarlo por eso. Después de todo, el viaje había sido cansador y él debía estar ansioso por llegar al monasterio antes de la llegada del invierno.

_Tal vez nunca más lo vea_-pensó Sakura, asaltada por una súbita oleada de tristeza. ¡Una gran tontería! ¿Por qué ponerse triste? Fray Naruto era un hombre dedicado a la Iglesia, no tenía el menor interés en jóvenes prometidas en matrimonio con otros hombres. Y si efectivamente estaba en el castillo Konoha, eso significaba que su prometido se encontraba cerca.

Sakura se estremeció y subió las mantas hasta el mentón, sintiéndose asustada. Pero en el mismo instante, se recriminó mentalmente.

_No debo ser tonta, no hay nada que temer. Sasuke Uchiha pronto será mi marido y me protegerá de cualquier mal. _

¿O estaba equivocada? La horrible descripción que la tía Tsunade había hecho de la noche de boda volvió a su mente.

Pero entonces, un vago recuerdo del calor del cuerpo de fray Naruto junto al suyo apartó ese temible pensamiento.

Durante la cabalgata él la había sujetado por la cintura y, de vez en cuando, su brazo había rozado sus pechos. Bajo las mantas, los pezones de Sakura se tensaron. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Era indecente pensar en el cuerpo de un hombre, especialmente el de un monje!

Pero que fray Naruto tenía muslos firmes, pecho y hombros anchos y una cara de ángel… ¡Ah, eso no tenía discusión! Sakura se acordó de como sus piernas se habían apoyado sobre las de él mientras cabalgaban. ¡Dios! Con el hábito levantado, las piernas del monje habían quedado desnudas, con el galope las faldas de su vestido se habían subido un poco por encima de las rodillas. ¡Por Santa Ana! La tía Tsunade le daría una zurra si se enterase… ¿Se enterase de qué?

Un fuerte rubor invadió las mejillas de Sakura. Nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre, de cualquier hombre, en toda su vida. La sensación había sido deliciosa, no podía negarlo.

Y ahora fray Naruto había partido… ¿Sin al menos despedirse?

-¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien ahí afuera?-llamó Sakura, sintiendo su garganta dolorida.

¿Por qué nadie había venido a verla? ¿Estaría siendo mantenida prisionera en la torre de algún castillo?

Sakura pensó en una de las ilustraciones de su libro preferido, la que mostraba a Lady dulzura en la ventana de una torre alta, vigilada por los guardias del malicioso Hechicero. ¡Lady Dulzura parecía ansiosa, esperando que el caballero de Corazón Leal viniese a salvarla!

Acomodando mejor las almohadas que le apoyaban la espalda, Sakura reflexionó sobre la situación. Si estuviese siendo mantenida prisionera, fray Naruto y Konohamaru también debían estar presos en algún lugar. Necesitaba huir del cuarto y liberarlos. Tal vez hubiesen sido puestos en celdas en los calabozo del castillo y…

La puerta del cuarto fue abierta de repente, interrumpiendo los devaneos de Sakura. Una mujer de mediana edad y de expresión amigable entró, seguida por una muchacha que cargaba una bandeja.

-¡Oh! Nuestra huésped ya se despertó… ¡Qué bueno! Nan, pon la bandeja en encima de la mesa-ordenó la mujer a la muchacha, mientras se aproximaba a la cama-Hola, milady. Debes estar muerta de hambre ¿Verdad?-le preguntó a Sakura, antes de ofrecerle un jarro con un líquido caliente y perfumado-Bebe esto, es leche con canela. Vamos, tómalo, va a hacerte bien.

_Si era una prisionera, por lo menos mi carcelera me está tratando muy bien_-pensó Sakura, tomando un trago de leche. En seguida, preguntó en inglés, que era la lengua utilizada por la mujer.

-¿Dónde está Konohamaru?

-¿Quién es Konohamaru, milady?

-El muchacho francés que llegó con lady Sakura, lady Kate-explicó la muchacha que había traído la bandeja, entrando en la conversación.

-Oh si, ya sé quien es. Quédate tranquila, milady. Konohamaru está ahora en la cocina, conversando con mis ayudantes. El es un muchacho tan encantador ¿Verdad?-La señora Kate se rió y miró a Nan, quien se ruborizó y bajó la cabeza.

-¿Y fray Naruto dónde está?-indagó Sakura, tensa.

-En la capilla, milady. Él se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo allá de rodillas, rezando. Pero basta de preguntas. Termina de tomar la leche, antes que se enfríe. En cuanto a ti Nan, ve a avisarle a lady Konan que la huésped se despertó y que se está sintiendo bien.

La joven criada salió corriendo del cuarto. Cuando Sakura acabó de beber la leche, la señora Kate tomó una fuente y una cuchara y se sentó en el borde de la cama, comentando.

-Es bueno que ahora tome este caldo de carne, para recuperar las fuerzas.

Mientras la mujer la alimentaba en la boca Sakura preguntó

-¿Y Kakashi y el resto de los hombres?

-Ellos están muy bien, no te preocupes. ¡Ah, ellos forman un grupo tan alegre! Parecen los integrantes de la banda de Robin Hood. Y tu te pareces a lady Marian.

-Yo… ¿Estoy en el castillo Konoha?

-No, milady. Estás en Cranston Hall, el hogar de sir Yahiko y lady Konan Washburne. Sir Yahiko se encuentra hace cuatro meses en la corte, tratando asuntos de Estado con el rey pero lady Konan está aquí. A propósito, lady Konan está ansiosa por tener tu compañía milady, dado que el sobrino de ella se rehúsa a conversar con ella.

-¿El sobrino de lady Konan se rehúsa a conversar? ¿Por que, está enfermo o enojado con ella?

-Que yo sepa no, a menos que el pobre esté enfermo de la cabeza. El sobrino de lady Konan es sir Naruto Uzumaki, el hombre que te trajo acá.

* * *

><p>La lluvia incesante y el viento helado no contribuían en nada para mejorar el humor irascible de Sasuke Uchiha. Si no temiese transformarse en el blanco de las burlas por parte de la escoria de Konoha, Sasuke ya habría abandonado la búsqueda de su prometida hacia cuatro días, cuando la lluvia había empezado a caer. ¡Mierda, la francesa parecía haber desaparecido del mapa!<p>

Al principio, al hacer preguntas en el hospedaje Red Lion, cerca de Manchester, se había sentido esperanzado. El posadero se acordaba de haber hospedado a una lady francesa que viajaba en compañía de un grupo de hombres y de un monje. ¡Era lo único que le faltaba, una prometida que le gustaba tanto de rezar que se había traído un monje! Resolvería ese problema en el acto. Cuando la encontrase se encargaría de darle algo que hacer que la haría pasar buena parte del tiempo de rodillas y con algo en su boca que no era precisamente una plegaria. El posadero había comentado que la lady francesa era muy bonita.

Sasuke sonrió maliciosamente.

Una razón más para que la muchacha quisiese casarse con él y no con el viejo decrépito de su padre.

Gotas de lluvia se filtraron por el hueco de la chimenea del hospedaje Lion Child, en Huddersfield, haciendo que el fuego crepitase. Sasuke se desperezó y observó a sus compañeros de búsqueda, dormidos cerca de la chimenea. ¡A la mierda con ellos! Olían tan mal que le causaban nauseas.

Tal como habían prometido Suigetsu, le había conseguido una banda de rufianes para ayudarlo a localizar a Sakura Haruno. El jefe de la banda era Deighton, un sujeto nada confiable.

_Apuesto a que ese miserable planea cortarme la garganta y quedarse con mi dinero y con la francesa cuando la encontremos_-pensó Sasuke, haciendo una mueca de odio-_Pero si Deighton piensa que será fácil pasarme a mí está completamente equivocado…_

El hijo de sir Fugaku tomó el jarro de cerveza caliente que estaba delante suyo, sobre una mesa, y lo vació en un solo trago.

¿Dónde demonios se había metido la putita francesa?

* * *

><p>¿Qué les ha parecido?<p>

La cosa se pone cada vez más interesante… sobretodo en el tema Sasuke. Ya contrató a bandidos para que lo ayuden… a ver que es lo que ocurre ahora.

Y una vez más he tenido problemas para escoger los spoilers… ¡es que hay tantas cosas que me gustaría poner! Me demoré, pero creo que los seleccionados bien valen la pena.

_Cualquiera que fuese a duración de la estadía, sería demasiado larga para el bien de su vocación religiosa… y demasiado corta para el amor que brotaba en su corazón. _

_Te enseñaría a gozar de la alegría y el placer, Sakura-chan, conmigo no habría dolor ni miedo. Pero no puedo… ¡No puedo!_

Ahora, con ustedes, las respuestas a los reviews.

**Solei Dantes:** A mí quien me enseñó a jugar cartas fue mi abuelito, cuando tenía unos 10 años. Espero que te guste el capítulo linda. Besos de fresa.

**Antharez**: No, no, no. No le digas mala a Sakura chan, sino ella se enfada y nos golpea. Y yo no quiero que me arree ningún golpe… Besos de menta.

**Andreina**: ¿Tuve fallas horrográficas? ¡Kami-sama perdón! Linda, no te disculpes por hablar de tu cacatúa, que a mi me encantan los animales tanto como tú. Ahora último, a mi lorita se le ha dado por comer palomitas de maíz… mientras vemos alguna película, se baja de donde esté y se acerca al plato; escoge cual es la que quiere y se la lleva de regreso. Por eso ahora la llamamos "el mounstrito de la chanchita". Besos de chocolate.

**CrOnIcAs DeL hUrAcAn**: ¡Si! ¡Por fin Naruto sonrió! Por mucho que esté prohibido su romance, sé que ellos vivarán felices y comerán perdices. ¡Otra fan de Harry/Hermione! A mi me encantan, amo totalmente esta pareja. Besos de caramelo.

**AliceTedy-chan:** Uy reina, entonces Sasuke debe andarse con mucho cuidado… yo te aviso cuando sea necesario, para que nos hagas el favor y evites que más Uchihas contaminen el mundo. Yo a Ginny la odio, la odio y la odio. No la soporto ni en figurillas. De que Naruto se dará cuenta de su amor pues si lo hará… pero no te puedo decir cuando. Pero si te puedo decir que a todas nos derretirá el corazón. ¿De qué país soy? Pues… Tengo el orgullo de ser peruano y soy feliz, de haber nacido en esta hermosa tierra del sooool... ejem, perdón, se me escapó la letra de una canción. Pero sip, soy producto peruano y con orgullo. Cuídate linda, besos de frutilla.

**OOANDISAOO**: Reina, no le puedo dar ningún coscorrón a Naruto… porque si se lo doy, ya no va a querer darme mi sesión diaria de masajes y no me conviene. Tranqui linda, que las semanas malas dejan paso a las mejores. Un besote de crema pastelera.

**Leonardo**: Aquí está la continuación, espero que te guste. Besos de miel.

**Azkaban**: Linda, es que Naruto ya de por si es un encanto. Y con esa sonrisa que tiene… pues nos derrite a todas. Lamento decirlo, pero aquí no aparecer la Inner Sakura… lo que me causa penita, porque a mi también me gusta. Cariño mío… ¿eres psíquica? Porque ya te diste cuenta de que nuestro rubio va a enfrentarse a todos tipo de cosas por Sakurita… pero shhh, no le digas a nadie. Pero lo que si te puedo decir, es que no va a haber ningún secuestro por parte de nuestro rubio… lo que es una pena. ¡Yo también quiero ver a Naruto a caballo! No es justo. Besotes de dulce de leche.

**Aika Kuso: **¿Tienes como protector de pantalla la sonrisa de Naruto? ¿Dónde la conseguiste? Yo también quiero una. Espero que ya estés mejorcita linda, te me cuidas muchísimo. Besos de uva.

Y aquí quedó, aquí terminó la actualización de hoy.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Cami Sky


	15. Chapter 15

¡Hola, hola todo el mundo! ¿Cómo han estado estos días?

Aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo y algunas noticias.

La próxima semana será mi examen de grado, el último, último, último examen para poder tener mi titulación. Como comprenderán, tengo una montaña de cosas por estudiar y los nervios me están carcomiendo. Y eso precisamente por todas las cosas que debo estudiar estos días que la próxima semana no va a haber actualización del fic.

Repito, la próxima semana no va a haber actualización del fic.

Pero para compensarles, la semana siguiente publicaré dos capítulos.

Además de eso, quisiera darles las gracias a todos por el apoyo y el cariño que me demostraron. Por suerte; en casa ya estamos mejor, poco a poco nos vamos resignando y aceptando que mi abu ya no estará aquí… gracias por todo.

**Capítulo 15**

Lady Konan Uzumaki no podría haber quedado más sorprendida cuando Naruto, vistiendo un hábito de monje, había aparecido en la puerta de Cranston Hall cargando a una joven desmayada en sus brazos. Lady Konan no había demorado mucho en recibirlo. Sakura estaba muy enferma. Durante cinco días la joven había estado delirando de fiebre. Todos los habitantes del castillo habían soltado un suspiro de alivio cuando Sakura finalmente había recuperado la consciencia y había empezado a comer.

Con un espíritu incapaz de encontrar reposo, Naruto visitaba la capilla noche y día, rezando por la recuperación de la lady francesa. Lady Konan estaba atónita con la apariencia de su sobrino. Rehusándose a comer hasta los platos más deliciosos que la señora Kate preparaba especialmente para él, Naruto había adelgazado pavorosamente. ¿Y qué decir respecto a su ridículo voto de silencio? ¡Absurdo! El por lo menos debería tener permiso para conversar con su propia tía. Lady Konan nunca había entendido qué había llevado a su sobrino a renunciar a su título de nobleza y a encerrarse en un monasterio perdido en los confines del mundo. Pero, en fin, cada uno tenía derecho a hacer la vida que más le gustase, reflexionó lady Konan mientras bordaba el cuello de una de las camisas de su marido.

-Oh ¿Estás ahí? Me alegra ver que ya estás suficientemente fuerte como para salir de la cama. Ven, siéntate junto a mí-comentó ella, interrumpiendo sus devaneos cuando su huésped entró en la sala de costura-Siéntate a mi lado, cerca del calor de la chimenea. No queremos verte enferma otra vez ¿Verdad?

-No, supongo que no-respondió Sakura, sonriendo, antes de acomodarse en una banqueta baja.

-Esta es una pésima época del año para que alguien tenga fiebre. No debes ni pensar en proseguir viaje antes de estar completamente restablecida. Si tu prometido ya te esperó tanto tiempo, él bien puede esperar algunas semanas más. Mandaré a alguien a llevar un mensaje al castillo Konoha, avisando que estás aquí, sana y salva.

-¿Semanas? Oh no, milady, debo partir antes que caiga la primera nieve de invierno.

-En ese caso estás atrasada querida. Nevó en el día de Todos los Santos, cuando todavía estabas en cama.

-¡Mi Dios!

-Es verdad. La nieve ya se derritió, pero los caminos todavía están congelados. Me gustaría que te sintieses bienvenida a permanecer en Cranston Hall por el tiempo que sea necesario. ¿Por qué no pasas Navidad con nosotros? Para ese entonces mi marido ya habrá vuelto de la corte y estará encantado de conocerte.

-Gracias por tu generosidad milady, pero debo seguir el viaje cuanto antes-respondió Sakura, en tono agradecido.

Lady Konan continuó bordando pensativamente. ¿La joven francesa no se daba cuenta de la severidad del clima inglés? Antes que pudiese decir algo más a Sakura, Naruto entró de repente en la sala de costura.

Las dos mujeres sentadas al pie del fuego lo miraron y sonrieron. Naruto se acercó y besó a la hermana de su padre en la cara. En seguida saludó a Sakura con un gesto de la cabeza, controlándose para no demostrar cuan feliz estaba por verla recuperada de la fiebre.

Lady Konan le dio una palmadita cariñosa en el brazo a su sobrino antes de argumentar.

-Todavía no sé que haré contigo y con lady Sakura, Naruto. Estás tan delgado como una vara y mi querida huésped no se encuentra en mejor estado.

Naruto miró a Sakura y, antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, le guiñó el ojo. Ella abrió enormemente los ojos, sorprendida, y le guiñó un ojo en respuesta sin que lady Konan lo notase. Naruto contuvo las ganas de reírse. ¡La jovencita era realmente adorable! Por suerte su tía no notó el intercambio de miradas burlonas y continuó hablando.

-Le pedí a la señora Kate que hiciese que la cocinera preparase las mejores comidas posibles. Ustedes dos precisan alimentarse bien para engordar un poco. De aquí en pocas semanas comenzará el Adviento y ustedes deben comer bastante carne antes que comience el período de abstinencia. A propósito Naruto, nunca te había visto rechazar un plato preparado en mi casa-ella se volvió hacia Sakura-Naruto y su hermano Shikamaru siempre han tenido un excelente apetito. Cuando los dos pasaban juntos por aquí, camino a la corte o volviendo de allá, solían vaciar la despensa.

-Oh la la-se rió Sakura, con los ojos brillantes.

Naruto se sentó delante de la chimenea y colocó más un pedazo de leña en el fuego. Aunque Sakura disimulase bien, Naruto sabía que ella estaba interesada en su vida pasada…una vida que él había jurado abandonar para siempre. Si no fuese por la gravedad de la fiebre de Sakura, Naruto habría pasado por Cranston Hall sin parar a visitar su tía.

Movió el pedazo de leña con un atizador y suspiró.

Cada vez que se acordaba de la cabalgata bajo la lluvia se estremecía. Gracias a Dios el caballo de Kakashi era veloz como el viento y había recorrido sin dificultad los treinta y siete kilómetros hasta Cranston Hall. Llegando al castillo, Naruto se había asustado con la inmovilidad de Sakura, temiendo que ella hubiese muerto en el camino.

Si eso hubiese sucedido, jamás se habría perdonado.

-¿Naruto quieres prestar atención a lo que estoy hablando?-dijo lady Konan, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su sobrino-Tenemos que buscar un modo de divertir a lady Sakura mientras esté hospedada aquí. Y anda sabiendo que no permitiré que pases todo el tiempo metido en la capilla, como hiciste en los últimos días. Después de todo, por lo que recuerdo, nunca te escapaste de momentos de diversión antes.

Naruto miró sus pies, calzados con simples sandalias y rojos de frío. Había adoptado el hábito de los franciscanos en primavera, cuando todavía hacía calor. Se había olvidado cuan riguroso podía ser el invierno y se dio cuenta que necesitaría aprender a ignorar el frío. La incomodidad era parte de la vida que había elegido. Por otro lado, el calor del fuego era más que bienvenido para sus pies casi congelados.

-¿Y entonces querido sobrino, qué haremos para pasar el tiempo más divertidos?-indagó lady Konan.

-Podríamos jugar a las cartas-sugirió Sakura.

_Cielos, Sakura-chan va a vaciar los cofres del castillo ganando en las cartas_-pensó Naruto, lanzándole una mirada asustada. Sakura lo miró y le dio un nuevo guiño de ojo. Naruto se apartó de la chimenea y se acercó a una ventana, lejos de la tentadora joven francesa.

Tal vez fuese mejor volver a la capilla y rezar por la seguridad de su vocación…

Un paje golpeó la puerta de la sala y anunció que la cena estaba servida.

-¡Perfecto!-exclamó lady Konan, dejando el bordado de lado y poniéndose de pie-Ustedes dos se sentarán cerca mío y quiero verlos comer cada pedacito de comida colocado en sus platos.

-Si milady-Sakura también se levantó y extendió la mano hacia Naruto-¿Te gustaría acompañarme, fray?

Él no tuvo otra salida que ser ofrecerle el brazo para conducirla a la sala de cenar.

-¿Quizás después de una buena cena me regales otra sonrisa?-murmuró Sakura en francés, para que lady Konan no entendiese.

Naruto se estremeció, intentando calcular por cuanto tiempo su tía insistiría en mantenerlos hospedados en Cranston Hall. Cualquiera que fuese a duración de la estadía, sería demasiado larga para el bien de su vocación religiosa… y demasiado corta para el amor que brotaba en su corazón.

Como Naruto había imaginado, lady Konan no los dejó partir antes de dos semanas. Durante ese período ella había inventado una gran cantidad de pasatiempos para distraer sus huéspedes. Kakashi y los otros franceses pasaban los días cazando, acompañados por los soldados del castillo; de noche, ellos cantaban, jugaban a los dados y contaban historias. Sakura, lady Konan y sus criadas se divertían jugando a las cartas, tocando el laúd, leyendo poesías y bailando. Naruto apenas participaba de los juegos de cartas, diciéndose a sí mismo que solamente quería evitar que Sakura humillase a las otras damas ganando todas las partidas. Pero en verdad, lo que él deseaba era pasar algunos momentos en la compañía de la bella joven, por más que eso le pareciese inadecuado.

Por verse obligada a hablar en inglés con lady Konan y las otras damas, pues ninguna de ellas hablaba bien el francés, Sakura amplió bastante su vocabulario y mejoró mucho su gramática. Sin quererlo, Naruto se sintió orgulloso del progreso hecho por ella.

Como huésped perfecta que era, Sakura participaba siempre, de buen humor, de las actividades programadas por lady Konan. Una de esas actividades fue la preparación de una pequeña obra teatral titulada "El casamiento del rey y de la reina de las Hadas". Los actores y actrices fueron seleccionados entre los niños que vivían en el castillo. Sakura ayudó a confeccionar los disfraces que serían usados en la obra y ayudó también en los ensayos.

La presentación de la obra, a la cual habían sido invitadas algunas personas que vivían en las cercanías, fue un éxito. Para celebrar la buena actuación de los niños, fueron servidas tortas, dulces y bebidas para los invitados. Todos parecían felices… a excepción de Sakura. Poco después del final de la representación, ella se retiró discretamente del salón principal del castillo, sujetando un pañuelo en la mano. Naruto la observó partir y, preocupado, decidió seguirla. ¿Estaría enferma otra vez?

La encontró llorando en una salita adyacente al salón principal. Se acercó y le mostró la pizarra, donde había escrito una pregunta.

_¿Te sientes mal?_

-No. Si… Oh, no sé… Por favor, no te preocupes por mí. Ya va a pasar…

Al verla tan afligida, Naruto fue incapaz de controlarse y le sujetó las manos para confortarla.

-Discúlpame, fray-murmuró Sakura-¿Estoy actuando como una tonta, cierto? Fue una obra para niños pero me conmovió… sé que es una tontería pero…

Naruto se dio cuenta que ella estaba asustada, con miedo a algo, y eso lo sorprendió. Desde que la había conocido, Sakura-chan siempre se había mostrado extrovertida y valiente, enfrentando alegremente las adversidades. ¿Por qué una obra de teatro infantil la habría dejado en ese estado?

-¿Puedo desahogarme contig?-indagó Sakura finalmente, secando sus lágrimas-Pero quiero tu palabra de honor como religioso que no traicionarás mi secreto.

Naruto casi salió corriendo de la salita. No podía oír la confesión de Sakura-chan, pues eso sería un sacrilegio. Pero ella había hablado de desahogarse, no de una confesión; en ese caso, no sería pecado oírla.

-La obra, a pesar de ser inocente, me hizo recordar mis futuras obligaciones como… como esposa de Sasuke Uchiha. Y debo admitir que me estoy muriendo de miedo con el casamiento, fray-murmuró Sakura, avergonzada-O mejor dicho… tengo miedo de la noche de bodas. Antes de que dejásemos el monasterio, tía Tsunade me dijo que debo someterme a la voluntad de mi marido… inclusive en lo que respecta a mi cuerpo.

Naruto comenzó a entender el motivo de tanto nerviosismo. La tía debía haber asustado a Sakura-chan con historias escabrosas. Pero tomando en consideración el caso específico de Sasuke Uchiha, ninguna clase de perversión podía ser descartada.

-Mi tía dijo que… que mi marido me sacaría la ropa… y después…

Naruto sabía muy bien lo que venía después y apretó levemente las manos de Sakura para consolarla.

-Tía Tsunade dijo que mi marido me lastimaría, que yo sentiría dolor y que sangraría… También dijo que todas las mujeres tienen que aceptar ese tipo de cosa por parte de su marido. Oh, fray ¿Está mal desear que mi marido no me haga nada de eso? Al mismo tiempo ¿Como podré negarle a mi marido los derechos que tiene sobre mí?

Naruto le soltó las manos y tuvo intención de abrazarla, pero retrocedió en el último instante. ¡Por Cristo! Le gustaría haber estrangulado a Tsunade antes que la mujer hubiese tenido la oportunidad de aterrorizar a Sakura-chan. Las mujeres de edad, viudas hace mucho tiempo, jamás deberían tener permiso para acercarse a las jóvenes vírgenes en las vísperas de sus casamientos. ¡Si todas las muchachas eran preparadas para esperar lo peor en su noche de bodas, parecía un milagro que continuasen naciendo niños en el mundo! Naruto deseó tomar a Sakura-chan en sus brazos y besarla para sacarle el miedo. Pero, en vez de eso, se limitó a sujetarle las manos otra vez.

Sakura lo miró y, al ver un brillo de angustia en los ojos azules, argumentó

-Por favor, no sientas pena por mí. Seré una buena esposa para Sasuke Uchiha, lo prometo. Y ahora vamos a volver a la fiesta antes que noten nuestra falta. No quiero que tu tía quede decepcionada con nosotros.

Ella secó las lágrimas, esbozó una sonrisa y volvió al salón principal. Naruto la acompañó con su corazón lleno de pesar y un único pensamiento en mente.

_Te enseñaría a gozar de la alegría y el placer, Sakura-chan, conmigo no habría dolor ni miedo. Pero no puedo… ¡No puedo!_

* * *

><p>¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo?<p>

Jo, yo estoy que me muero de envidia. ¡Que no daría por se Sakura en esos momentos! Si es que la chica tiene una suerte… no es justo.

Como voy a ausentarme una semana, he decidido dejarles unos spoliers especiales. Una vez más, les voy a dejar un spolier doble… ¡pero con yapa inlucída!

_Pero fuese como fuese, fray Naruto es muy atractivo._

_Sabía que el monje tenía piernas musculosas y fuertes, pues ya las había visto desnudas. Para ser sincera, había visto más que las piernas de fray Naruto, gracias a la caída de la mula al principio del viaje._

_Para animarla, Naruto le dirigió una sonrisa rápida y pronto volvió a ponerse serio; no quería alentar mayores intimidades entre ambos. Del modo en que la situación estaba, ya era bastante difícil controlar el creciente deseo que sentía por la tentadora dama francesa._

_A decir a verdad, la dama que busca está durmiendo aquí mismo, en uno de los cuartos del piso superior._

_Debía avisarle a la lady francesa sobre a presencia de los cinco rufianes_

_Ahora sólo importaba salvar a la bella dama que lo había ayudado al encontrarlo caído en el camino._

Jo, jo, jo, jo, jo. Espero que les gusten los spoilers.

Con ustedes, las respuestas a los reviews.

**CrOnIcAs DeL hUrAcAn**: Ahora que reviso los reviews anteriores, si vi ese review. Entonces te llamas Ana… es un nombre muy bonito. El mío es recontra rebuscado; era el nombre de la esposa de un pintor holandés del siglo XV… así que imagínate nomás como es. Mientras me mantengas el secreto… te voy a decir mi nombre. Io me llamo Saskia. Ahí está, el nombre más rebuscado de toda la historia del mundo mundial. Sasuke me da asco, cada vez lo veo más repugnante. Pobrecita linda, comiendo mientras el emo decía esa frase tan fea… yo no hubiera podido terminarme la manzana. Besos de caramelo.

**Andreina**: Linda, Sasuke está compitiendo en el concurso del ser más asqueroso del planeta. Es un depravado de primera categoría y a mi me da mucho miedito. No quisiera quedarme a solas con él por ningún motivo. Gracias al cielo que mi Naruto lindo me protege. Kakashi es un caso… a mi me encanta, siempre con algún comentario que quita el hierro o dispuesto a morir por Sakura. Besitos de fresa.

**Antharez**: Me da penita Sakura, siempre se anda enfermando. Pero si yo tuviera un ángel rubio como lo tiene ella, tampoco dudaría nada en enfermarme a cada rato para que me cuide. Lo del pasado de Naruto… honestamente, prefiero que Sakura nunca sepa que el rubio había sido todo un don Juan antes de ser novicio. Por fortuna, a mi rubio precioso sus sentimientos ya le están ganando la batalla. Besos de menta.

**Leonardo**: O si, la tentación es cada vez más grande para ambos. Espero que te guste el capítulo. Besos de miel.

**Solei Dantes**: ¡Si! Fue lindo de mi abuelito enseñarme a jugar siendo tan pequeñita… después de eso, siempre les ganaba a mis amigos cuando me retaban a jugar. Tenían la machista idea de que, por ser mujer, no era tan buena como ellos. Sasuke cada vez se junta con peores personas… y se pone más pervertido y repugnante a cada paso. No comas ansias linda, que para el final todavía falta. Besos de frutilla.

**AliceTedy-chan**: Los spoilers fueron precisos, ¿A que si? Han dejado a todo el mundo comiéndose las uñas de los nervios. Jo, que gusto. En cuanto a Sasuke… no te puedo asegurar que no vaya a hacer ninguna tontería. ¿Si he estado en Machipucchi? Claro que si linda, es más; soy mitad cusqueña (como sabes, Machupicchu está dentro de la provincia del Cusco). Así que siempre que puedo me doy un salto por allá. Con fe nena, en cualquier momento podrá conocerlo. Besos de chocolate.

**Azkaban**: Cariño, definitivamente eres psíquica. No por lo de la violación, porque te puedo asegurar que no habrá ninguna violación, sino por el hecho de que aún queda mucha trama; suficiente para tenernos entretenidas un buen tiempo. No habrá violación, pero de que Sakura lo pasará mal… eso ni lo dudes. ¿Qué es un flashforward? Nunca había escuchado de eso. Jo, jo, jo. Sabía que ese spoiler les iba a picar la curiosidad. Si es que fueron un golpe maestro. Besos de dulce de leche.

**Aika Kuso**: Si reina, así se dice. Si yo estuviera en el lugar de Sakura… las ideas que tendría en la cabeza hace rato que las hubiese hecho realidad. Espero que te haya gustado el capi. Besito de frambuesa.

**OOANDISAOO**: Linda, no eres la única a la que le da miedo el emo ese. A mi me da pánico, no me quedaría sola con él por ningún motivo. No es que sea santo de mi devoción, pero normalmente no me disgusta. En cambio esta vez… no lo soporto naditas. O si, Sakura y Naruto tienen unas imaginaciones muy vivas, tanto que me dan envidia. Que bueno que ya estas en buena racha reina, ojala que las semanas buenas duren mucho. Besos de uva.

**pelusa-writer**: ¡Reina de mi corazón! ¡Cómo te echaba de menos! No te vuelvas a desaparecer así que me pones muy triste. Ufff, honestamente, Sasuke cada vez da más asco. Si fuera por mí, acaba con él tirándolo del caballo. Pero mejor dejemos que Naruto se haga cargo. No temas nena, que a pesar de que se vea negro el futuro, Naruto siempre estará allá para iluminarlo. Besos de crema pastelera.

Ahora si, colorín colorado la actualización se ha terminado.

Deséenme suerte en el examen.

¡Nos vemos!

Cami Sky


	16. Chapter 16

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado estas semanas?

Yo me la he pasado casi en un limbo… dedicada completamente a estudiar para aprobar mi examen de titulación. Era un examen de dos días; escrito y entrevista; y estaba con los nervios totalmente alterados. Por fortuna ya terminó. Aún no me entregan los resultados, pero creo que tengo un 90% de posibilidades de haber pasado.

Tomando en cuenta que en la entrevista solo me preguntaron que era lo que quería hacer a futuro… conmigo se demoraron 10 minutos mientras que con otras personas fueron casi una hora de entrevista. Además de que entré última de todos. Supongo que eso significa que lo hice bien.

Y, como les prometí en el capítulo anterior, esta semana voy a subir dos actualizaciones. La primera la subiré el día de hoy, y la segunda será el miércoles o el jueves a más tardar. Depende de cuanto me demore en responder sus reviews.

Ahora si, los y las dejo con la actualización.

**Capítulo 16**

Dos días más tarde, el sol apareció por primera vez en semanas. Sakura avisó a su anfitriona que debía partir. Por más que hubiese disfrutado de la estadía en Cranston Hall, se sentía culpable por haber permanecido días extras en el castillo, después de sanar de la fiebre. A esa altura, sus padres ya la imaginaban casada y tal vez hasta esperando su primero hijo. ¡Cómo se enojarían y avergonzarían si supiesen que su hija estaba haciendo esperar a su noble prometido!

Una vez más los viajantes siguieron en dirección nordeste, atravesando los montes Peninos, donde pasaron un día entero empujando el carruaje a través de la nieve que cubría los trechos más altos del camino. Después de las montañas, el grupo encontró una paisaje más gentil, plano y sin nieve. Exhaustos, los viajantes comían con apetito todas las noches e iban a la cama temprano en las posadas que encontraban por el camino. Sakura había dejado de cantar y bromear mientras cabalgaba; guardaba todas sus energías para mantenerse caliente y equilibrada sobre la montura de Luz de las estrellas.

¿Y fray Naruto cómo lograba soportar el frío? Esa era una pregunta que Sakura se hacía siempre que miraba al monje. El no usaba capa sobre el hábito marrón y los pies, apenas protegidos por sandalias, vivían rojos por el frío. Fray Naruto había ganado un poco de peso durante el tiempo que había pasado en el castillo de su tía, pero por lo visto, pronto volvería a adelgazar. Por lo menos estaba usando la capucha del hábito para cubrir su cabeza.

Y hablando de cabeza, el cabello de él había crecido y el gracioso círculo rasurado había desaparecido.

_Pero fuese como fuese, fray Naruto es muy atractivo _pensó Sakura no por primera vez.

Concordaba totalmente con lady Konan, quien había comentado que la vocación religiosa de su sobrino significaba un desperdicio para las damas solteras de Inglaterra. Cerrando los ojos, Sakura intentó imaginar cómo sería la apariencia de fray Naruto si estuviese usando ropas a la moda: camisa, chaleco y capa de terciopelo, pantalones ajustados. Sabía que el monje tenía piernas musculosas y fuertes, pues ya las había visto desnudas. Para ser sincera, había visto más que las piernas de fray Naruto, gracias a la caída de la mula al principio del viaje. Ruborizándose, Sakura bajó la capucha de su capa de viaje más cerca de su cara. Si al menos su prometido fuese tan atractivo como fray Naruto…

A la tarde siguiente los viajantes encontraron un muchacho rastreando el camino que salía de Leeds. Se llamaba Pip y se había torcido el tobillo al meter el pie en un pozo escondido por una fina capa de barro congelada.

-¡Pobre chico!-exclamó Sakura mientras Kakashi levantaba al chico del suelo y lo colocaba en el carruaje.

-¡Tiene un zoológico en el cuerpo!-protestó el sargento a viva voz al ver que Sakura se aproximaba para vendar el tobillo del muchacho con una tira de tela de lino- Está lleno de piojos y pulgas, milady. No te acerques demasiado, o quedarás infestada también.

-Basta Kakashi ¿No ves que está asustando el pobrecito?-Sakura terminó de vendar el tobillo de Pip-¿Todavía tenemos vino? El pobre necesita beber algo que lo caliente.

Pip, quien no entendía una palabra de francés, estaba paralizado de miedo.

-No puedo pagar-dijo él cuando Sakura le ofreció un pequeña odre de cuero llena de vino.

-No precisas pagar-le explicó ella en inglés-Ahora bebe.

El chico vaciló. Para tranquilizarlo, Naruto señaló la odre, asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. Ante la sorprendente visión de la sonrisa de fray Naruto, Sakura casi dejó caer la odre. No había visto al monje sonreír desde esa noche en el hospedaje Blue Boar y ya había perdido la esperanza de verlo repetir el gesto. ¡Dios! ¡Parecía que un ángel había descendido a la Tierra usando el simple hábito de un fraile franciscano!

-Gracias, milady-murmuró Pip, tomando la odre para tomar algunos tragos de vino.

Se atragantó con el sabor fuerte de la bebida y todos se rieron. En el instante siguiente, Naruto escribió algo en su pizarra y se lo mostró a Sakura.

_Pregúntale a Pip si hay un hospedaje cerca._

-Voy a preguntarle fray, no te preocupes.

-¿Qué sucedió con el monje? ¿El gato le comió la lengua?-indagó Pip, curioso.

Sakura se rió.

-No, el fray no habla con nadie a no ser con Dios. Es un hombre muy religioso.

Al oír eso, Naruto se puso serio y se apartó. Sakura lo observó curiosa. ¿Cuál era el problema con fray Naruto? En un segundo se mostraba amigable, al siguiente parecía frío y distante.

-A propósito, el fray quiere saber si hay un hospedaje aquí cerca-dijo ella, volviendo a dirigirse a Pip.

-Si hay, milady, un poco más adelante. Yo trabajo allá, en el Hawk y Hound. Me ocupo de la limpieza de los establos.

-Eh bien, vamos a llevarte con nosotros hasta allá, entonces. Y mientras no llegamos al hospedaje ¿Qué te parece que te dé un pedazo de pan para comer? ¿Debes tener hambre, cierto?

-¡Si, milady!

Cuando Sakura le dio un pedazo de pan al chico, Kakashi intervino

-Si ya terminó de jugar a Lady Caridad milady, es mejor que sigamos adelante. Será bueno llegar al hospedaje antes de que oscurezca.

El hospedaje resultó ser el peor de todos los que los viajantes habían encontrado hasta entonces. Si no hubiese comenzado a nevar, Naruto habría insistido para que continuasen viaje. Desgraciadamente, sabía que sería difícil encontrar otra posada antes de York. Mientras los caballos y el carruaje eran llevadas a la cochera, Naruto tiró de la manga de Kakashi y escribió en la pizarra.

_Debemos ser cautelosos. Montar turnos de guardia._

-Si fray, déjeme a mí. Ya sentí el olor a peligro en el aire. En cuanto a usted, por favor, no se aleje de lady Sakura.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar en el hospedaje con Sakura, Pip se acercó y les cuchicheó.

-El dueño de este lugar es John Coldshanks y no está acostumbrado a recibir gente de bien. Tengan cuidado. A Coldshanks le gusta robar en los precios.

-Gracias por el aviso, Pip-murmuró Sakura en respuesta, dándole una moneda de un chelín.

Antes que el chico pudiese decir Gracias, ella se agachó y lo besó en la cara, lo que lo dejó sin habla.

Sujetando con fuerza junto a su pecho el bolso de cuero que contenía su dote, Sakura entró al hospedaje ladeada por Naruto y Kakashi. El lugar era horrible. El piso estaba inmundo y un fuerte olor a sudor, cerveza y grasa flotaba en el aire. Hombres de mal aspecto jugaban a los dados en una mesa en un rincón del salón principal.

Kakashi se encargó de hablar con el posadero. Por primera vez desde que había entrado al monasterio, Naruto deseó tener una espada consigo. En un gesto protector, colocó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Sakura mientras John Coldshanks conducía al grupo de viajantes hasta un gran cuarto al final del corredor del piso superior de la posada.

-¡Por los cuernos del diablo, qué lugar mas horrible!-insultó Kakashi cuando el posadero los dejó a solas-Es por culpa de ese mocoso pulguiento que milady recogió en el camino que estamos aquí. ¡Cuando ponga mis manos en Pip, voy a darle una zurra que jamás olvidará!

-Déjate de tonterías Kakashi, el chico sólo quiso ayudarnos.

-Aún así milady, planeo dormir con los dos ojos bien abiertos esta noche-respondió el sargento, encendiendo el fuego en la chimenea.

-Intenta no ser tan pendenciero. Imagino que este es el único hospedaje en un radio de kilómetros. ¿Concuerdas conmigo, fray Naruto?

Sakura lo miró al hacer la pregunta.

Naruto asintió, tragando en seco. Sin la capucha, con los cabellos rosas formando un halo alrededor de la delicada cara, la joven lady estaba más linda que nunca a pesar de parecer exhausta. Para animarla, Naruto le dirigió una sonrisa rápida y pronto volvió a ponerse serio; no quería alentar mayores intimidades entre ambos. Del modo en que la situación estaba, ya era bastante difícil controlar el creciente deseo que sentía por la tentadora dama francesa.

_Vamos a cenar en el cuarto _escribió Naruto en la pizarra. Todos concordaron con la sugerencia. El borró el primer mensaje y escribió otro

_Kakashi hará el primer turno de vigilancia; Asuma lo substituirá después de tres horas. Yo haré el tercer turno, después Gai montará guardia hasta el amanecer_.

-¿Y yo?-indagó Sakura.

_Tu vas a dormir_, respondió Naruto, por escrito.

-¡Qué tontería! ¡Puedo ser tan buena vigilante como cualquiera de ustedes!

Kakashi intervino, argumentando

-Cuando dejamos el monasterio, le juré a tu tía que iba a protegerte, milady. Y tu prometiste obedecer mis órdenes.

-Pero…

-Ni un "pero " más, milady. Te vas a dormir después de cenar. Partiremos de este nido de pulgas al amanecer y debes descansar.

El viejo sargento y Sakura se miraron en silencio por algunos instantes e intercambiaron chispas con la mirada. Observando la escena, Naruto intentó imaginar cómo había sido Sakura de niña. Una rebelde sin duda alguna. Es más, continuaba siendo rebelde. Era una pena no haberle prestado atención ocho años atrás, durante el torneo en el Campo de Oro, cuando ella había intentado darle su velo azul… Naruto se encogió de hombros, procurando apartar ese pensamiento de su mente. No era el pasado de Sakura-chan lo que importaba, sino su futuro. La pobrecita necesitaría mucho coraje y fuerza de carácter para sobrevivir entre los Uchiha.

-Oh bien, me iré a la cama después de la cena-concordó Sakura finalmente-Pero no cerraré los ojos ni por un minuto ¿Entendiste, Kakashi?

-¡Niña terca!-protestó el sargento antes de salir del cuarto con Gai y Asuma.

Después de permanecer en silencio por algunos minutos, calentando las manos junto al fuego, Sakura se dio vuelta hacia Naruto y preguntó.

-¿Crees que la situación es tan peligrosa como Kakashi dio a entender, fray? ¿Alguien va a intentar hacernos mal aquí?

Naruto asintió con la cabeza. En seguida, cerró un puño y dio un golpe en la palma de la otra mano.

-Muy bien, en ese caso intentaré dormir tranquila, sabiendo que estoy en buenas manos.

Los dos intercambiaron una breve mirada cargada de significado y sus almas se unieron en un instante de comprensión… tan leve como un suspiro al viento pero al mismo tiempo tan fuerte cuanto una espada de acero.

A las diez de la noche el salón principal del hospedaje estaba vacío. Los huéspedes se habían ido a sus cuartos y los hombres que vivían en las cercanías habían vuelto a sus casas. Cansado de las aventuras del día y de la zurra que había recibido de Coldshanks por haber llegado tarde al trabajo, Pip se acostó cerca de la chimenea.

El muchacho ya estaba casi durmiendo cuando la puerta del frente fue abierta con violencia. Cinco sujetos mal presentados entraron, sacudiendo la nieve de las ropas y llamando a los gritos al posadero. Presintiendo problemas, Pip retrocedió hacia un rincón oscuro al lado de la chimenea.

-¿Quién vino a romperme las pelotas a esta hora?-preguntó Coldshanks, surgiendo en el salón con la cara hinchada de sueño.

-¡Cierra la boca y tráenos bebida y una comida caliente!-respondió el más alto de los recién llegados, mientras los otros tres iban a calentarse cerca de la chimenea-Un noble caballero se está muriendo de hambre y sed.

-¿Qué noble caballero andaría en compañía de pendencieros como ustedes?-se burló el posadero.

-¡Cierra la boca, imbécil! El caballero es hijo de sir Fugaku Uchiha, del castillo Konoha. Ahora mueve tu culo pesado ¡Vamos! Queremos cerveza y carne.

Asustado con la violencia del hombre, Coldshanks hizo una reverencia y fue rumbo a la cocina.

-¡Espera!-ordenó uno de los sujetos cerca de la chimenea, bajando la capucha que le protegía la cabeza.

Al mirar la cara del hombre, Pip hizo una mueca de asco. Heridas abiertas le cubrían la nariz y las mejillas y los ojos estaban inyectados de sangre; también había costras en la cabeza, en la cual no se veía ni un solo pelo.

-¿Viste a una dama francesa, acompañada por un monje y un grupo de hombres, pasar recientemente por aquí?-preguntó el hombre asqueroso.

-Si, los vi-respondió el posadero sin titubear, pues no estaba dispuesto a ganarse un problema con los cinco mercenarios-A decir a verdad, la dama que busca está durmiendo aquí mismo, en uno de los cuartos del piso superior.

-Perfecto. Tráenos una buena cena pues tenemos hambre. Después, quien sabe, invitaremos a la dama francesa a venir a hacernos compañía…

Coldshanks se retiró rápidamente para ir a despertar al cocinero.

Pip se encogió en su rincón, aterrorizado. Debía avisarle a la lady francesa sobre a presencia de los cinco rufianes. El problema era que no podía salir de donde estaba pues los hombres lo verían. ¿Mierda, qué hacer en una situación así?

El tiempo fue pasando. Finalmente la cena fue servida a los rufianes que vaciaron varias jarros de cerveza durante la comida.

Dos horas más tarde, cuatro de los hombres dormían. Sólo el hombre lleno de escaras, que los otros llamaban Uchiha, continuaba despierto bajo la mirada vigilante del posadero.

Cuando el tal de Uchiha salió para orinar cerca de la puerta de entrada, Pip resolvió aprovechar la oportunidad. Abandonó su rincón junto a la chimenea y subió corriendo la escalera, sin prestar atención al dolor que sentía en el tobillo torcido. Ahora sólo importaba salvar a la bella dama que lo había ayudado al encontrarlo caído en el camino.

* * *

><p>¡Ta ta ta chán! ¡El emo pervertido sifilítico de Sasuke ya los encontró!<p>

Ahora, hay que esperar a ver cuál es la reacción de nuestro fraile favorito... por mí, como si asan al emo a fuego lento.

Esta vez no me he demorado casi nada en escoger los spoilers… y eso me pone feliz. Si es que prácticamente pedían a gritos serlo.

_Que Dios me perdone, Sakura-chan, pero te amo y no permitiré que nada malo te suceda._

_Incapaz de resistir la tentación por un solo segundo más, Naruto bajó la cabeza y rozó levemente los labios de Sakura con los suyos._

Jo, jo, jo, jo jo. Estos spoilers están que queman.

¡Mi sección favorita! Con ustedes, las respuestas a los reviews.

**OOANDISAOO**: Que bueno que estés tan feliz linda, la buena vibra es excelente. Espero que tu fin de semana haya sido más tranquilo de lo que esperabas… al menos segurísimo que fue mejor que el mío; que me la he pasado encerrada en mi casa estudiando como condenada y muerta de nervios mientras estaba en el aula haciendo mi examen escrito. Eso de que Naruto deje de ser monje así como así es un poco difícil. El tema es que, si desea renunciar a sus votos, debe pedir la autorización o permiso del Prior de su monasterio; que en este caso vendría a ser fray Ebisu. Sin esa autorización, es imposible que deje el hábito de franciscano. En lo que si estoy totalmente de acuerdo es en que Naruto es mil veces mejor opción que Sasuke. El tiempo que han pasado con Donan definitivamente les ha hecho muy bien, ha logrado consolidar aún más su amistad. Mil besos de crema.

**CrOnIcAs DeL hUrAcAn**: Me tome mi tiempito, pero ya estoy de regreso y con muchas ganas de seguir con la historia. ¿De verdad te gusta mi nombre? A mi me trajo algunos problemas cuando era niña… algunos niños idiotas que creían que era divertido burlarse del nombre de los demás. Con el paso del tiempo ya me acostumbré a el, incluso le he tomado cariño. Lo que es más, a mi también me gustan los nombres extraños. Concuerdo contigo; si tuviera a un Naruto a mi lado no me molestaría estar enfermita. Que bueno que terminases tu manzanita, ahora yo me he dado por comerlas; me la he pasado toda la semana comiendo muchas manzanas. Besos de manzana acaramelada.

**Solei Dantes**: Claro que si nena, para el final de la historia todavía queda mucho trecho. A mí lo que me gustaría es tener una tía así como Konan, sería divertidísimo. Jo, jo, jo. Sabía que había puesto los spoilers correctos. Jugar a las cartas con los hermanos menores es lo máximo, aún no tienen suficiente rapidez en sus manos y les falta experiencia. Por eso una siempre les gana. Gracias por la suerte linda, me ayudó muchísimo. Besos de mora.

**Andreina**: Muchas gracias por la suerte cari, que me hizo mucho bien. Tranqui linda, no comas ansias. Nuestro monje hace avances lentos pero muy seguros. Ya verás como en nadita de tiempo Sakura cae rendida a sus pies. Eso de que Naruto le patee el trasero a Sasuke… lo siento linda, pero no puedo dar avance alguno de ese tema. No desesperes por la actualización, que esta semana habrá doble. Besitos de caramelo.

**kidloco**: ¡Hey! Ya me preguntaba donde andabas. El largo de los capítulos yo no lo manejo, ya vienen establecidos en el libro original. Gracias por la suerte, me ayudo bastante. Eso si, las mujeres mayores eran muy malas para hablar con las pobres jóvenes a puertas de casarse… pobres, los sustos que deben haber pasado. Besos de menta.

**Aika Kuso**: Yo odio, odio, odio, odio profundamente los exámenes. Lo peor… el examen escrito fue de solo cuatro preguntas, pero imagínate cuál era el puntaje de cada una. Además de que era una hoja completa por pregunta. No te preocupes linda, que si te entendí. Yo me moriría por recibir clases de Naruto… es injusto, el mundo está muy mal repartido. Besos de fresa.

**Antharez**: Una tía realmente fabulosa. Ya quisiera tener yo una así. Honestamente… yo me hubiera muerto de miedo si me hablaban de esa manera y hubiera salido corriendo al primer convento que encontrara. Y eso de que está enamorado, se ve casi a kilómetros. Besos de frambuesa.

**AliceTedy-chan**: Si linda, parece que el emo del mal de Sasuke logró alcanzar a Sakurita. Pero tengamos confianza en que nuestro monje rubio querido logre rescatarla del ser maligno. Si por mi fuera, yo mato al emo en este mismo momento… me cae muy mal. En fin… al principio odiaba mi nombre porque nadie lo pronunciaba bien o me molestaban mucho; ahora me ha llegado a gustar. Le he tomado cariño. Con fe linda, verás que pronto podrás conocer no solo Machupicchu, sino que todos los otros lugares que quieres también. Yo tmbién quisiera poder visitar tantos sitios maravillosos... algún día. Besos de algodón de azúcar.

**ashira23**: Bienvenida a la historia. Aquí está la continuación. Besos de miel.

**Azkaban**: O.O Anoto lo del flashforward, siempre es bueno aprender cosas nuevas. A mí cada capítulo me fascina, me encanta la manera que tienen de interactuar como grupo: la preocupación de Kakashi y sus palabrotas, Sakura y sus bromitas pícaras, Naruto y sus debates mentales sobre si puede o no puede enamorarse de Sakurita… son un grupo de lo más encantador. De que le va a pasar algo a Sakura si que le va a pasar. No linda, no se derrumba ningún castillo, nadie es devorado por ningún dragón, nuestro monje todavía no hablará y no habrá secuestros de ningún tipo. Pero de que habrá cosas interesantes, las habrá. Eso si te lo aseguro. Besos de chocolate.

**saku-chan**: Bienvenida linda. Como ya leíste en las primeras notas, esta semana publicaré dos capis, así que no desesperes. Besos de frutilla.

Aquí se termina por hoy, nos vemos en un par de días.

Besitos.

Cami Sky


	17. Chapter 17

¡Hola todos! ¿Qué tal estos días?

Yo tengo una muy que muy buena noticia… ¡Aprobé mi examen de titulación! ¡Ya me titulé!

No saben lo totalmente feliz que me encuentro; todas las semanas estudiando como loca ha rendido sus frutos.

Ahora si, con el tema que nos interesa. Como les prometí, esta semana hay capítulo doble. El lunes subí la primera actualización y hoy toca la segunda. Para ser honesta, estoy pensando seriamente hacer dos actualizaciones por semana. Recién vamos por el capítulo 17 y faltan un pocotón de capítulos más… y a eso sumémosle que ya tengo la próxima historia fanfictionalizada lista para publicar.

Así que les presento dos opciones.

Primera: actualizo esta historia dos veces por semana para poder avanzarla y publicar la siguiente; pero eso si, se comprometen a no dejarme sin sus lindos y bellos reviews que me dan ánimos para continuar.

Segunda: sigo con el ritmo de un capítulo semanal pero paralelamente empiezo con la nueva historia.

Como ven, depende de sus respuestas para que yo tome una decisión; así que no se olviden de decirme que prefieren en los reviews.

Ahora si, los dejo con el capítulo.

**Capítulo 17**

Sentado en un banco en un rincón del cuarto, Naruto escuchaba el ronquido de Kakashi y de los otros franceses. Sakura no hacía ningún ruido detrás de la cortina colgada delante de su cama. Naruto esperaba que ella estuviese durmiendo, pues un buen descanso le haría bien y la ayudaría evitar un nuevo ataque de fiebre.

Mientras permanecía de guardia, Naruto intentó rezar, mas fue en vano. Sólo podía pensar en Sakura-chan y en el destino cruel al cual la estaba conduciendo. Por todos los santos ¿Por qué fray Ebisu le había dado justamente a él la tarea de llevar a la joven a su futuro marido? Ah, si no hubiese renunciado a la vida mundana para dedicarse a la Iglesia, tomaría Sakura-chan para sí y…

Un leve arañazo en la puerta del cuarto interrumpió los devaneos de Naruto, quien se levantó de un salto. No tenía espada para defenderse, pero sus poderosos puños podían muy bien servir de arma para atacar a quien quiera que fuese. La traba se levantó y la puerta se abrió lentamente. Con la luz del fuego en la chimenea, Naruto vio a Kakashi agacharse en posición de ataque. ¡Cielos, el viejo sargento siempre parecía despertarse en el momento oportuno!

Una figura baja y delgada entró en el cuarto. Naruto, que se había escondido detrás de la puerta, agarró al invasor y se sorprendió al ver quien era.

-¿Pip?-indagó Kakashi con un susurro, aproximándose al chico-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo… vine a prevenirlos. Hay cinco hombres de muy mal aspecto allá abajo y ellos hicieron preguntas sobre lady Sakura al dueño del hospedaje.

¡Maldición! ¿Quién estaría persiguiendo a Sakura? ¿Alguien de algún otro hospedaje que había seguido al grupo, en la tentativa de robar la dote de la joven?

-¿Cinco hombres, Pip? ¿Estás seguro?

-Si, señor.

-¡Carajo!-El sargento miró a Naruto-¿Qué haremos, fray? Aquí en el cuarto, además de nosotros dos, sólo están Asuma y Gai. Los otros fueron a dormir al establo para vigilar el carruaje y… ¡Dios! ¿Y si ellos fueron asesinados mientras dormían?

Pip no entendió nada cuando Kakashi habló en francés con Naruto, pero se dio cuenta que estaba furioso y argumentó, dirigiéndose al religioso.

-Cuatro de los hombres bebieron demasiado y se quedaron dormidos, sólo uno quedó despierto. ¡El tipo parece el diablo en persona! Deben huir mientras hay tiempo, sino…

La sugerencia del chico tenía sentido. Aunque detestase la idea de huir, Naruto sabía que, por el bien de Sakura, esa era la única opción. Señaló la ventana y miró a Pip.

El muchacho entendió la pregunta muda.

-El patio del hospedaje queda a la derecha de la ventana. El techo del depósito queda a la izquierda.

Naruto señaló en seguida la puerta y hacia abajo. Pip sacudió la cabeza, explicando.

-No fray, allá abajo la única salida es por el salón principal, donde están los rufianes. Creo que tendrán que huir por la ventana. Pero no será difícil, porque el techo del depósito es bajo. Podrán saltar del techo al suelo y correr hasta el establo.

Kakashi lo consideró buena a idea. Fue a despertar a Asuma y a Gai, mientras Naruto se encargaba de despertar a Sakura. Pero ella no estaba durmiendo. Cuando Naruto corrió a cortina, la encontró sentada en medio de la cama sujetando un cuchillo de cocina en la mano derecha. Al ver al monje, Sakura soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-¡Qué susto! Oí voces y tuve miedo, sin saber lo que estaba sucediendo.

Pip se acercó y le explicó la situación.

-Hay hombres malos allá abajo, milady. Vamos a tener que huir por la ventana.

-¡Oh, Dios, qué horror!

Saltando de la cama, Sakura comenzó a ponerse la ropa de viaje por encima del camisón. Por medio de gestos, Naruto indicó que no había tiempo para que ella se vistiese. Comprendiendo la urgencia de la situación, Sakura se limitó a ponerse la capa forrada con piel y calzarse las botas.

-Ven, milady-llamó Kakashi, que se encontraba junto a la ventana-Gai y Asuma ya saltaron, ahora es tu turno.

-¡Espera, no puedo dejar mi dote!

Sakura levantó el colchón de la cama y tomó el saco de cuero conteniendo las pulseras. Naruto le sacó el bolso de las manos y la empujó con gentileza cerca de la ventana.

-No temas milady, hay un techo ahí abajo-la tranquilizó Pip.

Tragando en seco, Sakura se sentó en el parapeto de la ventana. Miró a Naruto, quien la alentó con una sonrisa y sólo entonces saltó. Asuma y Gai la sujetaron. Kakashi saltó en seguida y Naruto saltó por último.

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes?-imploró Pip-Acabaré siendo matado si los hombres descubren que les avisé del peligro.

Naruto asintió y el chico saltó de la ventana.

El techo inclinado del depósito estaba resbaladizo por la nieve.

_Que__Dios__me__perdone,__Sakura-chan,__pero__te__amo__y__no__permitiré__que__nada__malo__te__suceda_-pensó Naruto un segundo antes de aproximarse a Sakura y tomarla en sus brazos. Iba a cargarla hasta que estuviesen seguros, pues no quería verla resbalar, caer y romperse el cuello.

Al principio ella se asustó con el gesto de Naruto, pero pronto se relajó al percibir que él sólo quería ayudarla. Después de recorrer algunos metros del techo, los fugitivos saltaron al suelo y corrieron hasta el establo. Gai y Asuma ya habían despertado a los otros franceses, quienes estaban ensillando los caballos. Al ver a Konohamaru enganchando dos caballos al carruaje, Naruto colocó a Sakura en el piso y fue para junto al muchacho, sacudiendo la cabeza en un gesto de negación.

-¡Pero las ropas y las otras pertenencias de lady Sakura están en el carruaje!-protestó Konohamaru.

-El carruaje sólo obstaculizaría nuestra fuga, Konohamaru. Fray Naruto tiene razón, no podemos llevarlo con nosotros-argumentó Sakura.

Naruto sintió admiración por la rapidez de razonamiento de la joven y se asombró al ver que a ella no parecía dolerle la idea abandonar todas sus pertenencias. Por medio de gestos, Naruto le indicó a Konohamaru que debería tomar solamente dos sacos con comida, un bolso con algunas de las ropas de Sakura y colocarlas en el lomo de Daisy.

-¿Va a cambiar de transporte, fray?-preguntó el muchacho.

Naruto asintió y señaló un caballo que, hasta entonces, había sido utilizado para tirar del carruaje. Mientras ponía una montura en el animal, él vio a Sakura guardar el libro con la historia del caballero de Corazón Leal en el bolso donde estaban las pulseras. Una leve sonrisa se curvó en sus labios. Por ese acto, Sakura daba más importancia a sus sueños románticos que a su ajuar.

En menos de diez minutos el grupo estaba listo para partir. Kakashi dio las órdenes necesarias.

-Muy bien amigos, vamos a salir de aquí en una sola fila, llevando a los caballos por las riendas. Cuiden que los animales no hagan ruido ¿Entendido? Fray Naruto, quédese junto a lady Sakura… Konohamaru, encárgate de la mula, Pip ve con Konohamaru en el caballo de él. Kiba, Sai, Lee y Asuma; tomen los caballos del enemigo. Yamato y Gai, después que el resto de nosotros nos hayamos alejado, prendan fuego en el depósito. Mientras todos estén ocupados en apagar el incendio, nadie nos va a seguir. ¡Bien, adelante!

La parte más difícil de la fuga fue pasar delante de la entrada del hospedaje. Por suerte, la nieve caída amortiguó el ruido de los pasos de los caballos y las personas. También, afortunadamente, las ventanas del salón principal estaban tan sucias que quien estuviese allá dentro no podría ver nada del lado de afuera.

Cuando se vieron relativamente lejos de la posada, todos montaron en sus caballos y avanzaron a un trote lento. Cuando Gai y Yamato los alcanzaron, aceleraron el paso. Pronto el depósito estaría ardiendo.

Después de algún tiempo de cabalgata, los caballos de los cinco rufianes fueron dejados al borde del camino. En seguida, notando que Sakura estaba atontada de sueño y cansancio y había empezado a balancearse en la montura, Kakashi se acercó a Naruto, diciendo.

-¿Qué tal si cambiamos de caballo una vez más, fray? Lady Sakura está casi desmayando de cansancio, me parece mejor que la lleve con usted en Diablo Negro. Debemos correr y creo que lady Sakura no logrará acompañar el ritmo cabalgando sola.

Naruto vaciló apenas un segundo antes de acatar la sugerencia del sargento. Cabalgar el garañón negro de nuevo sería un placer. En cuanto a tener a Sakura-chan otra vez entre sus brazos… Era mejor ni pensar en el asunto.

Sakura se anidó junto al pecho de fray Naruto, al mismo tiempo que subía la capucha de su capa para cubrir sus cabellos. ¿El monje no estaba escandalizado de verla con el cabello suelto como una campesina? Con delicadeza, fray Naruto la ayudó a meter algunas mechas sueltas de cabello debajo de la capucha. Cuando los dedos masculinos le tocaron levemente las mejillas, Sakura se estremeció. Y, a pesar del frío de la noche, un calor agradable invadió su cuerpo.

En el instante siguiente el grupo prosiguió el viaje a todo galope. Sintiéndose protegida por los brazos de fray Naruto, sin querer Sakura se durmió.

Al sentir el cuerpo de Sakura totalmente relajado junto al suyo, Naruto se dio cuenta que ella se había dormido. Perfecto. La cabalgata hasta York sería larga y cansadora, pues la nieve había dejado el camino en pésimo estado. Por lo menos ya no había que preocuparse por el carruaje, que vivía encajándose en lo pozos del camino.

El viento hizo que la capucha de Sakura resbalase de su cabeza, permitiendo que Naruto observase su rostro de un modo que no se había atrevido a hacer antes. Se maravilló con la extensión de las claras pestañas y con la curva acentuada de sus pómulos, que le daban un aire exótico a su semblante delicado. La nariz respingada era encantadora y la boca carnosa parecía implorar por ser besada…

Naruto sintió su corazón comenzar a latir más fuerte y tuvo la sensación de que la sangre en sus venas se transformaba en fuego líquido. Como por voluntad propia, la mano que estaba libre acarició levemente la cadera de Sakura, ansiando por dulces placeres, y su miembro tuvo una erección. Apretando los dientes, Naruto comenzó a discutir mentalmente con la voz de su consciencia.

_Recuerda tu voto._

_Estoy en silencio._

_Recuerda quien eres._

_Sólo un hombre._

_No olvides que renunciaste al mundo material._

_Pero continúo vivo._

_Recuerda que eres un monje. _

_Todavía no, pues no hice los votos perpetuos…_

Incapaz de resistir la tentación por un solo segundo más, Naruto bajó la cabeza y rozó levemente los labios de Sakura con los suyos.

Por Dios ¿Qué hice?

Levantó los ojos al cielo e imploró perdón a Dios, al mismo tiempo que agradecía a todos los santos el hecho de que Sakura no se hubiese despertado mientras era besada. Se prometió a sí mismo, con fervor, que iba a castigarse por el pecado que había cometido. Pero en el fondo, a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, no pudo apartar de su mente el recuerdo de la dulzura de los labios de Sakura.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? La cosa está que arde… sobretodo en los sentimientos de Naruto. El pobre ya no sabe que hacer. Por mi parte, yo le estoy pidiendo a Kami-sama que el rubio se deje ya de cosas y rompa su voto de silencio.<p>

¡Por fin! ¡Por fin un beso! Aunque fue pequeñísimo y Sakura no estaba consiente… igual cuenta.

Y ahora… los spoilers con una pequeña yapa. Ya me dirán si les gustaron o no.

_El atractivo rostro de Naruto se entrometió en los devaneos de Sakura. Los cabellos dorados, los ojos azules y la maravillosa sonrisa ofuscaron el sol, que se escondió de vergüenza ante la belleza masculina de sir Naruto Uzumaki._

_Sakura arrojó las cartas al piso. ¡No! Naruto, o mejor dicho, fray Naruto, era un hombre de la Iglesia, jamás podría ser suyo. Era en Sasuke en quien debía pensar. Sasuke Uchiha, su futuro marido._

_Mi lady, con tu permiso ¿Puedo hacerte viuda antes del casamiento?_

Como siempre, aquí vienen las respuestas a los reviews.

**Antharez**: Como ves, tus deseos se cumplieron; Pip pudo avisarles y lograron escapar del emo sifilítico de Sasuke. Eso de que lo maten es una genial idea, pero a mi me da la impresión de que Sakura no lo permitiría. Si es que la niña tiene un alma más buena… Y la idea de los narutitos y sakuritas es excelente, créeme que no te decepcionarán. Besos de crema.

**Solei****Dantes**: Ja, ja, ja, ja. No te enfades con los spolires linda, que fueron puestos a propósito. O no me digas que no te gustaron. Sipo sip, todavía tenemos para un muy buen rato con nuestro monje adorado. La verdad es que ahora último no he podido pasarme por la web a leer (más que nada por lo tirano que es el tiempo) así que no estoy muy al tanto del tiempo de actualización de los demás autores. ¿En serio casi nadie actualiza? Eso me molesta mucho, no está bien que dejen a la gente con ganas de continuar por tanto tiempo. ¿Qué otro fandom te gusta? Quizá pueda recomendarte algunas historias. Besitos de frutilla.

**CrOnIcAs****DeL****hUrAcAn**: Mantén la calma reina mía, que Kami-sama escuchó tu petición y la cumplió. Pip hizo una genial labor y logró salvar a nuestra querida pelirosa de las garras del emo. A mi la gente que hace bromas con los nombres me cae fatal. Los detesto. Recuerdo que una vez, cuando estaba en primaria, le tiré un golpe en la cabeza a un niño con un libro muy grueso que tenía (si es que era mi libro de matemáticas, un verdadero mamotreto de mil páginas) porque había estado casi un mes entero riéndose de mi nombre, cambiándolo por otros y burlándose en cada momento posible. Para qué, fue el santo remedio; el mocoso no volvió a molestarme nunca más en su vida. Y eso sirvió de ejemplo para los demás porque nunca más volvieron a molestarme. Besos de chocolate.

**kidloco**: Pues nuestro Naruto si que logró salvar a Sakurita, claro que con ayuda del buen Kakashi y los demás. ¡Si! Nuestro rubio lindo cumplió un añito más. No se si es que la actualización de algún capítulo coincida con un cumpleaños, así que por si acaso me aseguro. Feliz cumpleaños adelantado. Espero que lo pases muy bien. Ok, para ti entonces serán solo besos de cherry. Dile a tu esposa que no se preocupe, que yo le mando a ella también muchos besos de fresita. Besos muy inocentes de cherry para ti.

**NoOnis**: Bienvenida linda. Que bueno que te unas a esta pequeña familia. ¿De verdad te lo leíste enterito en un ratito? Jo, no puedo menos que sentirme feliz de que la historia te haya gustado tanto. El impedimento religioso es muy problemático… pero relájate, que verás que todavía hay algunas cartas escondidas bajo la manga. A mi me enterneció el corazón saber que Sakura si estaba enamorada de Naruto siendo una niña… si es que fue muy dulce. Una vez más, bienvenida a la historia. Besos de caramelo.

**AliceTedy-chan**: ¡Sabía que esos spoliers les iban a gustar! Honestamente, no tenía ninguna duda de que eran los únicos spoilers posibles. Sasuke es u asqueroso total, absolutamente desagradable. Por suerte, Naruto está aquí para proteger a nuestra Sakurita. Linda, tus deseos se harán realidad; porque si se toparán con mucha más familia de nuestro rubio. Pero no te puedo decir más. Besos de menta.

**kitsune**: Aquí está la continuación, espero que te guste. Besos de miel.

**OOANDISAOO**: Jo, esos spoilers si que te tocaron. Tranquila cariño mío, que si hay algunos sitios a los que llegarán ellos. Lento pero seguro. ¿Sabes que es lo malo? Que no solo fue estudiando, sino que comiendo. No conseguía aprenderme nada si no me encontraba comiendo algo, así que he subido de peso horrores. ¡Estoy totalmente desesperada! La próxima semana me voy a apuntar al gimnasio. No es sida reina linda, es sífilis. Que para los cánones de esa época viene a ser lo mismo. No debería… pero ten por seguro que de Naruto si va a usar una espada. Nada más puedo decir. Besis de manzana acaramelada.

Ahora si, yo me despido.

Besines para todos

Nos vemos e el próximo capítulo.

Cami Sky


	18. Chapter 18

¡Hola, hola a todo el mundo!

Aquí yo, reportándome con una nueva actualización.

Esta semana ha sido un caos caótico para mi… y yo que pensé que, por fin, iba a tener algunos días tranquilos. Pero por suerte, parece ser que los próximos días van a estar más calmados y voy a poder descansar. Por lo pronto, y hasta que no aparezca nada más, pienso pasarme todo el fin de semana durmiendo.

Ahora, con respecto a la pregunta del capítulo pasado; creo que todas (o) han coincido en que prefieren que termine esta historia primero y de preferencia con dos capítulos semanales. Pero hay una chica que me hizo notar algo: no todos pueden revisar las actualizaciones todo el tiempo, por lo que no les daría la posibilidad de dejar reviews y comentarios en cada capítulo. Por lo pronto, voy a continuar con el rimo de actualización que tenía; es decir un capítulo semanal… pero conociéndome, será mejor que anden atentos.

**Capítulo 18**

En los días siguientes, el mal tiempo forzó a los viajantes a permanecer en los agradables cuartos de Rose y Crown, un gran hospedaje en York. Después de la difícil experiencia de haber de huido de los rufianes en Hawk y Hound, Sakura y sus acompañantes se sintieron más que felices con la recepción hospitalaria del posadero y con la oportunidad de disfrutar de los monumentos de la bella y antigua ciudad.

Pip probó ser merecedor de ropas nuevas que Sakura le dio como pago por su trabajo de intérprete cuando ella salía a hacer compras y tenía dificultades con la lengua inglesa. El chico era inteligente y en pocos días había aprendido a comunicarse en francés en un nivel básico. Kakashi y los otros soldados franceses se divertían enseñándole a Pip palabrotas pero el muchacho era lo bastante astuto como para no usar ese vocabulario específico cerca de Sakura o de Naruto.

Cuando los viajantes habían terminado de acomodarse en sus nuevos cuartos, Naruto prácticamente se internó en la catedral de York. Saliendo solamente para alimentarse cuando su cuerpo se sentía débil, pasó los días subsiguientes delante del altar, rezando y reflexionando sobre lo que debería hacer.

Naruto sabía que el castillo Konoha se encontraba a menos de cien kilómetros de distancia. Si el tiempo mejorase y los caminos no estuviesen en muy mal estado, el resto del viaje podría ser hecho en cuatro o cinco días. Dentro de dos semanas, como máximo, Sakura-chan, estaría casada con Sasuke Uchiha.

Un gusto amargo le subía a la boca siempre que pensaba en el objetivo final de ese viaje.

Naruto procuró convencerse de que la atracción que sentía por Sakura era puramente carnal, provocada por el hecho de haber pasado meses sin compañía femenina en el monasterio de San Hugo. Después de todo, Sakura-chan no era más bonita, encantadora o seductora que cualquier otra mujer que él hubiera conocido. Pero a sus mismos oídos tal razonamiento parecía falso e inconsistente.

Durante meses Sakura se había esforzado por llegar a su destino. Había viajado con una dote ínfima por un país extranjero cuya lengua apenas dominaba, rumbo a un castillo húmedo y helado donde no conocía a nadie. Allá, sin ningún miembro de su familia para confortarla, iba a casarse con un hombre sobre el cual, gracias a Dios, nada sabía. Naruto se estremeció al imaginar el primer encuentro entre Sakura-chan y Sasuke Uchiha.

Aunque el dinero que el padre le había dado para el viaje estuviese casi acabándose, Sakura quería que sus acompañantes tuviesen buenos alojamientos y se alimentasen bien. Y, a pesar de todas las desventuras por las cuales había pasado, ni por un momento había considerado la idea de volver a Francia con los suyos. Innumerables veces ella había comentado con Naruto cuan importante era mantener intacto el honor de su familia.

Para Sakura-chan, el honor era todo.

Levantándose del frío piso sobre había pasado horas arrodillado, rezando, Naruto comenzó a apartarse del altar. Estaba distraído, meditativo, cuando una voz lo llamó.

-¡Hermano!

Era un fraile franciscano, un poco más viejo que Naruto. El religioso se acercó, comentando.

-Debe tener un gran problema pesando en su mente, hermano, pues tuve que llamarlo varias veces hasta que me escuchó.

Naruto bajó a cabeza en un mudo pedido de disculpas.

-Eres el franciscano silencioso que está viajando con la dama francesa ¿Verdad?

Cuando Naruto lo miró a con expresión de sorpresa, el fraile se rió.

-York es un lago pequeño lleno de peces con boca grande, hermano. Aquí, las noticias corren más rápidamente que la peste.

Los dos hombres cruzaron la nave de la catedral, conversando.

-Dicen que la dama que estás acompañando se va a casar con el hijo de sir Fugaku Uchiha, del castillo Konoha. ¿Eso es verdad, hermano?

Naruto asintió, a disgusto.

-Hum… ¿Sabías que la esposa de sir Fugaku murió de una fiebre maligna hace un mes?

Naruto sacudió la cabeza e hizo la señal de la cruz por el alma de la fallecida.

-Pues si, sir Fugaku sufrió una gran pérdida-continuó el fraile más viejo-Además de su esposa, murieron también su segundo hijo y su única hija, ambos todavía niños. A propósito, dicen que Sasuke Uchiha, el prometido de la dama francesa, tiene sífilis. Parece que el pobre tiene pocos meses de vida.

Naruto asintió con brusquedad. No necesitaba ser recordado de ese hecho tan desagradable. Si no fuese pecado desear la muerte de alguien, habría pasado el último mes rezando para que Sasuke partiese lo más rápido posible.

-Sir Fugaku quiere un heredero para dar continuidad al nombre de su familia. Él sabe que Sasuke no podrá engendrar hijos, ni aunque se case con… hum… con la mujer más fértil del mundo.

Naruto encaró al fraile con expresión airada. ¿Cómo el religioso se atrevía a discutir las obligaciones íntimas de Sakura de una manera tan pública?

El fraile sonrió con tristeza, agregando.

-No me tome a mal, hermano, pero andan diciendo por ahí que sir Fugaku planea casarse con la lady francesa y embarazarla cuanto antes.

Naruto tuvo un sobresalto. Emociones conflictivas invadieron su corazón. Alivio, pues Sakura-chan no se casaría con un sifilítico. Miedo y pena, pues ahora ella sería obligada a casarse con un Uchiha, sin importar qué sucediese con Sasuke. Rabia e ira, dirigidas a sí mismo, por desear evitar ese casamiento. Vacilación, pues no sabía qué debería hacer respecto a su relación con la Iglesia cuando retornase al monasterio.

El fraile más viejo lo miró comprensivamente y prosiguió

-Si, sir Fugaku es viejo, ya lo sé. Pero será mejor marido que su hijo.

¡Pobre Sakura-chan, con sus sueños del bello caballero de Corazón Leal! Una enorme tristeza se apoderó de Naruto, quien jamás se había sentido tan impotente en toda su vida.

-Esté atento, hermano. Sasuke Uchiha está recorriendo los caminos de la región en busca de la novia que sir Fugaku quiere robarle. Si lo que dicen por ahí es verdad, Sasuke planea casarse con la lady francesa en el exacto instante en que la encuentre.

Naruto frunció la frente. Acababa de adivinar quién había hecho preguntas sobre Sakura-chan en el hospedaje Hawk y Hound. Cielos ¿Qué hacer ahora? ¿Buscar refugio en la Iglesia? No, Sakura-chan jamás aceptaría esa idea. Después de todo, ella estaba prometida con el hombre que deseaba tan desesperadamente desposarla.

Observando la expresión de Naruto, el fraile más viejo se despidió con palabras de consuelo.

-No se desanime, hermano. Pídale ayuda a Dios y ella vendrá. Encenderé una vela para usted y la dama y me acordaré de ustedes en mis oraciones. Que la paz del Señor lo acompañe, hermano.

Cuando el otro religioso se apartó, Naruto volvió a arrodillarse delante del altar. Ignorando el hambre y la sed que sentía, rezó pidiendo orientación; no para lidiar con sus propias debilidades, sino para encontrar un modo de ayudar a su bien amada.

_Libra a Sakura-chan de su compromiso con los Uchiha, Señor, y haré cualquier cosa que me pidas. Me apartaré de ella para siempre si es necesario…_

Una hora más tarde, al volver a ponerse de pie, Naruto tenía una leve sonrisa en los labios. Todavía no había formulado un plan completo en su mente, pero por lo menos ya sabía como ganar tiempo para Sakura-chan. Y tiempo era uno de los regalos más valiosos que Dios podía dar a sus hijos en la Tierra.

Sakura barajó las cartas mientras una lluvia fina golpeaba en la ventana de su sala privada en el hospedaje Rose y Crown. Debería sentirse agradecida por estar en un lugar confortable, caliente, seco y bien iluminado por varias velas. Del otro lado de la sala, Gai y Shouta le enseñaban a Pip a jugar a los dados. En el salón principal, en el piso inferior, Kakashi y los otros hombres se distraían bebiendo cerveza mientras estaban atentos a cualquier posible comentario sobre el incendio que había destruido el depósito de Hawk y Hound.

Suspirando, Sakura terminó de barajar las cartas y comenzó a jugar solitario. Diosm ¿Ese desgraciado viaje no terminaría nunca? ¿Su padre sabría cuan lejos quedaba el castillo Konoha al mandarla a Inglaterra con la tía Tsunade y una dote compuesto por apenas una docena pulseras? Volvió a suspirar. No debía cuestionar la decisión de su padre. Debería considerarse afortunada porque sir Fugaku la había aceptado como nuera.

Sakura miró la carta que tenía en las manos. El caballero de corazones. ¿Cuál sería la apariencia de su futuro marido? ¿Semejante al caballero de corazones? ¿Y su carácter? ¿Le gustaría cantar, bailar, jugar a las cartas, contar historias? ¿Sería cariñoso y tendría sentido del humor?

Cerrando los ojos, Sakura intentó imaginarse como sería el primer encuentro de ellos dos. Sasuke se aproximaría montado un lindo caballo blanco. Rayos de sol se reflejarían en su armadura pulida. Y cuando él se quitase el yelmo ella vería…

El atractivo rostro de Naruto se entrometió en los devaneos de Sakura. Los cabellos dorados, los ojos azules y la maravillosa sonrisa ofuscaron el sol, que se escondió de vergüenza ante la belleza masculina de sir Naruto Uzumaki.

Sakura arrojó las cartas al piso. ¡No! Naruto, o mejor dicho, fray Naruto, era un hombre de la Iglesia, jamás podría ser suyo. Era en Sasuke en quien debía pensar. Sasuke Uchiha, su futuro marido.

Inclinándose en la silla, comenzó a recoger las cartas caídas en el piso. La última estaba con la figura hacia abajo. Al tomarla y girarla, Sakura se estremeció. Era el agorero as de espada.

El tiempo sólo mejoró varios días más tarde. Kakashi pidió que los hombres se apresurasen a cargar el nuevo carruaje que habían comprado.

Mi Dios, pensó Sakura mientras observaba los preparativos del carruaje. Su equipaje había diminuido bastante en el transcurso del viaje. Al dejar Francia, tres meses atrás, traía consigo baúles y más baúles con vestidos, enaguas, encajes, cintas, velos, medias, sabanas, mantas y zapatos. Era los zapatos lo que más extrañaba, pues dudaba que en Inglaterra existiesen calzados tan delicados y bien confeccionados como los franceses. Además de eso…

El sonido de pasos interrumpió los pensamientos de Sakura, quien se dio vuelta y avistó a fray Naruto aproximándose. Apenas lo había visto durante la estadía en York. El había vuelto a adelgazar, pero en su rostro había algo diferente. En el pasado, fray Naruto siempre se ponía serio cuando la miraba. Pero ahora un brillo indefinible le iluminaba la mirada, dándole una expresión más suave y amigable. La fachada de piedra se había desmoronado; el rostro de ángel había ganado vida.

Una vez más retrasados por la lentitud del carruaje, los viajantes siguieron de York rumbo a Edinburgh. Naruto calculó que alcanzarían el poblado de Thirsk poco antes del anochecer. Treinta kilómetros por día era la mayor distancia que lograban recorrer, pues los caminos del norte no estaban tan bien conservados como los del sur. Por lo menos el tiempo había mejorado. Hacía frío, pero había parado de nevar y el sol había vuelto a brillar.

Todos estaban de buen humor. Sakura se divertía enseñándole francés a Pip. Los hombres se distraían cantando en voz baja y contando historias. Naruto, por su parte, se contentaba con observar la alegría del grupo y pensar en el futuro… especialmente en el futuro de Sakura-chan.

De repente, el ruido de caballos que se aproximaban al galope llamó la atención de los viajantes.

-¡Caballeros se aproximan!-avisó Kiba, mirando hacia atrás.

Kakashi, que seguía adelante del grupo tiró de las riendas de Diablo Negro y se apostó al lado de Sakura. Konohamaru sacó el carruaje del medio del camino para facilitar el paso de los caballeros. Naruto, quien había vuelto a cabalgar la mula Daisy, miró hacia atrás.

Cinco hombres venían a toda velocidad. Todos estaban armados con arcos, flechas y puñales. Sólo un de ellos traía una espada de filo doble en el cinto; el arma de un noble. Naruto fue asaltado por una oleada de aprensión y deseó también estar armado con una espada.

-¿Quiénes serán estos hombres?-indagó Sai, llevando la mano derecha al puño de su espada de hoja corta.

El caballo que venía adelante traía bajo la montura una larga cobertura de tela en la cual estaban bordadas tres coronas negras sobre fondo amarillo: el blasón de los Uchiha.

Pip, quien viajaba en el carruaje, soltó un grito de terror. Saltando del asiento, el chico corrió junto a Naruto, declarando.

-¡Son los hombres que preguntaron por lady Sakura en el Hawk y Hound, fray!

Naruto hizo una seña para que Pip fuese a darle la noticia a Kakashi. En seguida, conteniendo la furia que le hizo hervir la sangre, bajó la capucha del hábito para que Sasuke no lo reconociese.

Cuando los caballeros llegaron más cerca, uno de ellos se adelantó más que los otros. Las marcas en su rostro eran visibles aún a una cierta distancia.

-¿Conoces a los hombres que se acercan, fray?-preguntó Sakura aproximándose a Naruto, con Kakashi detrás de ella.

A disgusto, temblando de rabia por dentro, Naruto escribió un nombre en la pizarra.

_Sasuke__Uchiha_.

-¿Mi prometido? ¿Cuál de ellos, fray? ¿El que viene adelante?

_Si. _

-¡Oh! Pero… ¿Qué tiene en la cara?

_Sífilis._

-¡Mi Dios!-exclamó Sakura, horrorizada.

Naruto tuvo ganas de tomarla entre sus brazos y huir raudamente de allí. Ganas de arrancarse el hábito franciscano, ponerse una armadura y empuñar una espada. Ganas de cortar a Sasuke en mil pedazos. Pero en vez de eso, se limitó a permanecer en silencio y rezar para que Sasuke no lo reconociese del tiempo en que había vivido en la corte.

Kakashi, quien había escuchado las palabras de Sakura y había leído junto con ella lo que Naruto había escrito en la pizarra, insultó en voz alta antes de murmurar.

-Mi lady, con tu permiso ¿Puedo hacerte viuda antes del casamiento?

-Gracias mi querido Kakashi, pero no quiero manchar el honor de mi familia con sangre.

Poniéndose lo más derecha posible en la montura de su caballo, Sakura se preparó para enfrentar a su novio.

* * *

><p>¡Uy, uy , uy! ¡La cosa se pone cada vez más interesante!<p>

¡El emo sifilítico de Sasuke los ha encontrado!

Kami-sama protege a nuestra pelirosa y a nuestro rubio.

Ahora, le toca el turno a los spoilers.

_Sasuke apuntó a Naruto antes de proseguir-Y allí está el hombre que nos unirá en matrimonio ante los ojos de Dios y de los hombres._

_-Tengo treinta años, no soy tonto ni ciego. Ya noté las miradas que le lanza a lady Sakura… Recuerde que es un hombre dedicado a la Iglesia. En caso que olvide eso y no se comporte correctamente, lo haré experimentar el filo de mi espada ¿Entendió?_

Y aquí están las respuestas a los reviews.

**Azkaban**: Si linda, dos capis esta semana. ¿Has estado malita? ¿Qué tenías? En el capítulo 16 esos debían ser los spoilers, no había otra opción disponible. Si es que eran a propósito para dejarlos con ansias de leer más. O si, ya era hora de que nuestro monje lindo se decidiera a mover sus fichas y dejar clara su posición. Pip es un encanto, a mi me gusta mucho su personaje. Sobretodo porque ayudó a rescatar a Sakura de las garras del emo sifilítico de Sasuke. Tienes razón en lo del estrés por dos capítulos por semana... pero, aunque suene raro, es un estrés que desaparece en cuanto leo sus lindos reviews. Tranquila reina, que Sakurita dentro de poco se dará cuenta de quién es en verdad su prometido. Y, desgraciadamente, nuestro Naruto no se la puede llevar lejos por un tema de honor. Si es que para esos dos, el honor es lo más importante. Yo si me apunto para que mi rubio lindo me lea el libro. Mil besos de chocolate cariño mío y mejórate pronto.

**CrOnIcAs****DeL****hUrAcAn:** ¡Si reina mía! ¡Aprobé! No sabes todo lo que tuve que aprenderme y lo nerviosa que me encontraba. Linda, yo me pongo a bailar contigo y lanzo confeti al aire. Por fin nuestro rubio admitió sus sentimientos. Y lo de la vocación… tranqui nomás, que para todo hay solución. ¿De verdad eras tímida? Yo de niña era de lo más tranquila, siempre enfrascada leyendo. Pero cuando se me cruzaban los cables… sucedían cosas como la del libro en la cabeza del niño. Sabes reina, creo que la opción de continuar esta historia antes de empezar la siguiente es la que tiene mayor fuerza. Pero me pican mucho mis deditos por empezar con la siguiente. En fin, tendré que esperarme. Besos de dulce de leche.

**NoOnis**: Cariño, el largo de los capítulos no lo manejo yo. Como sabes, esto es una fanfictionalización de un libro, por lo que el largo de los capítulos es el mismo que en el original. Más quisiera yo que fuesen más largos… ¡Por fin el primer beso! Aunque linda, yo a Naruto lo veía muy desviado de la religión desde que conoció a Sakura-chan; si es que no podía apartarla de su mente en ningún momento. Besos de crema.

**gumii**: Hola linda. Aquí está el capítulo, espero que te guste. Besos de caramelo.

**OOANDISAOO**: Si cari, he subido de peso. Y todo por comer mientras estudiaba. Además de que no tenía tiempo de ir a mis clases de x-box en el gimnasio… he pasado dos meses lejos del gym y, honestamente, mis pobres músculos lo están lamentando. Definitivamente, mi Naruto de monje no sirve, es demasiado guapo, lindo, caballeroso y galante para ser desperdiciado en un monasterio. Con fe, dentro de poco tiempo se replanteará seriamente su vocación. Besos de frutilla.

**Andreina**: Linda, te echaba de menos. No te me desaparezcas así que me preocupas. Que bueno que te gustaron los capítulos. Besines de uva.

**kidloco**: Que bueno que te gusto el capítulo, la verdad es que a mi me gusta mucho. Lo de matar al Uchiha… pues va a tener que esperar. Aún queda mucha trama como para matarlo justo ahora. Besos de fresa.

**AliceTedy-chan**: Honestamente… si Kakashi hubiese visto mientras Naruto le daba el mini beso a Sakura, no quiero imaginarme que hubiera pasado. Seguro que lo retaba a duelo allí mismo. A mi también se me hace tierno que Sakurita prefiera sus sueños románticos a todas sus cosas; supongo que muy pocas chicas lo harían. En lo personal yo hubiese guardado el libro y pedido que cargaran, al menos, algunas mudas de ropa. Es que no soportaría estar todo el tiempo con la misma puesta. Gracias por tu opinión del tema de las actualizaciones linda, me sirvió muchísimo. Besos de manzana acaramelada.

**Chiaki-chan****13**: ¿Las 2:58 de la mañana? Pero… ¿Dónde vives? Para mí, recién son las 10:30 de la mañana… casi las once en realidad. ¿Recién empezando el camino del estudio superior? Que nostalgia, hace apenas tres años que yo empecé a estudiar y como, por suerte, en mi carrera solo son siete ciclos, puede avanzar rápido. Pero lo que si no extraño naditas son las amanecidas que tenía que hacer para poder terminar mis deberes. Esas si que no las extraño. Echale ganas, que la recompensa bien vale la pena. Estaré esperando tu próximo review con ansias. Besos de dulce de leche.

Y colorín colorado, esta actualización se ha terminado.

Nos vemos el próximo capítulo

Cami Sky


	19. Chapter 19

¡Hola mundo!

¿Cómo han estado? Para mí ha sido una semana agotadora… pero muy buena también. Honestamente, ya estoy deseando que lleguen las vacaciones de navidad.

¡Pero antes de la navidad viene halloween! ¿Ya saben de que van a disfrazarse? Lo que es yo, tengo dos disfraces en mente, pero todavía no he podido conseguirlos. Aunque más que disfraces son cosplay… el primero es del anime Kaichou wa maid-sama y el segundo de Gosik.

Por suerte, me quedan algunos días para poder encontrarlos.

Ahora si, con ustedes…

**Capitulo 19**

-¡Es la francesa que estaba procurando, milord!-La boca de Deighton se apretó con una sonrisa que más parecía una mueca-Y es muy bonita ¡Creo que tendrá mucho placer divirtiéndose con ella!

Después de varias semanas en compañía del grosero Deighton, Sasuke apenas podía esperar para librarse de él; de preferencia con un puñal clavado en el corazón. Ignorando al rufián, Sasuke encaró a su prometida. Ella todavía sería más bonita sonriese. ¿Pero qué mujer le había sonreído a él en los últimos seis meses, desde que las heridas habían comenzado a aparecer en su rostro?

-¿Sakura Haruno?-indagó Sasuke, sólo para confirmar lo obvio.

-Si.

-¿Por qué demoraste tanto en llegar? Soy Sasuke Uchiha, hijo de sir Fugaku Uchiha, lord del castillo Konoha. ¿No vas a saludar a tu marido con un beso?

-Todavía no soy tu esposa-respondió Sakura en francés, con aire altivo.

-¡Qué diablos, mujer, háblame en inglés! No estoy obligado a tolerar tus manías extranjeras.

-Dije que todavía no estamos casados, por lo tanto no te debo un beso.

Por un instante Sasuke se sintió tentado de arrancar a la francesita de encima del caballo y darle una paliza. Apenas un resquicio de prudencia le impidió concretar ese impulso. Después de casados, podría azotarla a voluntad. Hasta entonces, era mejor controlarse. ¡Pero sería un placer borrarle esa expresión de orgullo de la cara con un par de puñetazos, ah, eso sería un placer!

-Si lo que te preocupa es el hecho de todavía no estemos casados, quédate tranquila. Seremos marido y mujer en menos de una hora-declaró él con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Pero ¿Cómo? ¡Imposible!-respondió Sakura, pidiéndole socorro a Kakashi con una mirada.

-Llévanos al castillo Konoha-dijo el sargento en tono autoritario.

-Cállate la boca, hombre, quien da las órdenes aquí soy yo-respondió Sasuke, observando al grupo que acompañaba a su novia.

Un viejo de mierda, media docena de soldados inexpertos, el conductor del carruaje, un chico y un monje. Pan comido para los rufianes que había traído consigo.

-Estamos perdiendo tiempo, milord-gruñó Deighton-Acabemos con este grupo de idiotas. Estoy ansioso por vengarme de ellos después de lo que nos hicieron esa noche.

Sasuke apretó los dientes. Pronto le daría a Deighton lo que el miserable merecía. Mientras tanto, debía ser paciente. Desmontó y se acercó a Sakura.

-Muy bien, basta de perder tiempo-dijo, tomándola por el brazo y bajándola del caballo.

Los franceses mostraron intención de sacar sus armas, pero los hombres de Sasuke fueron más rápidos. ¡Excelente! Tal vez los bastardos se mereciesen una buena comida antes de ser muertos.

-¡Suéltame!-ordenó Sakura.

-No seas idiota. Vamos a casarnos y yo ya esperé demasiado.

-¡No!

Ella se debatió, intentando escaparse, pero Sasuke la inmovilizó con una fuerte bofetada en la cara. En vez de gritar y llorar, como él esperaba que sucediese, Sakura lo miró con rabia y argumentó.

-¡Este no es el lugar apropiado para un casamiento!

Sasuke Uchiha se rió. Las mujeres de genio fuerte lo excitaban en la cama y sólo Dios sabía cuan difícil le era tener una erección desde que se había pescado la sífilis.

-¿Nunca oíste hablar de la costumbre inglesa de casarse al aire libre? ¿No? Bien, nunca es tarde para aprender cosas nuevas-Sasuke apuntó a Naruto antes de proseguir-Y allí está el hombre que nos unirá en matrimonio ante los ojos de Dios y de los hombres. Fue inteligente de tu parte llegar acompañada de tu propio confesor, mi querida. ¡Ey, fray! ¡Desmonta de esa ridícula mula y ven para acá!

Controlando el odio que le hervía en las venas, Naruto bajó del lomo de Daisy. Cuando Sasuke había golpeado a Sakura-chan, por poco no había corrido a estrangularlo con sus propias manos. Pero si hubiese hecho eso, ahora estaría caído en el suelo, muerto. Mientras tanto, era mejor tener paciencia y esperar el momento adecuado para actuar.

-Entiendes inglés por lo visto-comentó Sasuke.

Naruto asintió, teniendo cuidado para que el sifilítico no le viese el rostro.

-Muy bien, quiero que me cases con esta mujer.

Naruto volvió a asentir y señaló un árbol a pocos metros de distancia del borde del camino.

-¡Maldito seas, monje traidor!-insultó Kakashi.

Ignorando el insulto, Naruto esperó que el sargento reaccionase con rapidez cuando llegase el momento.

Sasuke, arrastrando a Sakura por el brazo, siguió al monje hasta cerca del árbol, sin darse cuenta de cuanto se estaba apartando de sus hombres.

El trío se paró detrás del árbol de tronco grueso. Naruto se preparó para atacar a Sasuke por sorpresa, lo que no sería tarea fácil. En ese momento, Sakura tropezó con el borde de su falda y cayó de rodillas.

-Levántate estúpida de mierda, si no…

Cuando Sasuke se distrajo con la caída de Sakura, Naruto le acertó un violento golpe en medio de la cara. En seguida, le sacó la espada de la cintura y apoyó la hoja en el cuello de él.

-Hijo de puta ¿Qué tipo de monje eres?-vociferó Sasuke, con la nariz sangrando.

-El tipo de monje que no vacila en hacer lo correcto-dijo Sakura, en tono de desafío.

Naruto, sorprendido con la sangre fría de la joven francesa, le hizo una seña. Ella entendió el mensaje y tomó el puñal que Sasuke traía en la cintura. A continuación, los tres volvieron al camino.

-¡Bravo mis muchachos!-Kakashi se puso de pie sobre los estribos de Diablo Negro y sacó su espada. Dirigiéndose a Deighton, ordenó en un inglés brusco

-¿Ves a tu amo? Es mejor que tu y tus amigos suelten las armas o él morirá.

-¡Hagan lo que el viejo de mierda dice!-gritó Sasuke-¡Si muero, no recibirán el pago prometido!

Maldiciendo, los mercenarios de Sasuke arrojaron sus armas al suelo. Kakashi desmontó, se acercó al hijo de sir Fugaku y vociferó en francés

-¡Puedes no entender mi lengua, canalla sifilítico, pero entenderás el gesto que tengo placer en hacer para limpiar el honor de la familia Haruno!

Al terminar de hablar, el sargento le dio a Sasuke un golpe que lo dejó inconsciente. Naruto soltó a Sasuke en el suelo y miró a Kakashi con admiración.

-Espero que este desgraciado sifilítico nunca olvide el día de hoy-sentenció el sargento, antes de abrazar a Sakura-¡Pobrecita! ¿Te duele la cara? ¿Quieres que mate al gusano que se atrevió a tocarte con violencia?

Antes que Sakura pudiese responder, Naruto hizo una seña negativa a Kakashi. El sargento con certeza no sabía que quien asesinase un miembro de la nobleza inglesa, fuese cual fuese el motivo, era castigado con la horca.

-Eh bien, si insiste, fray, dejaré al miserable vivo. Pero hoy vamos a llevar los caballos de estos bastardos con nosotros hasta el final ¿Verdad? No queremos que vengan detrás de nosotros otra vez-se rió Kakashi.

Los franceses amarraron a los ingleses al tronco del árbol al borde del camino. Ignorando las protestas de los prisioneros, les quitaron las botas y los amordazaron con sus propias medias sucias.

El sol estaba comenzando a ponerse en el horizonte. Naruto sabía que cuando Uchiha y sus mercenarios fuesen encontrados, se formarían un grupo de búsqueda para ir detrás de los franceses. El viaje tranquilo que él había imaginado en el sosiego de la catedral de York tenía que transformarse ahora en una fuga desenfrenada. ¿Pero para dónde?

_¿Quieres__volver__a__Francia?_ escribió Naruto en la pizarra antes de mostrársela a Sakura.

-No puedo fray. Debo honrar el compromiso que mi padre asumió con sir Fugaku.

Naruto señaló a Sasuke y escribió.

_¿Tendrás el coraje de casarse con "esto", milady?_

-Por favor fray, debo hablar con sir Fugaku. Sólo él puede liberarme del contrato de matrimonio firmado por mi padre. Quizás sir Fugaku sea un hombre justo y comprensivo.

Naruto evitó mirarla a los ojos. Si el fraile con el cual había conversado en la catedral de York tuviese razón, Sakura se iba a ver en la obligación de cambiar al hijo por el padre.

-Y entonces, milady ¿A dónde vamos ahora?-preguntó Kakashi, quien había acompañado el intercambio de palabras escritas y habladas entre Sakura y Naruto-Decídete, no podemos pasar la noche aquí en medio del camino.

-Vamos al castillo Konoha. Sabes que no puedo volver a L'etoile, Kakashi. Mi padre no me aceptaría de vuelta.

-Tienes razón, milady-admitió el sargento con un suspiro de pesar-Conozco a tu padre y sé que, desgraciadamente, él preferiría verte muerta a verte deshonrar el nombre de la familia… Bien, vamos al castillo Konoha, entonces. Sólo espero que sir Fugaku no sea igual a su hijo.

Naruto se apresuró a escribir algo en la pizarra antes de mostrársela al sargento.

_Préstame tu caballo. Llevaré a lady Sakura por un camino más corto, a través de los pantanos._

-¿Qué idea es esa, fray?-se extrañó Kakashi-¿Por qué estás sugiriendo que nos separemos? ¿A dónde pretende llevar a lady Sakura?

_Al castillo Konoha._

-¿De noche?

_Si. Es más seguro llevar a lady Sakura lejos de Sasuke Uchiha cuanto antes._

-Hum…-El sargento se rascó el mentón antes de indagar a Sakura-¿Quieres ir con fray Naruto?

-¿No te perderás en la oscuridad, fray?-preguntó ella.

Naruto negó con la cabeza. Sakura se volvió hacia Kakashi.

-Iré con fray Naruto, sabiendo que estoy en buenas manos.

Mientras ella montaba a Luz de estrellas, el sargento sujetó a Naruto por el brazo y murmuró en tono severo.

-¡Trate de controlar sus manos, fray!

Ante la mirada espantada de Naruto, él agregó.

-Tengo treinta años, no soy tonto ni ciego. Ya noté las miradas que le lanza a lady Sakura… Recuerde que es un hombre dedicado a la Iglesia. En caso que olvide eso y no se comporte correctamente, lo haré experimentar el filo de mi espada ¿Entendió?

Naruto asintió seriamente.

-Perfecto. Tome, aquí están las riendas de mi caballo. Mis hombres y yo continuaremos por el camino principal. Cuando llegue al castillo Konoha, mande a alguien a nuestro encuentro.

Volviendo a asentir, Naruto montó a Diablo Negro.

-Y entonces ¿Nos vamos?-preguntó Sakura impacientemente.

-Ve con Dios, milady-se despidió el sargento emocionado.

-No te preocupes, Kakashi. ¡Dios mandó a un ángel para acompañarme!

* * *

><p>Ahora, es el turno de los spoliers de esta actualización. No he podido resistirme, así que viene con un pequeño extra.<p>

_¡Ah, si no fuese monje, sería un caballero perfecto!_

_Casi podía sentir los largos cabellos sedosos de la joven cayendo en cascada sobre su pecho. Casi podía sentir el calor y la suavidad de los pechos desnudos en sus manos, sentir el gusto de los labios rosados pegados a los suyos…_

_No me importaría echar raíces, Sakura-chan, siempre que estuvieses conmigo_

Como siempre, aquí viene mi sección favorita… ¡las respuestas a los reviews!

**ikari-sarusaku:** Hola linda, bienvenida a esta pequeña familia. Me encanta que te haya encantado la historia. ¿De veritas te leíste la historia en dos tardes? Me siento muy halagada. Nena, tienes que recordar un detallito muy importante de Naruto: es un novicio no un fraile formal; por lo que no puede realizar ni misas ni matrimonios ni confesiones ni nada. Y, por como van las cosas, no creo que llegue a hacer los votos perpetuos. Espero que te guste este capítulo también. Besitos de almendras.

**kidloco**: El capi tuvo un final de lo más incierto. ¡El emo ya apareció! Lo bueno es que Sakurita ya se dio cuenta de que su prometido es una desgracia humana… ahora habrá que ver si es que decide dejar su honor de lado y fugarse con Naruto. Sida, sífilis… total, amabas enfermedades vienen a ser lo mismo en esa época. Lo siento, se me olvidó lo de los cerezos. Inocentes besos de cherry.

**gumii**: Linda, me hiciste reír muchísimo con tu review. ¡Fue de lo más divertido! No se me había ocurrido dejar un comentario de ese formato. Pero tienes mucha razón; nuestro Naruto querido es un fraile sin votos perpetuos, por lo que es relativamente libre. Pero sinceramente no creo que en este fic Sasuke resulte atractivo… mucho menos cuando tiene llagas por todo el cuerpo, nunca en su vida ha visitado una ducha, tiene costras y cicatrices de la enfermedad en el rostro, los ojos inyectados en sangre y es portador de una mortal enfermedad de transmisión sexual. Al menos yo no lo encuentro naditas atractivo. Dale mis saludos a tu Naruto y dile que vaya practicando con su espadita, que en algún momento deberá usarla. Besines de crema pastelera.

**Aika****Kuso**: Reina mía… ya me había puesto muy triste cuando no vi tu review en el capi anterior. Pero no te preocupes que no planeo matarte. Solo te torturaré un poquito. Ten mucho cuidado cuando te estés bañando, porque voy a enviar a Jiraiya para que te espíe (risa maquiavélica), será la mejor tortura psicológica del mundo. El opening Haruka Kanata siempre me ha dado un poco de risa… ¡es que el nombre me recuerda a la canción de Timón y Pumba! Hakuna Matata, una forma de ser. Hakuna Matata… ¡nada que temer! Ejem, perdón. Últimamente no he tenido tiempo de leer nada y me da colerita, pero prometo pasarme por tus historias. Yo ya pasé la adolescencia hace un par de añitos, pero creo que me he vuelto más loca con cada año que pasa. La verdad es que ya soy un caso perdido. Pero así me quieren en mi casita. Gracias por el cañón de confeti reina. Mil besos de caramelo.

**Leonardo**: No te preocupes, que al emo ya le darán su merecido. Besos de algodón de azúcar.

**AliceTedy-chan**: Si cariño mío, fue tu comentario el que me hizo decidirme. ¿A que autor no le gustan los reviews? Son al alimento que nos hace continuar con la historia, el motor para actualizar… siempre que yo recibo uno, me pongo muy que muy contenta y se me alegra el día. Así que sip, me encantan los review. No se si prefiera al padre o al hijo Uchiha, pero de que el padre es mejor opción que el hijo si que la es. Al menos no tiene ninguna enfermedad. Kakashi es un amor de persona, es el padre que debió tener nuestra Sakurita desde el principio. Tranqui nena, no comas ansias, que dentro de poco se enterarán de cuál será el futuro de Sakura. No te preocupes por el favor linda, que yo encantada lo hago. Si no es ninguna molestia. Besos de chocolate.

**Solei****Dantes:** Espero que tu pobre gargantita haya quedado bien después de tanto grito que pegaste linda. Creo que incluso llegué a escucharte hasta mi casita. Sipo, el tiempo es un tirano, nunca es suficiente para la cantidad de cosas que debemos hacer. Ahora no dispongo de mucho tiempo libre (¿ves?) así que no he podido pasarme por tus favoritos todavía, pero prometo que lo haré. Besotes enormes de chantilly.

**CrOnIcAs****DeL****hUrAcAn**: Si linda, sé que puedo sonar egoísta; pero no me gustaría que la cantidad de reviews disminuyera… aunque en estos últimos capítulos hay algunas personas que han desaparecido. De que el emo y Naruto se conocen… pues no podría estar muy segura. Seguro que si se han visto cuando estaban en la corte, pero dudo seriamente de que hayan sido amigos. Si yo fuera Sakura, hace mucho tiempo que habría mandado de paseo al emo. Ni bien hubiese conocido a Naruto, hubiese volcados todos mis esfuerzos por seducirlo. Aunque tengo mi carácter, yo también soy algo tímida. Cuando estoy frente a personas que no conozco suelo ser muy callada… hasta que entre en confianza. Ahí me pongo a conversar hasta por los codos. Pero de por si, soy una persona cariñosa. Suelo tomarle cariño muy rápidamente a las personas. Besos de frutilla.

**Andreina**: Tranquila reina, que nuestro príncipe azul disfrazado de monje se encargará de rescatar a Sakura del sasuemo sifilítico. Mantengamos la calma, que el rubio no permitirá que nada malo le pase a la pelirosa. Besos de dulce de leche.

**OOANDISAOO**: Hoy definitivamente regreso al gimnasio. Voy a pasarme esta tarde para re-apuntarme. La opción del paro cardiaco para los Uchihas es muy buena, aunque yo votaría por una algo más dolorosa. ¿Morir quemados sería muy feo para ellos? La vocación religiosa de Naruto si que ya está tambaleándose en la cuerda floja. Lo más seguro que termine por aceptarlo y colgar los hábitos de una buena vez. Tienes razón, voy a pedirle a naruto que me ayude con los entrenamientos… sobretodo se me ocurre uno muy especial con el que podría ayudarme. Besotes de limón.

**Chiaki-chan13**: Yo también adoro los fines de semana, son el único momento que tengo para poder dormir como es debido. Para mi Sasuke es un tema muy complicado… en parte me da penita que esté tan consumido por el odio y se haya adentrado tanto en el lado oscuro; y por otro lado le tengo una cólera única por querer destruir Konoha, por querer matar a Sakura y a Naruto. Por suerte el tiempo ha hecho que le crezca el palo a nuestro rubio… si medio calvo no debió verse muy guapo que digamos. Linda, tengo un pedido especial de parte de una lectora. Me ha pedido que, por favor, continúes con el fic Loneliess. Besitos de manzana acaramelada.

El tiempo apremia, tengo una pila gigante de cosas por hacer hoy.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Besines

Cami Sky


	20. Chapter 20

¡Hola todo el mundo! ¿Qué tal han pasado estos días? ¿Salieron a pedir dulces?

Yo por mi parte, me fui a una fiesta. ¿Recuerdan que estaba en duda de que traje usar? Pues terminé utilizando el de Kaichou wa Maid-sama y fui vestida de Misa-chan.

**Capitulo 20**

Bajo la luz de la luna llena, Naruto y Sakura se internaron en un área pantanosa, rumbo al castillo Konoha. La mayor parte del tiempo se vieron obligados a cabalgar lentamente, contorneando áreas rocosas o con lagunas. Pero cuando el terreno se hizo más plano y seco los dos aprovechaban la oportunidad para galopar. A pesar de ser menos fuerte, Luz de Estrellas, el caballo de Sakura, lograba acompañar a Diablo Negro sin mayores dificultades.

Naruto permitió apenas dos breves paradas para descansar. Cuando Sakura sacaba conversación, él respondía por medio de gestos, pero pronto volvía a concentrarse en el camino. El comportamiento distante del monje la confundió. Después del coraje con que él había enfrentado a Sasuke Uchiha horas antes, para defenderla, Sakura había imaginado que fray Naruto iba a mostrarse más abierto, más cercano.

¿Sería que la decisión de ir al castillo Konoha lo había molestado? Si fuese ese el caso, fray Naruto debería haberse separado del grupo de viajantes al final de la tarde. Sakura no lo culparía por el comprensible deseo de volver al monasterio de San Hugo antes que volviese a nevar.

Sakura sumergió su pañuelo en el agua helada del riacho al lado del cual estaban haciendo la segunda parada. Pasó la tela mojada sobre su rostro, en una tentativa de olvidar el cansancio y apartar el sueño. A pesar de estar excitada con la novedad de la cabalgata nocturna, se sentía tan exhausta y apenas era capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos.

Naruto estaba sentado sobre una piedra, a algunos pasos de distancia. La luz de la luna le iluminaba el rostro, dándole un aire etéreo. Sakura aprovechó la oportunidad para estudiar su bello perfil masculino. Cuando le había dicho a Kakashi que Dios le había mandado un ángel para acompañarla, había sido una broma. Pero, ahora, se puso a imaginar si fray Naruto realmente no sería un ángel enviado a la tierra disfrazado de hombre. Si no hubiese conocido a la simpática lady Konan, Sakura se habría sentido tentada de tejer fantasías sobre el pasado del monje.

Un pasado que, hasta cierto punto, permanecía misterioso…

Naruto se levantó de repente y se acercó donde Sakura, extendiendo las manos para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Al notar cuan fríos estaban los dedos de ella, Naruto los frotó para calentarlos.

-Gracias- agradeció Sakura, soltando un suspiro de placer- Así apenas siento el frío de la noche.

En el mismo instante Naruto soltó sus manos y señaló los caballos.

-Ya entendí, fray ¿Hay que seguir, cierto?

El asintió y la levantó por la cintura para ayudarla a montar a Luz de Estrellas. Por un segundo sus miradas se cruzaron. En las profundidades de los ojos azules, Sakura leyó un mensaje que no pudo entender, pero que la hizo estremecer y sonrojarse. Al sentir que ella estremecía, Naruto la soltó y montó a Diablo Negro.

Cuando comenzaron a cabalgar, Sakura no pudo dejar de maravillarse con la habilidad con que Naruto controlaba al temperamental garañón negro. ¡Ah, si no fuese monje, sería un caballero perfecto! Durante algún tiempo, Sakura había imaginado que Sasuke sería el caballero que conquistaría su corazón, pero ahora que lo había conocido… ¡cielos, era mejor ni pensar en el terrible encuentro que había tenido con su prometido!

Dos horas más tarde, Naruto hizo una seña indicando que debían parar otra vez. Desmontó a Diablo Negro y amarró las riendas del animal a un arbusto al lado de un montón de piedras. En seguida, ayudó a Sakura a bajar de la montura y amarró Luz de Estrellas cerca del garañón negro.

-¿Una parada más para descansar?-indagó Sakura, disimulando un bostezo.

Naruto negó con la cabeza. Después, juntó las dos manos y apoyó la cabeza en ellas.

-¿Qué? ¿Vamos a dormir al aire libre, fray? ¿Con este frío?

Tirándola gentilmente de la mano, Naruto la condujo a una abertura entre las piedras, donde había una caverna.

-¡Dios! ¡Debes tener ojos de gato para poder ver esa caverna en medio de la oscuridad! ¿O será que un ángel sentado en tu hombro te indicó el camino hasta aquí?

En un raro gesto burlón, Naruto le dio una palmadita a su propio hombro. A continuación, salió de la caverna y volvió trayendo las monturas y las mantas de los caballos. Después de limpiar un pedazo de suelo con los pies, extendió las mantas y le hizo una seña para que Sakura se acostase y usase una de las monturas como almohada.

-Y tu fray ¿Dónde vas a dormir?

Naruto indicó la entrada de la pequeña caverna.

-¡Pero es imposible! ¡Te vas a congelar, apenas vestido con ese hábito de lana fina! Quédate con las mantas, yo tengo mi capa forrada de piel para calentarme.

Al principio Naruto rechazó la oferta, pero como Sakura era bastante terca fue obligado a aceptar en un acuerdo con ella y aceptar por lo menos una de las mantas.

Pronto, cada uno estaba acomodado en su rincón: Naruto sentado cerca de la entrada de la caverna, Sakura acostada en el lugar que él había limpiado antes.

Envuelta en la capa y la manta, por primera vez desde que había visto a Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura se permitió pensar a fondo en los acontecimientos que la habían traído hasta el lugar donde se encontraba ahora.

¡Por Santa Ana! ¿Qué sucedería al día siguiente, cuando llegase al castillo Konoha para conversar con sir Fugaku? Por más que intentase, no podía acordarse como era el padre de su prometido. Lo había visto apenas una vez, ocho años atrás y no le había prestado la menor atención.

Rodando de costado en la tentativa de encontrar una posición más confortable Sakura procuró convencerse que sir Fugaku debía ser un hombre civilizado, de lo contrario su padre jamás la habría prometido en matrimonio al hijo de él. Pero, por otro lado… ¿Cómo sir Fugaku la había dejado venir a Inglaterra, sabiendo que su hijo tenía sífilis? ¿Por qué no había enviado un mensaje cancelando el casamiento? Tal vez el hombre no fuese tan civilizado…

Un ruido cerca de la entrada de la caverna llamó la atención de Sakura. Se dio vuelta en dirección al ruido asustada. Fray Naruto estaba inmóvil. ¿Qué habría provocado el ruido? ¿Algún animal? ¿Un murciélago tal vez? Acordándose de haber oído decir que a los murciélagos les gustaba enroscarse en los cabellos de las jóvenes doncellas, Sakura subió la capucha de su capa de modo de cubrir toda la cabeza y parte de la cara. Cerró los ojos, decidida a no llamar a fray Naruto para asegurarse del origen del ruido; no quería que él la considerase una cobarde y, además, el pobre necesitaba descanso.

Naruto permaneció inmóvil, observando a Sakura. ¡Pobrecita! Esa debía ser la primera vez que dormía en medio de la naturaleza y con certeza estaba sintiéndose incómoda y asustada. La vio cubrirse mejor a cabeza cuando un búho pasó volando cerca de la entrada da caverna y esperó que Sakura lo llamase, con miedo, pues no podía aproximarse a menos que ella se lo pidiese. Y Naruto deseaba desesperadamente acostarse junto a Sakura.

Cerró los ojos y se imaginó acostado en una cama con colchón de plumas de ganso y mantas de terciopelo, haciendo el amor con Sakura. Casi podía sentir los largos cabellos sedosos de la joven cayendo en cascada sobre su pecho. Casi podía sentir el calor y la suavidad de los pechos desnudos en sus manos, sentir el gusto de los labios rosados pegados a los suyos…

Respirando profundamente, Naruto se obligó a borrar de su mente las imágenes perturbadoras. Cuando llegase al castillo Konoha con Sakura, haría ayuno por una semana y usaría una camisa con tela de crin en caso consiguiese encontrar una. Pero por encima todo rezaría sin cesar, pidiendo perdón por la debilidad de su carne.

A menos de dos metros de distancia Sakura se movió inquietamente.

Seguramente tenía frío e iba a llamarlo, pidiendo ser calentada.

_¡No! __No __debo __querer __que __eso __suceda_ pensó Naruto.

Había renunciado a los placeres proporcionados por el cuerpo seductor de una mujer. Mientras luchaba contra el demonio del deseo, Naruto notó que Sakura había quedado inmóvil. Agudizó los oídos, pero no pudo oírla respirar. ¿Cielos, alguna víbora o araña venenosa escondida en el fondo de la caverna la había picado? ¿Estaría muerta? Preocupado, Naruto se acercó a la joven.

Sólo cuando colocó el oído cerca de la boca de Sakura fue que oyó el sonido de una respiración leve y regular. A pesar del miedo y la incomodidad, ella se había dormido. Tocándole la mejilla con la punta de los dedos, Naruto sintió que la piel aterciopelada estaba fría. Sería un gesto de caridad ofrecer calor a una persona en esa situación, razonó él acostándose al lado de Sakura y cubriéndolos a ambos con la segunda manta. Como una flor que procura el calor del sol para abrirse, Sakura se acurrucó contra él.

Naruto se estremeció, intentado robar un beso mientras la joven dormía. Nadie se enteraría, excepto Dios. ¿Qué era un beso después de todo? El ya había probado el sabor de esos labios rosados una vez y ningún rayo había caído del cielo para castigarlo. Sólo un beso… Un beso fraternal…

Robar era pecado, sin mencionar que Sakura-chan está bajo su protección y no debe abusar de la confianza de ella, le dijo la voz de la consciencia.

¿Además, crees que serías capaz de darle apenas un beso "fraternal"? Recuerda el motivo que te llevó a apartarte de la corte… ¿O cambiaste de idea y decidiste imitar el comportamiento lascivo del rey, transformando en tu amante a una virgen con la cual jamás podrás casarte?

Naruto miró el techo de piedra de la caverna y comenzó a rezar. Sin darse cuenta, se durmió.

Nubes grises cubrían el cielo matinal. Naruto fue despertado por la luminosidad que entraba en la caverna. Teniendo cuidado de no despertar a Sakura, quien dormía con la cabeza apoyada en la curva de su brazo, se levantó y salió del refugio. Respirando el aire puro y helado de la mañana, miró a su alrededor. A pocos kilómetros de distancia se encontraba Wolf Hall, el castillo donde había nacido. Pero sabía que no podía volver allá. Su padre había dejado eso muy claro el día que él había anunciado que iba a entrar en un monasterio franciscano.

-Buen día, fray Naruto-Sakura surgió en la entrada de la caverna, bostezando y empezó a charlar-¿Cómo logré dormir, a pesar de toda la incomodidad? Ah, si Kakashi supiese donde fuimos obligados a pasar noche… ¿Tal vez sea mejor que él no se entere, cierto? ¡Kakashi es un hombre anticuado y se horrorizaría se supiese que dormimos solos en una caverna!

Al terminar de hablar, Sakura comenzó a peinar sus cabellos con los dedos. Terminada esa tarea empezó a alisar la falda de su vestido, que había quedado toda arrugada. Naruto se quedó observándola fascinado, pero cuando la vio levantar la falda para arreglar las medias, se dio vuelta inmediatamente de espalda y fue a ensillar los caballos. ¿Cielos, por qué ella tenía que tener piernas tan bonitas?

-Estoy hambrienta. No tenemos nada para comer?-preguntó Sakura, minutos después.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza en un gesto de negación.

-Qué pena… ¿No sería perfecto que pudiéramos comer pan caliente, cubierta con una gruesa capa de manteca y miel? Para acompañar, podríamos tomar leche con canela ¡Ah, qué delicia! Hum… ¡Listo, ya estoy satisfecha!

Al notar que Naruto la miraba como su estuviese delante de una loca, Sakura se rió.

-¿Cuál es el problema, fray? ¿Nunca jugaste a "hacer de cuenta"? Es muy interesante el juego y confieso que nunca he tenido un desayuno tan rico en toda mi vida. Aprendí a jugarlo en L'etoile, cuando estaba encerrada en castigo en el cuarto sin poder comer y…

Naruto se sintió revuelto y apenas oyó el resto del comentario. ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo los padres de Sakura habían tenido el coraje de castigar a su hija con tanta severidad? ¡Una criatura tan dulce no merecía eso!

- Veo que ya acabaste de ensillar los caballos, fray. Y entonces ¿Vamos a seguir el viaje o prefieres quedarte parado aquí hasta echar raíces?

_No __me __importaría __echar __raíces, __Sakura-chan, __siempre __que __estuvieses __conmigo_ respondió él mentalmente.

Segundos después, los dos montaron y partieron al galope.

* * *

><p>¡Es el turno de los spoliers! Ahora que lo pienso, creo que he cogido la costumbre de poner tres spoilers en lugar de dos... en fin, no consigo superar la tentación de hacerlo.<p>

_Por favor, Dios, permite que sir Fugaku tenga piedad de mí y anule el contrato de casamiento. ¡Quiero volver a L'etoile!_

_Por favor, mi rubio ángel de la guarda, no me abandones ahora pensó Sakura antes de desmayarse, finalmente vencida por el cansancio_

_Sakura podía casarse con cualquiera, menos con Naruto Uzumaki… o mejor dicho, el hermano Naruto, el novicio que pronto haría los votos perpetuos para convertirse en un monje franciscano de por vida._

Ahora, igual que siempre, vienen las respuestas a los reviews.

**ikari-sarusaku:** Honestamente… a mi me parece que Sakura tiene sus principios grabados a fuego en la cabeza. Si es que le resulta imposible ir contra ellos. Pero eso forma parte de su encanto. No tienes que esperar más, aquí está la actualización. Besines de crema.

**Andreina**: Naruto es el prototipo perfecto de un caballero de brillante armadura. Lo lleva en la sangre. El tema Fugaku… si es que estuviera en mi poder, lo haría resbalarse son una cáscara de cualquier cosa y romperse la nuca. Es que ese viejo verde horrible no planea nada más que casarse con nuestra Sakurita. Al final, no se si sea mejor opción que el hijo. Besos de algodón de azúcar.

**gumii**: Sip, por fin nuestro rubio querido hizo algo, aparte de rezar, para salvar a Sakura. Que bueno que te haya gustado tanto. Aquí está la continuación que tanto deseabas. Besos de frutilla.

**Chiaki-chan13**: Sasuke es un tema complicado. Como dices, mientras era parte del equipo 7 me caía bien. Pero cuando se auto exilió… perdió todo el encanto que tenía y se convirtió en una pesadilla. Pues si escucho música mientras estoy en la computadora. Dependiendo de que humor esté ese día es lo que escucho. ¡Ahora si! ¡Están completamente solos! Ojalá y ahora Naruto decida bajar sus defensas y realice algún acercamiento. A veces es Elvis Presley, otras es música árabe, algunas veces son los soundtracks de las películas de Disney… para mayor información al respecto, pásate por mi profile y allí tengo una parte donde pongo toda la música que escucho. No tienes nada que agradecer linda, yo hago esos favores con mucho gusto. Besos de menta.

**AliceTedy-chan:** Linda mía, yo me uno a tus planes de matar al emo. ¿Qué te parece mejor para cortarlo, una tijera o un cuchillo? Aunque en esa época estaban de moda las espadas… quizá también sea una buena opción. Sakura es totalmente genial sino fuera por esa terquedad única… mira que dale y dale con querer ir al castillo de los Uchiha a pesar de haber visto la escoria que es su prometido. Los spolieres fueron más que precisos. Jo, como me encantan los spoilers. Nena, no creo que sea buena idea de que yo haga las apuestas. ¡Es que yo si se me en que momento ocurrirá! Por eso me ganaría todas las apuestas y eso no sería justo. Pero adelante, arma las apuestas que yo solo os animaré. Por cierto, en relación al favor, m dijo que actualizará pronto; es que por el tema de estudios no ha tenido casi nada de tiempo. Besos de uva.

**Antharez**: Kami-sama, si que has tenido muchas cosas que hacer. No te preocupes, yo entiendo. A veces a mi también me pasa que todo se me junta y tengo que sacarle el impuesto a cada segundo para poder terminar todo. ¿Te unes al grupo de "asesinemos al emo"? Estamos decidiendo con que podemos cortarle su hombría. Por ahora se barajan las opciones de una tijera, un cuchillo y una espada. Besos de lúcuma.

**Azkaban**: Sasuke es un asco total, absolutamente repugnante. Naruto es mucho más que un amor, es poco menos que el hombre perfecto. Si solo no fuera monje y hubiera uno por aquí para mí… honestamente ¿Por qué las chicas de la ficción se quedan con los mejores? No me parece justo. Yo digo que deberían haber hombres así en el mundo normal para que podamos tenerlos también nosotras. Cuídate mucho linda, no te desabrigues y toma cosas calientitas. Besos de chocolate calientito.

**OOANDISAOO**: Linda, ha sido el review más alegre que me has dejado nunca. Saber que estabas tan feliz me puso feliz a mi también. Yo también quiero que los dos Uchiha se mueran de una vez. Supongo que volar en pedazos su castillo con dinamita también sería una buena idea. Lo de los calcetines fue un golpe maestro, como dices, seguro que no los habían lavado en milenios. Ojala y se mueran de intoxicación. Lo del Icha Icha sería buena idea… en el manga. Aquí es un poco difícil hacerla realidad. Besos de caramelo.

**CrOnIcAs****DeL****hUrAcAn**: Naruto es el ángel de la guarda perfecto. Ya quisiera uno así para mí. Cuando estoy en confianza hablo hasta por los codos y de todo, por eso se me hace gracioso que la gente llegue a pensar que soy antisocial. ¿Estuviste de viaje? ¿Adonde fuiste? Como ya habrá leído, me disfracé de Misa-chan, la inigualable presidenta del consejo escolar de Seika y Maid a tiempo parcial. Besos de chocolate.

**kidloco**: Kakashi resultó más listo de lo que Naruto creía. Ya se dio totalmente cuenta de que el rubio está loco por Sakura. ¿Grabas las historias en la memoria de la computadora? Yo a veces suelo hacerlo, sobretodo cuando algún autor avisa que borrará las historias; así tengo el fic para poder leerlo siempre que quiera. Inocentes besos de chery.

**Antotis**: Bienvenida a esta pequeña familia linda. Me encanta que te haya gustado tanto la historia, sobretodo cuando el NaruSaku no es lo tuyo. Eso me da más ánimos para continuarla. No estés tan triste por Naruto linda, que dentro de poco va a admitir total y absolutamente sus sentimientos. Sakura es demasiado necia… pero eso forma parte de su encanto. Sus maldiciones son un chiste y su manera de hablar… honestamente, me parece que son demasiado formales. Aquí está la continuación linda. Besos de limón.

Yo me retiro, que tengo un montón de trabajo por hacer.

Hasta el próximo capítulo

Cami Sky


	21. Chapter 21

¡Hola! ¿Cómo está todo el mundo?

Yo ando apuradísima. Hoy no tengo tiempo para absolutamente nada pero no podía dejar de actualizar la historia.

Así que, por hoy, me salteo la historia de mi semana y damos paso al capítulo.

**Capitulo 21 **

-Con permiso milord, pero la dama francesa acaba de llegar- anunció Madara.

Sir Fugaku Uchiha, que examinaba el libro de cuentas del castillo con la luz débil que entraba por la ventana, levantó la cabeza y miró al mayordomo.

-¿Dama francesa?-repitió confundido.

-Lady Sakura Haruno, milord. La prometida de su hijo.

¡Por Júpiter! Entonces la francesa finalmente había llegado. En los últimos tres meses, sir Fugaku había recibido tantos mensajes detallando los accidentes y peripecias sufridas por la joven que apenas creía la noticia.

-La dama está esperándolo en el salón, milord.

-Hum…Y entonces ¿Es bonita, Madara?

-Lady Sakura no es muy alta, milord y no tiene senos muy grandes. Por lo que pude ver bajo el velo, sus cabellos son rosas. Y los ojos…

-¿Qué tienen los ojos? ¿La joven es bizca?

-No, milord. Los ojos de ella son verdes y nunca había visto ojos de ese color, antes.

-¿Pero en general es bonita?

-Si, milord, la dama es muy bonita.

Una sonrisa crispó los labios de sir Fugaku. Una esposa joven y bonita para calentar sus viejos huesos… ese era un bello regalo de Navidad, aunque la muchacha fuese extranjera.

-¿Y en cuanto a los acompañantes de la lady, Madara? ¿Son muchos? ¿Y el número de carruajes de equipaje, es grande?

-La dama llegó acompañada apenas por un monje milord. Debe ser el confesor de ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero dónde están las pertenencias de esa maldita francesa? ¿Será que perdió todo, hasta la dote, durante los accidentes que tuvo en el viaje?

-No lo sé, milord. Sólo puedo decir que el monje que la acompaña es muy raro. No habla.

-Seguramente es un criminal que fue a buscar refugio en el seno de la Iglesia al salir de prisión. Deben haberle cortado la lengua como castigo por sus crímenes.

-En cuanto a lady Sakura... Ella no habla inglés muy bien milord.

-No hay problema, yo le enseñaré a hablar a nuestra lengua.

_Y para el final de la semana también le enseñaré como le gusta a un inglés hacer el amor_ completó sir Fugaku mentalmente, antes de murmurar.

-Muy bien, vamos dar una mirada a la francesita.

Sakura se quedó de pie cerca de la chimenea para intentar calentarse, pero los pocos pequeños pedazos de leña que ardían detrás de la reja de metal eran insuficientes para espantar el frío que la dominaba.

Al final de la cabalgata, cuando fray Naruto le había mostrado el castillo Konoha a la distancia, Sakura había sentido ganas de dar media vuelta y huir corriendo. Erguido en el medio de una planicie prácticamente sin vegetación, el castillo de gruesas paredes de piedra y ventanas estrechas no parecía nada invitante. Su futuro hogar era una fortaleza austera, sin huertos o jardines para alegrar el paisaje.

¡Hasta era bueno que tía Tsunade no hubiese podido acompañarla para ver el feo castillo y su heredero sifilítico! Si la tía Tsunade estuviese allí, tal vez hasta le ordenase a su sobrina que volviese a Francia.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza. ¡No! Su padre la había dado en matrimonio a Sasuke Uchiha y ella debía honrar el compromiso asumido.

_Por favor, Dios, permite que sir Fugaku tenga piedad de mí y anule el contrato de casamiento. ¡Quiero volver a L'etoile!_

Disimuladamente, Sakura dirigió una mirada a su silencioso acompañante. Desde que el castillo Konoha había surgido en el horizonte, fray Naruto se había ido poniendo cada vez más tenso y serio… Incapaz de comprender el comportamiento del monje, Sakura se encogió de hombros y miró a su alrededor. El salón donde se encontraba estaba inmundo. Había telas de araña en los rincones y gruesas capas de polvo sobre los muebles viejos de madera. Ninguna vela o antorcha estaba encendida para iluminar el aposento. Sólo el fuego en la chimenea disipaba en parte la oscuridad del ambiente.

Los criados que Sakura había visto hasta el momento más parecían mendigos harapientos. Todos necesitaban un buen baño, un corte de cabello y ropas nuevas y limpias. Con un suspiro, miró su propio vestido. Después de la noche pasada en el suelo de la caverna, ella también estaba precisando un baño y ropas limpias.

Una voz grave sonó, hablando en francés, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Soy Fugaku Uchiha. ¡Bienvenidos a mi hogar!

Sakura hizo una reverencia al hombre enorme que atravesó el salón y vino en su dirección. Naruto se limitó a hacer un gesto de saludo con la cabeza, escondiendo su rostro con la capucha del hábito.

-Es un honor para mí estar aquí, sir Fugaku- murmuró Sakura.

-¡Tráiganos vino!- gritó el dueño del castillo a un criado que se encontraba cerca. En seguida, se dirigió a Sakura-Has demorado en llegar. Imagino que el viaje ha sido difícil.

-Si milord, sufrimos muchos accidentes en el camino. Pero, finalmente, estamos aquí-respondió ella, no le gustaba ni un poco el modo en que el ojo sano de sir Fugaku la estudiaba de pies a cabeza.

-Y entonces ¿Qué te parece Inglaterra, milady?

-Para ser sincera, no me gusta mucho. El clima es pésimo.

-¡Caramba! ¿No tiene pelos en la lengua? Me gustan las mujeres expresivas, pero no en exceso.

-Y a su hijo, mi lord ¿También le gustan las mujeres expresivas?

-Mi hijo no está en el castillo en este momento, salió para cazar jabalíes-explicó sir Fugaku, disimulando cierto embarazo-No precisamos hablar de él ahora.

-Me temo que si, milord. Sasuke no está cazando jabalíes, sino novias. Para ser más exacta, su hijo estaba persiguiéndome.

-¡Qué Satanás se lo lleve!-gritó sir Fugaku, poniéndose rojo de rabia.

-Concuerdo con usted. Que el diablo se lo lleve y no lo suelte. Me encontré con Sasuke ayer a la tarde, en el camino entre York y Konoha. Propuso casarse conmigo "al aire libre".

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué broma es esa?

-No es ninguna broma, milord . A menos que ser arrancada con violencia de la montura de mi caballo, ser abofeteada y sufrir amenazas verbales pueda ser considerado una broma.

-¿Lo que ella dice es verdad, fray?-preguntó sir Fugaku.

Conservando el rostro oculto por la capucha, Naruto asintió.

Se acercó a Sakura y subió la manga del vestido. Aún con la luz débil del ambiente, sir Fugaku pudo ver las marcas rojas que los dedos de Sasuke habían dejado en la muñeca de la joven. A continuación, Naruto levantó con gentileza el rostro de Sakura para que el dueño del castillo viese la marca en la mejilla derecha.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Mi hijo hizo eso?

-Si, milord-murmuró Sakura-Dijo que yo lo había hecho esperar demasiado, que el momento de casarnos no podía ser postergado ni por un minuto más. Si no fuese por la valentía de fray Naruto, en este momento sería esposa de Sasuke.

-¡Maldito! ¡Tengo vergüenza de admitir que ese miserable fue engendrado por mí! ¿Dónde está el desgraciado ahora?

-No lo sé, milord. Cuando lo vi por última vez ayer, él estaba amarrado a un árbol junto a sus cuatro cómplices, sin botas y sin medias.

-¿Verdad? ¿Puedo saber cómo es que una dama y un monje solos lograron dominar a cinco hombres?

-Mis hombres, bajo el comando del sargento Hatake Kakashi, se encargaron de los cinco. Ellos están viniendo para acá por el camino principal, deben llegar pronto. Fray Naruto y yo vinimos por un atajo, pues consideramos más prudente llegar aquí lo más rápido posible.

Al terminar de hablar, Sakura llevó una de las manos a su frente. Cansada y con hambre, se sentía a punto de desmayarse. Naruto la sujetó por el brazo y la ayudó a sentar en un banco. Cuando el criado apareció trayendo una bandeja con tres copas llenas de vino, Naruto tomó una de las copas y la llevó a los labios de Sakura, sin preocuparse de lo que su anfitrión pensaría de eso.

-¡Dios!- exclamó sir Fugaku espantado.

-Perdone la falta de modales de fray Naruto, mi lord-pidió Sakura después de tomar algunos tragos del líquido rojo-Estamos sin comer hace un día y pasamos casi toda la noche cabalgando.

-Y todo por culpa del degenerado de mi hijo… ¿Kabuto, dónde estás? ¡Ven acá, ahora!

Sakura suspiró.

¿En qué loquero había venido a meterse? ¿Sir Fugaku solamente sabía gritar, en vez de llamar a sus criados en un tono de voz normal? Bien, por lo menos el dueño del castillo parecía haber creído en lo que ella había dicho.

El tal de Kabuto, un hombre mal presentado y desdentado, entró corriendo al salón. Mientras sir Fugaku le ordenaba que fuese a buscar a Sasuke y lo trajese para Konoha, amarrado o a la rastra si fuese preciso, Naruto dio una palmadita amigable en el hombro de Sakura para reconfortarla.

-Dime que estoy teniendo una pesadilla fray, y que pronto voy a despertar-murmuró ella desalentada.

Naruto le dio otra palmadita en el hombro.

_Por favor, mi rubio ángel de la guarda, no me abandones ahora_ pensó Sakura antes de desmayarse, finalmente vencida por el cansancio .

Naruto miró la llama de la pequeña vela encendida en el altar de la capilla y sonrió con tristeza al ser recorrido por un temblor de frío.

_Esta es mi penitencia, Sakura-chan, por haberte traído a ese antro pestilente._

Por lo menos ahora Sakura estaba segura, durmiendo en la cama que había pertenecido a la fallecida esposa de sir Fugaku. Naruto la había cargado hasta el cuarto. Sólo la había dejado después de asegurarse que la señora Conroy, la gobernanta, cuidaría bien de ella.

Bajando la cabeza, Naruto oró, pidiendo orientación. Su misión había sido cumplida. Sakura había llegado al castillo Konoha con su dote y su virtud intactos. Podría partir de vuelta al monasterio al día siguiente si quisiese.

¿Pero cómo encontrar coraje para abandonar a Sakura en esa cueva de lobos? El castillo era inmundo. Los criados, en la gran mayoría, parecían mendigos y ladrones recién traídos de las peores calles de Londres. Sir Fugaku no había parado de mirar a Sakura como si ella fuese un pedazo de carne expuesto. Kakashi y sus hombres todavía no habían llegado. Y, para empeorar las cosas, Sasuke pronto estaría en el castillo. ¿Cuánto tiempo demoraría para que esa deprimente situación comenzase a afectar la vivacidad de Sakura?

Sería una grande cobardía abandonar a la joven en ese momento, Naruto no podía partir antes que la cuestión del contrato de casamiento de Sakura fuese resuelta. ¿Y con quién se casaría finalmente?

No con Sasuke, a juzgar por la furia de sir Fugaku. Tal vez el fraile franciscano de la catedral de York tuviese razón… tal vez sir Fugaku quisiese tomar a la lady francesa como su esposa.

No, Naruto no podía marcharse ahora. Tenía que quedarse al lado de Sakura. Ella iba a precisar sus consejos y…

Naruto volvió a estremecerse. ¿A quién estaba intentando engañar? En el fondo, era él quien necesitaba a Sakura. Contra la voz de la razón, desafiando los votos que había hecho, había acabado enamorándose de la linda joven de ojos verdes. Necesitaba de ella como un hombre necesitaba de aire para respirar, de agua para beber, de fuego para calentarse… y de una esposa para amar.

Naruto se postró en el piso helado. ¿Desde cuando había empezado a considerar la idea de casarse? En el pasado había demostrado gran interés en el sexo, pero jamás había pensado en matrimonio. Había jurado no dejarse envolver por ningún compromiso serio, pues sabía que poquísimas mujeres respetaban los sagrados lazos del matrimonio. Eran raros los nobles de la corte que podían confiar en la honestidad de sus esposas.

¿Y en cuanto al rey Enrique? Era traición hablar en voz alta contra los actos libertinos del soberano inglés. Pero allí, en el silencio de la capilla y teniendo solamente a Dios como testigo, Naruto podía darse el lujo de reflexionar sobre las acciones reprobables del rey.

Durante más de veinte años, la piadosa reina Catalina había sido la esposa bienamada del soberano inglés. Entonces había surgido Ana Bolena, el pecado en forma de mujer, para transformar la vida del rey Enrique. El soberano se había dejado dominar por Ana, transformándola en su amante, mientras la pobre reina Catalina quedaba abandonada en sus aposentos. Aunque Naruto no se considerase un modelo de virtud, el comportamiento de rey lo había perturbado.

Finalmente, sin poder soportar más la corrupción moral que reinaba en la corte, había decidido abrazar la vida religiosa. Pero por ironías de la vida, así como Ana Bolena había surgido en la vida del rey Enrique, Sakura había surgido en la suya y había empezado a hacerlo pensar en matrimonio. ¡No, era imposible! Sakura podía casarse con cualquiera, menos con Naruto Uzumaki… o mejor dicho, el hermano Naruto, el novicio que pronto haría los votos perpetuos para convertirse en un monje franciscano de por vida.

* * *

><p>Y colorín colorado, esta actualización se ha terminado.<p>

Como les comenté arriba, hoy no dispongo de tiempo para absolutamente nada. Por eso mismo esta vez, y con todo el dolor de mi corazón, no podré dejarles las respuestas a los reviews. De verdad, espero que puedan perdonarme.

Pero para compensarles, les dejaré una edición extraordinaria de spoilers.

_Para resumir, mi lady, viniste acá para casarte con un Uchiha y yo necesito una esposa que me dé un heredero. Siendo así, yo me casaré con vos cuando terminen de correr las proclamas._

_¡¿Qué? Mierda, milady su padre me cago de lo lindo ¿Verdad? ¡No debería haber confiado en la palabra de un maldito francés!_

_Necesito un amigo en ese momento tan difícil de mi vida. ¡Te lo pido, no me abandones ahora!_

_Si él sugiere que rece, le doy un golpe._

_¿Entonces es así nomás? ¿Vas a casarte con la maldita francesa, a pesar de ella fue prometida a mí?_

_Dame una lanza, una espada y mi caballo de batalla por una hora Señor y alabaré tu nombre para siempre._

Espero que esta edición especial de spoilers les haya gustado… y pueda compensar un poquito la ausencia de las respuestas a los reviews.

Un vez más, mil disculpas por eso.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

¡Chaito!

Cami Sky


	22. Chapter 22

¡Hola mundo!

¡Hola gente buena de toda la tierra!

Ñuen ñía.

Si uno no la saluda, la gente mala es capaz de ofenderse…

Un momento… esto sonó demasiado a Mafalda. Creo que dejaré de leer sus historietas antes de irme a dormir.

¿Cómo han estado estos días? Yo estoy que me muero de calor. Muero muero muero muero de calor. Está haciendo mucho sol para mi gusto. Y si contamos que yo soy una persona de climas fríos… pues imagínense cuanto más calor tengo yo que el resto de la ciudad.

Pero lo que me pone muy que muy feliz es que ya se acerca la Navidad. Es mi época favorita del año. Dentro de poquito voy a empezar a cantar villancicos a toda voz. Y hablando de villancicos y demás canciones navideñas; el otro día de casualidad encontré un disco de villancicos cantados por los personajes clásicos de Disney. Sip, unas 12 canciones navideñas interpretadas por Mickey y compañía.

¡Era Rodolfo un reno, que tenía la nariz roja como una grana, era un reno singular!

Ejem, disculpen.

Creo que empecé a desvariar.

Ahora si, vamos con lo que nos importa, la actualización de esta semana.

Pero primero, unas palabras de nuestro auspiciador.

_Es un placer para "Almacén Don Manolo" auspiciar este cuento que…_

Ejem. Perdón.

Definitivamente tanto sol no es bueno para mí.

Mejor los dejo de una vez con el capítulo, antes de que siga escribiendo tonterías.

**Capitulo 22**

Al despertar, Sakura descubrió que había dormido casi un día entero. En ese tiempo Kakashi y el resto de los hombres habían llegado al castillo, trayendo el carruaje de equipajes. Después de un revigorizante baño caliente, preparado sin mucha buena voluntad por la señora Conroy, Sakura se puso un vestido limpio e hizo una buena comida. Sólo entonces, fortificada, se sintió preparada para encontrar a sir Fugaku y discutir la cuestión del casamiento con Sasuke.

Al bajar al salón, donde una criada le había avisado que sir Fugaku la esperaba, Sakura llevó consigo la caja conteniendo su dote.

Sir Fugaku había hecho algunos preparativos mientras la aguardaba. Había mandado a poner cerca de la chimenea dos sillas y una pequeña mesa, sobre la cual habían sido colocados algunos elementos: una bandeja con una botella de vino y tres copas, una pila de documentos, un candelabro con una sola vela encendida. Al aproximarse a la mesa, Sakura notó que sir Fugaku se había peinado los cabellos, aunque continuase usando las mismas ropas del día anterior; ropas que olían a comida vieja y sudor.

Un movimiento cerca de las sombras en uno de los rincones de la chimenea llamó la atención de Sakura, quien experimentó una mezcla de placer y alivio al reconocer la figura de fray Naruto. Era extraño… ¿Por qué él continuaba usando la capucha? ¿Habría vuelto a afeitarse la parte superior de la cabeza?

Esperaba que no, pues él quedaba mucho más guapo con todo su cabello.

Recordándose súbitamente que la apariencia del monje no era de su incumbencia, Sakura saludó a sir Fugaku con una reverencia y un "buenas noches, milord "

-Buenas noche, mi lady-respondió él-¿Dormiste bien?

-Si, gracias. La cama es bastante confortable.

-¿Aceptas una copa de vino?

-Si, por favor.

Naruto se adelantó y vertió vino en dos copas. El debe estar haciendo ayuno de nuevo, pensó Sakura mientras tomaba un trago del líquido rojo. Después de vaciar su copa en un solo trago, sir Fugaku fue directo al asunto que le interesaba.

-No soy hombre de perder tiempo con cortesías inútiles, lady Sakura. ¿Te importa si comenzamos a discutir la razón de tu venida a Konoha?

-De ningún modo, milord. Por favor, prosiga.

-Muy bien. Ya conociste a mi hijo y una vez más te pido disculpas por el comportamiento de él. Aunque me sea difícil confesar una cosa así, desde muy joven Sasuke se ha mostrado malicioso, mañoso y dueño de un corazón de piedra. Parece mas un caballo salvaje imposible de ser domado, ya sea a través del miedo o de castigos físicos. Y, para empeorar la situación, Sasuke tuvo la desgracia de contagiarse una enfermedad incurable. En resumen, mi hijo no sería un marido apropiado para usted.

-Tienes toda la razón, milord. Te estoy muy agradecida por tu comprensión de los hechos.

-No me debes ninguna gratitud-dijo sir Fugaku. Después algunos segundos de silencio, él comentó-Tal vez no lo sepas, pero recientemente perdí mi segunda esposa y mis dos hijos menores, un niño y una niña.

-No, no sabía, milord. Lo siento mucho.

-Agradezco tu simpatía, milady, pero eso no resuelve mi problema.

-¿Qué problema, mi lord?

-Bien… trabajé durante años para conquistar algunas propiedades y conservar el buen nombre de mi familia. Ahora preciso de un heredero. Un heredero de buena salud y racional, que me sobreviva y sea digno de recibir mi título de nobleza cuando yo parta de esta vida. Desgraciadamente, Sasuke no cumple esos requisitos.

Un escalofrío helado de miedo recorrió la espalda de Sakura. Por todos los santos ¿Sir Fugaku pretendía reivindicarla como su esposa?

-Para resumir, mi lady, viniste acá para casarte con un Uchiha y yo necesito una esposa que me de un heredero. Siendo así, yo me casaré con vos cuando terminen de correr las proclamas.

Sakura empalideció. Estaba obligada a reconocer que el padre era mejor que el hijo sifilítico. Por otro lado, sir Fugaku estaba muy lejos de sus sueños del glorioso caballero de Corazón Leal. Sir Fugaku era viejo, feo, tenía modales groseros y una voz desagradable. En vez de hacerla sentirse amada y protegida, la asustaba y le daba asco.

Tomando la pila de documentos sobre la mesa, sir Fugaku separó una hoja, diciendo.

-Este es el contrato que tu padre y yo firmamos ocho años atrás, en Francia.

-¿Puedo verlo, milord?

-¿Verlo para qué? ¿Sabes leer?

-Si, sé leer en latín y en francés.

-Que pérdida de tiempo enseñarle a las mujeres a leer. Estos franceses son locos-protestó sir Fugaku.

Sakura leyó con rapidez el documento escrito en latín. Los términos del contrato eran claros. Fumiaki Haruno, chevalier de Fauconbourg, daría a su quinta hija, Sakura, en matrimonio a Sasuke Uchiha, hijo de Fugaku Uchiha, lord del castillo Konoha, cuando la joven cumpliese dieciocho años. La descripción de la dote, por su parte, era más vaga "Bienes en oro y plata". La firma de sir Fugaku y del chevalier de Fauconbourg finalizaba el documento, que, sin duda alguna, era auténtico.

-Supongo que has traído la dote contigo-dijo sir Fugaku, cuando Sakura terminó de leer el contrato.

-Si, milord, la traje.

Al abrir la caja forrada de terciopelo que Sakura le entregó, sir Fugaku soltó una exclamación de admiración.

-¡Qué pulseras más lindas! Nunca había visto nada igual. ¡Qué riqueza de detalles, qué trabajo delicado! Apenas puedo esperar para ver el resto de tu dote. Si todas las otras piezas son tan bonitas y valiosas como estas pulseras…

El momento tan temido había llegado. Para darle apoyo moral a Sakura, Naruto se colocó detrás de la silla en la cual ella estaba sentada y posó gentilmente las manos en sus hombros. Quizás, tal vez sir Fugaku la rechazase si quedase decepcionado con la dote.

-Esas pulseras son toda mi dote, milord. No tengo nada más que ofrecer-explicó Sakura, en tono altivo.

-¡¿Qué? Mierda, milady su padre me cago de lo lindo ¿Verdad? ¡No debería haber confiado en la palabra de un maldito francés!

Al mismo tiempo furiosa y avergonzada, Sakura abrió su boca para defender a su padre. Pero se mantuvo callada, cuando Naruto le apretó levemente sus hombros, en un mudo consejo para que fuese cautelosa.

-¿Estabas enterada de esta traición perpetrada por tu padre?-preguntó sir Fugaku, rojo de indignación.

-Milord, cuando mi padre firmó el contrato de casamiento, ocho años atrás, él no tenía la menor intención de engañarlo o traicionarlo. Yo era su hija menor y papá planeaba darme una buena dote, conforme a lo prometido. Pero en ese tiempo mis cuatro hermanas se casaron, todas con dotes mayores a las anticipadas. Y luego nació mi hermano, Rikuo. Con el nacimiento de un heredero, naturalmente mi padre decidió preservar la mayor parte de la fortuna de la familia para él-después una breve pausa para tomar aliento, Sakura se enmendó-Sé que mi dote no le agrada, milord, basta que diga una sólo palabra y yo volveré a Francia con mis hombres lo más rápidamente posible, antes que el mal tiempo del invierno nos retenga en su hogar hasta la primavera. Y ahora, si me da permiso…

Sakura se levantó y dejó el salón con la cabeza erguida. Pero al terminar de subir la escalera al piso donde quedaba su cuarto, las fuerzas le faltaron. Si Naruto no estuviese cerca para sostenerla, ella se habría desmoronado en el piso.

-Oh, fray ¿Qué será de mí ahora?-indagó Sakura después que Naruto la cargó hasta la cama-¡Me siento como un mero peón en un tablero de ajedrez manejado por hombres inhumanos! No puedo permanecer aquí, pero tampoco puedo volver a Francia para ser una solterona rechazada. Tal vez debiese entrar para un convento. ¡Pero confieso que no tengo la menor vocación para ser monja!

Apartando la capucha de la cara, Naruto reveló una expresión triste en el fondo de sus ojos azules. Arrodillándose al lado de la cama, tomó las manos frías de Sakura entre las suyas y las besó con delicadeza. El contacto inesperado e íntimo, movió las emociones de Sakura, quien gimió bajito.

En el mismo instante Naruto le soltó las manos, se puso de pie y le dio la espalda.

-Por favor fray, no me des la espalda-imploró Sakura, confundida por la reacción de él-Necesito un amigo en ese momento tan difícil de mi vida. ¡Te lo pido, no me abandones ahora!

Conmovido con las palabras de la joven, Naruto volvió junto a la cama. Sonriendo, escribió en su pizarra.

_A Sir Fugaku parece gustarle más los bienes materiales que las mujeres._

-Eso es obvio, fray. ¿Pero eso en qué me puede ayudar? ¿Qué debo hacer para salir de la situación en que me encuentro?

_Si __él __sugiere __que __rece, __le __doy __un __golpe_ pensó Sakura, con desesperación. ¡Cielos, nunca había estado metida en un problema tan grande! ¿Y si sir Fugaku decidiese casarla con Sasuke sólo para vengarse por haber recibido una dote tan pequeña? ¡Ah, sería preferible morir a convertirse en la esposa de un hombre devorado por la sífilis!

Sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, Sakura tuvo ganas de arrojarse en los brazos de fray Naruto y llorar hasta que su corazón quedase libre de toda amargura. Pero no, no podía hacer eso. ¿Qué no le diría tía Tsunade o sus padres si la viesen demostrar debilidad en los brazos de un religioso?

Naruto borró el primer mensaje y volvió a escribir en la pizarra.

_Posterga el casamiento._

-¿Postergar el casamiento? ¿Mi Dios, crees que sir Fugaku me tomará por esposa o que me obligará a casarme con Sasuke?

_Creo que sir Fugaku va a preferir desposarte, pues necesita un heredero._

-Y yo puedo darle un heredero ¿Cierto?

Naruto asintió con un gesto de cabeza.

-¿Pero qué excusa daré para postergar el casamiento, fray?

_El __Adviento __comienza __mañana __a __medianoche_ escribió él en la pizarra.

Sakura se quedó pensativa por algunos instantes. El Adviento era el período de cuatro semanas antes de Navidad, durante el cual todos los cristianos debían ayunar y hacer penitencia. En esas cuatro semanas nadie podía cantar, bailar o comer carnes rojas… y ningún casamiento podía ser realizado.

-Tu idea es buena, fray-dijo Sakura-¿Quién sabe lo que puede suceder en cuatro semanas?

_Un __milagro __tal __vez_, escribió Naruto en la pizarra. A continuación, agregó _Reza_.

Al salir del cuarto de Sakura, feliz por haber conseguido dejarla menos afligida y más esperanzada, Naruto fue rumbo a la capilla. Planeaba pasar toda la noche rezando, pidiendo orientación a Dios. La táctica de postergar el casamiento, que él había planeado en la catedral de York, funcionaría sólo temporalmente. ¿Y si no sucediese ningún milagro en la mañana de Navidad? Naruto no sabía la respuesta, solamente sabía que era necesario ganar tiempo…

Para llegar a la capilla era necesario atravesar el salón. Mientras bajaba la escalera que llevaba al grande recinto, Naruto oyó voces airadas.

Cautelosamente, se detuvo y se quedó escuchando.

-¡Esa maldita francesa me tomó de idiota! ¡Voy a vengarme de ella padre, tanto si soy su marido o su hijastro! ¡Ese monje de mierda también me va la va a pagar, lo juro!

-¡Cállate la boca Sasuke y presta atención a lo que te voy a decir! Si le tocas un solo pelo a lady Sakura, te mandaré al infierno más temprano de lo que te corresponde ¿Entendiste? ¡Y no te atrevas a hacer mal al monje pues no quiero atraer la furia divina sobre mi hogar!

-¿Entonces es así nomás? ¿Vas a casarte con la maldita francesa, a pesar de ella fue prometida a mí?

-Si. Ahora desaparece de mi vista maldito y llévate a tus mercenarios asesinos.

Naruto permaneció inmóvil en la oscuridad de la escalera y elevó una plegaria fervorosa al cielo.

_Dame una lanza, una espada y mi caballo de batalla por una hora Señor y alabaré tu nombre para siempre._

* * *

><p>¡Ta ta ta chan!<p>

Aquí está la actualización.

¿Qué les ha parecido?

Y ahora… con ustedes… ¡los spoilers!

_Para resumir, milady, decidí dejar de lado la cuestión de la dote. Si tu padre te dio en matrimonio a un Uchiha, es con un Uchiha que te vas a casar y cuanto antes mejor. ¿Qué tal si fijamos la fecha para mañana?_

_Vamos a sellar nuestro acuerdo con un beso. Fray Naruto será nuestro testigo._

Aviso de servicios públicos.

Se ha organizado la apertura del club "Anti-Uchihas". Los requisitos para pertenecer al club son sencillos: odiar a los Uchihas que intentan separar a Naruto y Sakura, odiar a los Uchihas que intentan separar a Naruto y Sakura y odiar a los Uchihas que intentan separar a Naruto y Sakura.

Parte de la misión del club "Anti-Uchihas" es prevenir la proliferación de Uchihas en el mundo. Por eso mismo se aceptan sugerencias acerca de maneras muy doloras de evitar el nacimiento de nuevos Uchihas. Cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida.

Las inscripciones están abiertas y son gratuitas.

Ahora si, es el turno de las respuestas a los revies.

Pero saben una cosa… no sé por qué tengo la impresión de que los reviews están disminuyendo en cada capítulo… en fin.

**Antotis**: El futuro de Sakurita se ve negro… muy negro. Honestamente, Fugaku va a hacer cualquier cosa menos dejarla ir. Si es que es un viejo verde. Pero con calma, que nuestro rubio va a proteger a la ojiverde de cualquiera que intente dañarla. Va a convertirse en su caballero de brillante armadura particular. Besos de miel.

**gumii**: El tiempo es malo. Muy que muy malo. Nunca alcanza para nada. Pero te agradezco de corazón que te hayas acordado de mí linda. Mil besos de cramelo.

**Solei****Dantes:** Veo algo muy negro… y se me hace que es el futuro de Sakura en la casa Uchiha. Después de mucho tiempo, de muchos infortunios, de muchos momentos hermosos con el monje rubio; Sakura por fin ha llegado a las puertas del infierno. No eres la única con la que el tiempo es una maldita… a mi parece odiarme. Pero no importa. ¡Igual yo seguiré firme en mi determinación de actualizar y contestar reviews! ¡Porque ese es mi camino ninja! Honestamente… no se que me pasa hoy. Besos de frutilla.

**kidloco**: Sip, la cosa se pone cada vez mejor. Ahora el futuro de Sakurita está en juego. Inocentes besos de cherry.

**Antharez**: De que nuestro rubio está loco por Sakura no hay duda alguna. Si se le nota a leguas. Pero muy contento no se encuentra ahora que ya la acompañó hasta su destino. Con fe, nuestro monje favorito no dejará sola a la pelirosa. Besos de lúcuma.

**OOANDISAOO**: Nena, es que no podía imaginarme dejarlos sin la actualización. No me hubiese sentido bien. Ustedes son la razón de ser de estar historia. Que bueno que te gustaron los spoilers. No te preocupes por el review cortito linda, que la intención es lo que cuenta. Besos de menta.

**AliceTedy-chan**: Yo también los odio. Mucho que mucho los odio. Su familia es una desgracia total. No hay ningún problema con que lo incluyamos en el plan de "corta la hombría"; es más, le haríamos un favor a la humanidad. Si es que los Uchiha no se merecen otra cosa. Espero que te guste el capítulo reina mía. Besos de algodón de azúcar.

**CrOnICAs****DeL****hUrAcAn**: ¡Cariño mío! ¡Te extrañé! ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje? ¿A dónde fuiste? Que suerte… yo estoy esperando que lleguen mis vacaciones; necesito urgentemente un descaso. Tranquila linda, que de que hay una solución si la hay. Pero no te la puedo decir, perdería el encanto. Pero te puedo dar una pequeña pista: Caballero de Corazón Leal. Ten calma nena, que aunque por ahora no lo parezca, es una historia con un final feliz. La verdad no sé si subo más seguido o no… nunca me puse a pensar en eso U.U Pero si procuro actualizar apenas que termino de escribirlo. Únete al club Anti Uchihas linda, que las inscripciones están abiertas. Besos de chocolate.

Nos vemos e el próximo capítulo

Chaito

Cami Sky


	23. Chapter 23

¡Hola todo el mundo!

¿Cómo han estado?

Yo sigo con mi vena navideña. El otro día encontré una receta para hacer unas galletitas glaseadas de navidad y me muero de ganas de ponerla en práctica… solo espero que no se me vayan a quemar.

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock. Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring. Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun. Now the jingle hop has begun.

What a bright time, it's the right time To rock the night away Jingle bell time is a swell time To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh

Lo siento, yo sigo cantando mis cancioncitas de navidad.

Es que a mi la Navidad me pone muy que muy feliz.

Por fortuna el sol ha bajado un poco. El cielo esta un poco más oscuro y hay menos radiación. Tanto mejor para mí. Si es que yo soy una persona de climas fríos, el sol no me gusta mucho que digamos.

Quizá por eso algunas personas, para burlarse, me llaman Morticia Adams. Pero no me molesta, al contrario, siempre me hace reír.

Lo malo de que ya no esté haciendo tanto calor es que ya no puedo comer helados. Snif snif. Honestamente, ni yo misma me entiendo. Primero que quejo de que no me gusta el sol y después de que sin el sol no puedo comer helados.

Mejor no me haga caso.

Creo que he tomado demasiado café esta mañana.

**Capitulo 24 **

Sakura colocó una sonrisa en sus labios, pero por dentro estaba temblorosa, con miedo y asco. Nunca había besado a ningún hombre más allá de su padre y su hermano. Sabía que los besos formaban parte del matrimonio y había soñado con compartir esa nueva experiencia con un novio gentil y atractivo.

Pero lo que tenía delante de sí era un viejo, sucio y grosero…

Se puso de pie y se aproximó a sir Fugaku con pasos lentos y vacilantes. El la estrechó en un verdadero abrazo de oso y la besó con fuerza en los labios, lastimándole la piel con los pelos cortos y ásperos de su barba naciente. Con pánico, sintiéndose sofocarse, Sakura abrió la boca para respirar mejor. Sir Fugaku aprovechó la oportunidad para meterle la lengua en la boca, haciendo que ella casi se atragantase de asco.

-¡Por el manto de la Virgen, tu boca es dulce como un bocado de miel! ¡Será un suplicio esperar cuatro semanas para que pueda tomarte como mi esposa!-exclamó sir Fugaku después del beso-Déjame probar tu dulce sabor otra vez…

Sakura cerró los ojos, resignada, y permitió que su boca fuese nuevamente invadida por la lengua del lord del castillo. El tratamiento asqueroso que estaba recibiendo debía ser parte de lo que la tía Tsunade había insinuado la última vez que se habían visto en el monasterio.

Naruto arrastró una silla para hacer ruido. Llamado de vuelta a la realidad por el ruido, sir Fugaku soltó a Sakura riendo.

-Tu confesor actuó bien, mi querida. ¡Si él no nos hubiese interrumpido, creo que no habría esperado para hacerte mía por completo! Ahora, si me das permiso, voy a salir para resolver algunos asuntos. Te veo de nuevo a la hora de la cena.

Cuando sir Fugaku dejó el salón, Sakura prácticamente se derrumbó en una silla y murmuró, tensa.

-¡Por Dios, fray Naruto! Lo que daría para que la Navidad demorase más que cuatro semanas para llegar… ¡dudo que pueda sobrevivir hasta entonces! Apuesto a que Fugaku Uchiha mató a sus dos esposas anteriores con… ¡Con sus besos asquerosos!

Cuando sir Fugaku había abrazado Sakura, Naruto había tenido que aferrarse al apoyo de una silla para conseguir controlar sus ganas de abalanzarse sobre el lord del castillo y rescatar a la joven francesa.

Su consciencia le envió una señal de alerta. Sakura-chan no era suya, ella le pertenecía a Fugaku Uchiha.

Aún así, la imagen la expresión aterrorizada de Sakura cuando sir Fugaku la había besado casi hizo que Naruto se olvidase de su voto de silencio y gritase. Usando su astucia, Sakura había logrado ganar cuatro semanas más de plazo. ¿Pero qué sucedería cuando ese plazo se agotase?

Después que Fugaku Uchiha dejó el salón, Naruto se arrodilló al lado de la silla de Sakura y se quitó la capucha de la cara para poder observarla mejor.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría para que sir Fugaku y el malévolo Sasuke descubriesen la verdadera identidad del silencioso "confesor" de la dama francesa? Sin duda ellos lo expulsarían del castillo Konoha, a pesar de deberle obediencia a sir Uzumaki, padre de Naruto; quien tenía un título de nobleza más elevado que los Uchiha. Hacia años las dos familias habían intercambiado palabras ásperas y acusaciones. Naruto deseó poder tomar a Sakura en sus brazos y llevarla a la seguridad del castillo de su padre.

Solamente el honor le impedía hacer eso.

Sakura secó con un pañuelo las lágrimas que caían por su cara. En seguida, le sonrió a Naruto, los ojos violetas nublados por una nube de profunda tristeza.

-Gracias por estar cerca mío fray- le agradeció ella, en voz baja-sin tu presencia no habría tenido fuerzas para persuadir a sir Fugaku de esperar más tiempo para el casamiento.

Naruto bajó la cabeza. Si, Sakura había sido muy astuta, principalmente al mencionar un posible aumento de la dote. Si no fuese por su desmedida codicia, sir Fugaku habría insistido en casarse con ella antes del comienzo del Adviento.

-Ahora, tengo cuatro semanas para transformar este chiquero en un hogar habitable y coser un vestido de boda, pues perdí el que traía en uno de los accidentes de los carruajes- prosiguió Sakura- En ese tiempo, fray, voy a seguir tu sugestión y rezar. Rezaré tanto que hasta Dios se quedará sorprendido.

Naruto tomó la pequeña pizarra y escribió

_¿Por qué insististe en la idea del torneo?_

-¿Y por qué no? El torneo será mi regalo de casamiento. Quiero divertirme mientras pueda, pues después de la boda creo que no tendré muchas alegrías en mi vida. A propósito fray, me gustaría confesarte algo…

Una oleada de miedo y culpa invadió a Naruto. Durante dos meses había intentado evitar eso. Ahora se vería obligado a revelar que no tenía autoridad para perdonar los pecados de Sakura.

-Quédate tranquilo, fray, no planeo arrojar sobre tus hombros la carga de mis pecados. Cuando tenga que confesarme, prefiero que sea con alguien que no me conoce-dijo ella, notando el pudor del monje-En vez de contarte mis pecados, voy a confesarte un secreto que tengo escondido en mi corazón, pues sé que eres mi amigo y no me traicionarás. Lo que sucede es que… bien, yo no quiero casarme ni con sir Fugaku ni con el hijo de él.

Naruto abrió enormemente los ojos, sintiendo una mezcla de alivio y alegría.

-Si, es verdad, fray. Y te digo más, si un caballero misterioso apareciese en el día de mi boda y desafiase a mi prometido durante el torneo para conseguir mi mano en matrimonio, juro que sería capaz de huir con él. Después de todo, ese caballero no podría ser peor que Fugaku o Sasuke Uchiha-Sakura consideró la idea por un instante y después soltó un suspiro-¿Qué estoy diciendo? Sólo una niña puede creer que un deseo pueda ser realizado como por arte de magia… discúlpame por ser tan tonta, fray. Y ahora, si me das permiso, voy a aposentarme a mi cuarto. Tengo dolor de cabeza y debo descansar antes de la cena.

Ella se puso de pie y acomodó la falda del vestido que le realzaba la cintura fina y los senos firmes. Naruto tragó en seco. Por san Francisco ¿Por qué Sakura tenía que tener un cuerpo tan perfecto, tan seductor?

-¿Crees que sir Fugaku va a querer besarme todos los días?-indagó ella, pesarosamente.

_Yo no vacilaría en besarle en todo momento querida. _

Sin esperar que Naruto respondiese, Sakura agregó.

-Si sir Fugaku se habitúa y me va a besar todo el tiempo, necesitaré juntar un montón de hierbas para combatir el dolor de cabeza…

Naruto la observó salir cabizbaja del salón. A continuación, dispuesto a pasar el día en la capilla, él también salió del salón. Tal vez, si pasase bastante horas rezando e implorando, si ayunase severamente y se sometiese a suplicios físicos, Dios tendría piedad por Sakura y a salvaría del casamiento con sir Fugaku. Como fray Ebisu solía decir, Dios nunca dejaba de oír las plegarias de sus hijos.

En el centro del patio que separaba el castillo de la capilla, Kakashi le estaba enseñando a Konohamaru y a Kei a manejar la espada. Pip, maravillado, observaba a los hombres a una cierta distancia.

Al oír a Kakashi retando a los muchachos, Naruto, quien atravesaba el patio, sonrió. El sargento francés lo hacía acordar su antiguo maestro de armas.

-¡Hagan un movimiento a la derecha, detén el golpe de Kei a la izquierda y después ataca! ¡Ataca, te dije!-le gritó Kakashi a Konohamaru-¡No seas lerdo, hombre o perderás las pelotas en menos de un minuto! ¡Del modo en que manejas la espada hasta el fray sería capaz de derrotarte en una lucha!

Al oír al sargento referirse a él, Naruto dejó de caminar y lo miró. En el mismo instante Kakashi sacó la espada de las manos de Konohamaru y la arrojó en dirección al monje. Por puro instinto, Naruto extendió el brazo y tomó la espada en el aire.

-Tiene buenos reflejos, fray-comentó el sargento francés-¿Por qué no intercambia algunos golpes de espada con Kei a ver si este pendejo se despierta de una vez?

Naruto sacudió la cabeza. La paz debería gobernar a su vida ahora; por más que se sintiese tentado a volver a manejar una espada, no podía hacerlo.

-¿Qué pasa, fray, no tiene coraje para participar de una lucha, aunque sólo sea un entrenamiento? Yo odio a los hombres cobardes ¿Sabe?

Sacando la espada de la mano de Kei, Kakashi se acercó a Naruto y continuó provocándolo.

-¡Vamos, fray! ¿No me diga que no hay un hombre debajo de ese hábito? ¡Si no lo hay, cuando se marche de aquí es mejor que busque un convento, en vez de volver al monasterio!

A Naruto no le gustó ser llamado de cobarde y oír insinuaciones maliciosas sobre a su masculinidad. Al mismo tiempo, no pudo entender por qué Kakashi lo estaba provocando con ofensas. ¿Qué le había pasado? El sargento era uno de los hombres más sensatos del grupo de Sakura.

Tironeado entre la rabia y el espanto, Naruto permaneció inmóvil. De repente, Kakashi lo atacó. Sin parar para pensar, detuvo el golpe y se lanzó al ataque. La lucha continuó por algunos minutos, hasta que Naruto logró hacer que la espada de Kakashi volase lejos.

-¡Paz, fray, paz!- El sargento levantó los brazos en un gesto de rendición-¡Hacia mucho tiempo que no encontraba un espadachín tan bueno como usted!

Naruto bajó la cabeza. ¿Dios, qué había hecho? ¿Por qué había respondido al ataque de Kakashi? Había olvidado las reglas de su orden y había olvidado sus votos de paz, había olvidado todo menos el placer de volver a participar una lucha.

-Konohamaru, Kei, la clase de hoy se acabó. Vayan a cuidar sus caballos. Pip, ve con ellos-ordenó Kakashi, antes de cuchichearle a Naruto-Quédese fray, quiero hablar dos palabritas con usted.

Cuando los otros dejaron el patio, el sargento levantó la manga derecha del hábito de Naruto y examinó su brazo.

-¡Ah, como me imaginaba! Tiene los músculos de un caballero, no de un religioso. ¿Por qué no me explica de que manera que puede haber un caballero escondido debajo de un hábito monacal?

Naruto mostró intención de apartarse, pero Kakashi lo sujetó por el brazo.

-No huya. Puede rezar más tarde. Primero explíqueme ¿Por qué decidió ser monje?

Los motivos que lo habían llevado a entrar a la orden de los franciscanos no eran incumbencia de nadie, por eso Naruto permaneció impasible.

-Vamos fray ¿Piensa que no veo lo que está sucediendo? Lady Sakura merece más que ese viejo de mierda como marido. Ella es una rosa preciosa y el padre la mandó hasta aquí para casarse con un hombre que sólo siente el perfume del dinero. ¡Es un crimen permitir que lady Sakura sea dejada para pudrirse en este castillo en el culo del mundo! Y para completar…- Kakashi asumió un tono todavía más confidencial y murmuró-Lady Sakura está enamorada de usted, fray.

Naruto dio un paso atrás, abrió enormemente los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. ¡No, no era posible!

-Parece que lo alcanzó un rayo, fray. Ah, siempre es así cuando uno está enamorado… Ahora pare de sacudir la cabeza y escúcheme. Conozco a lady Sakura desde que nació y no tengo la menor dificultad para saber que está pensando o sintiendo. Si, es verdad, lady Sakura se enamoró de usted.

Pensamientos confusos giraron en un torbellino en la mente de Naruto. ¿Kakashi había dicho que Sakura lo amaba? ¡Eso era demasiado bueno para ser verdad! Tal vez el sargento hubiese confundido las cosas. Era él, Naruto, quien amaba a Sakura.

-Vi el mismo brillo de pasión en sus ojos, mi amigo. No piense que logra esconder lo que siente detrás de su máscara de santo-continuó Kakashi, decidiendo dejar de lado cualquier tratamiento formal e ir directo al asunto-Dígame… ¿Verdaderamente es un monje?

No había motivos para mentirle al sargento. Además, mentir era pecado. Lentamente, Naruto negó con la cabeza.

-¡Dios, gracias por hacerme tan perspicaz! ¡Bien, lo sospechaba, pues hasta hoy usted nunca dio una misa! ¿Quiere decir entonces que, a pesar de vivir en el monasterio de San Hugo, todavía no hizo los votos finales?

Naruto asintió.

-Perfecto… Preste mucha atención, pues no voy a repetir lo que voy a decirle ahora. Lady Sakura lo ama, usted la ama. Uno más uno es dos. Si no usa el sentido común que Dios le dio, es mejor que salga corriendo de aquí en este exacto instante y que vuelva al monasterio. Allá podrá esconderse detrás de un libro de oraciones y fingir que no le importa lo que le va a suceder a lady Sakura. La decisión es suya, mi amigo. Tiene cuatro semanas para hacer lo correcto en relación a una joven que lo ama de todo corazón ¿Comprendió?-Con un brillo amenazador en la mirada, el sargento completó-Pero si toma la decisión equivocada, mi querido caballero silencioso, lo cortaré en pedazos y lo lanzaré como alimento para los perros. No lo tome como una amenaza, sino como una seria advertencia.

* * *

><p>Ahora si la cosa se pone buena.<p>

¡Kakashi acaba de dar su consentimiento!

Es el turno de los spoilers de esta semana.

_Volviendo a observar la firma al final de la carta, Shikamaru suspiró. Loco o no, Naruto estaba pidiendo ayuda y no podía negársela. Y si al final de esa historia los Uchiha terminasen humillados, mucho mejor._

_¿Mensajeros nocturnos, flores y corazones con alas? Algo me dice que mi hermano está preparando una… y que hay una mujer involucrada en la historia…_

Ahora, con ustedes… ¡las respuestas a los reviews!

**CrOnIcAs****DeL****hUrAcAn:** Yo nunca he estado en Mendoza… a decir verdad, ni siquiera he ido a Argentina. Aunque tengo familia que vive en Salta y no dejan de enviarme invitaciones, siempre por una u otra cosa nunca he podido ir. Pero lo que si he hecho es tomar vinos de Mendoza. ¿Eso cuenta? La Navidad es una de mis épocas favoritas. Con calma linda, que dentro de poquito ya estará con nosotros. Reina no te olvides de un pequeño detalle: el Caballero de Corazón Leal es un personaje del libro de Sakura. Solo hay que buscar un caballero de carne y hueso que esté cerca. Y créeme que no nos decepcionará. Claro que si linda, bienvenida al Club Anti-Uchihas, te recibimos con los brazos abiertos. Gracias por estar siempre aquí linda, es bueno saber que siempre siempre estarás allí. La inspiración sale de los lugares más raros del mundo… a veces una frase escuchada al azar, un pedazo de alguna canción, un momento cualquiera de una película o serie, mirando las nubes desde el auto… pero los que más me ayudan son Elvis Presley y el pianista Yiruma. Solo no te estreses linda, que ya verás que tu musa regresa de sus vacaciones prontito. Besos de caramelito.

**ikari-narusaku**: No te preocupes si no dejaste un review linda, es bueno saber que estás aquí. Que gusto que te haya encantado el capítulo anterior, eso me pone muy feliz. Besitos de crema.

**Antotis**: Naruto no se muere de angustia, sino que peor; vive en angustia por le futuro de Sakurita. Fugaku es un avaricioso de primera, no le importa nada más que el oro… y ahora el tener un nuevo heredero. Es un asqueroso. No comas ansias linda, ya verás que nuestro rubio y la pelirosa tienen un as bajo la manga. Besos de menta.

**kidloco**: Son cuatro semanas, tiempo suficiente para que todo de un vuelco inesperado y tengamos nuestro "y vivieron felices para siempre" El tema del romance es espinoso… recuerda que están en una época en que todo tipo de muestra de afecto era reprochable salvo entre parejas legalmente casadas o prometidas en matrimonio. Y Sakura tiene muy arraigadas esas enseñanzas. Besos de cherry.

**lilian**: Hola linda. ¿De verdad leíste todo en dos tardes? Me emociona mucho saberlo. No es que nuestro rubio sea menso… sino que aún no se decide por completo. Pero con calma, que no nos decepcionará. Tranqui linda, no debes preocuparte por hablar con personajes de fic que yo también suelo hacerlo; así que no es necesario que vayas al psicólogo. Besos de miel.

**Aika****Kuso**: Los villancicos son muy lindos. Esos que he encontrado de Disney son mucho más que preciosos. El otro día, googleando, encontré unas canciones navideñas hechas por gitanos; recontra movidas y muy alegres y también me gustaron muchísimo. Bienvenida al club linda, es bueno que te nos unas. No te preocupes por las torturas, que todas son muy bien recibidas, tanto las suavecitas como las macabras. Besitos de frutilla.

**OOANDISAOO**: Naruto no nociva a decepcionar, si es que es inteligente e ideó un plan y todo. Linda, honestamente, lo que tú tienes son habilidades psíquicas. No puedo decirte cual, pero una de las opciones que pusiste es la verdadera. Entre las tres opciones figura la solución al problema. Nena, no te odio por no ingresa al Club Anti-Uchihas. Y mucho menos me decepcionas. Si debo ser completamente honesta, yo también tuve mi momento sasusaku durante las primeras entregas del manga. No puedo decir que fuese una gran fan de esa pareja, pero apoyaba a cualquiera de las dos. Conforme pasaron los tomos, empecé a inclinarme a favor del narusaku y fue durante los exámenes chunnin que, definitivamente, el rubio se alzó como mi predilecto para Sakura. Sasuke para mi es un tema espinoso… antes lo apreciaba, pero desde que se convirtió en un vengador medio psicópata, insultó muchísimo a Sakura, le hizo mucho daño a Naruto y planea destruir Konoha… pues es que ahora ya no me cae ni un poquito. Pero te entiendo a la perfección reina, no te tienes que sentir mal. Besos de chocolate.

**Solei****Dantes:** No, no, no, no, no, no. Definitivamente Sakura no se casará con el padre porque nuestro rubio se encargará de eso. Y muchos no más. No hay ningún momento yaoi. Sería terrible ver un momento así entre nuestro siempre lindo Naruto y el feo de Fugaku. Con mucha calma linda, verás que vas a aprobar tus exámenes sin problemas. Bienvenida al Club Anti-Uchihas linda. Tu propuesta es muy interesante, queda registrada en los archivos en la sección "dolor extremo". Besos de manzana acaramelada.

Nos vemos la próxima actualización.

Besitos

Cami Sky


	24. Chapter 24

¡Hola todo el mundo!

Primero que nada, debo pedirles miles de disculpas por la demora en la actualización. La semana pasada he estado talmente repleta de trabajo y me fue imposible sentarme más allá de diez minutos frente a la pantalla de la computadora. Tuve un grupo de turistas enorme y me faltaban manos para poder terminar los pendientes.

Con decirles que inclusive me la pasé todo el domingo trabajando.

Pero también tenía sus cosas buenas. Uno de los días, nos fuimos todos juntos a almorzar en una hacienda que ofrecía un espectáculo de caballos peruanos de paso. ¡Fue sorprendente! Sobretodo porque apenas terminó el show, nos dejaron a todos montar a los caballos y dar paseos por toda la hacienda.

Si nunca han visto un espectáculo de caballos peruanos de paso; de verdad que les recomiendo que lo busquen en la red, es sorprendente lo que pueden hacer. ¡Incluso saben bailar!

¡Y yo sigo con mi vena navideña!

Ahora, aparte del disco de navidad cantado por los personajes de Disney, tengo uno nuevo. Pero esta vez de villancicos en japonés y coreano. Así que ando como loca escuchando las versiones asiáticas de todos los villancicos clásicos. Pero definitivamente el de Disney sigue siendo mi favorito. Sobretodo en las partes en que canta el Pato Donald.

Aunque las partes de Mickey no se quedan atrás.

Lo que si me tiene medio preocupada es la cena de Navidad… este año, como mi abuelita ya no está, me toca a mí encargarme de hacerla. Los últimos años ayudaba a mi abu a que la haga ella, me encargaba de las ensaladas, el puré y demás cosas… ¡pero nunca he hecho el pavo! Estoy muy nerviosa por eso, tengo pánico de quemarlo.

¿Alguien sabe como se rellena el pavo?

Honestamente… ya tengo casi terminada mi lista de pedidos para Santa. Espero que me traiga todo lo que le estoy pidiendo… aunque mi carta es medio extraña. Les paso el encabezado: Querido Santa: Este año me he portado muy bien. Bueno casi bien. Buenooo... ¡mas o menos!... ¡Ya OK! ¡Déjalo así! ¡Yo me compro mis cosas!

Aunque claro, después de un par de líneas me arrepiento y le pido que si me traiga obsequios.

No se hasta que punto sea factible que me traiga un Naruto vivito y enterito para mi sola.

En fin, mejor dejo de desvariar, que deben estar esperando con ansias leer de una vez la actualización.

Pero primero hay una corrección que debo hacer. Como mi linda CrOnIcAs DeL hUrAcAn me hizo notar; en el capítulo anterior puse "...le sonrió a Naruto, los ojos violetas nublados por una nube de profunda tristeza". Error mío. Debió haber sido "...le sonrió a Naruto, los ojos verdes nublados por una nube de profunda tristeza".

Honestamente… no se donde tengo la cabeza.

**Capitulo 25**

Aquella noche, al levantarse del helado piso de la oscura capilla del castillo, por primera vez en meses Naruto terminó sus plegarias con un sincero agradecimiento al Todo Poderoso. Finalmente sabía lo que quería de la vida y como alcanzar su objetivo. Cuatro semanas no era mucho tiempo para prepararse, pero, como fray Ebisu solía decir, "Dios ayuda a quien se ayuda".

Pidió por medio de gestos al capellán del castillo, que estaba demasiado somnoliento como para hacer preguntas, que le consiguiese papel, tinta y una pluma de escribir. Tomó el material, se acomodó cerca de una ventana para aprovechar la claridad de la luz de luna y dirigió una carta a su hermano, Shikamaru.

En seguida fue a despertar Pip, quien estaba durmiendo en el establo.

-¡Jesús!-exclamó el chico cuando Naruto lo despertó con una leve sacudida-¡Qué susto me dio, fray! Pensé que me había muerto y que el arcángel San Gabriel estaba viniendo a buscarme para llevarme al cielo. ¿Qué quiere?

Como Pip no sabía leer, Naruto usó la mímica para explicarle lo que deseaba. Habría sido más fácil pedirle ayuda a Kakashi, pero no tenía la certeza que Shikamaru atendería su pedido y por eso prefirió no dejar que el sargento se esperanzase por nada.

-¿Qué caballo debo usar?-preguntó Pip al final de la explicación, excitado con la idea de cabalgar en medio de la noche.

Naruto se acercó a la yegua de Konohamaru, un animal dócil, y comenzó a ensillarla. Terminada la tarea, condujo a Pip y a la yegua hasta el portón en el muro de los fondos del castillo.

-Buenas noches, fray-lo saludó Nicholas, el hombre que estaba de guardia en el portón-Su bendición.

Naruto vaciló apenas un segundo antes de hacer la señal de la cruz sobre la cabeza del guardia e indicarle que el portón debía ser abierto.

-¿No es un poco tarde para un paseo?-indagó Nicholas, mientras abría el portón.

-Si, pero fray Naruto precisa que vaya a entregar una carta-respondió Pip, orgulloso.

Antes que el chico pudiese decir algo más, Naruto lo empujó por el brazo y lo llevó hasta el borde del camino. Agachándose, dibujó un mapa en el suelo y le indicó a Pip el camino a seguir.

-Ya entendí fray. Debo seguir camino por…

Naruto mostró cuatro dedos.

-…cuatro millas, hasta encontrar una bifurcación. Tomo el camino de la izquierda y sigo hasta encontrar…

Naruto apuntó el castillo Konoha y hizo un gesto que significaba "grande".

-…un gran castillo ¿Cierto?

Naruto asintió y entregó al chico la carta. Afuera del pergamino enrollado y amarrado con un cordón estaba el nombre de Shikamaru.

-Después le entrego la carta a la persona cuyo nombre está escrito aquí. ¿Debo esperar una respuesta, fray?

Naruto volvió a asentir, después ayudó al chico a montar la yegua.

-Su bendición, fray.

_Que__tu__ángel__de__la__guardia__te__acompañe,_ le deseó Naruto mentalmente mientras hacía la señal de la cruz.

Pip partió al galope y Naruto volvió a su pequeño cuarto próximo a la capilla. Al día siguiente, si Dios quisiese, vería a Shikamaru. Se acostó en la sencilla cama y no demoró en dormirse.

Shikamaru volvió a leer la carta y después miró al mensajero enviado por su hermano. Pip estaba devorando un pedazo de pan con queso en los aposentos de Shikamaru, en la torre este de Fox Hall.

-¿Estás seguro que mi her… que fray Naruto está en su sano juicio?- preguntó Shikamaru.

-Me parece que si milord-respondió Pip, con la boca llena.

-¿Pero qué historia es esta de que fray Naruto precisa un escudo con tres amores perfectos pintados en él? (Amor Perfecto es una flor)

-No lo sé, milord.

Shikamaru miró su propio escudo, colgado encima de la chimenea. La luz del fuego iluminaba la cabeza del zorro pintado en la superficie de metal. ¿Qué había de malo con el blasón de la familia Uzumaki para que Naruto desease cambiarlo por otro con tres flores? ¿Y para qué su hermano quería una manta de montura bordada con la figura de un corazón alado?

Volviendo a observar la firma al final de la carta, Shikamaru suspiró. Loco o no, Naruto estaba pidiendo ayuda y no podía negársela. Y si al final de esa historia los Uchiha terminasen humillados, mucho mejor.

-Muy bien, partiremos al castillo Konoha mañana temprano, después de la misa de las seis-dijo Shikamaru, dirigiéndose a Pip.

Sólo obtuvo un ronquido como respuesta. El chico acababa de comer y se había dormido con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa.

Shikamaru tomó a Pip en sus brazos y lo puso cerca de la chimenea, sobre una alfombra. Lo cubrió con una manta y le puso una almohada debajo de la cabeza. A continuación, se rió bajito.

_¿Mensajeros nocturnos, flores y corazones con alas? Algo me dice que mi hermano está preparando una… y que hay una mujer involucrada en la historia…_

En la primera semana del Adviento el invierno llegó con toda su fuerza al castillo Konoha. Corrientes heladas de viento entraban por las hendijas de las ventanas. El paisaje quedó cubierto por una espesa capa de nieve.

Ignorando el frío, Sakura se dedicó a la fajina del castillo. Acompañada por la señora Conroy y por un grupo de criadas, recorrió aposento por aposento, dejando detrás de sí un rastro de limpieza. Tapices y colchones fueron golpeados con escobas hasta quedar libres de polvo; cada centímetro del piso fue barrido y lavado; fuentes con costras de grasa fueron frotadas hasta quedar brillando. Ninguna señal de mugre escapó a los ojos de Sakura y de su pequeño ejército de criadas.

El primer día sir Fugaku protestó por tanta agitación. En los días siguientes, permaneció atrincherado en la sala donde se ocupaba de los asuntos administrativos del castillo. Sasuke, por su parte, hacía todo lo que podía para obstaculizar el trabajo de Sakura.

Cierta mañana ella lo encontró en la despensa, literalmente atacando a una de las criadas. Sasuke había acostado a la muchacha sobre una mesa, le había levantado la falda y estaba a punto de violarla.

-¡Basura!-exclamó Sakura, perpleja con la escena que tenía delante de sus ojos.

-Buen día, milady. ¿O debo llamarte "mamá"?-preguntó Sasuke riendo.

Sakura ignoró la burla y ordenó.

-¡Suelta a esta muchacha ahora mismo! ¿Qué piensas que está haciendo, animal?

-Le estoy enseñando a Polly los placeres del sexo. ¿Quiere participar de la clase, milady? ¡Si te gusta, más tarde puedo darte clases privadas!

Empezando a reír nuevamente, Sasuke volvió a concentrar a su atención en la criada que se debatía por escapar. Sakura miró a su alrededor y avistó la paleta para revolver la manteca. Sin vacilar, tomó el instrumento de madera por el cabo y lo usó para darle un violento golpe en la espalda de Sasuke.

El hijo de sir Fugaku chilló de dolor y cayó de costado en el piso.

-¡Ve a pedir socorro!-le gritó Sakura a Polly. La criada saltó de la mesa y salió corriendo.

-¡Francesa de mierda! ¡Puta!-la insultó Sasuke, poniéndose de pie-¡Voy a arrancarte los ojos, puta!

-¡No me asustas, hijo de tu puta!-respondió Sakura, acordándose de las palabras groseras que había aprendido en una de las posadas en que había pasado la noche durante el viaje hasta el castillo Konoha.

-¡Oh, veo que tu inglés está cada día mejor, perra!

La expresión de odio en la mirada de Sasuke era tan grande que Sakura se estremeció de miedo. ¿Cielos, dónde estaba fray Naruto? ¿O Kakashi? ¿Por qué nadie venía a socorrerla? Sasuke se acercó, gruñendo como un perro loco, hasta acorralarla a en un rincón de la despensa. En ese instante sir Fugaku apareció en la puerta, seguido por un grupo de soldados. Por primera vez Sakura se sintió feliz de ver a su prometido.

-Desgraciado de mierda ¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo?-gritó sir Fugaku, acercándose a su hijo y dándole una trompada que lo derribó al piso-Ya me cansé de tus locuras. A partir de hoy estarás encerrado en tu cuarto, hasta que decida qué castigo mereces por los desatinos que vienes haciendo en los últimos meses.

Ante una seña de sir Fugaku, los soldados levantaron a Sasuke del piso y lo arrastraron afuera de la despensa.

Sakura, asustada con la violencia de los acontecimientos, extendió las manos para que sir Fugaku la amparase y se desmayó en el segundo siguiente.

Cuando volvió en sí, ya en la cama en su cuarto, la señora Conroy le informó que Sasuke había huido armado. Sir Fugaku había dado órdenes para que los portones del castillo quedasen cerrados para su hijo y después se había aislado en el cuarto con una botella de una fuerte bebida que los escoceses llamaban whisky.

Aquella noche, después de la cena, Naruto hizo una visita a Sakura. El parecía exhausto y se movía como se sintiese dolores en todo el cuerpo. ¿Dónde había estado metido todo el día?

-Oh, fray Naruto ¿Cómo te hiciste esas ampollas en las palmas de las manos?-preguntó Sakura cuando él se arrodilló al lado de la cama y tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas-¿Fue de tanto rezar?

La respuesta de Naruto fue una simple sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Sakura se acelerase.

* * *

><p>¡Turno de los spoilers!<p>

_Si el caballero del Corazón Leal viniese al torneo y desafiase a sir Fugaku a una justa cuyo premio sería su mano… Y si él derrotase a sir Fugaku… ¿Usted lo aceptará?_

_Jamás compartiré mi cuerpo con dos hombres, pues soy una mujer íntegra. Aquel que conquiste mi corazón, conquistará también mi cuerpo. Todos los otros serán rechazados._

¡Ahora si! Hora de los reviews.

**Solei****Dantes:** Reina mía, los spoilers siempre son del capítulo siguiente. Así que sip, los spoilers fueron de este capítulo. Perdón por haberme demorado tanto en actualizar. Naruto ya ha decidido tomar cartas en el asunto, así que hay que estar tranquilas. Besos de crema.

**tiny****lizard**: Hola linda, es un gusto tenerte aquí. Sip, se que el final de capítulo fue interesante. Lo lamento, soy una pecadora total por dejar las cosas en punto de caramelo. Espero que la continuación te guste. Besos de fresa.

**Chiaki-chan13**: Es frase simplemente es perfecta. Resume muy bien lo que siente nuestro rubio por Sakura. Pero la parte de alabar el nombre por siempre… mientras sea al lado de Sakurita no tengo problemas. Honestamente, no se que tiene el amor prohibido que siempre nos atrae como moscas a la miel. La escena de Kakashi fue simplemente genial. ¡Por fin alguien le dice al monje lo que pasa! Lamento decirte que en este fic no habrá ni Shikaino ni Shikatema… la verdad es que yo también prefiero a la rubia ninja de la hoja para pareja del vago. Quizá en algún momento me anime a escribir algo de ellos. Espero que te haya ido mucho más que bien en tus exámenes linda y sip, con calma que las vagaciones están a la vuelta de la esquina. Yo también las estoy esperando. Besos de frambuesa.

**kidloco**: A mi me dio mucho asco cuando el vejestorio se acercó a besar a Sakurita. En su lugar, yo me hubiera ido corriendo al otro lado del mundo. Pero por suerte Naruto ya escuchó la verdad. Ahora va a poder tomar cartas en el asunto. Que bueno que te gustó. Besos de cherry.

**ikari-cheen**: Que bueno leerte de nuevo linda. Y que bueno que también tengas ganas de matar al Uchiha, lo que es yo; tengo ganas de hacerlos desaparecer del mapa. ¿Por qué no te unes al club Anti-Uchihas? Lamento mucho la demora reina, espero no haberte decepcionado. Besos de miel.

**Antotis**: Con calma cariño, solo abrígate mucho y toma cosas calientes, ya verás que dentro de nadita estarás como nueva. Kakashi es un encanto. ¡Por fin le abrió los ojos a Naruto! Lo bueno es que ahora ya podrán tomar cartas en el asunto y salvar a Sakura del viejo asqueroso. De verdad, es una suerte que Naruto estuviera allí para poder salvar a la pobre pelirosa… sino, yo misma mataba al vejestorio. Te regalo todo el sol que quieras linda, con confianza puedes llevártelo. Besos de manzana acaramelada.

**CrOnIcAs****DeL****huracán**: Entonces voy por buen camino con lo de los vinos. Lo siento cariño, pero no puedo darte más pistas de lo del Caballero de Corazón Leal porque sino, con lo buena que eres para deducir cosas, descubres toda la trama de lo que queda del fic. Pero sip, el caballero de los sueños de Sakura se volverá un ser de carne y hueso y luchará por su honor. En realidad yo no lo llamaría inspiración… sino más bien divagación. Es porque mi mente empieza a dar vueltas y vueltas, se va de viaje hasta saturno y de regreso hace paradas intermedias por Marte y la luna. Pero de que es útil, pues lo es. Lo de los ojos violetas ya lo corregí arriba linda, gracias por hacérmelo notar. Las ideas son muy buenas, las apunto para ponerlas en práctica. Quedarán muy lindas en la sección "desmembramientos". No te preocupes reina, que lo de Morticia Adams no me molesta. Al contrario me hace reír muchísimo. Besos de algodón de azúcar.

**OOANDISAOO**: Reina mía de mi corazón te había extrañado muchísimo. De verdad ya era hora de que alguien le dijera a Naruto la verdad. ¡Por fin dejará el monasterio! No, no, no. No me le pegues a mi Narutito. Te prometo que él se hará cargo de todo y nosotras seremos felices como perdices. Cuando el vejestorio se de cuenta de que no habrán más dote va a poner el grito en el cielo. Ojala que en ese momento le dé un ataque al corazón y nos libre de su asquerosa presencia. No linda, te has confundido. Naruto tiene un solo hermano y ese es Shikamaru, no tiene ninguna hermana. Pobre Kishimoto. LA que le espera. De verdad lloraba por ti reina, te echaba de menos. Que bueno que hayas tenido unos maravillosos días de descanso, yo cuento el tiempo que falta para poder descansar. ¿Cómo has podido vivir sin señal del celular? Besos de dulce de leche.

**Azkaban**: ¡Cariño mío de mi corazón! ¡Te extrañé horrores! Ya pensaba que habías dejado de quererme. Estaba muy triste por eso. Te responderé todos los reviews aquí mismo, ojala que no sea muy enredado. ¿Estás lesionada? ¿Qué te ha pasado linda? ¿Estas enyesada o algo así? Montar a caballo es muy divertido, yo aprendí cuando era pequeñita y siempre me ha gustado. No es cosa del otro mundo, al contrario, es muy fácil hacerlo. El momento que dices, donde están juntos y se miran a los ojos es un momento muy profundo. Yo también creo eso de que los ojos dicen todo lo que los labios se callan, así que nomás imagina que cosas se habrán dicho. Si reina, la protagonista original tiene ojitos violetas. Ya arreglé ese detalle pequeñito aquí arriba. A mi se me hace que son iguales a los que tenía Elizabeth Taylor, que es la única persona que "conozco" con ojos de un color tan peculiar. Nop, definitivamente Naruto no va a abandonar a Sakura a su suerte. Es demasiado honorable para hacerlo. Ese vejestorio es cada día mucho más repugnante. A mí me da repelus el solo hecho de leer y escribir sobre él. No hace más que meter la pata hasta el fondo con cada palabra que dice. Pero al menos protege a Sakurita de la escoria del emo sifilítico. ¡Que bueno que te guste mi vena navideña! Yo soy súper entusiasta en estas fechas y siempre estoy sonriendo. ¡Si! Navidad está a la vuelta de la esquina, ya no falta casi naditas. ¡Feliz víspera de Navidad! No creo que sea necesario tirarle una silla ni nada, Kakashi ya se encargó de abrirle los ojos y el rubiales ya se decidió. Por suerte falta mucho para el asesinato, digo casamiento. En ese tiempo Naruto podrá hacer algo para salvar a nuestra linda Sakura. Lo dije una vez y lo repito. Eres psíquica. Si cariño, nos acercamos poco a poco al final de la historia. Aún faltan varios capítulos, así que no tienes nada que temer. Pero el torneo es el punto culminante. Con eso te digo todo. Definitivamente va a ser un final feliz, no han sufrido tanto para no ser felices como perdices. En eso no tienes que preocuparte. Solo puedo decirte algo, Sakura por fin verá cumplidos sus sueños de conocer al Caballero de Corazón Leal. De veritas que te extrañe muchísimo reina mía, me alegra saber que no me has abandonado y que sigues aquí conmigo. ¡Merry X-Mas! ¡Cada vez falta menos! Hay que ponernos a cantar villancicos a toda voz. Mil besos de chocolate.

Ahora si, yo me despido.

Besos para todos.

Cami Sky


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo Perdido

Chicas y chicos… tengo algo pequeñito que confesar. Hace un momento, revisar la historia me di con una sorpresa enorme. Gigantescamente enorme. De casualidad, por la euforia de la navidad, por el poco tiempo libre disponible, por la falta de sueño, por las sobredosis de café matutinos… como quien no quiere la cosa, me saltee un capítulo.

Al momento de actualizar el capítulo 23, accidentalmente trabajé el capítulo 24.

Y subí el capítulo 24.

Entonces eso quiere decir que no subí el capi 23.

Por eso me parecía que el número de capítulos subidos no coincidía con el número de capítulos del libro.

Mil millones de perdones.

Pero pienso arreglar ese pequeño error, así que les traigo lo que yo llamo "El Capítulo Perdido".

Esto se sitúa entre el capítulo 22 y el 23.

Aunque en realidad, es el autentico capítulo 23.

E… ¿Me dejé entender?

**Capitulo 23... o más conocido como "El Capítulo Perdido"**

-¡Buen día, milady! Tengo buenas nuevas para ti-anunció sir Fugaku cuando Sakura entró en el salón.

"Buenas nuevas" para el lord del castillo debían significar "más nuevas" para Sakura, sin duda alguna. Afligida, miró a su alrededor buscando a alguien que le fuese familiar. Podía ser Kakashi o alguno de los otros hombres, pero, de preferencia, fray Naruto. Sin embargo, no había nadie en el gran aposento además de sir Fugaku y de un criado.

Sentándose en la silla que sir Fugaku le ofreció, Sakura procuró mantener la calma al responder.

-Las buenas nuevas son siempre bienvenidas, milord. ¿Qué tienes para decirme?

-Pensé mucho sobre la cuestión del contrato de casamiento, milady. Aunque el pérfido de su padre me haya engañado en el asunto de la dote, no tomaré a mal lo que sucedió.

-Me alegra oír eso, milord.

-En cuanto a Sasuke, aunque yo estuviese dispuesto a verlo casado, tu dote es demasiado pequeña para el hijo mayor de un noble. Por otro lado milady, si yo te tomase como mi tercera esposa, una dote muy grande no sería imprescindible considerando tu juventud y tu buena salud.

_Lo __más __importante __en __todo __esto __parece __ser __mi __buena __salud, __para __que __pueda __engendrar __muchos __hijos_ reflexionó Sakura muy tensa. Cielos. _¿Sir Fugaku va a examinar mis dientes, como haría si estuviese comprando una yegua reproductora?_

-Para resumir, milady, decidí dejar de lado la cuestión de la dote. Si tu padre te dio en matrimonio a un Uchiha, es con un Uchiha que te vas a casar y cuanto antes mejor. ¿Qué tal si fijamos la fecha para mañana?

Aunque ya esperaba que algo así fuese suceder, Sakura se aterrorizó al oír la pregunta. En medio de una oleada de pánico que la asaltó, intentó acordarse del consejo que fray Naruto le había dado: postergar el casamiento.

-Me honra con su propuesta, mi lord…- comenzó ella inseguramente.

En ese momento Naruto entró en el salón, una vez más con el rostro semi cubierto por la capucha del hábito. Sólo con verlo Sakura se sintió más relajada y segura. Con un suspiro de alivio, prosiguió.

-…pero hay un detalle que me preocupa.

-¿Qué detalle?

-El contrato estipula con claridad que debo casarme con su hijo. Debo informar a mi padre sobre el cambio en los términos del contrato y esperar que él me de permiso para casar con usted, milord. Sin duda esa es la actitud más correcta ¿Cierto?

-¡Por Satanás y todos sus demonios! ¡Si mandamos un mensaje a Francia la respuesta enviada desde allá no llegará antes del día de la fiesta de la Purificación de la Virgen María, en febrero!

Naruto se acercó a Sakura y posó las manos en sus hombros. Fortificada por el contacto amigo, ella sonrió coquetamente al viejo noble y argumentó

-Sé eso, sir Fugaku. Pero con certeza mi padre se sentirá honrado en concordar con nuevo arreglo. Tal vez hasta se disponga a mandarme una dote mayor.

-¿Una dote mayor? ¿Fue eso lo que dijiste?

-Si, milord. Ya que es el lord del castillo Konoha, es justo que seas tratado con especial consideración.

-Hum, tu sugestión es tentadora, mi lady. Confieso que no había pensado en esa posibilidad.

Alentada por la primera victoria obtenida, Sakura agregó

-Además milord, fray Naruto tuvo la gentileza de recordarme que el período de Adviento pronto tendrá inicio. En las cuatro semanas anteriores a Navidad habría tiempo suficiente para que un mensaje fuese enviada a L' etoile. En ese tiempo, yo podría comenzar a aprender cuales serán mis obligaciones como lady de este castillo. También podría practicar más el inglés, para agradar más a mi marido.

-Adviento… ¡Pero es una época en que tenemos que rezar y ayunar! Muy bien, milady, tu deseo será atendido. Hoy vamos celebrar nuestro compromiso con una fiesta. ¡Comeremos y beberemos suficiente para compensar el ayuno que vendrá después!

-Y cuando la Navidad llegue, milord ¿Haremos una linda fiesta y haremos un torneo para celebrar nuestro casamiento?

-¿Un torneo? Vamos ¿Para qué desperdiciar dinero con ese tipo de tontería?

-Me encantaría verte participar en una justa por mi honor, milord-mintió Sakura.

Si el milagro por el cual fray Naruto le había pedido que rezase no sucediese, al menos realizaría su sueño de ser la Reina de la verdad y de la belleza por un día. Después de eso, sería capaz de soportar el peso de convertirse en la esposa de sir Fugaku.

-¡Oh si, si! ¡Creo que serías un guapo caballero, milord!-lo alentó ella coquetamente.

-Bien… he quebrado algunas lanzas en el pasado…-protestó sir Fugaku, con una media sonrisa-¡Si tu voluntad es realizar un torneo para celebrar nuestras nupcias, que así sea!

Sakura batió palmas alegremente. Los preparativos para el torneo mantendrían sir Fugaku ocupado durante las semanas siguientes y ella tendría tiempo para ocuparse en paz de la limpieza del inmundo castillo.

-¡Oh, muchas gracias, milord! ¡Estaré tan orgullosa!

-Estamos de acuerdo entonces. Vamos a casarnos después de Navidad, el veintiséis de diciembre, día de San Esteban, y para celebrar la ocasión realizaremos un torneo. Ahora basta de hablar y ven aquí, Sakura. Vamos a sellar nuestro acuerdo con un beso. Fray Naruto será nuestro testigo.

* * *

><p>Además, hay otra cosa.<p>

Al momento de que subí el capítulo anterior (que en la práctica viene a ser el capítulo 25 y no el 24), no me di cuenta de que había un review más. Así que voy a contestar el review que me faltaba aquí.

**an:** Hola linda, perdón por la demora. Creo que ahora no voy a necesitar dormir con casco y armadura porque... ¡ya actualicé! De verdad lamento haberme tardado tanro, pero, como ya habrás leído, tuve un sobrecargo de trabajo y no tenía ni un segundo libre. Espero que te gusten estos capítulos. Besos de pie de limón.

¡Ahora si! ¡Ya estoy al día otra vez!

¡Yaa no hay errores por corregir!

Nos vemos en el capítulo 26, que de veritas si es el capítulo 26.

Besos para todos.

Cami Sky.


	26. Chapter 26

¡Hola mis niños y mis niñas!

¿Cómo han estado?

¿Me han extrañado?

Pues yo si que los extrañé. Y mucho, mucho.

Esta semana he cambiado mi disco de canciones de Navidad de Disney, cantadas por Mickey y compañía, por algo canciones de Navidad interpretadas por el mayor Rey de todos los tiempos. Elvis Presley por supuesto.

Ill have a blue christmas without you

Ill be so blue just thinking about you

Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree

Wont be the same dear, if you're not here with me.

And when those blue snowflakes start falling

That's when those blue memories start calling

You'll be doing all right, with your Christmas of white

But Ill have a blue, blue, blue, blue Christmas.

¡Son canciones preciosas! Aunque esta en específico no es muy alegre que digamos… pero por ser cantada por El Rey se lo perdono.

Deck the halls with boughs of holly,

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Tis the season to be jolly,

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Don we now our gay apparel,

Fa la la, la la la, la la la.

Troll the ancient Yule tide carol,

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Esta si es mucho más alegre y movida que la anterior. Por eso me gusta mucho.

¡Sigo muy nerviosa! ¡Todavía no sé como se debe rellenar un pavo! Ya tengo resuelto el tema de las ensaladas, arroces, purés, galletas y demás cosas… ¡pero el bendito pavo! se me sigue haciendo muy complicado.

¡Santa por favor ayúdame! ¡Tráeme la receta de cómo cocinar el pavo!

Lo siento, yo sigo en mi profunda vena navideña.

¿Ya han hecho planes para recibir el año nuevo?

Yo todavía no tengo nada en mente, pero es probable que la pase en casa esta vez. El año pasado me fui de campamento con varios amigos de la universidad. ¡Fue de lo más divertido! Dejamos de lado el sol de las playas y nos fuimos a las montañas a morirnos de frío… siempre y cuando la fogata estuviera apagada. Si se encontraba prendida no pasaba nada. Lo complicado fue hacer la cena para varias personas. Teníamos muchas salchichas, carne, sopas, atunes, panes y uvas. ¡Incluso habíamos llevado el champagne! Pero para ponernos de acuerdo en que cosa comer… pues fue una odisea. Más que nada porque algunos eran vegetarianos y otros no. Llevamos muchos fuegos artificiales y, justo a medianoche, los encendimos todos juntos. El cielo se convirtió en una lluvia de colores y figuras por casi una hora. Y en ese lapso nosotros estábamos comiendo las uvas y cantando a voz en cuello.

En fin… mejor los dejo con el capítulo antes que seguir diciendo tonterías.

¡Horror de horrores! ¡Me acaba de venir un hipo terrible! ¡Horror!

**Capítulo 26… que de veritas es el capítulo 26**

La ausencia de Sasuke agradó a los habitantes de Konoha, especialmente a Sakura. Sir Fugaku no mencionaba nunca el nombre de su hijo, concentrado que estaba en los preparativos para el casamiento y el torneo. Pasaba la mayor parte del día en el patio, ejercitándose en el manejo de la lanza y de la espada. Sakura se sentía aliviada de ver a su prometido tan ocupado, pues eso significaba que él apenas le prestaba atención. En los últimos días, por ejemplo, sir Fugaku se había contentado en darle rápidos besos en la cara, en lugar de apretar sus labios contra los de él e invadirle la boca con su lengua.

En verdad, lo que más estaba preocupando a Sakura en la segunda semana de Adviento era el comportamiento de fray Naruto. Como sir Fugaku, él abandonaba el salón poco después del desayuno y sólo retornaba tarde a la noche. A dónde iba, nadie sabría decirlo. Kakashi también andaba desaparecido y cuando Sakura le preguntaba a Pip donde estaba el sargento, el chico se limitaba a encogerse de hombros y mencionaba algo sobre una sorpresa.

¡La fiesta de la Epifanía sería poco después de Navidad! Con certeza los hombres debían estar haciendo algo para darle de regalo, concluyó Sakura. ¿Y ella qué podría darles? Revisando sus pocas pertenencias, encontró una pequeña pieza de lino, agujas e hilo de bordar. Decidió hacerle pañuelos para Kakashi, Konohamaru y los otros. Pero a fray Naruto no estaría bien darle un pañuelo bordado, un símbolo de vanidad mundana. Al observar al religioso cierta noche, durante las oraciones comunitarias, Sakura notó que el hábito de él estaba mas harapiento que nunca.

¿Cómo fray Naruto había logrado rasgar el borde inferior del hábito? ¿Y qué había estado haciendo para abrir la costura de las mangas a la altura de los hombros? ¿Y por qué él siempre parecía exhausto al final del día? Fray Naruto ya no pasaba todo el día rezando como de costumbre, pues Sakura lo había buscado diversas veces en la capilla sin encontrarlo. Era extraño… También era extraño el hecho que el monje hubiese cambiado sus hábitos alimenticios. En vez de contentarse con comidas frugales, como en el pasado, había empezado a comer más, a pesar del Adviento. En las pocas ocasiones en que Sakura había logrado aproximarse a él para preguntarle cómo estaba, fray Naruto había respondido con una de sus sonrisas angelicales.

Al final Sakura resolvió regalarle un nuevo hábito de lana, pues fray Naruto sería incapaz de rechazar un regalo tan práctico. Mientras bordaba y cosía, ella evitaba pensar en su boda, que sucederían el día de San Esteban… aunque el mensajero que sir Fugaku había enviado para conversar con su padre todavía no hubiese vuelto.

Para disimular su preocupación por el futuro, Sakura se dedicó a preparar el salón del castillo para la llegada de Navidad, adornándolo con ramas de pino y muérdago. Cierto día Kakashi se ofreció para ir a cazar al bosque con sus hombres, para que no faltase carne para la cena navideña. Sakura concordó con la idea. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, al anochecer, los franceses volvieron riendo, llenos de pequeños cortes y manchas rojizas en los brazos, trayendo un solo cerdo salvaje. En la tercera semana de Adviento, solamente Pip aparecía con cierta regularidad a la hora de las comidas.

Los días fueron haciéndose más cortos y el frío más intenso. Cierta noche, cuando Sakura se preparaba para dejar sola la capilla, una voz desconocida, venida de las sombras detrás de un pilar, la llamó.

-Lady Sakura, preciso conversar con usted-dijo la voz masculina en francés, pero con un inconfundible acento inglés.

-¿Quién está ahí?-indagó ella asustada, intentando ver quien le hablaba

-Alguien que se preocupa sinceramente por su felicidad futura. Sólo un mensajero del caballero de Corazón Leal, milady-respondió el hombre, sin salir de las sombras.

Al oír el nombre del héroe de sus sueños, Sakura se ruborizó.

-¡Es imposible! ¡El caballero de Corazón Leal no existe!

-Existe, si, milady. Él me pidió que venga hasta aquí y que le diga que la ama. También me pidió que le implorase que no se case antes del anochecer del día veintiséis de diciembre, fecha en que se celebra el día de San Esteban.

-Pero… Sir Fugaku planeó…

-Hágalo cambiar de planes, milady. Ningún mortal sería capaz de negarse a un pedido suyo.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Un espíritu?-preguntó Sakura, volviendo a asustarse.

-No, milady. Soy de carne y hueso, así como el caballero de Corazón Leal. Él la ama ¿Lo sabía?

-¡Pero estoy comprometida con sir Fugaku!

-Estar prometida con un hombre no es lo mismo que estar casada con él. Recuerde, los milagros suceden…

-¿Qué sucederá si logro hacer sir Fugaku cambie el horario de la ceremonia del casamiento al anochecer?

-Será realizado un torneo en su honor, Reina de la verdad y de la belleza. Desafíos serán lanzados y aceptados. Algunos hombres serán derrotados mientras otros saldrán victoriosos.

-¿Y?

-Si el caballero del Corazón Leal viniese al torneo y desafiase a sir Fugaku a una justa cuyo premio sería su mano… Y si él derrotase a sir Fugaku… ¿Usted lo aceptará?

Sakura se sintió desconfiada. ¿Sir Fugaku había mandado a alguien para poner a prueba su honestidad, su lealtad? ¿Pero quien, además de fray Naruto, conocía su sueño de ser salvada en el último instante por un galante caballero? El misterioso mensajero no era fray Naruto, pues la figura escondida entre las sombras era más baja que la del monje.

-Nada, ni nadie, hará con que mi corazón siga un camino y mi cuerpo siga otro-respondió ella cautelosamente, en tono altivo-Jamás compartiré mi cuerpo con dos hombres, pues soy una mujer íntegra. Aquel que conquiste mi corazón, conquistará también mi cuerpo. Todos los otros serán rechazados.

-Buena respuesta, milady. Ahora, debo irme. Recuerde lo que el caballero de Corazón Leal le pidió que hiciese. Usted tiene su corazón en sus manos. Trátelo bien y todo saldrá bien. Adiós, milady, tenga una buena noche y bellos sueños.

-¡Espere! ¿Cómo puedo saber que dice la verdad?

-Si sigue las instrucciones que le transmití, en el día de San Esteban verá que todo lo que le dije es verdad.

Una corriente de viento entró por la ventana de la capilla e hizo que la llama de la única vela encendida en el lugar temblase. En ese instante, el mensajero del caballero de Corazón Leal desapareció por una de las puertas laterales.

Sakura se quedó en la capilla por algunos minutos más, sintiendo una extraña euforia invadirla.

* * *

><p>Lamentablemente, en este capítulo no habrán spoilers debido a un motivo de fuerza mayor... que puede traducirse como que tengo trabajo esperandome. Lo lamento, de verdad.<p>

¡Es el turno de los reviews! Y como la ves pasada subí dos por uno, pues contestaré los reviews de los capítulos aquí.

**kidloco**: Lo siento, es que fue un error de navegación. Una pequeño error que, por fortuna, ya corregí. Con calma, que el nombre viene al final de la historia. El romance de verdad… pues es que va a ser un poco difícil. Entre que Naruto no puede hacer nada y que Sakura está comprometida con otro, pues lo tienen muy complicado. Besos de cherry.

**an**: Ay linda, todo fue una muy divertida coincidencia. Leí tu review poco después de actualizar el capítulo y pues, como tenía que corregir un error, atrapé dos pájaros en una sola jaula. Pero sip, hay un Dios que escuchó tus amenazas y dijo "No, no puedo dejar que dañen a Cami, así que mejor hago que ella actualice hoy mismo" ¿Tan obvio es lo de Naruto? Se supone que debía ser una sorpresa… Lo del romance reina, va a estar un poquito difícil de lograr. Recuerda que están viviendo en la época medieval y no estaba permitido ser "romántica" con nadie más que con el marido. Pero con fe. Besos de caramelo.

**Solei****Dantes:** De verdad lo lamento. Es que se me pasó sin querer. Supongo que fue la emoción de que se acerca la Navidad. ¿Se hizo muy enredado de entender? Y sipo sip cariño mío, ahora que las fiestas están a la vuelta de la esquina estoy más relajada y feliz que antes. ¿De verdad te puse tan feliz por llamarte reina? Pues solucionado, a partir de ahora te voy a llamar reina. (8) A la bin, a la ban, a la bin bon ban. Inspiración regresa ra, ra, ra (8) Con calma reina mía, que la inspiración tarda pero llega. Besos de algodón de azúcar.

**OOANDISAOO**: Cari, no tienes que torturarte así. Yo entiendo cuando estás muy ocupada. Los exámenes son un buen motivo para desconectarse del mundo. Y no, no eres un asco de lectora. Y sip, aquí siempre tendrás a tu lindísima escritora siempre pronta a actualizar. Shikamaru es el hermano mayor de nuestro rubio y, como buen hermano mayor, está siempre listo para ayudar a su hermanito cuando tiene un problema. La idea del mariachi es muy buena, pero creo que está algo fuera de la línea del tiempo. ¿De verdad les tengo que tirar una maceta? Pobre de mi macetita y de la plantita. Pues sip, ese es el plan de Sakura, ganar tiempo para ver si que algún milagro se realiza. Si es que la niña es muy inteligente. Yo, en lugar de Sakurita, hubiese corrido igual que tú. Patitas para que las quiero. También hubiese huido cada que Fugaku intentase besarme. ¿6 días sin Internet? Yo no hubiera sobrevivido. Salvo que hubiese estado muy que muy ocupada. ¡No reina, no intentes parar un trailer! ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Que no me quiero quedar sin mi linda OOANSAISAOO! Espero que el capítulo te guste. Besos de chocolate.

**Chiaki-chan****13:** No se si tanto como la acción, pero el clímax de la historia se acerca. Y se acerca mucho. Lamento haberme tardado tanto antes, pero el trabajo fue muy cruel conmigo. Pero lo bueno es que ahora si puedes leer tranquila. ¿Viste los caballos por la red? ¡Son magníficos! Quede muy feliz ese día. El ShikaIno… hace tiempo que tengo ganas de escribir uno, pero no consigo encontrar una trama suficientemente buena. En el fandom de Naruto, no importa que pareja se la protagonista, siempre debe haber aunque sea una pasadita de NaruSaku. Tengo una o dos ideas en mi cabecita, habrá que esperar a que mi musa se decida a darles forma. Besos de crema pastelera.

**Antotis**: Creo que fue un descuido generalizado por Navidad. Creo que nadie se dio cuenta hasta que y misma lo hice público. Linda, hay una cosa que te puedo decir. El que va a aparecer en el torneo es El caballero de Corazón Leal. La opción de secuestrar a Sakura es muy buena, voy a hacersela saber a Naruto para ver que dice. Besos de miel.

**CrOnIcAs****DeL****hUrAcAn:** Como dices linda… ¡Vivan las vacaciones! Yo siempre las estoy esperando con ansias. Sipo sip, eres muy buena para deducir cosas. Y claro que lo dije como un cumplido. Mucho más que segura que no soy escritora. Me encanta escribir pero nunca lo he hecho de manera profesional, siempre como amateur. No reina, no te parece. Si me gustan las historias ambientadas en épocas antiguas. Es que es casi un mundo aparte. Pero las historias modernas también me encantan. ¡Que linda canción! Esa, lamentablemente, no sale en mis discos… todavía. Voy a buscar para poder cantarla también yo. Besos de frambuesa.

**Azkaban**: Espero no haberte liado mucho linda. Es que fue un error imperdonable que debía corregir. La verdad es que tus reviews llegaron justo cuando estaba trabajando en la parte final del capítulo, así que llegaron a tiempo. Si reina, el review vale por los dos capítulos que actualicé la semana pasada. Espero que te guste el capítulo. Besos de menta.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Besos

Cami Sky


	27. Chapter 27

¡Hola todo el mundo!

¿Cómo han estado mis niños y mis niñas?

¿Ya han terminado sus compras para Navidad?

Yo ando de cabeza, con el tiempo que se me quiere escapar de las manos y no quiere dejarme terminar todo lo que tengo que hacer. Entre que hacer las compras para la cena de Navidad, el trabajo y demás cosas… pues el tiempo se ha puesto malo conmigo.

Ahora también debemos sumarle que nos tenemos que mudar de oficina… honestamente, no tengo ni idea de que pasó, pero una mañana nos vinieron con la noticia de la mudanza. Así que ahora también tengo que dedicarme a empacar no solo mis cosas sino también las cosas de la oficina.

¡Pero eso no me impedirá actualizar!

Pero ni la falta de tiempo es suficiente para quitarme el buen humor. ¡Ya casi es Navidad! ¡Apenas un par de días más y es Navidad!

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
>But the very next day, You gave it away<br>This year, to save me from tears  
>I'll give it to someone special<p>

Ayer estaba que no me podía sacar esta canción de la cabeza… la estuve cantando toda la tarde. Mientras iba envolviendo los regalos, me la pase escuchando villancicos. Y se me pegó esa canción.

You better watch out  
>You better not cry<br>Better not pout  
>I'm telling you why<br>Santa Claus is coming to town  
>He's making a list<br>And checking it twice;  
>Gonna find out Who's naughty and nice<br>Santa Claus is coming to town  
>He sees you when you're sleeping<br>He knows when you're awake  
>He knows if you've been bad or good<br>So be good for goodness sake!  
>O! You better watch out!<br>You better not cry  
>Better not pout<br>I'm telling you why  
>Santa Claus is coming to town<p>

Pero la versión de Disney no podía faltar. Así que ayer también estuve con mi disco de Mickey y compañía haciéndome compañía. Definitivamente, las partes en donde canta el Pato Donald son muy divertidas.

Oh que precioso niño  
>Yo me muero por el<br>Su boquita me encanta  
>Sus ojitos también<br>El padre le acaricia  
>La madre mima en el<br>Y los dos extasiados  
>Ponte flaga que es el<br>ponte flaga que es el

Si… vamos pastores vamos  
>Vamos a belen<br>A ver aquel niño  
>La gloria de belen<br>A ver aquel niño  
>La gloria de belen<p>

Ejem. Perdón. Pero es que mientras más se acerca Navidad, mi espíritu navideño crece aún más. Sin ir muy lejos, a inicios de semana, me puse a cantar "Rudolf, el reno de la nariz roja" en medio del autobús sin darme cuenta… ¡es que lo he puesto de ringtone en mi celular! ¡Y se puso a sonar a todo volumen! ¡No pude evitarlo! Lo bueno es que una pareja de señores y algunos niños también se pusieron a cantar conmigo así que no pase mucha vergüenza.

Les tengo una buena noticia. ¡Ya encontré como se hace el pavo! ¡Por fin! ¡Ya se resolvieron mis problemas! Lo que es aún mejor, una de mis tías se ha ofrecido a ayudarme a hacerlo. Así que ahora ya puedo respirar tranquila.

Creo que lo mejor es que deje mis divagaciones y los deje una vez con el capítulo.

Pero antes… ¡Feliz Navidad para todos! Espero que pasen unas muy bonitas fiestas en compañía de sus seres queridos y que el Niño Jesús los colme de bendiciones a todos.

Ahora si, los dejo con el capítulo.

**Capítulo 27 **

-Felicitaciones, hermano. Hiciste una sabia elección esta vez-comentó Shikamaru Uzumaki al entrar en la tienda y sacarse la capa de piel que lo protegía del frío.

_¿Hablaste__con__Sakura?_ escribió Naruto en la pizarra.

-Hablé. ¡Y qué voz linda que tiene, parece ronronear como una gatita!

_¿Le dijiste que eras un mensajero del caballero de Corazón Leal?_

-Si, y ella mordió el anzuelo muy pronto. Ah, deberías haber visto la felicidad de esa joven cuando le mencioné que el caballero de Corazón Leal la amaba...

_¿Sakura va a demorar la ceremonia del casamiento?_

-Prometió intentarlo, pero la decisión final le cabe a sir Fugaku. Pero, cambiando de tema ¿Por qué insistes en mantener este ridículo voto de silencio?

_Es una cuestión de honor. _

-Comprendo... ¿Y hasta cuando tienes que permanecer mudo como una tumba?

_Hasta__el__día__del__casamiento__de__Sakura_ escribió Naruto. Faltaban algunos días, solamente. _¿Crees__que__le__gustará__el__sonido__de__mi__voz?_

-Sólo si llegas vivo a ese día y no te mato antes-se rió Shikamaru.

Naruto sonrió y aceptó el jarro de vino que su hermano le ofreció. Con sólo mover el brazo, sintió dolor en todo el cuerpo. Kakashi lo estaba matando con las sesiones de ejercicios realizadas a escondidas en el bosque, cerca del lugar donde Shikamaru había armado su tienda.

_Debo__irme__ahora__o__mi__ausencia__será__notada_ escribió Naruto en la pizarra, al terminar de beber el vino.

-¿Notada por un bello par de ojos Verdes?-bromeó Shikamaru-¡Muy bien, vete de una vez! Y cierra la puerta de la tienda cuando salgas, no sé como voy a pasar esta noche. Si me muero congelado aquí, no podré ayudarte.

Naruto se despidió de su hermano con un abrazo y volvió corriendo al castillo Konoha, hundiendo los pies en la nieve del camino.

_Perdona mi debilidad Dios, pero estoy ansioso por ponerme botas otra vez._

A la mañana siguiente Sakura encontró a sir Fugaku en el salón. Al ver que él se ponía guantes, reunió coraje y se apresuró a preguntar.

-¿Vas a salir para ejercitarte, milord? ¿Podrías hablar algunas palabras conmigo, antes?

-Claro Sakura. ¿Qué quieres?

-Me gustaría pedirte una cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Bien... he pensado bastante en el día de nuestro casamiento y... En mi familia, es tradición realizar la ceremonia de boda de noche.

-¿Que?

-Sé que parece tontería, milord, pero todas mis hermanas se casaron a la luz de las velas y me gustaría hacer lo mismo. ¿Sería tan romántico, no crees?

-¡Mil demonios! Sakura, arreglamos de casarnos en el día de San Esteban ¿Recuerdas?

-Si, milord. La fecha se mantiene, solamente cambiaríamos el horario de la ceremonia. En vez de realizarla de mañana, la realizaríamos a las seis de la tarde. A propósito, creo que el cambio de horario sería conveniente para vos.

-¿Conveniente por qué?

-Sé que vas a participar del torneo y detestaría verte herido en el día de nuestro casamiento.

-¡Vamos, déjate de tonterías! ¿Quién dijo que me voy a herir en el torneo? ¡Soy un caballero en la plenitud de sus capacidades!

-Lo sé, milord. Pero si nos casamos antes del torneo... Y si decides consumar el matrimonio antes de los combates comiencen... bien, tal vez el recuerdo de los momentos que pasamos juntos en la cama te distraería y entonces...-Sakura interrumpió la frase por la mitad y se forzó a sonreír con cierta picardía.

Sir Fugaku lanzó una carcajada.

-Tal vez tengas razón, mi palomita.

-¿Entonces dejamos el casamiento para después del torneo?

-Si, acepto. Y para sellar el acuerdo quiero un beso. Ya hace algún tiempo que no pruebo el sabor de tus labios de cereza.

Antes que Sakura encontrase un modo de evitar el beso, sir Fugaku la tomó en sus brazos y una vez más aplastó sus labios contra los de ella, en un gesto más violento que cariñoso.

Cuando sir Fugaku la soltó y salió para ejercitarse, Sakura se desplomó sobre la silla más próxima. Dios ¿Y si el encuentro que había tenido con el hombre misterioso la noche anterior, en la capilla, no hubiese sido más que un sueño? ¿Y si el caballero de Corazón Leal no apareciese durante el torneo para salvarla? ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir a la temida noche de bodas con un hombre tan asqueroso como sir Fugaku?

* * *

><p>Esta vez si que voy a poner los spoilers correspondientes.<p>

_¿Esperando qué? ¿Que algún galante caballero salte de las páginas de los libros que te gusta leer para participar en el torneo?_

_Por ese motivo te libero, desde ya, de todos tus votos: los de pobreza, castidad y obediencia y de todas las reglas de la orden de San Francisco. Te libero también del voto de silencio._

¡La cosa pinta bien! Jo, espero que les gusten los spoilers.

¡Es el turno de los reviews!

**Solei****Dantes:** Si reina, un disco de puras canciones de Navidad por Elvis. Es uno de mis mayores tesoros porque yo también amo al Rey. No reina mía, te equivocaste, el pavo no se rellena con aguja. Con la aguja se le inyecta el licor para darle un mejor sabor. Eso si que me se. Yo lo que le inyecto siempre es pisco, le da un sabor único. Yo tampoco se cocinar, lo único que sé hacer es la cena de Navidad. Nada más. Después de eso, soy incompetente en la cocina. ¿Dos días de camino en auto? Mis condolencias. Pero lo que puedes hacer es tomarte una pastilla para dormir y pasarte durmiendo todo el viaje. Con fe, reina, verás que la inspiración ya regresará prontito. ¡Feliz Navidad! Besos de caramelo.

**tiny****lizard:** Que bueno que te gustó linda, eso me pone muy feliz. Espero que esto también te guste. ¡Feliz Navidad! Besos de menta.

**CrOnIcAs****DeL****hUrAcAn**: Reina de mi corazón y de mis amores, te adoro totalmente. ¡Gracias por la página! ¡Esa receta resultó ser mi salvación! Te voy a amar eternamente por eso. Solo que voy a cambiar las ciruelas por otra cosa; a mi hermana no me gustan. ¡Si! Elvis es simplemente lo máximo. Fue casi de casualidad que encontré ese disco y se ha convertido en uno de mis favoritos. Definitivamente cariño… ¿Has pensado probar suerte como investigadora? Tienes una intuición de lo más afinada. No te puedo decir que parte es verdad, pero si que hay una cosa que has acertado. Cariño, recuerda el tema del escudo; Naruto pertenece a una familia con el símbolo del zorro y ese fue el estandarte que llevó cuando estaba en la corte. No cariño, no estas loca, solo eres intuitiva. Claro que me pasaré por tu historia reina, me muero de ganas de saber de que tratará. Claro que me gusta el k-pop y el j-pop. Adoro totalmente a Rain (¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué tuvo que ingresar a la milicia?) y a L'Arc~en~Ciel (¡Hyde te adoro!). Los chicos de Super Junior son un amor. A mí me gusta Siwon… ¿pero a quién no? Si es que tiene una cara de ángel. Si, me vino un hipo horrible. Lo bueno es que se me pasó algunos minutos después. ¡Feliz Navidad! Besos de chocolate.

**kidloco**: Si, por fin Naruto se puso las pilas para conseguir a Sakura-chan. Después de más de veinte capítulos, ya era hora. ¿Vas a New York y Pensilvania por vacaciones? ¡Qué divertido! Muy bien que vayas a seguir leyendo, eso me pone feliz. Tengo una historia más para el fandom de Naruto y en nuestra pareja favorita. Pero será después de que se termine esta. ¡Feliz Navidad! Besos de cherry.

**Chiaki-chan13**: Si linda, el caballero de brillante armadura viene en rescate de la dama. Aún faltan capítulos para la parte más emocionante de la historia, así que tenemos tiempo todavía. ¿Has leído más de mis historias? ¡Ay que emoción! Que bueno que te hayan gustado las de Kaze no Stigma, esa serie a mi me fascinó. El de 36 Tarjetas es una historia simplemente preciosa. Con fe reina, verás que este año nuevo vas a aprender inglés y dentro de poquito vas a ser una experta. La verdad es que esta es mi primera incursión en el mundo NaruSaku. Tengo mucho tiempo leyendo historias pero no me animaba a subir ninguna porque era un fandom nuevo para mí. Pero de que tengo planes de continuar en este fandom si los tengo. Ya tengo la siguiente historia a fanfictionalizar. Y uno que otro one-shot de mi propia autoría escondidos por ahí. Y hay un par de fics en inglés que me encantaría poder traducir. Así que como vez, tengo material para este fandom en abundancia. ¡Feliz Navidad! Besos de frambuesa.

**Antotis**: ¡Pues claro que hará lo que le pidió el mensajero! Es una oportunidad única para deshacerse de Fugaku y sus asquerosas aspiraciones. Que bueno que el Caballero de Corazón Leal va a proteger a Sakura. ¡Feliz Navidad! Besos de crema pastelera.

**yuuske22**: Bienvenido (a). Que bueno que te este gustando la historia. ¡Feliz Navidad! Besos de miel.

**OOANDISAOO**: Cariño, tu querida escritora está muy feliz de que ya se acerca la Navidad. Quien como tú que ya estas de vacaciones… yo no tengo sino hasta el 26 y solo una semana. Voy a tener en cuenta lo de los sándwiches de jamón de pavo; quizá pueda hacerlos para comer mientras entregamos los regalos. Felicitaciones por decidir tu carrera linda, ese es un momento muy importante en la vida. Por cierto reina, ¿Cuántos años tienes? Es que me ha dado curiosidad. Para el próximo año tengo vario s proyectos. Quiero irme de viaje a algunos lugares y me gustaría mudarme por mi cuenta. Además de aprender uno o más idiomas. El torneo será épico, eso te lo aseguro. ¡Si! ¡Ya falta poquito para Navidad! ¡Estoy muy feliz! ¡Feliz Navidad! Besos de trufa.

Yo procedo a retirarme.

¡Feliz Navidad para todos!

Cami Sky


	28. Chapter 28

¡Hola mis niños y mis niñas!

¿Cómo han estado?

¿Qué tal pasaron su Noche Buena y Navidad?

Yo la pasé genial. La cena resultó siendo un éxito rotundo y le gustó a toda mi familia.

Hoy no puedo quedarme mucho rato frente a la máquina… estoy con una gripe de la peores que me han tocado y mi mamá querida me ha mandado a mi camita a descansar. Ayer he estado volando de fiebre y no podía ni levantarme de mi camita. Así que hoy debo ser más bien breve.

Por eso lo dejo ya con la actualización.

A verdad, antes de que se me olvide… ¡Feliz Año Nuevo a todos!

**Capítulo 28 **

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Sakura abrió su libro de oraciones, de adentro de él cayó un pedacito de pergamino en el cual estaba dibujado un corazón alado. ¡El caballero de Corazón Leal le había mandado una señal! ¿Pero cómo había logrado poner el pedazo de papel dentro del libro?

La noche posterior, mientras Sakura mezclaba los naipes cartas para distraerse jugando un solitario, había aparecido otro papel con la figura del corazón alado. Durante el resto de la semana, otros pedazos de papel con ese mismo dibujo habían ido apareciendo en los lugares más inesperados: en su cesto de costura, dentro de un zapato, en el bolsillo de un vestido, debajo de la almohada. Feliz, ella guardaba los dibujos entre las páginas del libro que contaba las aventuras del caballero de Corazón Leal.

Pero el misterio continuaba.

¿Quién colocaba los mensajes entre sus pertenencias personales y quién era el galante caballero?

El período de Adviento terminó a medianoche en la víspera de Navidad, cuando la primera de las tres misas tradicionales fue rezada en la capilla. El lugar estaba extrañamente muy bien iluminado y caliente y, a pesar de la hora tardía, todos los habitantes del castillo y todos los invitados se habían reunido para celebrar el nacimiento del niño Jesús con cánticos y oraciones.

Sakura intercambió una sonrisa con Kakashi, quien se encontraba a su lado, y después miró a su alrededor. Avistó a fray Naruto rezando en la parte más oscura de la capilla y, para variar, él traía la cabeza descubierta. Sakura notó que el cabello del monje había crecido bastante desde que lo había visto por primera vez. Al final de la misa, fray Naruto le dirigió una de sus maravillosas sonrisas antes de salir por una puerta lateral de la capilla en medio de un grupo de hombres protegidos del frío con capas oscuras.

Desde el día anterior estaban llegando de las propiedades vecinas, para el torneo y la fiesta de casamiento, grupos de caballeros acompañados por sus familias y criados. Al principio sir Fugaku había protestado por tener que gastar dinero dando hospedaje a tanta gente. Pero al ver que su reputación mejoraba ante los ojos de los nobles locales, dejó de lamentarse.

La segunda misa de Navidad, al amanecer, celebró la llegada de los pastores al establo donde Jesús había nacido, en Belén. Después de la misa, la señora Conroy y diversas criadas sirvieron sidra caliente a todos los que se dirigieron al salón. La tercera misa sería rezada en medio de la mañana y poco después del "amén" final, Talbott serviría la comida que las cocineras estaban preparando hacia días.

Por primera vez el salón había asumido una apariencia alegre. Las dos enormes chimeneas del aposento estaban encendidas, sin economizar mezquinamente la leña. Ramas de pino y muérdagos adornaban las paredes. Las mesas ya estaban puestas. Dos juglares tocaban sus laúdes y cantaban pues uno de los invitados, lord Jeffrey de Brownlow, había traído sus músicos. Sir Fugaku caminaba inquietamente, riendo y conversando con todos, sin darle la menor indicación de que sentía la falta de la presencia de Sasuke.

Sakura buscó a Naruto, pero no lo encontró. Dentro de algunas horas estaría casada con sir Fugaku y el monje se iría de Konoha para siempre. Tal vez fuese mejor así, reflexionó Sakura, con lágrimas en los ojos. En los últimos tiempos, se había apegado demasiado al fray Naruto; el problema era que él jamás podría ser suyo, pues ya pertenecía a la Iglesia.

Aproximándose a una ventana, miró afuera. Varias tiendas habían sido armadas en el área en frente al castillo, para albergar a los invitados. En lo alto de cada tienda flotaba una bandera con el blasón de su dueño. Había banderas con leones, osos, rosas, lirios, halcones… pero ninguna traía el diseño que Sakura quería ver: un corazón rojo ladeado por alas; el blasón del caballero de Corazón Leal.

-¿Está feliz, milady?-preguntó Kakashi, aproximándose-Fuiste tu quien tuvo la idea de realizar este torneo ¿Cierto?

-Si.

-¿Por qué estás con esa carita triste, entonces? Más de doce nobles vinieron para participar del torneo en tu honor.

-No estoy triste, Kakashi. Apenas esperando…

-¿Esperando qué? ¿Que algún galante caballero salte de las páginas de los libros que te gusta leer para participar en el torneo?

Sakura tragó en seco. El sargento era demasiado astuto. Debía tener cuidado para no dejar translucir que Kakashi había acertado. Colocando una falsa sonrisa en los labios, respondió.

-Si, es así. Y también me gustaría que dos dragones apareciesen, de preferencia esos que sueltan fuego por la boca. Podríamos domar a uno de ellos y usarlo para adornar la chimenea principal… Ahora, si me das permiso, voy a circular entre los invitados para ver si alguno de ellos necesita algo.

En la pequeña antecámara del salón, Naruto examinó el lacre de la carta que un mensajero acababa de entregarle. Al reconocer el monograma de fray Ebisu impreso en el lacre, soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y se apresuró a leer la carta.

_Mi querido Naruto,_

_Espero que esta carta te encuentre gozando de buena salud._

_Si el mensajero pudo localizarte y estás leyendo estas líneas en la comodidad del castillo Konoha, imagino que lady Sakura Haruno también está allí. Y fue exactamente por eso que decidí escribirte._

_Cuando viniste al monasterio de San Hugo, en la primavera, estabas lleno de buenas intenciones y de amor a Dios. Pero tu corazón estaba lleno de dolor; ni las oraciones, ni el trabajo arduo, ni los ayunos y las penitencias consiguieron darte la paz y la alegría que tanto necesitabas. _

_Estás lejos del monasterio hace varios meses y he estado rezado para que la distancia y el tiempo le hayan hecho bien a tu espíritu. Si en este momento comprendiese que tu vida ya no debe ser vivida aquí en el monasterio, sino al lado de lady Sakura, entonces es eso que lo el Señor deseas que hagas._

_Por ese motivo te libero, desde ya, de todos tus votos: los de pobreza, castidad y obediencia y de todas las reglas de la orden de San Francisco. Te libero también del voto de silencio. Si lady Sakura estuviese dispuesta a aceptarte como marido y si puedes tomarla como esposa de manera honrada, les doy a ambos mi bendición y hago votos de que tengan juntos una vida larga y feliz, protegidos y guiados por el amor de Cristo._

_Esta carta fue escrita de mi propio puño y letra el veintiocho de noviembre del año de mil quinientos veintiocho de nuestro Señor. Que la paz de Dios esté contigo._

_Fray Ebisu_

Naruto releyó la carta, por miedo a haber interpretado mal las palabras del superior del monasterio. Cuando tuvo la certeza que fray Ebisu realmente lo había desvinculado de la vida religiosa, en un gesto de absoluta comprensión y generosidad, sintió que un gran peso era quitado de sus hombros. ¡Qué Dios bendijese a fray Ebisu, pues por el amor de la joven francesa Naruto había llegado a pensar en abdicar su propio honor y raptarla! Pero ahora tenía en sus manos el permiso para seguir los impulsos de su corazón.

Se sintió tentado de entrar al salón y gritar que amaba a Sakura, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Armar un escándalo solamente serviría para alborotar a los invitados, despertar la furia de sir Fugaku y lanzar una sombra sobre el honor de Sakura. Mejor seguir adelante con el plan que había pensado el primer día de Adviento. Mañana tendría una oportunidad de conquistar el corazón de su amada en el campo de honor.

Temiendo que a felicidad que sentía lo estimulase a hablar con Sakura y a revelarle su verdadera identidad, Naruto abandonó la fiesta de Navidad y volvió al campamento secreto de Shikamaru en el bosque.

* * *

><p>La fiesta de Natal terminó temprano, pues todos querían descansar y dormir bien antes del torneo. Sakura, que no aguantaba más ser besada por sir Fugaku frente a los invitados, fue la primera en retirarse del salón, alegando que necesitaba muchas horas de sueño para estar bonita para su novio al día siguiente.<p>

Al entrar en su cuarto, se llevó un susto al ver a Pip arrodillado al lado de la cama.

-¡Pip! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

-Oh... Buenas noches, milady. Yo no… no esperaba que viniese a acostarse tan… tan temprano-balbuceó el chico, avergonzado.

-¿Por qué estás arrodillado ahí? ¿Pusiste algo en mi cama para asustarme? ¡Pues no le tengo miedo a los sapos!-bromeó Sakura-Vamos, déjame ver qué escondiste debajo las mantas.

Apartando a Pip con gentileza a un lado, ella levantó las mantas y la sabana y encontró un paquetito amarrado con una cinta roja.

-¡Pip, qué sorpresa tan agradable! ¡Me trajiste un regalo! Pero te adelantaste, pues la tradición dice que los regalos deben ser dados en el día de Reyes.

Con vergüenza por haber sido atrapado, el chico explicó.

-El presente no es mío, milady. Yo solamente vine a traerlo.

Dentro del pequeño paquete había un pergamino con el dibujo del corazón alado y una alianza de oro en la cual estaban grabadas las palabras _"Pensez à moi"... "Piensa en mí"._

-¿Quién te mandó a traer esta linda alianza para mí, Pip?-indagó Sakura, con voz temblorosa de emoción.

-No puedo contarle, milady. Juré que guardaría el secreto. Lo siento mucho, pero…

-Muy bien, te entiendo. Dime sólo una cosa, Pip. ¿El caballero de Corazón Leal es bonito?

-Como no soy mujer, no sé decirle si es bonito o feo. Pero puedo asegurarle que es el mejor hombre del mundo y que la ama mucho.

Cuando Pip la dejó sola, Sakura se probó la alianza, que le calzó perfectamente en el dedo medio de la mano izquierda. Observando su propio reflejo en la estrecha franja de oro, lloró de alegría.

* * *

><p>¡Turno de los spoilers! Cada vez nos acercamos más al final de la historia… así que no estaba muy segura de que spoilers poner. Espero que les gusten.<p>

_¡Eso mismo, idiotas, aplaudan! Aplaudan y muéranse de envidia porque he conseguido una mujer bonita, además de rica, para satisfacerme en la cama pensó sir Fugaku con maldad._

_Fray Naruto es un hombre que mantiene su palabra, milady. El prometió ser tu acompañante hasta el día de tu casamiento ¿Cierto? Bien, el día de su casamiento llegó, por eso él se fue._

_De repente, como si fuese alcanzada por un rayo, se dio cuenta de que el más noble caballero del mundo era uno que usaba un simple hábito de monje y que sólo tenía sandalias para proteger sus pies del frío._

¡Y, con ustedes, las respuestas a los reviews!

**tiny lizard:** No desesperes linda, que ya llegué yo. Espero que te guste el capítulo. Besos de crema pastelera.

**ikari-cheen:** ¡Reina! ¿Por dónde andabas? Te he echado de menos… pero lo bueno es que ya estás aquí. El torneo promete, sobre todo por el hecho de la boda de Sakura será inmediatamente después. Besos de frambuesa.

**Aika Kuso:** ¡Linda! ¡Te extrañé horrores! Ya estaba pensando que habías dejado de quererme… Qué bueno que te hayan gustado los últimos capítulos; justo son en donde Naruto (¡por fin!) se decide a pelear por Sakura. Hola Natsuki Esmeralda Gonzalez de La Rosa Hernandez, espero que a ti también te esté gustando la historia y continúes por aquí más seguido. La canción es bonita, sobretodo la parte del niño Jesús. Besos de caramelo.

**kidloco**: Espero que disfrutes tus vacaciones… las mías están a mil años luz de distancia, así que tendrás que contarme que tal lo pasaste. La verdad es que escogí a Shikamaru como hermano de Naruto por el hecho de que es uno de sus amigos más confiables, a pesar de ser un vago de primera siempre puedes contar con él cuando lo necesitas. Por eso fue el elegido para ser hermano mayor del rubio. Besos de cherry.

**Antotis**: Con fe. Como dices, hasta ahora todo está saliendo muy bien… y esperemos que continúe así. Ag. Cuando Sakura besó a Fugaku me dio un súper asco tremendo. Pero logró su cometido. Besos de limón.

**OOANDISAOO**: Si reina, nuestro Naruto va a dejar de ser monje. Por fin. Lo de mudarme por mi cuenta es algo que me gustaría hacer… pero, honestamente, lo veo demasiado difícil. Perú es un país precioso; lleno de paisajes hermosísimos, comida mucho más que deliciosa, lugares mágicos y maravillas en cada esquina. La geografía es sorprendente, tenemos uno de los mares más fríos que existen, los Andes con nevados muy hermosos y la impresionante selva; el lago navegable más alto del mundo, las mejores dunas para hacer deportes de aventura, los cañones más profundos de América y del mundo y un largo, largo etc. Todo en uno. Este año quiero viajar por la costa norte de mi país, a visitar las Tumbas Reales del Señor de Sipán; conocido como el Tutankamón de América y me encantaría visitar la Reserva Nacional del Manu, que es en plena selva. Pues yo ya soy mayor de edad; tengo 21 años y en unos meses más cumplo 22, soy Guía Oficial de Turismo y ya me gradué de la universidad. ¿De verdad me hacías en el colegio? ¡Que linda! Besos muy míos.

**Chiaki-chan13: **Tranquila linda, que tus deseos se harán realidad. Shikamaru es un encanto, la verdad es que no podía imaginarme a otro en el lugar del hermano de nuestro rubio. Tengo uno o dos oneshots en la pluma; pero definitivamente los voy a terminar para poder postearlos. No reina, el tiempo que les dedico es de todo corazón, yo también les doy muchas gracias por darse el tiempito de leerme. Besos de manzana acaramelada.

**Solei Dantes:** ¿Qué tal te fue en el viaje, reina? ¿Cómo sobreviviste sin internet? Yo no podría hacerlo… me moriría si no entro al menos un rato al día para revisar el correo y el facebook. Gracias por acompañarme todo el año linda, tú también hiciste mi año muy dulce. Besos de dulce de leche.

**CrOnIcAs DeL hUrAcAn:** De verdad cari, piénsate bien lo de ser investigadora. Yo también adoro escribir, pero es muy difícil que vaya a vivir de esto, por mucho que me encante. Cuando me pase por tu perfil, me fije que tenías dos historias. ¿La que decías es una de esas? ¡Odio la mili! ¡Se ha llevado a mi Rain! Con calma reina, que cuando todos salgan de la mili van a estar con las energías recargadas y un cuerpo inmejorable. Eso vale la pena la espera. Cari, todos los halagos son de corazón y no, no me ofendo. Ya no me he puesto a cantar, cambié mi ringtone para evitarme una vergüenza. No te puedo dar adelantos reina, pero sip, nuestro Naruto va a ser libre y se pondrá de lleno a conseguir a Sakura. Yo tengo la costumbre de comprar todo con anticipación, cuanto antes mejor. Es por una manía que tengo de tener todo perfectamente arreglado. Besos de chocolate.

**Azkaban:** Se que Shikamaru no se parece mucho a Naruto, pero es muy confiable; sabes que siempre estará cuando lo necesites, eso me motivó a ponerlo a él y no a otro. Yo también me muero de ganas de que Naruto hable de una vez, se ha pasado mucho en silencio. Sakura fue muy astuta al momento de convencer a Fugaku, así se da más tiempo para que el rubio la pueda salvar de las garras de los Uchiha. Yo también adoré la escena de Kakashi, es que ese hombre es un encanto encantador. Esa canción es hermosa, no sé quién es el autor pero también me gusta la versión de Michael. Besos de algodón de azúcar.

**Andreina**: Reina te extrañaba. ¿Por dónde estabas? Sasuke, Sasuke… él todavía tiene un momento muy importante en la historia, uno que nos podrá el pelo de punta a todas. Pero nuestro rubio lindo nos defenderá del emo sifilítico. Besos de fresa.

Ahora sí, yo me despido.

Besos para todos.

Cami Sky

_Mami de CrOnIcAs DeL hUrAcAn_


	29. Chapter 29

¡Hola todo el mundo!

¡Aquí Cami Sky reportándose de nuevo!

¿Qué tal ha sido su semana?

La mía ha sido muy buena. Ya me sane por completo de la gripe que tuve a inicios del año y me encuentro totalmente sanita. Y pues como es verano y hace un calor insoportable, me la paso comiendo helados. Eso sí, cuidando de comer demasiados para no recaer en la gripa.

¡Tengo una buena noticia!... al menos para mí es buena.

¡He conseguido vacaciones!

¡Sí! En el trabajo me van a dar vacaciones desde el 01 de Febrero hasta el 20. ¡20 días libres! No saben lo feliz que me puse. Así que esos días me voy de viaje. Estoy planeando disfrutar esos días al máximo.

Hakuna matata, una forma de ser

Hakuna matata, nada que temer

Sin preocuparse es como hay que vivir

A vivir así, yo aquí aprendí

Hakuna matata

Anoche hice una maratón de películas Disney. La Sirenita, La Bella y la Bestia, La Bella Durmiente, La Cenicienta, Aladdín, Bambi, El Rey León... y se me han quedado todas las canciones en la cabeza.

Ella está ahí sentada frente a ti

No te ha dicho nada aún pero algo te atrae

Sin saber por qué te mueres por tratar

De darle un beso ya

Sí, la quieres, sí, la quieres, mírala

Mírala y ya verás, no hay que preguntarle

No hay que decir, no hay nada que decir

Ahora bésala

Sha la la la la la ¿qué pasó?

Él no se atrevió y no la besará

Sha la la la la qué horror

Qué lástima me da, ya que la perderá

Ejem. Disculpen. Fue un pequeño lapsus.

Ahora si, hay una noticia algo triste que debo darles.

Lamentablemente a esta historia le quedan muy pocos capítulos. Contados con los deditos de la mano. Contando a esta actualización, quedan cuatro capítulos y un epílogo. Sip, nos acercamos peligrosamente al final de esta aventura.

La verdad no sé si debo sentirme feliz o triste. Feliz porque tuve la oportunidad de compartir esta genial historia con todos ustedes, porque tuve la oportunidad de conocer a gente increíble y de dar mi primer paso en un fandom que me encantaba y con una pareja que adoro. Triste porque es decirle adiós a personajes a los que he llegado a querer como si fueran propios, es ponerle final a una etapa que empecé el año pasado y me ha aportado inmensas alegrías. Por eso no estoy segura de cómo debo sentirme. Hace unos momentos, cuando contaba la cantidad de capítulos que faltaban, me puse algo melancólica… recordé el día en que publiqué el primer capítulo de la historia y de lo contenta que estaba, del entusiasmo que tenía por compartir esto y de la esperanza de que les gustara.

Supongo que es normal sentirse así.

Pero no quiero entristecerlos, así que mejor los dejo con el capítulo de esta semana.

**Capítulo 29 **

En la mañana del día de San Esteban, Sakura despertó con dolor de cabeza y un nudo en la garganta. El día de su casamiento con sir Fugaku finalmente había llegado. Sólo la imagen de la alianza de oro en su mano izquierda le dio un poco de esperanza. El caballero de Corazón Leal, no era el mero producto de su imaginación, haría su aparición ese día. Pip lo había visto y había conversado con él, un hombre de carne y hueso. Lo que quiera que sucediese, Sakura guardaría para siempre el recuerdo de ese sueño transformado en realidad.

-Ponte ropa muy abrigada cuando se levante, milady-le aconsejó la señora Conroy minutos más tarde, al entrar en el cuarto trayendo un jarro de vino en las manos-Está haciendo un frío del demonio.

-Pero ni el frío impidió que más caballeros llegasen para participar en el torneo en su honor, milady-comentó la criada Nan, que había entrado junto con el ama de llaves.

Al oír eso, Sakura saltó de la cama y corrió a la ventana, con la esperanza de ver la bandera con el blasón del caballero de Corazón Leal flotando en lo alto de alguna de las tiendas.

-¿Cuántos caballeros llegaron desde ayer?-indagó ella ansiosamente.

-Muchos, milady-respondió la señora Conroy, comenzando a peinar los largos cabellos de Sakura cuando esta se sentó en un banquito frente a la ventana-Mencionando solamente los más importantes, habían llegado lord Morpeth, sir Harry Recy, lord Rothbury. ¡Hasta el conde Namikaze había venido al torneo, acompañado de su esposa! Yo diría que ese es un hecho sorprendente, pues sir Fugaku y el conde nunca se llevaron bien, a pesar de que sir Fugaku le debe obediencia al conde.

-¿Por qué ellos no se llevan bien? ¿El conde Namikaze es un hombre de mal carácter?-indagó Sakura.

-No, milady. Si me permite la franqueza, son las actitudes de sir Fugaku lo que irritan al conde-explicó Nan, ayudando a la joven francesa a vestirse después que la señora Conroy terminó de peinarla-Mi padre me contó que sir Fugaku se casó con la primera esposa, que pertenecía a la nobleza, por puro interés económico. Después, él comenzó a aumentar su riqueza tomando tierras que no le pertenecían y…

-Por el amor de Dios, Nan, no seas chismosa-la retó el ama de llaves.

-Por favor señora Conroy, deje que Nan continúe hablando-pidió Sakura, interesada en la historia del pasado de su prometido.

Viendo que había conquistado el interés de Sakura, Nan prosiguió.

-Mi padre me contó que sir Fugaku se apoderó de a poco de parte de las tierras que pertenecían al conde, tierras que nunca habían sido utilizadas antes. Y, año tras año, los impuestos se fueron haciendo cada vez más altos para los habitantes de las áreas tomadas por sir Fugaku. Cuando la primera esposa de sir Fugaku murió, él no tardó ni tres meses para contraer segundas nupcias, esa vez con lady Edith.

-Que Dios la tenga en…-murmuró la señora Conroy.

-Lady Edith trajo más oro a los cofres de sir Fugaku-continuó Nan-El conde Namikaze juró recuperar las tierras que sir Fugaku le había robado, pero sucede que el representante del rey del condado de York es cómplice de sir Fugaku en toda esta historia y por eso…

-¡Basta, Nan!-protestó el ama de llaves-¡No está bien que hables mal de sir Fugaku delante de su prometida!

La criada se calló y esa vez Sakura no insistió para que ella continuase con los chismes. Ya había escuchado lo suficiente para darse cuenta que la codicia y la deshonestidad de Fugaku Uchiha no tenía límites. Por encima de todo, era mezquino y avaro, pues ya había tratado de dejar bien en claro que Kakashi y los otros franceses ya no serían más bienvenidos en Konoha después del casamiento. "Cuantas menos bocas tenga para alimentar, mejor", había dicho sir Fugaku.

-¿Pero si sir Fugaku es avaro, por qué aceptó realizar el torneo?-se preguntó Sakura en voz alta, olvidándose de la presencia de las criadas.

-Planea recobrar de su padre el dinero que gastó en la realización del torneo. Sé eso porque lo escuché conversar con Madara sobre el asunto-respondió Nan, pensando que la pregunta le había sido dirigida.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío de miedo, pues sabía que su padre no le aumentaría la dote ni aceptaría pagar los gastos del torneo. ¡Ah, sir Fugaku se pondría furioso al enterarse de eso! Pero era mejor no preocuparse por eso ahora. Hoy sería la Reina de la verdad y de la belleza durante el torneo y no permitiría que ningún pensamiento desagradable perturbase los últimos momentos de alegría que habría antes de su casamiento con sir Fugaku.

Antes de salir del cuarto Sakura miró una última vez afuera, por la ventana… No avistó la bandera con el blasón del caballero de Corazón Leal, pero vio otra que le era conocida.

-¡Señora Conroy! ¿De quién es ese blasón con una cabeza de zorro

-Del Conde Namikaze milady.

Recuerdos de otro torneo, realizado años atrás en Francia, volvieron a la mente de Sakura. Recuerdos de un caballero que no había visto el velo azul que ella, todavía niña, había intentado darle.

_Tal vez hoy, el conde repare en mí_, pensó Sakura, sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Sir Fugaku, ya vestido para el torneo, encontró a su prometida en el salón y la salud con un beso voraz que arrancó aplausos de los otros hombres presentes.<p>

_¡Eso mismo, idiotas, aplaudan! Aplaudan y muéranse de envidia porque he conseguido una mujer bonita, además de rica, para satisfacerme en la cama_ pensó sir Fugaku con maldad.

Orgulloso, abrazó a Sakura por la cintura y la condujo hasta la capilla, seguido por una larga fila de invitados.

Después de la misa celebrada en homenaje a San Esteban, todos volvieron al salón para el desayuno. Cuando habían terminado de comer, los caballeros y sus escuderos corrieron a las tiendas fuera del castillo para terminar de aprontarse para el torneo. Las esposas e hijas de los caballeros continuaron en el salón, conversando y bebiendo sidra. Ninguna de ellas se aproximó para hablar con Sakura; sólo una dama con un elegante vestido verde la miraba con simpatía y le sonreía de vez en cuando.

Sintiéndose medio perdida en medio de las damas desconocidas, Sakura se quedó aliviada al ver que Kakashi se aproximaba.

-Buen día, milady-la saludó el sargento-Los hombros ya recibieron instrucciones para anunciar el inicio del torneo. Ven conmigo, te conduciré para junto a tu novio.

-Está bien, pero... ¿Y fray Naruto? ¿Sabes donde él está?

-Creo que el fray ya se marchó milady.

-¿Se marchó? ¿Sin despedirse de mí?

-Fray Naruto es un hombre que mantiene su palabra, milady. El prometió ser tu acompañante hasta el día de tu casamiento ¿Cierto? Bien, el día de su casamiento llegó, por eso él se fue.

Dios ¿Cómo fray Naruto podía haberle hecho algo así? ¿No sabía cuanto su amistad representaba para ella? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de partir sin al menos una palabra de despedida? Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas y Kakashi procuró animarla.

-¡Coraje, milady! Por favor, no llore. El monje partió, como estaba previsto y… quien sabe, tal vez suceda alguna sorpresa que la alegre.

¿Una sorpresa? ¿Como la aparición repentina del caballero de Corazón Leal? Si, Sakura tenía esperanza de que él viniese y sin embargo… De repente, como si fuese alcanzada por un rayo, se dio cuenta de que el más noble caballero del mundo era uno que usaba un simple hábito de monje y que sólo tenía sandalias para proteger sus pies del frío. Sakura pensó en el hábito nuevo que había cosido para fray Naruto, para darle de regalo el día de Reyes y nuevas lágrimas subieron a sus ojos.

-Coraje, milady-repitió Kakashi-Llorar no resuelve nada y… ¡Oiga, las trompetas! ¿Estos ingleses idiotas van a comenzar el torneo sin la presencia de la Reina de la verdad y de la belleza?

* * *

><p>Y ahora… es la hora de los spoilers.<p>

_Naruto siempre parte sin avisar. Pero no porque no quiera a la gente que está dejando, sino porque las quiere demasiado. Ya sabes, las despedidas son siempre muy tristes._

_¡Esta noche finalmente serás mía, putita francesa!_

¡Hora de las respuestas a los reviews!

**SakuraUzumakiHaruno:** Lo siento linda, en el capítulo anterior se me pasó contestar tu review. Cuando estaba actualizando, no me percaté de que me habías dejado un comentario. Mil perdones. Qué bueno que te guste la historia, eso me pone más feliz que una lombriz. Espero que la historia te siga gustando tanto como hasta ahora. Besos de crema pastelera.

**Antotis**: ¡Sí! ¡Por fin nuestro rubio ya no es novicio! ¡Finalmente! Si me das a escoger, yo prefiero al caballero en brillante armadura antes que al hada madrina… sobre todo si el caballero es nuestro querido Naruto. Es que las hadas madrinas como que no me van mucho. Aunque si en lugar del hada me pones a un hado padrino con el mismo tipo de Naruto, ahí sí que no me lo pienso ni por un segundo. A mí me parece mucho más que encantador que haya decidido vestirse como el caballero de los sueños de Sakura, se me hace muy tierno. Ya quisiera yo que alguien haga eso mismo por mí. Besos de caramelo.

**CrOnIcAs DeL hUrAcAn:** ¡Hija de mi corazón! Sipo sip, la pase muy lindo en esas fechas. ¡Sí! ¡Por fin! Finalmente nuestro rubio querido y hermoso ya no tiene ningún vínculo con la iglesia. Lo de porqué puse a Ebisu en un papel así es sencillo. A mí me parece que Naruto lo subestimó, que no supo sacarle provecho. No creo que Sarutobi hubiese puesto a un ninja inútil como maestro y guardaespaldas (porque esta también debió haber sido su función) de su nieto; por el contrario, debió poner a un ninja con habilidades comprobadas, capaz de defender a Konohamaru en caso de peligro. Ebisu era un jounin, así que tenía que tener capacidades superiores, al igual que Kakashi. Por eso yo digo que Naruto lo subestimó, que Ebisu si podía enseñarle algunas cosas pero que no le tomó importancia porque era un pervertido. De acuerdo cariño, estaré esperando a ver cuando subes el primer capítulo para poder leerlo y comentar. Besos de frutilla.

**Chiaki-chan13:** ¡Yo también estoy muy emocionada! Ya era hora de que nuestro rubio querido dejase de lado todos sus votos… ¡sobretodo el de castidad! Ese era el voto que a mí me ponía los nervios de punta. ¿Cómo andas de salud, reina? ¿Ya estás mejor? A mí lo que me gusta de estar enfermita es que me la puedo pasar todo el día en la cama y nadie me dice nada. Eso y que no tengo que trabajar. Para este año tengo ya una historia nueva fanfictionalizada, esperado su turno para ser publicada. Y tengo en mis planes escribir algunos one-shot más. Besos de frambuesa.

**Azkaban**: Naruto es ahora tan libre como el viento y puede ser el caballero que Sakura siempre deseó. ¡Yo también quiero me mire y me sonría así! No es justo que solo Sakura se quede con él. Exijo una compensación. Nop, todavía no se anuncia la identidad del Caballero de Corazón Leal, pero sé que no te defraudará el momento en que se haga. Será un movimiento genial de parte de nuestro rubio hermoso. Solo puedo decir algo… recuerda que Sasuke aún está libre. Como puse arriba, para el final nos faltan unos pocos capítulos más. Yo también echaré de menos a este Naruto tan lindo y a esta Sakura encantadora. Ya estoy totalmente sanita por suerte, así que tengo cuerda para mucho rato más. Besos de dulce de leche.

**Andreina**: Jojojo. Soy mala, recontra mala. Pero ese suspenso es lo que las mantiene atadas a la historia ¿O no? Las fiestas las pasé en compañía de mi familia, solo nosotros en casa con la cena, las luces y los obsequios. No te preocupes reina, siempre procuro actualizar una vez por semana y no importa si eres la última o la primera en dejar un review; siempre pongo atención a los pedidos de los lectores porque es gracias a ustedes que la historia existe. Besos de miel.

**ikari-cheen: **Definitivamente el torneo promete ser muy interesante. Más si contamos que nuestro rubio ya no es novicio y está libre de sus lazos con la iglesia. O si, el torneo será muy interesante. Ya me cure de la gripa por suerte. Besos de algodón de azúcar.

**Solei Dantes:** ¡Qué bueno que hayas sobrevivido! Honestamente reina, mis respetos. Yo no hubiera podido estar tanto tiempo sin conexión. ¿Qué libros te comiste? Sep, esto ya está a punto de terminarse. Lo que me da mucha penita. Ahora que ya estoy sanita me he dedicado a comer mucho helado de chocolate y de lúcuma y eso me pone mucho más feliz que una lombriz. Besos de limón.

**Aika Kuso:** O si, que Dios bendiga a Ebisu por ser tan sabio y liberar a nuestro rubio. Okis, me salteo todos los apellidos y solo la llamo Natsuki Takahashi… ahora que lo pienso, una de mis profesoras de japonés también se llamaba Takahashi. Jajajajajajaja. ¿Te gustan las katanas? A mí me parecen máximas, tan delicadas y peligrosas al mismo tiempo. En donde estudiaba japonés siempre había exposiciones de katanas y siempre me pasaba por ahí a verlas. Por cierto, hola Natsuki. ¿Cómo estás? Si encuentras otra katana por ahí es mía. Es que de casualidad me la dejé olvidada. Besos de fresa.

**pelusa-writer:** ¡Cariño mío de mi corazón! ¡Te extrañé horrores! Todos estos capítulos me preguntaba que había sido de ti… ¡pero lo que importa es que ya estás aquí! No eres la única que se volvió a enamorar de él, yo caigo enamorada cada vez que tiene algún gesto dulce, osea todo el tiempo. A pesar de que se me hace complicado a veces, procuro no dejar una semana sin actualizar. Más que nada porque yo detesto cuando los autores se demoran años en publicar un nuevo capítulo y no quería hacer eso. Gracias por regresa reina. Besos de chocolate.

Retoñas y retoños, yo me despido.

Chaito

Cami Sky


	30. Chapter 30

Hola mis niñas y mis niños queridos.

¿Me han extrañado?

Yo si los he extrañado mucho, mucho muchísimo.

Estos días he estado sin conexión a Internet… ¡y no saben lo desesperada que me puso! Tenía el capítulo listo para actualizar desde el martes, pero por falta de la bendita conexión no podía hacerlo. Y lo peor es que también tengo un montón de trabajo atrasado porque todo el mundo envía correos y no tenía como verlos.

Honestamente… creo que me he vuelto un poco adicta a Internet.

Supongo que todos habrán leído, oído hablar y sabrán sobre la Ley SOPA, ¿verdad? Ayer yo intenté descargar un libro que me quedaba pendiente de una colección sobre vampiros y no lo conseguí. Una amiga mía me dijo que, mientras intentaba descargarse una serie, la computadora se le bloqueó y le enviaron un mensaje desde (creo) el FBI diciendo que tenía que enviar su número de tarjeta de crédito para pagar por la serie que estaba descargando; sino, enfrentaría cargos legales por abuso de los derechos de autor.

Quiero pedirles que tengan mucho cuidado con eso. A pesar de que dicen que se está estudiando realizar modificaciones; ayer por la tarde muchas páginas de descarga de libros, videos y demás fueron clausuradas. Y dicen que ni Youtube se va a salvar porque van a hacer una limpieza general de los videos y eliminar los que contengan imágenes registradas.

Por favor, tengan mucho cuidado y procuren no descargar nada al menos por un tiempo.

Lo que me lleva a comentar que las fanfictionalizaciones se verán en serios problemas. Después de terminar esta historia, tenía planeado comenzar con otra de época pero, lamentablemente, se me pasó descargarla y guardarla en mi máquina. Por lo que tendré que buscar un nuevo libro que ya tenga guardado para fanfictionalizar. Además, de seguir en vigencia esta ley, creo que será algo complicado continuar fanfictionlizando. Honestamente, no tengo muchas ganas de meterme en problemas con la ley y menos de sobrecargar mi tarjeta.

Pero hablemos de cosas más felices.

El otro día, hice una maratón de películas japonesas de terror.

Y no saben como me arrepentí.

Me vi toda la colección de El Aro en la versión original japonesa. Desde la precuela, Ringu 0: Basudei, pasando por Ringu 1, Rasen y Ringu 2… decir que no pude dormir en toda la noche no es broma. Realmente me moría de miedo.

Esa noche me mandé una comilona de palomitas de maíz y dulces. Eso fue lo único que me consolaba mientras temblaba de terror. Nunca más vuelvo a hacer eso… me dio mucho miedito.

Desde aquí quiero mandarle un enorme beso a las chicas que han estado de cumpleaños: pelusa-writer y CrOnIcAs DeL hUrAcAn. Espero que lo hayan pasado muy lindo chicas.

Ahora si, mejor los dejo con la actualiazción.

**Capítulo 30 **

Sakura cabalgó al lado de sir Fugaku Uchiha hasta el lugar del torneo. Una cerca doble separaba la arena da área reservada a los espectadores. Para las familias nobles, habían sido levantados pequeñas tarimas con sillas confortables para sus ocupantes.

Los gritos de la multitud, el sonar de las trompetas y los colores brillantes de las ropas usadas por los invitados sirvieron para alegrar un poco el espíritu de Sakura. Mientras pasaba delante de las tribunas de las familias de los caballeros, se juró olvidar la tristeza causada por la partida de Naruto. Kakashi tenía razón. Él era un buen monje y había hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance para traerla con seguridad hasta el castillo Konoha. Ahora, cumplida su misión, el religioso había partido.

Cuando Sakura se detuvo frente de la tarima de honor, Kabuto la ayudó a desmontar y la condujo hasta la silla que le había sido reservada. Del lado derecho de la silla de Sakura había otra, reservada para acomodar a sir Fugaku cuando él terminase de participar del torneo.

-Lady Namikaze tengo el honor de presentarle a lady Sakura Haruno, prometida de lord Uchiha-dijo Kabuto, haciendo una reverencia a la dama sentada a la izquierda de Sakura-Lady Sakura, permítame presentarle a la condesa Namikaze, la honorable esposa de nuestro lord superior.

La condesa sonrió cuando Sakura le hizo una reverencia.

_Qué extraño,_ pensó Sakura. _La condesa tiene la misma sonrisa de…_

¡No! No podía acordarse de fray Naruto ahora.

-Hace mucho frío, milady. ¿No te gustaría compartir conmigo una manta para las piernas?-sugirió la condesa, hablando francés con un acento encantador.

-Muchas gracias, condesa.

Aunque reconociese a Lady Namikaze como la dama que le había sonreído antes, en el salón, Sakura no logró borrar la sensación de que la conocía hacia mucho más tiempo, de otro lugar.

Después de acomodar sobre las piernas de las dos damas una manta forrada de piel, Kabuto se colocó detrás de la silla reservada para sir Fugaku. Sakura metió las manos enguantadas debajo de la manta. Deseaba que hiciese todavía más frío; tal vez, con el cuerpo helado y adormecido, no sintiese tanto dolor durante la temida noche de bodas.

-Ya que seremos vecinas, espero que también seamos amigas-dijo la condesa de repente, sacando conversación-Mi nombre es Kushina Uzumaki.

-¿Uzumaki? ¡Dios! Ese es el apellido de fray Naruto, quien me acompañó desde el monasterio de San Hugo hasta aquí.

-Lo sé. Naruto es mi hijo menor. Shikamaru, el mayor, es uno de los caballeros que luchará en su honor en el torneo. Ves, allá viene él.

El desfile de presentación de los caballeros acababa de comenzar y Shikamaru era el cuarto de la fila.

-¿No es guapo?-indagó la condesa, con orgullo, señalando a su hijo.

-Si, milady, muy guapo.

-El problema de los hombres atractivos es que ellos viven metiéndose en problemas con mujeres. Ah, como me gustaría que Shikamaru se enamorase de una muchacha de buena familia y se estabilizase un poco… ¡Es demasiado guapo para su propio bien!

-Así como fray Naruto, su otro hijo-comentó Sakura.

-Es verdad. La belleza de Naruto parece no pertenecer a este mundo. Tal vez sea por eso que él decidió seguir la vocación religiosa...

-¿Cuál es la razón de ese tono de pesar en su voz lady Kushina? ¿No aprueba la vocación de fray Naruto?

-Bien… Naruto siempre fue gobernado por dos cosas, su honor y sus convicciones. Su honor permanece intacto y eso me causa mucho orgullo. En cuanto a sus convicciones, ellas tienden a cambiar cada seis meses. Pero creo que ahora Naruto finalmente encontró lo que buscaba y rezo para que consiga lo que desea.

Sakura asintió.

-Pareces agitada. ¿Tendrás fiebre?-preguntó la condesa.

Sakura no podía decir que estaba triste porque Naruto había partido sin despedirse, ni que tenía miedo de la noche de boda, por eso se limitó a declarar.

-Creo que soy una de esas novias que se ponen demasiado nerviosas en el día de la boda, milady. Además, esperaba que fray Naruto se quedase para asistir a mi casamiento.

-Naruto siempre parte sin avisar. Pero no porque no quiera a la gente que está dejando, sino porque las quiere demasiado. Ya sabes, las despedidas son siempre muy tristes.

-Si lo sé, milady.

-Oh, mira, allá está mi marido, el Conde Namikaze. Gracias a Dios él no va a participar del torneo, solamente va a ser el juez de las disputas-bajando la voz, la condesa le confesó-Tardé dos semanas para convencerlo de no desafiar sir Fugaku a una disputa.

El desfile de los caballeros terminó. Sakura hizo lo posible para esconder su decepción. Ningún hombre había entrado en la arena portando el blasón del caballero de Corazón Leal. Tal vez su caballero misterioso fuese a aparecer más tarde.

Mientras pensaba en eso sir Fugaku surgió delante suyo, montando su caballo y extendió la punta de la lanza, pidiendo.

-¡Dame una prenda, mi querida novia!

Al vestirse, Sakura había metido en la manga del vestido un pequeño velo azul... el mismo que le había ofrecido al caballero del Zorro tantos años atrás. Pero tal prenda no era digna de sir Fugaku, por eso ella sacó un velo negro que le sujetaba los cabellos y lo ató a la punta de la lanza. Sir Fugaku se apartó.

Shikamaru, también a caballo, se acercó a la tarima de honor y extendió en dirección de la condesa la punta de su lanza, donde ya estaban atados varios velos.

-No quiero comenzar una guerra entre las mujeres que me han dado sus prendas madre. ¿Por qué no me das tu velo?

Riendo, la condesa atendió al deseo de su hijo.

-Como siempre, lucho en homenaje a la reina del torneo-afirmó Shikamaru en seguida, dirigiéndose a Sakura-Pero no le voy a pedir una prenda, milady, porque temo que sir Fugaku intente vengarse de mí más tarde-completó él, burlón.

¡Esa voz! ¿Dónde la había escuchado antes? Shikamaru se apartó sin decir nada más, antes que ella tuviese la oportunidad de preguntarle si no se conocían de algún lugar.

El primer combate, entre lord Jeffrey y sir Recy, fue anunciado. La multitud aplaudió a los caballeros, que hicieron tres pasadas a caballo y quebraron varias lanzas. Cuando sir Recy fue juzgado victorioso, los dos caballeros dejaron la arena.

Los combatientes siguientes fueron sir Fugaku y sir Griffith, quien era mucho más joven y fuerte que su oponente. Por una cuestión de gentileza, para no humillar a sir Fugaku en el día de su casamiento, sir Griffith no se empeñó en ganar la lucha aunque, en determinado momento, casi hubiese derribado al hombre más viejo de su caballo con un golpe de lanza. Al final sir Fugaku fue aclamado vencedor de la disputa y una vez más la arena quedó vacía.

Cuando Kabuto apareció con una bandeja y ofreció jarros con vino caliente y almendras dulces para las damas en la tarima de honor, Sakura le preguntó si sir Fugaku estaba bien.

-Si, el golpe de lanza no llegó a lastimarlo-respondió el mayordomo, agregando en voz baja-Quédese tranquila, milady, sir Fugaku está bien y no va a decepcionarla en su noche de bodas.

Sakura se ruborizó. ¿Cómo Kabuto podía ser tan atrevido y malicioso?

-Ah, que delicia sujetar un jarro caliente en las manos-comentó Lady Namikaze desviando la atención de Sakura del comentario grosero del mayordomo.

-¿No sientes dolor en las articulaciones por el frío, condesa?

-No, gracias a Dios. Tengo los dedos doloridos porque pasé las últimas cuatro semanas bordando estandartes y mantas para la montura de mi hijo. Pronto verás el resultado de mi trabajo y entonces podrás decir si soy una bordadora habilidosa o no.

Mientras bebía el vino caliente, Sakura observó la multitud detrás de la cerca. Al avistar a Kakashi y cuatro otros franceses conversando con un grupo de muchachas, sonrió. ¡Por lo visto sus hombres preferían las artes del amor a las del combate! Más lejos estaban Konohamaru y Pip. Este último se encontraba subido a los hombros de un campesino alto, cuyo rostro estaba oculto por una capucha verde. ¡Qué suerte la de Pip de haber conseguido un lugar tan bueno para mirar el torneo y pobre el campesino que estaba aguantando el peso del chico!

En la arena, sir Rothbury acababa de derrotar a sir Morpeth. Al pasar delante de la tribuna de honor, sir Rothbury saludó a Sakura. Cuando ella volvió a mirar a la multitud, ya no pudo ver a Konohamaru y a Pip.

En el interior de una tienda, Madara arrojó un balde de agua fría sobre la cabeza de sir Fugaku y después la secó con una toalla.

-¡Maldito Griffith! ¡Ese desgraciado de mierda casi me tiró del caballo!-protestó sir Fugaku, irritado.

-¿Va a desafiarlo a otro combate, milord?-indagó el criado.

Sir Fugaku consideró la pregunta. No, a pesar de su rabia, no volvería a desafiar a Griffith. Prefería evitar la posibilidad de ser humillado en público nuevamente. Más tarde hallaría un modo de vengarse de Griffith. Mientras tanto, prefería guardar sus fuerzas para la próxima lucha, contra sir Jeffrey. También debía ahorrar energía para la noche de bodas…

Al pensar en la joven francesa desnuda en sus brazos, sir Fugaku sonrió con lujuria.

_¡Esta noche finalmente serás mía Sakura!_

Un par de ojos azules prácticamente escondidos por una gran capucha observaron a Sakura de lejos. ¡Qué bonita era! Ningún otro torneo jamás había tenido una reina tan encantadora. Era una pena que una sombra de tristeza estuviese nublando sus bellos ojos verdes… Pero pronto los lindos ojos de Sakura brillarían de felicidad. Sonriendo para sí mismo, el encapuchado pensó

_¡Esta noche finalmente será mía, mi amor!_

Unos ojos inyectados en sangre como los de un perro rabioso se fijaron en la figura de Sakura. Perra, ríete mientras puedas, pues dentro de poco tiempo estaría derramando lágrimas amargas… Sasuke pasó su lengua por las encías que le sangraban y escupió en el suelo. Después de vengarse de su padre, tomaría a la novia que le pertenecía por derecho. Sasuke continuó observando a Sakura y volvió a escupir en el suelo.

_¡Esta noche finalmente serás mía, putita francesa!_

* * *

><p>Y cada vez está más cerca el final. ¡Que nervios! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.<p>

¡Turno de los spoilers!

_¡Exijo justicia por el robo de mi prometida! ¡Desafío a Fugaku Uchiha a un combate y que Dios conceda justicia y la mano de lady Sakura para quien conquiste la victoria!_

_Sasuke me va a contagiar la enfermedad que lo está matando. ¡Acabo de recibir mi sentencia de muerte!_

¡Las cosas están que queman!

Ahora si, las respuestas a los reviews.

**stef**: Hola linda, bienvenida. Es agradable que, a pesar de que ya está cerca del final, las personas siguen sumándose a la historia. Si has llegado hasta aquí leyendo todas las notas de autor, entonces significa que has prestado atención y entendido desde el primer capítulo que esto es una fanfictionalización de un libro. Por lo tanto (y lo he puesto muchas veces) nada me pertenece y no tengo autoridad par cambiar, aumentar o disminuir el largo de los capítulos. Estos ya están establecidos por el autor. A eso súmale el hecho de que yo me doy el trabajito de traducirlo primero antes de fanfictionalizarlo. Además, en las notas de autor, tenemos la potestad de escribir cualquier cosa que se nos ocurra; es un espacio para nosotros y cada uno lo usa como mejor le parece. Así como a ti no te gustan las cancioncitas que yo pongo, mucha más gente me ha dicho que le agrada o me han pasado más canciones. Pero hay una solución muy sencilla si no quieres leer mis canciones: simplemente saltéate las notas de autor y listo, asunto resuelto. Esto es un pasatiempo, no puedo dedicarle enteramente mi atención porque también tengo una vida, obligaciones y trabajo. Procuro actualizar una vez por semana, que ya es tener un ritmo constante, y no ha dejado de hacerlo desde el principio. Más que eso, ya es pedirme que me dedique por entero a la historia y descuide mi trabajo y mi vida. Y eso no pienso hacerlo. Besos de miel.

**Chiaki-chan13: **Cariño, no eres la única que quiere que Naruto aparezca ya. Me pregunto donde se puede pedir un hombre de ese tipo. ¿Aparecerá en algún catalogo? Mucha suerte con tu nueva historia linda, estoy segura de que será excelente. ¡Que bueno que te apuntes al inglés! Yo este año estoy viendo de apuntarme a algún taller de danzas, aún estoy pensando si es que escojo danza árabe, flamenco o danza hindú. Pero de que quiero aprender a bailar algo nuevo si que quiero. Con calma reina, verás que te va a ir muy bien en las clases de inglés y vas cogerle el truco muy rápido. Besos de crema pastelera.

**Andreina**: Lamento la demora cariño, pero como puse arriba, no tenía conexión. Ten paciencia, pronto nuestro rubio hermoso volverá a escena y nos dejará a todas con la boca abierta de la sorpresa. Linda, ya sabes que el largo de los capítulos no lo decido yo, eso ya viene hecho del libro y no puedo cambiarlo. La verdad es que yo no invitaría a Fugaku ni a mi castillo ni a mi casa. ¿Para quedarme sin nada de valor? No gracias, yo paso. Creo que en esa época ya existía la cubertería y objetos de plata aunque no puedo asegurártelo con total convicción. Minato y Kushina si van a aparecer, es más, Sakura tendrá una agradable conversión con su futura suegra. ¡Si! Dentro de poco ya tendré vacaciones. No sabes que feliz estoy. Besos de pie de maracuyá.

**Antotis:** El torneo promete y promete mucho. Naruto aparecerá muy pronto y nos hará suspirar a todas. Fugaku me cae mal, muy que muy mal. Ya quiero que desaparezca del planeta. Besos de fresa.

**pelusa-writer:** ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado! ¿Qué tal estuvo la maratón de musicales y de glee? ¿Te pusiste a cantar tu solita? ¿Qué tal sigues del bronquiespasmo? Yo también digo que deben fabricar monjes de este tipo al por mayor y ofrecerlos por catalogo. Yo me apunto para la primera edición. ¿Dónde debo de firmar? Quiero hacer un pedido de mínimo unos doce. Gracias por los cumplidos reina, pero no soy tan maravillosa como dices. El único mérito que me puedo adjudicar es el de la fanfictionalización. El tiempo lo doy con mucho gusto, saber que están aquí es pago suficiente para mí. Besos de chocolate.

**Solei Dantes:** ¿Primera semana de universidad? A mí los primeros días no me gustaban, no conocías a nadie y era incómodo empezar a hablar. ¿Qué estás estudiando? Me encantaría poder leer esos libros, pero con lo de la ley SOPA no se cuando los pueda encontrar online… me daré una vuelta por mi librería favorita a ver si es que los tienen. No he leído ninguno de los tres y me llaman mucho la atención. Ya estoy mucho más que bien, más sana que un buey. En la universidad solo mantén la calma, no desesperes que verás que las cosas empezarán a ser más sencillas. Besos de caramelo.

**Azkaban**: Esto está a punto de caramelo. Sobretodo porque Sakura cree que ha sido abandonada. A mí también se me hizo muy dulce lo de Naruto… eso de no querer despedirse porque te quiere mucho es lindo. No quisiera imaginarme tener que casar con un engendro de la calaña de Fugaku. Me da escalofríos. Pero si tuviera que hacerlo… a ver… la verdad es que yo no me quedaría llorando. Yo escogería una escapada en medio de la noche hacia el convento más cercano para pedir protección de la Iglesia. Me descuelgo por las paredes, noqueo a las doncellas, me llevo comida, no sé, algo se me ocurriría para escapar de ese futuro tan horrible. Lo siento reina, no puedo responder a tu pregunta porque sería darte una pista muy grande de que va a pasar. No te preocupes por la identidad cariño, que una vez ya me habías dicho que a veces entrabas con tu cuenta a veces sin cuenta. Besos de frambuesa.

**CrOnIcAs DeL hUrAcAn:** ¡Cariño de mi corazón! ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado! ¿Ya estás mejor de tu enfermedad? ¿Fue algo serio? Pues sip, la bandera es de uno de ellos dos pero no te puedo decir de quien es porque te quitaría la emoción. No es que no lo quiera a Jiraiya porque lo adoro, me encantan los fics donde aparece él. Pero me parecía que al pobre Ebisu nadie le hacía caso, que todos lo ignoraban. Por eso quise darle un lugar aquí. Claro que si reina, el Club Anti-Uchiha sigue en funcionamiento. Si tienes nuevas ideas de tortura muy dolorosa no dudes en hacérmela saber. Mis vacaciones las estoy planeando al milímetro. Voy a salir con un grupo de amigas así que va a ser muy que muy divertido. Son diez días enteramente libres que planeo disfrutar al extremo. ¿De verdad que no la reconoces? Es la de "Bésala" de La Sirenita. Que bueno que ti te gusten las canciones muñequita, porque parece que por ahí hay chicas a las que no les gusta. Claro que nos veremos en otra historia, yo tampoco podría seguir sin hablar con todos. Han conseguido hacerse un lugar importante en mi corazoncito y me sería muy doloroso no volver a conversar contigo. Besos de manzana.

Ahora si niñas y niños, yo me retiro.

Besitos

Cami Sky

Mami de CrOnIcAs DeL hUrAcAn


	31. Chapter 31

Hola mis retoñas y mis retoños.

¿Cómo han estado?

¿Qué tal su semana?

La mía ha sido entre buena y mala… Buena porque cada vez falta menos tiempo para mi viaje y eso me pone muy que muy feliz. Mala porque me he sentido traicionada por personas a las que creía mis amigos desde hace mucho tiempo. La verdad es que eso me ha dolido mucho y me hizo sentir miserable durante uno o dos días.

Honestamente… cuando personas a las que querías mucho te apuñalan por la espalda llegas a sentir muy que muy miserable.

O al menos así me sentí yo.

Si es que caras vemos, pero corazones no sabemos.

Fuera de ese momento tan decepcionante que tuve que pasar, mi semana ha estado bastante atareada. Como mi viaje se acerca a pasos de gigante, estoy cabezona en el trabajo para poder dejar todo listo.

Inclusive hay uno de mis jefes que quiere que trabaje fuera de mi horario. Ayer me estuvo alertando toda la tarde, mucho después de que se terminara mi horario laboral. Y eso me molestó mucho, mucho. No hace falta añadir que no le contesté ninguna de las alertas. A menos que ya se tenga estipulado que hay algún circuito o tour, no tengo la obligación de llevar el celular de la oficina en mi bolso y mucho menos de contestarlo. Estaba ocupada, en medio de un compromiso con mi mamá y tuve el nextel alertando como desesperado durante un buen rato. Definitivamente es de mal gusto molestar a tus trabajadores fuera del horario establecido.

Sobretodo para decirle que tiene que ir al aeropuerto porque el otro tour líder no ha llegado.

Pero ya pasó. Ya no me voy a hacer mala sangre.

Lo bueno de eso, es que no me pueden descontar nada. Como no era un servicio ya establecido, no figuraba en mi horario.

Pero muy, muy parte de lo pesada que puede ser mi semana, yo estoy feliz. Dentro de poquito tiempo me tomo unas muy merecidas vagaciones. Ya las estoy disfrutando por adelantado. Lo único que me desespera es tener que armar la maleta. Yo soy de las personas que cargan toda la casa encima; así que sufro para decidir que llevar y que no. Aún no me decido si es que llevo la secadora de pelo o si mejor llevo dos pares de botas. Si llevo pantalones o mejor faldas. Pero sufro mucho más cuando me paso del peso permitido y tengo que pagar exceso de equipaje.

Eso si me duele.

O mejor dicho, le duele a mi billetera.

**Capítulo 31 **

Al mediodía fue hecha una pausa para el almuerzo y el descanso. Todos se reunieron en una gran tienda, donde la servidumbre sirvió comida y bebida para los invitados. Los caballeros comían apresuradamente, ansiosos para que el torneo recomenzase pronto; era invierno, época en que anochecía temprano y ellos querían aprovechar al máximo las horas de luz diurna.

Sakura se calentaba cerca de un brasero cuando sir Fugaku se acercó. Estaba animado, pues ya había vencido tres disputas y parecía dispuesto a celebrar sus victorias en compañía de su novia.

-¡Dame un beso, palomita francesa, para que continúe teniendo suerte en los próximos combates!

Antes que Sakura tuviese tiempo de reaccionar, sir Fugaku la tomó en sus brazos y la besó en la boca, apretándole los labios con la grasa del pollo que acababa de comer.

Después del beso, Sakura reprimió el impulso de limpiarse los labios con un pañuelo. Todos la estaba mirando y no quería humillar a su prometido con un gesto tan obvio de desagrado.

Su prometido... ¡Y pronto sería su marido, pues el caballero de Corazón Leal todavía no había dado señal de vida! Con el corazón pesado de tristeza, Sakura volvió a la tarima de honor en compañía de lady Kushina. Cuando las justas recomenzaron, la joven apenas les prestó atención.

¡Ilusa! Había sido cruelmente ilusionada y engañada por todos, comenzando por su padre. Seguramente el chevalier de Fauconbourg sabía que tipo de gente eran los Uchiha y aún así la había prometido en matrimonio a Sasuke.

Había sido engañada por los monjes del monasterio de San Hugo, que la habían dejado creer que estaba yendo a un hogar de personas dignas y honradas. Engañada por tía Tsunade quien con certeza debía sospechar que estaban viajando a un lugar horrible. Engañada también por fray Naruto, quien a pesar de su cara angelical la había traído a ese infierno helado y después la había abandonado sin una sola palabra de despedida, amistad o consuelo.

Los sombríos pensamientos de Sakura fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de sir Fugaku al palco. Le informó de que las disputas habían terminado; sólo faltaba ahora que el conde Namikaze, quien era el arbitro, anunciase el nombre del vencedor del torneo.

Pero en ese momento lady Kushina exclamó.

-¡Escuchen las trompetas están anunciando la llegada un caballero más! ¿Quién será?

Sakura fue dominada por una oleada de calor. ¡Debía ser el caballero de Corazón Leal, que finalmente había llegado para salvarla!

La multitud se abrió para dar paso a cuatro figuras lúgubres que más se parecían a los Cuatro Caballeros del Apocalipsis. El líder del grupo lucía una túnica larga con el blasón de los Uchiha, sobre una armadura sucia de barro; la visera de su yelmo esta bajada. Los tres hombres que lo acompañaban estaban vestidos de negro.

Sir Fugaku se quedó de pie y soltó un grito de rabia. Sakura, al reconocer a uno de los tres hombres de negro, empalideció. Era Deighton, uno de los mercenarios de Sasuke!

-¿Qué pasa querida? ¿Por qué te pusiste tan pálida de repente?-indagó lady Kushina preocupada.

-Que Dios me ayude... Sasuke Uchiha acaba de llegar, milady. Reconocí a uno de sus mercenarios.

Cuando el líder de los recién llegados se acercó al palco de honor, sir Fugaku gritó furioso.

-¿Cómo te atreves a querer participar del torneo, desgraciado del demonio? No eres un caballero, pues el propio rey Enrique te negó ese honor! ¡Retírate de aquí!

Sasuke levantó la visera de su yelmo y como si no hubiese escuchado las palabras de sir Fugaku, lo saludó con exagerada cortesía.

-¿Como estás, papito querido? Es un placer volver a verte-En seguida, se dirigió a Sakura-¿Y tu, cómo te sientes en el día de nuestro casamiento, mi amada novia?

La multitud silenció.

Sakura fue asaltada por una náusea. ¿Sería esta pestilente caricatura humana el caballero de Corazón Leal, a quien tanto había esperado?

-¿Tu novia?-desafió sir Fugaku-¡No seas idiota! ¡Desaparece de aquí Sasuke, pues tu mera presencia ofende mis vistas!

-Creo que el único idiota aquí eres tu papito. Sólo vine a reclamar lo que me pertenece por derecho, o sea, lady Sakura, quien me fue prometida en matrimonio ocho años atrás-Levantando la voz para que todos lo escuchasen, declaró-¡Exijo justicia por el robo de mi prometida! ¡Desafío a Fugaku Uchiha a un combate y que Dios conceda justicia y la mano de lady Sakura para quien conquiste la victoria!

-Sasuke Uchiha, no tienes derecho a estar aquí-intervino Minato, el conde Namikaze-como sir Fugaku ya te dijo, el honor de ser caballero te fue negado por el propio rey Enrique.

-Es verdad, milord. Pero este es un asunto de familia y quiero resolverlo ahora y con testigos-argumentó Sasuke-Pero si mi padre tiene miedo de enfrentarme en un combate justo...

-¡Madara, tráeme mi caballo!-le gritó sir Fugaku a su criado, al mismo tiempo en que retornaba a la arena-¡Nadie me llama cobarde y continua vivo para ver el atardecer!

-¿Qué armas van usar?-preguntó el conde, en un tono de voz que dejaba muy en claro que él desaprobaba lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Lanzas de puntas afiladas y espadas-respondió Sasuke.

-¿El combate terminará cuando uno de los dos quede herido?-indagó el conde.

-¡No, el combate sólo terminará con mi muerte o la de mi padre!

-¡De acuerdo!-gritó sir Fugaku.

-Mi Dios, creo que me voy a desmayar-murmuró Sakura.

-¡Ahora no!-le susurró lady Kushina-Levanta la cabeza y muéstrale a todos que eres digna de ser disputada hasta la muerte por dos hombres, aunque estés muerta de miedo por dentro.

-Pero condesa...

-No te preocupes querida, todo acabará bien.

-¿Como? Sir Fugaku está cansado, pues ya participó en varios combates. ¡Sasuke va a derrotarlo!

Las trompetas anunciaron el inicio del combate. Las dos damas se callaron.

Sasuke se dirigió a uno de los extremos de la arena; sir Fugaku fue al extremo opuesto. Ante una señal del conde, ambos espolearon sus caballos y partieron al ataque con las lanzas levantadas.

La punta de la lanza de Sasuke se quebró al golpear contra el escudo de sir Fugaku. Los dos hombres volvieron a sus respectivos puntos de partida. Cuando Sasuke cambió de lanza, ambos volvieron a avanzar al ataque.

Sir Fugaku fue alcanzado en el lateral de su cuerpo por la lanza de su hijo. Intentó recuperar el equilibrio, pero sus pies resbalaron de los estribos y se cayó del caballo. Poniéndose de pie, sir Fugaku sacó su espada y se preparó para enfrentar Sasuke, quien había desmontado y venía en su dirección con la espada en la mano.

A pesar de estar enfermo, Sasuke tenía movimientos más ágiles que los de su padre. El cansancio de sir Fugaku era visible. Los dos intercambiaron varios golpes de espada, las hojas de filo doble entrechocándose en el aire. De repente, con un golpe más violento, Sasuke logró derribar a su padre. Mientras sir Fugaku se encontraba tendido en el suelo, Sasuke se acercó a él por detrás y enterró su espada en una de las de las únicas partes del cuerpo que la armadura de metal no protegía: la axila izquierda.

La lucha había terminado. Sir Fugaku estaba muerto. Después de levantar la visera de su yelmo, Sasuke señaló a Sakura con la punta ensangrentada de su espada y gritó, riendo como un poseído.

-¡Gané! ¡Lady Sakura será mi esposa!

-Mi Dios...-murmuró Sakura, pálida de horror-Sasuke me va a contagiar la enfermedad que lo está matando. ¡Acabo de recibir mi sentencia de muerte!

* * *

><p>Definitivamente ya estamos en la recta final de la historia. Un capítulo más. Y el epílogo. Y se habrá terminado. Como saben, yo me estoy llendo de vagaciones en febrero. Prometo terminar la historia antes de irme de viaje.<p>

Witches Honor.

Esta vez y por ser el penúltimo capítulo, voy a dejar una sola línea como spoiler. Pero esa línea basta y sobra.

_Lady Sakura Haruno, si el caballero de Corazón Leal vence en la disputa ¿Lo aceptará como su marido y se casará con él esta misma noche?_

Y ahora… ¡las respuestas a los reviews!

**Andreina**: Sasuke estaba esperando el momento perfecto para atacar de nuevo. ¿Y que mejor momento que en un torneo donde puede matar a su padre de forma "legal"? El encuentro entre Kushina y Sakura fue lindo, yo me moría de ganas de que llegara. Yo no lo hubiera mandado al piso… como en los torneos, las muertes dentro de los combates están permitidas, lo hubiera atravesado con la espada y listo; nos librábamos de Fugaku. Que bueno que no te paso nada por la ley esa. A mi me trae de mal humor saber que ya no tenemos libertad ni en el ciberespacio. ¿Estudias algo relacionado con el arte? Sabes, una vez coincidió que mi cumpleaños fue con la fecha en que tenía que presentar tres trabajos finales y una exposición. Fue realmente horrible. ¿Qué paso que estuviste a punto de no estar aquí? Claro, si se puede preguntar. Besitos de frambuesa.

**pelusa-writer**: Tranquila cariño, que la victoria siempre se la llevan los buenos. Y aquí no será la excepción. Nuestro rubio lindo ha hecho más que suficiente para merecerse el cariño y el amor de Sakura. Muchas gracias reina, que tus halagos me hacen sonrojar. Parezco un tomatito de lo colorada que estoy. Solo intento hacer lo mejor posible para darles una historia que les guste. SOPA lo único que ha hecho es crear disgusto a nivel mundial. A este paso, va a empezar la tercera guerra y será por culpa de ese grupo de tontos de capirote. Pero con fe, todo va a pasar. Besitos de crema pastelera.

**Solei Dantes**: Es estrés de estar sin conexión es increíble. No pensé que fuese tan adicta al correo electrónico, a las redes sociales y a esta página. Casi me da mi patatús. Con fe, SOPA no va a entran en nuestra querida web. Sino, ahí si que me muero. Debo ser honesta… quedé traumada cuando vi las películas consecutivas. Tuve pesadillas toda la semana. Y, aún a plena luz del sol, veía a Sadako por todas partes. Fue aterrador. Ya me he prometido a mi misma que no lo vuelvo a hacer nunca más. Yo soy recontra tímida para conocer gente, me avergüenzo con mucha facilidad. O peor, me quedo más muda que una tumba y ni digo ni mu en todo el día. He estado rebuscando en algunas páginas a ver si es que todavía se permite la descarga de libros pero hasta ahora no he tenido suerte. Mucha gente está asustada por lo del a SOPA y eso de que te pueden hacer problemas legales. Besos de caramelo.

**Antotis**: Nuestro rubio querido no ha entrado con los demás participantes porque (conociéndolo) quiere crear expectativa. La idea de que se robe a Sakura es muy buena, pero creo que no le gustaría mucho a ninguno de los dos. Ambos tienen el sentido del honor muy fuertemente arraigado y eso sería una deshonra para sus nombres. Digo yo nomás. Sasuke… mejor no pensar en que quiere hacer. Ese emo sifilítico me da mucho miedo cada vez que hace una aparición. Besos de manzana.

**kidloco**: ¿Qué tal te fue en las vacaciones? ¿Te divertiste? Que penita que estuviste enfermo… las recaídas son malísimas, a mí siempre me ponen de mal humor. Ya estamos en la recta final de la historia, lo que es una penita. Besos de cherry.

**angelita-jade04:** Hola reina, bienvenida a la sección de los reviews. ¿Te lo has leído de corrido? ¿Cuánto tiempo te demoró? La frase de Sakura fue encantadora… para mí, resume muy bien sus sentimientos. No cariño, no estas loca por desear tener un hombre como nuestro rubio querido. Yo deseo lo mismo. Hace tiempo que estoy buscando y buscando pero no consigo encontrar un hombre con esa sonrisa maravillosa y ese corazón de oro. Gracias linda, no sabes como me alegraste al saber que este pedacito de mundo virtual consigue hacerte el día mucho más feliz. Gracias por eso reina, me subió el ánimo a niveles estratosféricos. Besos de miel calientita.

**CrOnIcAs DeL hUrAcAn**: Cariño mío, definitivamente debes pensarte lo de ser investigadora. Ten fe, nuestro rubio no nos va a decepcionar. Te lo digo en serio. Honestamente… ¿Cómo fue que no ubicaste la canción? ¡Si es un clásico de los más clásicos de Disney! Al menos yo me la sé completita en español, inglés e italiano. Y me las pongo a cantar cada vez que veo la película. Sep, por increíble que parezca, hay gente a la que no le gustan mis cancioncitas. Que bueno que ya estés mejorcita. Cuídate bien muñequita, no te vaya a dar una recaída. Me voy de vagaciones unos diez o quince días, así que sip, planeo terminar la historia antes de irme. Porque sino… pues me van a odiar por dejarlos tanto tiempo sin saber de nuestra parejita favorita y que pasó con ellos. También tengo planeado (a ver si consigo lograrlo) subir el primer capítulo de la próxima historia antes de irme de viaje. Con fe, el tiempo me alcanzará. Esa ley es una burrada total, lo único que conseguirán será crear una guerra mundial. Besos de limón.

**Kikyoni**: Bienvenida cariño, es un gusto verte por aquí. ¿Un año? ¿En serio ha durado tanto? Mira nomás, ni yo me había dado cuenta de cuanto tiempo ha pasado. Creo que es porque me encariño rápido con las personas, pero cada que les contaban un pedacito de mi vida me sentía más en contacto con todos. Yo siento que cada historia, fanfic y cualquier escrito, lleva un pedazo del corazón de quien lo hace; es como si vertiéramos parte de nuestras vidas y nuestros corazones en cada letra escrita. Un pedacito nuestro que se queda rondando por el mundo virtual. Creo firmemente que los reviews siempre deben ser contestados. Así como ustedes se toman su tiempo para leer y dejar comentarios, nosotros también debemos tomarnos un tiempito para responderles. Es gracias a los lectores que las historias cobran vida; sin ustedes esto no existiría. Además, al responder reviews, se crean vínculos, llegas a conocer más a quienes están aquí. Es que soy una tiernecita sin remedio. Sabes, todo tiene un motivo. Siempre que he tenido retrasos o no podía actualizar yo avisaba porque, cuando empecé a leer historias, había veces que la historia no se actualizaba en meses y era horrible no saber si es que la continuarían o no. Este libro se robó mi corazón cuando lo leí y eso me hizo decidir compartirla con todos. Sus personajes son encantadores. Pero lo que quiero saber es si venderán Narutos de carne y hueso en tamaño natural… y cuanto me costaría comprarme una docena de ellos. Yo espero que la ley esa no prospere porque sino, todos nos vamos a ver afectados. Lo que med a más miedo es que se la tomen con esta página y la clausuren también. Ahí si que me muero. Me da mi patatús. No cariño, no te has alargado mucho, me encanta leer los comentarios de todo el mundo y no me molestan que sean muy largos. Es más, hace que yo también quiera dar una respuesta enorme. Besos de chocolate.

**Azkaban**: Ese detalle de Shikamaru me pareció encantador. Y la fantasía de darle el pañuelo a su amor de la infancia me colmó de ternura. No reina, no te has inventado a Pip. Recuerda que fue él quien rescató al grupo cuando Sasuke los había alcanzado en la posada. Y el que le puso los obsequios secretos del Caballero de Corazón Leal. ¿Recuerdas? No le quise cambiar el nombre, me pareció divertido. Yo digo que quiere hacer una entrada súper mega espectacular y por eso va a presentarse en el último minuto posible. Para crear más ambiente. Así aparece como el héroe salvador. Y claro, en ese momento yo me desmayaré a propósito y él me rescatará. Entonces me lo robaré, lo secuestraré y me lo quedaré yo. No cariño, no eres pesada por preguntar. Eso me encanta. Pero no puedo contestarte. Si te contestara, sabrías el final de la historia. Así que te tengo que dejar con la intriga. Pero de las tres últimas preguntas, hay al menos una que es correcta. Besos de mora.

Yo me despido

Besitos

Cami Sky

_mami de CrOnIcAs DeL hUrAcAn_


	32. Chapter 32

¡Mis niñas y mis niños!

¿Cómo han estado?

Mi semana ha sido, por no encontrar otra manera mejor de decirlo, inusual. Cómo saben, me voy a ir de viaje. Y pues parece que a mi jefe no le ha gustado mucho que me tome las vacaciones que ya me corresponden porque un par de días después de que regreso, llega un grupo enorme. Ya sé que es después de mi vuelta, pero está todo paranoico diciendo que me debería quedar para coordinar todas las cosas, que será mi responsabilidad si algo sale mal. Uf, la verdad es que me tiene con los nervios de punta.

A tal punto que me he visto obligada a buscarme un reemplazo para esos días.

Honestamente… creo que voy a empezar a buscar otro empleo. En este ni siquiera estoy en planilla y siento que trabajo más de lo que me pagan.

Pero mejor cambiamos de tema.

Yo estoy… en una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza. Feliz porque faltan apenas unos muy poquitos días para irme de viaje; ya que salgo el miércoles por la mañana. Triste porque este es el último capítulo de esta historia.

Sep. Hemos llegado al final.

Quiero darles las gracias a todos. A todos y cada uno de los lectores y lectoras de este pequeño proyecto que ha durado (creo) unos seis meses. Gracias por acompañarme en esta gran aventura. Sin el apoyo constante de ustedes, de sus comentarios, alertas, favoritos, mensajes privados y demás cosas, no hubiese podido lograrlo.

Este capítulo va dedicado con muchísimo cariño a todos ustedes.

Mil gracias por permaneces aquí todo este tiempo.

Es un poco (¿a quién engaño? ¡Es demasiado difícil!) dar por terminada esta historia. Como recordarán, en el primer capítulo mencioné que esta era la primera vez que publicaba algo que no fuera un one-shot. Así que tenía muchas dudas y nervios en ese momento. Gracias a su apoyo, en cada capítulo que pasaba me sentía más confiada, más segura de lo que estaba haciendo… y mucho más feliz.

En realidad, hay tantas cosas por las que debo agradecerles, que si las pongo todas me demoraría un mes.

Pero también tengo sentimientos encontrados. Gracias a esta historia, pude conocer gente maravillosa, gente a la que he llegado a querer muchísimo. Cada que respondía a sus reviews, compartía un pedacito de mí misma y me hacía muy feliz ver que ustedes también lo compartían conmigo. Y me pone triste darle fin a una fanfictionalización que me ha dado tantas satisfacciones y alegrías.

Sea, nada puede durar para siempre por mucho que yo quiera.

**Capítulo 32**

Las trompetas volvieron a sonar. Un murmullo de asombro recorrió la multitud. Lady Kushina soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Quién está llegando, milady?-preguntó Sakura, cabizbaja.

-Un caballero de verdad esta vez.

-¡Ya no creo en la existencia de caballeros!

-Pero existen. ¡Mira!

Tres hombres entraron a caballo en la arena. Uno de ellos traía levantada una lanza, en la punta de la cual flotaba un estandarte con un corazón con alas bordado sobre un fondo blanco.

Sakura miró atónita el estandarte. Sasuke Uchiha abrió enormemente los ojos e insultó.

El líder de los recién llegados usaba una armadura brillante, en el yelmo había pintado un corazón alado, y portaba un escudo de metal en el cual estaban pintados tres amores perfectos azules. Su caballo gris estaba adornado con una manta de seda blanca bordada con decenas de corazones alados. Los dos hombres que acompañaban al caballero vestían túnicas blancas con la figura del corazón alado bordada en el pecho; ambos usaban máscaras para esconder sus rostros.

El caballero de Corazón Leal señaló a Sasuke con su lanza y después le hizo una reverencia a Sakura. Temblorosamente, ella respondió el gesto de su salvador con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó el conde Namikaze, desde el otro lado de la arena.

-Milord, tengo el honor de presentarle al caballero de Corazón Leal, que vino a disputar con honradez la mano de lady Sakura-respondió el primer escudero, quien portaba el estandarte.

-¡No! ¡La francesa es mía!-gritó Sasuke.

-¡Cállate, Uchiha!-ordenó el conde antes de dirigirse al primer escudero-¿El caballero de corazón Leal es un caballero del reino?

-Si, milord. El propio rey Enrique lo consagró caballero del Reino, ocho años atrás.

-Sea bienvenido entonces, caballero de Corazón Leal-dijo el conde, haciendo una reverencia al hombre que montaba el garañón gris.

-¡No! ¡El torneo ya terminó! ¡Todos deben marcharse ahora!-gritó Sasuke furioso.

-No te cabe a ti dar por terminado el torneo, Uchiha. Ese derecho le correspondía a tu padre y ahora me cabe a mí. Fuiste desafiado por el caballero. ¿Qué respondes, aceptas el desafío?

-¡Vayase a la mierda, conde!

-¡No me faltes el respeto Uchiha! Si te rehusas al desafío, yo, como tu lord supremo, te encarcelaré por la muerte injusta de tu padre y me quedaré con todas tus propiedades. Tu mataste a sir Fugaku a traición, aprovechándote del hecho que estaba caído en el suelo. Y como no eres un caballero, serás castigado con la pena de muerte como si fuese un simple plebeyo.

Un brillo de miedo pasó por los ojos de Sasuke y, por primera vez. Sakura se permitió tener esperanzas de librarse de él de una vez por todas.

-Pero si aceptas el desafío del caballero que acaba de llegar, tal vez logres escapar al castigo que mereces-continuó el conde-Si vences en la disputa, te quedarás con lady Sakura y con las propiedades que eran de tu padre. Entonces Sasuke ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

-Yo... acepto el desafío.

El primer escudero dirigió la palabra a Sakura.

-Lady Sakura Haruno, si el caballero de Corazón Leal vence en la disputa ¿Lo aceptará como su marido y se casará con él esta misma noche?

Ella miró el cuerpo de sir Fugaku, caído en medio de la arena, y después miró a Sasuke antes de responder

-Si, lo aceptaré como marido si vence.

El caballero de Corazón Leal extendió la punta de su lanza hacia Sakura.

-Dale una prenda-susurró lady Kushina.

Sakura sacó el velo azul de la manga de su vestido y lo ató a la punta de la lanza.

-Gracias, milady-dijo el primer escudero en francés-Como ves, he cumplido mi promesa. Estamos en el día de San de Esteban.

Temiendo comenzar a llorar de emoción en caso abriese la boca para hablar, Sakura se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Cuando los tres hombres se apartaron del palco, reconoció el caballo del segundo escudero: ¡Diablo Negro! Mi Dios ¿Sería Kakashi el hombre oculto debajo de la máscara?

Cuando el cuerpo de sir Fugaku fue retirado de la arena por Kabuto, Sasuke fue ocupar su lugar en una de los extremos de la arena, donde Deighton lo ayudó a montar su caballo.

Como en la disputa contra su padre, Sasuke pidió para que el combate sólo terminase con la muerte de uno de los participantes. Pero esa vez, el conde insistió para que la justa fuese considerada acabada cuando uno de los participantes fuese herido, aunque fuese en forma leve. Las trompetas indicarían el inicio del combate.

Un profundo silencio reinó en la arena. El sonido de las trompetas hizo eco en el aire.

Sakura elevó una plegaria a los cielos.

_¡Mi Dios, no permitas que Sasuke sea el vencedor!_

Los dos combatientes espolearon sus caballos y partieron hacia el centro de la arena con las lanzas en alto. Pronto en el primer pase, la lanza del caballero de Corazón Leal acertó con fuerza el centro del escudo de Sasuke, quien cayó de espaldas al suelo. Deighton y el conde corrieron junto a Sasuke y constataron que él estaba muerto, con sangre manando por la boca y la nariz.

Cuando el conde anunció la muerte de Sasuke, el caballero de Corazón Leal se dirigió a la tarima de honor. Sakura tragó en seco. Había pasado toda la vida soñando con ser el centro de las atenciones de un noble caballero, pero ahora que el sueño se hacía realidad se sentía asustada.

El caballero bajó de la montura del garañón gris con la ayuda de sus escuderos. En seguida se sacó los guantes y, arrodillándose delante de Sakura, le sujetó las manos y las acarició levemente, murmurando en francés.

-Mi dulce Sakura-chan...

Sakura se asustó con la mención de su apodo familiar, pero antes que ella pudiese decir algo el caballero prosiguió.

-Ante la lamentable muerte de sir Fugaku y de Sasuke, me siento feliz de haber conquistado tu mano de manera honrada. Te amo y me gustaría saber si aceptas darme tu corazón a cambio del mío.

Sakura intentó ver el rostro del caballero a través de las hendijas de la visera del yelmo, pero no pudo. El caballero continuaba acariciándole las manos de modo extrañamente familiar, sugiriendo contactos todavía más placenteros e íntimos en el futuro. Un calor delicioso invadió su cuerpo, haciéndola estremecer. Emocionada, Sakura respondió.

-Noble caballero, mi corazón ya es tuyo. Es un honor para mí aceptarte como marido.

El misterioso caballero se puso de pie y sólo entonces levantó la visera del yelmo, revelando dos ojos azules como zafiros y una sonrisa angelical.

-¡Fray Naruto!-exclamó Sakura-¡Es imposible! ¡Qué blasfemia! ¡Eres un hombre de la Iglesia, no puedes casarte conmigo!

-Puedo, Sakura-chan. Nunca hice los votos perpetuos, nunca fui más que un mero novicio. Además, dos días atrás, recibí una carta del superior del monasterio de San Hugo. Fray Ebisu, quien parece conocerme mejor de lo que yo me conozco a mí mismo, me desvinculó de la orden de los Franciscanos y me liberó de todos los votos provisorios que había hecho. De cualquier forma, cumplí mi último voto, el de silencio. Sólo te estoy hablando porque hoy es el día de tu casamiento.

-Y qué voz linda tienes-murmuró Sakura, emocionada.

Naruto se rió feliz, antes de continuar.

-Teniendo a mi madre como testigo, Sakura-chan, quiero declararte tres cosas. Jamás volveré a vivir en la corte, donde impera un estilo de vida con el cual no concuerdo. Jamás volveré a llevar la vida célibe de un monje. Y nunca, nunca dejaré de amarte, mi querida.

-¡Yo tampoco dejaré de amarte Naruto, lo juro! Además, debo decirte que mi amor es la única dote que puedo ofrecerte.

-¿Y qué hombre puede exigir una mejor dote que esa? Es tu amor todo lo que quiero.

Cuando Naruto abrazó Sakura, la multitud aplaudió y gritó vivas.

-Cierra los ojos madre-pidió Naruto-Lo que voy a hacer ahora puede espantarte.

-A estas alturas, nada de lo que mis hijos hagan puede asombrarme-respondió lady Kushina, emocionada.

Naruto sonrió y oficializó su compromiso con el beso más apasionado, dulce y cariñoso que Sakura jamás hubiese recibido.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Lo último que nos falta, es el epílogo. Lo estaré subiendo el martes (casi casi seguro) dado que el miércoles salgo de viaje muy temprano.<p>

Con ustedes… las respuestas a los reviews.

**Chiaki-chan13:** Si reina, ya no queda casi nada. Yo también estoy empezando ya a extrañar este fic. Ha sido tanto tiempo que será extraño no volver a actualizarlo. Gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de leerlo. Besos de menta.

**Aika Kuso:** Si linda, así se escribe. Si… esto ya se está terminando. Pero como dices, es la parte más emocionante. Es que no me conoces reina, aunque haga frio yo me pongo faldas... claro que debajo me pongo leggins o medias. Pero sep, me voy a un lugar frío. Ayer hice mi primer "borrador" de la maleta. Y fue desastroso. Ocupé toda la maleta solamente con blusas, camisetas y chaquetas. Y ni un solo pantalón o zapatos. Así que hoy voy a armar el segundo "borrador" el día de hoy. Besos de fresa.

**Andreina**: No cariño, no eres maleducada, es ya la confianza que hay entre nosotras. Lo bueno de la pelea entre el emo y su padre, es que ya no nos tenemos que preocupar por el Uchiha viejo. Solamente del Uchiha joven y sifilítico. Pero por él no hay que preocuparse, que nuestro rubio se encargará de arreglar las cosas. ¡Oh! ¡Estudias arte! ¡Qué genial! Qué bueno que ya tengas pinturas hechas por tu manito, eso es un paso muy grande y debes sentirte muy orgullosa. Pobre tu cacatúa, espero que ya se encuentre totalmente bien. Que feíto lo que le pasó a tu máquina, a mi me hubiese dado un patatús y me moría de pasada. Es una penita que se termine… pero como dicen, todo lo bueno se acaba. Besos de dulce de leche.

**Kikyoni**: Jo, jo, jo. Sabía que la muerte de Fugaku las cogería de sorpresa a muchas. De merecerme si que me las merezco, pero mi jefe parece creer lo contrario. Creo que me buscaré un nuevo empleo. La verdad es que creo que si se vendiesen Narutos, se agotarían en menos de una hora; empezando porque yo me compraría mínimo una docena para mí solita. O mejor dos. Así tengo a varios de repuesto por si alguno tiene alguna falla. No reina, como te dije en la respuesta anterior, es devolverles apenas un poquito de la dedicación y entusiasmo que ustedes le ponen a la historia. Sin ustedes, esto no sería nada. Besos de caramelo.

**ikari-cheen:** Reina te he extraño mucho, mucho que mucho. Yo no me hubiese puesto a llorar, lo más seguro es que me hubiese tirado por un barranco para escapar de ese monstruoso emo sifilítico que me da mucho repelús. Eso o me conseguía una espada, cuchillo o algo y lo despachaba yo misma para el otro mundo. Mi maleta es un caos completo. Aún no me decido por qué cosas llevar y eso me estresa. Sobre todo porque solo tengo 23 kilos permitidos y no quiero pasarme de peso y pagar exceso de equipaje. Besos de frutilla.

**Solei Dantes**: Con fe, linda, que estoy plenamente segura de que vas a sacar excelentes notas. Además de que los exámenes no son tan terribles, basta que te prepares con calma y verás que son más sencillos de lo que creías. Trabajo, trabajo… honestamente, ya me molesta. No es que no me guste, pero mi jefe está de mal genio porque me voy. Así que creo que mejor empiezo a buscar otra cosa. Naruto hará una entrada mucho más que triunfal, será una entrada espectacular y perfecta. Me he dado el trabajito de hacerlo como me lo sugeriste y he tenido poca suerte. Parece que no quieren que lea más libros. Es que también estoy buscando unos medio raros… en fin, con paciencia. Besos de crema pastelera.

**a****ngelita-jade04:** No desesperes cariño, nuestro rubio ha preparado una sorpresa y una entrada mucho más que triunfal. Si yo fuese Sakura, me aseguraría de una cosa: me escapo y me encierro en un convento en grado de urgencia. De que me voy a relajar, pues si que lo voy a hacer. De verdad que lo necesito mucho porque estoy muy estresada. Y me he ganado a pulso las vacaciones. ¿Toda la historia en un solo día? Vaya, es bastante. Qué bueno que lo conseguiste. Besos de maracuyá.

**Antotis**: La verdad es que las costumbres de esa época eran extrañas. Uno podía matar a su padre, su hijo o su hermano y mientras fuese en un torneo no había problema alguno. Verdaderamente extraño. Debería sentirme mal por esto, pero me alegre que Sasuke haya matado a su padre. De esa forma, Naruto tiene menos gente con la que tratar. Besos de frambuesa.

**CrOnIcAs DeL hUrAcAn: **Yo te apoyo, nos vamos a buscar a Naruto juntas para vivir felices por siempre. Pero casarme con alguno de ellos, jamás del os jamases. ¿1999? ¿En serio? De verdad eres una niña todavía. Pero eso es dulce. Definitivamente te adopto como hija… aunque bien mirado, por las edades debería ser como hermanita menor. Con calma reina, que tienes tiempo para poder dedicarte a la investigación. Todavía te quedan varios años para pensártelo y decidirte. En fin, ya pasó lo de reconocer la canción. Pero aún sigue sorprendiéndome. Si cariño ya está terminado. Solo me falta el epílogo y damos con concluida esta historia. Lo que es una penita. Le he cogido un cariño único. En fin… con amigos como esos no es necesario tener enemigos. Que esos "amigos" bien que parecen enemigos. Besos de chocolate.

**pelusa-writer**: ¡Cariño! No te pongas triste por lo del trabajo, que de seguro ahora aparece uno mucho mejor. Más bien, soy yo la que tiene problemas en su centro de labores. De verdad que voy a empezar a buscar uno nuevo. Este ya me está cansando. Por la prueba tampoco te preocupes, que una nota se puede subir fácilmente. El final… pues sip, es agridulce. No sé si debo sentirme feliz o triste. Estoy en el limbo de los sentimientos. Gracias por todo linda. Besos de manzana acaramelada.

**Claudia:** doble pulgar arriba. Besos de miel.

**Azkaban**: De verdad, lo único que podemos agradecerle a Sasuke es matar al horrible de su padre. Kami-sama. Definitivamente eres psíquica. En fin… acertaste de lleno. A Sasuke le ganó su enfermedad y no otro caballero. Si el Caballero de Corazón Leal le ganaba, hubiese sido demasiado honor para el emo sifilítico. Nuestro Naruto ya hizo su aparición y fue por todo lo alto. Shikamaru fue demasiado caballero para mi gusto. De haber sido por mí, hubiese hecho que lo aporreasen muy que muy fuerte. Lo lamento cariño, pero no es que falte poco… es que ya se terminó la historia. Este es el capítulo final. Ahora solo queda un epílogo y damos por concluido este largo camino que recorrimos. Besos de limón.

Besitos

Cami Sky

_mami de CrOnIcAs DeL hUrAcAn_


	33. Chapter 33

¡Hola mis niños y niñas!

¿Cómo han estado estos días?

Yo emocionadísima total… ¡Mañana me voy de viaje!

Y todavía no tengo hecha la maleta.

Como dije en el primer, primerísimo de todos los capítulos, hoy les voy a entregar el nombre del libro original que inspiró esta fanfictionalización y su autor. El nombre de libro, en inglés, es Silent Knight y su autor responde al nombre de Tori Phillips. Aunque si lo buscan en español, lo van a encontrar bajo el nombre de El Monje Enamorado.

Ya está. Ahora si se da por terminada oficialmente esta historia.

Les dejo la última actualización de nuestra querida pareja.

**Epílogo**

Octubre de 1529.

Castillo Konoha, Northumberland.

-¡Gané! ¡Te gané!

Sakura arrojó su última carta sobre la mesa y después llevó las manos a su espalda, haciendo una mueca.

-¿Qué pasa, querida? ¿No te gustó ganarme otra vez?-indagó Naruto, burlonamente.

-Claro que me gusta. Pero parece que el bebé quiere nacer y estoy sintiendo dolores…

-¡¿Qué? ¿Diablos, hace cuánto tiempo los dolores comenzaron? ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes?

-Porque no quería interrumpir el juego, mi amor-respondió ella con calma y sonriendo.

Naruto la miró atónito. Ya había escuchado decir que el embarazo perturbaba a las mujeres, pero eso era demasiado. ¿Su esposa había enloquecido?

-¿Por qué me miras de ese modo, querido? ¿Te sientes mal?-preguntó Sakura, con dulzura.

-¡No, eres tu quien se siente mal! Ven conmigo, voy a llevarte a nuestro cuarto.

Naruto la alzó en sus brazos, mientras subía la escalera que llevaba al cuarto de la pareja, comenzó a llamar a los gritos a la señora Conroy y a Kakashi.

El ama de llaves y el sargento aparecieron asustados.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estamos siendo atacados?-preguntó Kakashi.

-¡No, es el bebé que ya va a nacer!-respondió Naruto-¡Kakashi, ve hasta Fox Hall y avísale a mis padres y a mi hermano! Señora Conroy, tome las providencias necesarias para el parto. ¡Muévanse por el amor de Dios!

Desde ese momento en adelante, un gran pandemonium reinó en el castillo; el cual, bajo los cuidados de Sakura y gracias a algunas pequeñas reformas no parecía el mismo lugar húmedo y sombrío donde habían vivido a los Uchiha. Las criadas corrían de la cocina al cuarto cargando fuentes de agua caliente y sabanas limpias. Naruto, a quien se le había sido impedido permanecer en el cuarto con Sakura porque estaba demasiado nervioso y podría molestar durante el parto, no paraba de caminar inquietamente en el salón.

Cuando sus padres y su hermano llegaron, junto a Kakashi, los gritos de Sakura ya habían estado haciendo eco por el castillo hacia horas.

-¡Mi Dios, qué tortura oír a mi dulce Sakura-chan gritar de ese modo! La pobrecita debe estar sufriendo tanto…-gimió Naruto, desconsolado-¿Crees que ella va a morir madre?

-No seas tonto hijo. Todas las mujeres gritan cuando están dando a luz, eso es lo normal.

-¿Normal? ¡Por Dios, si Sakura-chan sobrevive a este parto juro que nunca más la haré pasar por eso de nuevo!

-¿De verdad?-Shikamaru lanzó una carcajada-¿Vas a renovar tu voto de castidad, Naruto? Sólo así conseguirías evitar tocar a tu esposa…

Antes que su hermano pudiese terminar la frase, Naruto saltó sobre él. Mientras los dos rodaban por el piso, el conde Namikaze comentó con Kakashi.

-Nada mejor que un poco de ejercicio físico para calmar a un hombre que va a ser padre por primera vez ¿No le parece?

-Plenamente de acuerdo, milord-respondió el sargento, en un tono bonachón.

Los gritos de Sakura cesaron. Lady Kushina fue ver qué estaba aconteciendo en el cuarto y volvió poco después con una sonrisa estampado en la cara.

-¡Felicitaciones, Naruto! Acabas de tener una linda hija.

-¿Y Sakura-chan, está bien?

-Está perfecta. Solamente se siente un poco cansada, como es de esperar. Puedes subir a verla, si quieres.

Naruto corrió escaleras arriba y entró como una flecha en el cuarto.

-¡Mi amor, gracias a Dios sobreviviste!

-Por supuesto que sobreviví querido. No te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente-respondió Sakura, irradiando felicidad al mostrarle a su hija, quien estaba a su lado en la cama-Mira qué linda es, Naruto… ¿Te sientes orgulloso o hubieses preferido un varón?

-¿Cómo podría no sentirme orgulloso de una niña que con certeza será tan bella como su madre?

-Oh, gracias por el elogio. De cualquier forma, el año que viene intentaremos hacer un niño ¿Te parece?

-No, Sakura-chan. Nunca más vas a embarazarte, pues no soportaría que pasases de nuevo por el sufrimiento de un parto. Con cada grito que oí hoy me imaginé que te estabas muriendo y yo te amo demasiado como para pensar en la posibilidad de perderte.

-No seas tonto, Naruto y déjame decidir a mí los sufrimientos por los cuales deseo o no pasar. Además, Mi-chan pronto querrá un hermanito para jugar con ella.

-¿Mi-chan? ¿Ese es el nombre que quieres darle a nuestra hija?

-Bien… En verdad, Mi-chan apenas es un diminutivo inspirado en el nombre de una persona a quien queremos mucho.

-¿Quién?

-Kakashi. El nunca tuvo hijos y con certeza le encantaría ser el padrino de nuestra niña. Podemos bautizarla Kasumi y en la intimidad de la familia la llamaremos Mi-chan ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo mi amor. Kakashi estallará de felicidad con este homenaje. ¡Eres un ángel por haber tenido esa idea tan generosa!

-Nada de eso querido. El ángel de la familia eres tu ¿Lo sabías? Un ángel que se disfrazó del caballero de Corazón Leal para asegurarme mi felicidad-respondió Sakura con una sonrisa dulce, atrayendo a su marido a un beso apasionado.

Naruto correspondió al beso con ardor. Podía no ser un ángel, como Sakura decía, pero con certeza vivía en el Paraíso desde que se había casado con ella.

* * *

><p>Ahora si… total y absolutamente FIN.<p>

No sé que más añadir. Creo que ya lo dije todo en el capítulo anterior y en las notas de arriba. Una vez más, gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí y haberme acompañado todo este tiempo.

Y, por última vez en esta historia, aquí están las respuestas a los reviews.

**Solei Dantes:** A mí también me pareció que Sasuke debió sufrir un poco más, pero ya no podemos hacer nada. Espero que el epílogo te guste linda, que a mí me encanta. Gracias por la suerte cariño, es más que seguro que me va a ayudar. Gracias por estar aquí todo este tiempo, por todos los reviews y el apoyo constante. Besos muy míos.

**Antotis**: Si reina, es una penita que se terminara; pero pudimos ver como lograron (por fin) estar juntos. Y que nadie se meta en medio. No linda, no eres la única que sueña con encontrar a un caballero de esos. Yo también quiero uno para mí. Si ves alguno, avísame para buscarlo yo también. Lo de mi trabajo ya lo tomo con calma. Por algo pasan las cosas… así que lo más seguro es que sea para que pueda conseguir algo mejor. Gracias por estar aquí, por los ánimos y el apoyo. Besos muy míos.

**kidloco**: A mí también me dio un no-se-que cuando estaba subiendo el último capítulo. La nueva historia estará llegando cuando regrese de mis vagaciones, que será dentro de unos quince días. Voy a buscar esa historia, tengo muchas ganas de reírme. No te desconectes mucho del manga, que cada vez pasan cosas más interesantes. Yo también espero lo mismo… con fe. Gracias por cada review, por siempre apoyar a este pequeño proyecto. Besos de cherry.

**Azkaban**: Reina, no eres la única que lloró. Yo también tenía los ojos repletos de lágrimas mientras escribía las respuestas a los reviews del último capítulo y no caían no sé porqué. Esa palabra es máxima, una creación espectacular. Es gratificante saber que este pedacito del ciberespacio consiguió hacerte sonreír y mejorar tu día. Eso es lo que buscaba. Sep, Sasuke se merece ese final horrible. Con fe, el final del manga será igual de épico que este porque nuestro Naruto y nuestra Sakura quedarán juntos y felices comiendo perdices… o mejor dicho comiendo ramen. ¡Yo quiero un Naruto para mí! Gracias por cada review, por cada aliento, por estar aquí todo este tiempo. La siguiente historia vendrá apenas regresé de viaje, así que prepárate. Besos muy míos.

**Chiaki-chan13:** Me encanta que te haya gustado tanto, es la mejor recompensa que puedo pedir. A mi me gusta mucho viajar en avión porque es súper cómodo. Y rápido. Por los nervios no te preocupes, con el tiempo pasan. La ventanilla es el mejor lugar posible, por eso siempre me pido asiento al lado de la ventana. No te preocupes por la siguiente historia, que ya la tengo seleccionada y lista para trabajar. La penita es un rasgos común cuando terminas algo que ha unido a tantas personas, pero lo bueno es que seguiremos juntas. Gracias por todo el apoyo, por cada comentario y por todo. Besos muy míos.

**Kikyoni**: Subir el último capítulo fue duro. Como dices, en cada actualización ponía un poquito de mi vida y la compartía con todos, eso me hizo sentirme mucho más cercana a cada uno de ustedes, y darle final a eso fue difícil. Tienes toda la razón con lo de mi trabajo. Ya he decidido a, apenas regrese del viaje, voy a empezar a buscar uno nuevo donde me paguen más que en este. Y donde me pongan en planilla, con todos los beneficios y seguros. Que no es justo que una se mate trabajando y encima la presionen cuando le tocan sus vacaciones. Definitivamente voy a volver con otra historia, no pienso dejar de dar la lata en esta web hasta dentro de mucho, mucho tiempo. Gracias por estar aquí, por cada comentario y por sumarte a esta pequeña familia. Besos muy míos.

**Andreina**: Tranqui nena, que si entendí como lo habías dicho. Espero que el epílogo te guste, en parte cumple tu deseo. Claro que si reina, la próxima historia ya está lista para empezar apenas regrese de mis vacaciones, espérame que no tardo. Gracias por acompañarme este tiempo, por todo tu apoyo y compresión. Besos muy míos.

**pelusa-writer:** ¡Cariño mío! Yo también sentí muchísima nostalgia cuando subí el capítulo. Recordé el día en que empecé a publicar esta historia y no pude evitar tener un sentimiento extraño… esta fue la primera historia que subí que no era un one-shot, mi primera incursión en el mundo de Naruto y con esta pareja… así que para mí significó bastante. No reina, no te despidas, que en cuanto regrese de mis vagaciones vuelvo con fuerza y con nuevas historias a . Besos muy míos.

**CrOnIcAs DeL hUrAcAn: **Reina no estés triste. Que una cosa termina y otra nueva empieza. Yo también he sido muy feliz a lo largo de cada uno de estos capítulos. Cada comentario, notita o tontería que escribía, salía desde lo más profundo de mi corazón. Creo firmemente en que un autor no solo debe limitarse a hacer actualizaciones, sino a compartir un pedacito de su vida con aquellos que se toman el tiempo de leerle. Las has escrito muy bien toditas, ni una sola falta ortográfica. Yo también te adoro muchísimo. Claro que te adopto cariño, ¿no has visto que desde hace un tiempo, debajo de mi nombre al final, siempre pongo "_mami de CrOnIcAs DeL hUrAcAn_"? Desde ese momento quedaste adoptada. Definitivamente nos vamos a seguir leyendo. Besos muy míos.

Ha sido un placer poder estar con ustedes aquí.

Nos veremos en la siguiente historia.

Besos a miles.

Cami Sky

_Mami de CrOnIcAs DeL hUrAcAn_


End file.
